Owner of the Lonely Heart
by kamiangel
Summary: AU. RHr. Hermione secretly disguises herself as a boy to prove that girls and boys can both study at the same school only problem is a certain red head seems to be distracting her from her goal.
1. Prologue: The Girl on the Train

Prologue: The Girl on the train

Hermione heard a loud banging noise before the door of the train compartment slammed open. A thin lady scrutinised her for a moment before speaking.

"All alone?" the lady asked her suspiciously.

Hermione saw the women's eyes widen as she took in her appearance. Hermione didn't wonder at her shock, her frizzy hair and pale skin combined with her tiny figure often surprised on-lookers. But the way that the women openly stared at her as though she were some strange animal in the zoo irked her. Hermione held her head high before responding to the lady's question.

"Yes, actually – but it's alright," she continued without allowing the lady to interrupt, "I travel this way myself every year."

The lady raised an eyebrow before sniffing indignantly and turning back to look at what appeared to be her family standing in the corridor. Hermione could see a rather large man and an almost equally large boy standing in the corridor.

"This one should be alright – although," The women straightened her dress as she spoke and spoke in a loud whisper, "The girl is a little – odd. Travelling alone, well I never heard of such a thing – what parents she must have."

Hermione felt the urge to push the woman out of the compartment to join the rest of her horrible family and slam the door in her face, but instead she simply turned towards the window and focused her attention on the view outside. The train was due to depart any moment now and she just wished that the horrible woman would decide that she was too odd to risk being in the same compartment with her.

"There's no helping it Petunia," the large man spoke, "Everywhere else is full – although I wouldn't mind double checking considering," Here the man paused again and Hermione could see his reflection in the window scrutinising her.

"I would prefer an empty one too," The woman said apparently having understood what her husband had been referring to, " – the boy."

Hermione tried not to turn around but she furrowed her brow in confusion. What on earth were those people talking about? Their conversation made absolutely no sense whatsoever – why would they be afraid of a boy?

"Daddy!" the boy whined, "My feet hurt – can we go in now? Who care's about the stupid little girl."

Hermione frown deepened and her back stiffened.

"Alright, Dudley let's get you a seat shall we," the lady said in a sickingly sweet voice before the group filed in and took their seats.

"You sit there!" The portly man said to another boy who entered the compartment, "And close the door!"

Hermione gasped when she heard the man hissing orders to the boy before practically shoving him towards the seat next to her. What was even more amazing was that the boy didn't even seem to put up a fight – he simply took the abuse.

After a few moments gaping at the large man she caught the young boy's eyes – they were the most startling shade of green. Though the boy beside her looked startlingly thin she could surmise that he was the same age as her, thirteen.

Hermione attempted a smile.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," she held out her hand to him.

The boy with dark messy hair and broken glasses smiled back at her and opened his mouth to reply when –

"You sit there, and you will not speak to anyone," The large man hissed at the boy once more.

Hermione eyes flicked to the man irritably before returning to the boys and it was only when he turned away from the man glaring at him, that she saw the scar on his head. It wasn't an ordinary scar it was oddly shaped, in fact to Hermione it almost looked like a lightening bolt.

"Where'd you get that scar?"

"From a car accident, I was only one at the time," the boy answered quickly and without much detail as though it were simply a reply that had been drummed into him.

"Be quiet!" The woman hissed this time.

Hermione looked over at the woman who was now glaring at her suspiciously.

"You're a weird looking one aren't you," the other boy finally spoke having taken his face out of a tin of chocolate biscuits, "All that frizzy hair and thin arms – she looks like a tree with a birds nest on top!"

The boy laughed and so did his parents – clearly thinking that he had made a rather clever joke.

"Well you're rather rude aren't you, and I'd stop eating those biscuits if I were you – do you know how many kids are overweight these days. The chances of heart disease alone are frightening enough – you're not exactly helping yourself by shoving this and that down your gob!"

Hermione realised that she had fallen into one of her rants again and apparently the family didn't appreciate it – except for the boy beside her who had laughed before covering it up by coughing.

"How dare you!" the woman shrieked standing from her seat, "I think we should find another compartment after all Vernon."

"I agree," Her husband nodded standing from his seat, "we don't want to expose Dudley to – unpleasant children."

"Ha!"

"What did you say boy!" the man bellowed at the boy beside her.

"I didn't say anything," he replied.

"Come along Dudley dear, I think the food cart will be along shortly," the woman cooed leading her still dumbstruck son out of the compartment.

"You boy, carry your aunts bag!"

The man said fiercely poking the boy in the ribs before following his wife out of the compartment.

Hermione hopped off the seat.

"Want some help with that?" she asked the boy – because honestly he didn't look like he had the strength to drag it from the luggage rack.

"Nah I got it," he said quickly.

"They're an interesting lot," Hermione continued smiling.

"That's one way of putting it," the boy replied though he didn't smile back.

"What's taking so long!" the large man had returned and was leaning around the door – an amazing feat considering his size.

"Coming Uncle Vernon," the boy replied dragging the bag along with him.

The man disappeared as the boy stepped out the door.

"I never got your name," Hermione said hastily, sad to see the only person close to her age leaving.

"Oh," he looked down the corridor before hastily saying, "It's Harry – Harry Potter."

With those words he slid the door closed and disappeared from view.

"Harry Potter?" Hermione mused.

After a moment she gasped and rushed out into the corridor but the boy was already gone.

"It couldn't be! Not 'The Harry Potter'!"

* * *

Hermione pushed her luggage cart slowly down the platform of the train station. She surveyed the crowd for her parents but couldn't find them. With a long sigh she began to weave her way through the crowd. After almost twenty minutes Hermione felt her arms ache from the weight of the luggage cart. She stopped and moved her cart to a seat bench before shaking her arms to get some circulation back into them. She never knew why her Aunt always insisted on sending her back with so much luggage. 

What exactly were her parents supposed to do with so many knitted scarves and jumpers?

Hermione let her arms rest and looked up and down the platform. She looked up at the clock and laughed at herself for being so nervous. The train had been early – she was worrying over nothing. She turned around and walked back towards her luggage when –

"OW!"

"Sorry, you okay?"

Hermione rubbed her forehead and blushed at her clumsiness for walking straight into someone. She would have fallen rather ungraciously on the ground had it not been for the boys strong arms gripping hers.

"Yeah fine," she replied standing up properly and the boy released her from his grip.

"I wasn't watching where I was going," she continued quickly becoming increasingly embarrassed as she stared at her feet.

"It's okay."

"Oi! Ron, when you're done talking to your Muggle girlfriend," another voice spoke near her and Hermione almost jumped when she saw the family beside them all with blazing red hair.

"Yes, if you're quite done - we'd all like to go home now," another boy spoke stepping forward and Hermione could see that the two boys were twins.

"Watch your mouth you two," a woman – apparently their mother spoke, "Are you alright my dear?"

She looked at Hermione with in concern, "Have you lost your parents?"

"No, no, they should be here any-"

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned to see her parent rushing towards her.

"Mom, Dad," Hermione ran towards them and hugged them.

"Oh I've missed you guys!"

"Come along, Arthur."

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see the family leaving, though the man who the woman had called Arthur was resisting.

"But dear – Muggles!"

"Honestly Arthur!" she replied pulling him along.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at them, she caught the eye of the boy she had been bumped into. She hadn't the opportunity to look at him before – she had been too embarrassed to look him in the eye. Hermione gasped when he looked back at her with hauntingly beautiful blue eyes – that stood out even more than his tall figure, pale skin or even his bright red hair.

He gave her a lop-sided grin before following his family.

"Ready, Hermione?" her Dad called her.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Hermione turned away and followed her parents out of the train station.

* * *

"Alright Ron, you've been very quiet," His mother asked, brushing the ash from her dress. 

"He's probably thinking about his girlfriend," Fred said before making smooching noises.

"Ah Amore," George added looking wistfully into the distance.

"Shut-up!" Ron blushed before stomping off into the corner of the living area to pick up one of his school books he hadn't had time to finish reading yet.

"Where you going?" George laughed.

"Secret rendezvous perhaps?" Fred joined in.

"Quiet you two," their mother scolded.

"Just a bit of fun mum – don't have to,"

"Yes?!" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

The twins looked at each other before simultaneously turning to looking towards the stairs.

"What's that Ginny?" Fred called up the staircase.

"That Ghoul giving you trouble again," George added as they hurried up the stairs and away from their mom.

"Leave it to us mom!" they called down the stairs before disappearing completely.

"Everything alright Ron," his dad asked taking a seat in an armchair.

"Dad, that girl," Ron began slowly as he idly flipped through the pages of his book, "Haven't we seen her before?"

"I don't think so," Arthur replied scratching his head thoughtfully, "I thought they were Muggles though."

"Yeah…maybe," Ron said quietly, "I just can't shake the feeling that I've seen her somewhere before."

"Well maybe you'll see her at Hogwarts," Arthur replied absent-mindedly.

"Well unless she somehow turns out to be a boy – I don't think that's going to happen," Ron said dropping down onto the sofa, "In case you forgot, I'm going to Hogwarts Boys. If she is a witch she'll go to Hogwarts Girls"

"I know, but you might meet each other at the Christmas balls," Arthur said a reminiscent glimmer in his eyes, "Third years get to go you know – that's where I first meet your Mother."

"Oh dad, please don't! We've all heard this story a million times already," Ron cried falling face first into the sofa pillows just as his dad began reciting the story.

* * *

_Hermione frantically grasped towards the surface, her lungs were burning and her legs felt like lead. She gasped and coughed as the water filled her lungs. _

_Then suddenly, she felt herself breathing the crisp night air and her burning lungs were soothed by the cool air. She looked up and saw a boy floating above her – her head was still hazy and she couldn't see clearly._

_She felt herself lifted up towards him then the next moment she was standing on the ground._

"_Thank you" she said through gasps and coughs._

_He didn't reply but just smiled at her. Hermione felt warmth spread through her as she looked into his deep blue eyes._

Hermione gasped and sat up straight on her bed.

"The Boy from the lake!" Hermione cried, "I knew I'd seen him somewhere, he'd saved me from drowning."

"Hermione, come down for breakfast – there's a letter here for you!" Her mother's voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione hurriedly threw on her robe and rushed down the corridor and down the flight of stairs to the breakfast room.

Hermione took a seat beside her dad and pulled some toast towards her.

"Here, this came for you this morning," her dad said handing her a letter.

"Thanks dad," she said taking a bite from her jam and bread before taking the letter from him.

"Who's it from?" her mother asked curiously after Hermione had pursued it.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore, he's the headmaster of Hogwarts Boy's."

"Hogwarts Boy's? Why on earth would he want to talk to our Hermione?" her father questioned over his morning paper.

"It says," Hermione continued as her mother filled her plate with eggs, "That he wishes to speak to me, well actually to us, around noon tomorrow."

"He's coming here?"

"It appears so," Hermione replied handing the letter to her parents to look over.

"How odd, well there's no harm talking to him," Hermione's mother said as she took her seat.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement before returning to her breakfast.

* * *

Ron perused his Transfiguration essay for the final time before carefully rolling it up and placing it inside his book bag. Letting the quill drop to the table he stretched his arms and legs before getting up from his desk. 

Ron walked over to his trunk and checked that he had all his things for school. A faint knock on his door interrupted him.

"Come in," Ron replied clicking the trunk closed.

"Ron?" Ginny said tentatively as she opened the door to his room.

Ron arched a suspicious eyebrow at her, he knew that tone.

"What do you want?"

She smiled sheepishly at him before walking into his room.

"Well I was just wondering whether you, that is, either you or Harry could take me to the Christmas ball this year."

Ron frowned at his sister.

"Sorry Ginny, only third years can go," but seeing the crestfallen expression on his sister's face he hurriedly added, "But next year, I'm sure _Harry_ would love to invite you to Hogwarts Boys."

Ginny blushed and nodded then hurriedly stepped forward and hugged him before running out the room.

Ron chuckled at his sister before following her downstairs.

* * *

"Oh Professor McGonagall I didn't know you'd be here too," Hermione said in surprise when she stepped into the sitting room and saw both the headmistress of Hogwarts Girls and the Headmaster of Hogwarts Boys sitting with her parents. 

"I thought it best I be here to explain how things will work this year," McGonagall explained as Hermione sat down between her parents.

"How things will work?" Hermione repeated in confusion.

"Yes, as you are well aware" Dumbledore began giving her a knowing look, "Hogwarts was not always separated by genders."

Hermione nodded, she had done some research in her first year when she tried to find out where the boys went to learn magic.

"It changed a few centuries ago, when the Headmaster of the time believed that boys and girls would work better in separate environments," Professor McGonagall explained to Hermione's parent who looked puzzled.

"But what does this have to do with Hermione?" her father asked looking between Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

The two looked at each other before Dumbledore spoke.

"Well, we both agree that perhaps its time to change that tradition, perhaps its time to let both boys and girls study together – after all interacting with the opposite sex is something that they will all face when they leave Hogwarts. It's rather naïve of us to keep the students in their separate little bubbles."

Hermione stared at Dumbledore for a moment before it finally dawned on her.

"Oh, no, you can't possibly mean…" Hermione felt her heart sink when she saw the looks on both their faces.

Hermione held her head in her hands as the situation sunk in.

"I didn't think you were serious," Hermione mumbled.

"What are you talking about, what is she talking about?" Her mother questioned in a panicked voice.

"No need for alarm," Dumbledore said in a soothing voice, "We have not been able to convince our colleagues or the School Board the Hogwarts should be a co-education school."

"And so, at the end of last term we discussed with Hermione how she would feel about studying at Hogwarts Boys for a year."

The silence instantly descended on the room.

Hermione removed her hands from her face and looked at her parent for a reaction her father frowned and glared at Dumbledore.

"Do you mean to say that Hermione will be the only girl attending Hogwarts Boys?!"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered in a startlingly calm voice.

Professor McGonagall who looked less than thrilled tried to calm her father down.

"It will all be done properly, Hermione will have her own dorm room which would include a private bathroom and what's more, the other boys won't be aware that she is a girl."

This had been the part that Hermione had been dreading, when the two teachers had discussed the idea with her last year she had thought it would be an interesting challenge – to study at a boy's school where the teachers obviously thought women were not as intelligent as men would be exhilarating. She had even fantasised about the horrified expressions on their faces when they discovered how easily a girl had passed all their classes. It was only when she had sat on the train going home that she realised how idiotic the idea was, and how there was no way that they would actually go through with it. Oh, how wrong she was.

"How will they not notice she's a girl?" Her mother asked curiously and Hermione was shocked to hear a hint of excitement in them.

"Mom! You can't seriously be considering letting me go?" Hermione cried standing up beside her father.

"Well, you're always saying how dull the classes are at Hogwarts Girls," her mother said as she passed McGonagall an apologetic look.

Professor McGonagall instead of looking affronted actually smiled.

"It's true, there are some ridiculous classes that I have been trying to remove from the girl's curriculum but the Board insists that Magical Culinary Skills is essential to a young women's education – you don't even want to know what I think about Divination."

Hermione cringed as images of frilly aprons and the sickening smell of sugar crossed her mind. She was sure she would get diabetes simply by standing in that room.

"And if we can show that a girl is perfectly capable of studying at the boy's level then we may be able to convince them that the schools should be joined."

Hermione looked at the excited expression on her mother's face and the fire in both of the teachers.

"You'd change history, wouldn't that be exciting!" Her mother jumped up and clasped her hands around Hermione's.

"B-but Mom! It's a Boy's school!" Hermione sputtered.

"Can we get back to how the boys won't be able to realise she's a girl?" Her father asked from beside her.

Hermione head spun around to stare at him.

"No, not you too!"

"Well, you know your mother and I never liked the idea of an all Girl's school – we don't want you to become one of those doey-eyed women that men will prey on."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her father.

"Isn't there a greater chance of that happening at an all Boy's school?" Hermione questioned indignantly.

"Well, not if you change your appearance," Dumbledore explained.

Hermione watched her parent's sit back down before she followed them.

"So how will this work?" Hermione asked in resignation.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review! 


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts Boys

**A/N: Please Read and Review - and all responses to reviews follow the chapter. Happy Reading :)**

**Everything belongs to JKR.**

* * *

Chapter One: Welcome to Hogwarts Boys

Ron idly scratched his nose with the quill as he listened to Harry repeat his story. To Ron it sounded like his friends over-active mind was making a mountain out of a mole-hole. After all what did an encounter with a stray dog signify? Ron looked up from his notebook to see the pensive look on his friends face.

"Okay," Ron said slowly, "So what exactly was it about this dog that freaked you out so much?"

Harry glared at him and Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, mate but it's just a dog right?" Ron said for the hundredth-time.

"Yeah, maybe," Harry replied standing from his seat and began pacing the length of the train compartment.

Ron watched his friend for a moment before speaking.

"Ginny was asking about you again – so the chances of us winning the Quidditch Cup should be pretty good this year, yeah?"

Harry suddenly spun around to stare wide-eyed at him.

"What!"

"It's too bad I can't try out for the team, otherwise you'd probably have won last year," Ron joked.

"Not that you moron, what was that about Ginny," Harry questioned his eyes if possible going even larger.

"Oh, that," Ron said slowly before picking up the book in his lap and perusing it.

He smiled to himself behind the covers as he felt the tension build up.

'One – Two- Th'

"W-what did Ginny want?!" Harry finally exploded collapsing back into the seat opposite him.

"Something about going to the Christmas Ball," Ron said nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah," Harry mused.

"Yeah, told her she couldn't come."

"What! Why! When!" Harry sputtered.

Ron looked up from his book and gave Harry a penetrating look.

"Only third years can come," Ron explained watching his friends face become more agitated by the moment.

Ron chuckled as Harry began to pace the room once more. The first time Ginny and Harry had met last year, Harry had dismissed her as simply another one of his countless fans but during the school year something happened. Ron had noticed a lot of letters being exchanged between them as though they shared some secret – Ron was never one to pry but whatever it was made the two of the close. Close enough that by the time the end of year came and the group were saying their goodbye's the couple had openly hugged each other. Ron had even seen Harry watching Ginny leave with a pensive look on his face. Of course Ron had dismissed it as simply brotherly love and protection following the aftermath of the Tom Riddle's Diary and the Chamber of Secrets but seeing the look on Harry's face now made him wonder.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked slowly.

"She seemed a bit distant this summer but other than that she's fine," Ron replied.

Harry cleared his voice before continuing.

"Your Dad checked that she has all the _right_ books?"

"Yep, no books from Tom Riddle in the lot," Ron answered snapping his book shut, "So, that's what you've been worried about?"

"Well yes!" Harry replied leaning against the head-rest.

"And here I thought -" Ron trailed off and sighed inwardly.

'Guess I was wrong about the two of them, they must have just bonded over their experiences. I can't exactly blame them considering everything they've both been through.'

The door of the train compartment slid open distracting both boys from their thoughts.

"Oh, hello," Ron said standing up to make room.

"Hey Neville," Harry greeted standing up to help Neville with his luggage.

"Did you two hear?" Neville began breathlessly.

"Hear what?" Ron and Harry both said curiously.

"There's a new student in our year, transferred from some private school from the South of England," Neville explained his face flushing.

"Really? A third year?" Harry questioned.

"I never heard of a Wizarding School in the South of England?" Ron questioned his brow furrowing.

"Oh, well," Neville dropped his voice to a low whisper though there was no one else but them in the compartment, "Apparently something horrible happened at the other school – but no one knows what, just that we're not allowed to ask about it."

"So the kid's a trouble maker?" Harry smiled mischievously.

"No, I don't think so, from what I hear it's more family related then school related," Neville explained before crying out, "TREVOR!"

Neville instantly fell to the floor and groped under the seat for his pet toad.

"Wonder what's he's like?" Ron said as they took their seats.

"I just hope he's not a Slytherin," Harry grimaced.

"Ugh – another crony for Malfoy," Ron said with a disgusted look on his face.

"What's that you're reading there, Ron?" Neville asked as he carefully placed his toad back in his pocket and took the seat beside Harry.

"Oh, it's just -" Ron trailed off and gave Harry a significant look.

"Just school stuff, you know Ron, if he didn't do all the studying we'd both be out of Hogwarts by now," Harry answered quickly.

"Shut-up," Ron grumbled, "I'm not exactly thrilled that I am the one who has to do all the work around here – if it were up to me I'd go flying with you guys."

"Yeah, sorry about that mate, but hey, I do my fair share in DADA," Harry laughed and scratched his head.

"And I help you guys with Herbology," Neville added.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said waving his hand dismissively at them.

A gasp was heard before the door slammed shut.

The three boys turned to stare at the door.

"Was someone just standing there?" Ron asked.

* * *

Hermione stopped running when there were several train compartments between her and the group of Gryffindor boys.

"Why am I running from him?" Hermione laughed at herself nervously straightening her tie.

"Well suit yourself."

"If you're so desperate to talk to her, owl her yourself as usual."

Hermione jumped and looked over her shoulder when she heard voices behind her and to her horror she saw the three boys she was avoiding walking towards her deep in conversation. She instantly ran into the closest compartment and hid behind the curtain. She watched as the boy who had rescued her from drowning walked past with his friends. Hermione was surprised to see that he was friends with Harry Potter, the boy she had met on the train a few weeks earlier. She waited till the final boy, a somewhat chubby and clueless looking boy past by the door before she stepped away from the curtain.

"Well, well, what have we here?" A voice drawled from behind her.

Hermione instantly stiffened before slowly turning around.

"Sorry," Hermione coughed and tried to deepen her voice before continuing, "Sorry, m-must have gotten in the wrong…"

Hermione trailed off when she saw that the boy and his friends brandish their wands.

"A Gryffindor daring to come into the Slytherin lair?"

"Lair?" Hermione scoffed before she could stop herself.

The boy smiled at her which sent chills up her spine.

She slowly stepped away from the group.

'Great, I guess Slytherin's are the same no matter what their gender,' Hermione thought to herself as she edged towards the door all the while gripping her wand.

"I don't want trouble-" Hermione began but the boy cut her off.

"Bit late for that isn't it," He drawled before pushing her roughly against the door.

Despite herself Hermione screamed in pain when her back collided with the metal leaver of the door.

The group laughed as she got up.

"Are you a guy or aren't you?" one of the boys asked.

"Crying over a little push like that?"

Hermione moved to grip the door and remove herself from these horrible people but instead of feeling the hard metal door behind her she collided with someone.

'Great, I'm completely boxed in,' Hermione realised in horror before looking behind her.

She gasped when she saw that rather than more Slytherin's behind her, it was a group of Gryffindor's and what's more the boy standing behind her was the boy with the intense blue eyes.

"Problem boys?"

Hermione turned to her left to look at the person who had just spoken to see the boy she knew was Harry Pottter standing beside her.

"Potter!" the Slytherin boy seethed.

"Wow! Hear that Ron? He can remember names now, what a clever little Slytherin you are," Harry laughed.

"You're a credit to your House, Malfoy," Ron chuckled.

"Why you! I'd watch your mouth Weasley – or else…"

"Or what? Your Daddy's gonna come and save you again?" Ron laughed before pulling Hermione out the door with him.

"You'll regret that one Weasley!" the boy screamed after them.

"I don't think I will Malfoy!" Ron replied over his shoulder.

Hermione was unceremoniously shoved into the compartment before all the other boys followed.

"Slimy-git isnt he?" Harry said in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah, what else is new though?" a boy whom Hermione didn't recognise spoke.

"So you're the new student?"

Hermione jumped when she realised that someone was talking to her.

All eyes turned towards her and she realised that they had all taken their seats and that she was still standing, the centre of attention.

"I'm glad you're a Gryffindor at least."

Hermione shyly glanced at the boy who had spoken.

"Y-you're Ron? I m-mean you're name is…"

"Yeah, I'm Ron Weasley," he answered moving aside to give her room to sit.

"That's Harry Potter, though you probably already know him," Ron pointed at the boy opposite them.

"Shut-it," Harry grumbled pushing some of his messy black hair in an attempt to hide his scar.

"I'm Neville!" the chubby boy she had noticed before piped up with his hand held up in the air.

The other boys laughed at him.

Hermione frowned at them when she noticed how embarrassed the poor boy looked.

"Nice to meet you Neville," Hermione said when the laughter had died down.

"And, that's Seamus and Dean," Ron finished before lifting his arms and resting them behind his head, "Now - all that's left is for you to introduce yourself."

"Oh, right," Hermione blushed when she realised that she had been staring at him.

"My name is John H. Granger," Hermione cringed when the words left her mouth.

'That sounded way too formal,' Hermione berated herself.

"Nice to meet you John," Ron said before patting her on the back.

Hermione laughed nervously and tried not to let the fact that he had patted her a bit too hard become too obvious.

"So where are you from?" Neville asked.

"Oh, well my family moves around a lot, we lived in France for a while – you know, here and there," Hermione swallowed and hoped that the boys would believe the lie that she had made up on the way to the train station.

"Oh, were you Home-schooled then?"

Hermione felt relief wash over her and she looked at Ron gratefully.

"Yes, exactly – I mean, yeah I was, it was just easier that way with us moving around so much."

Hermione turned away from Ron and saw that Harry Potter was now looking at her curiously.

"Sorry if this is too personal but, you don't like guys do you?"

"Harry!" Ron said before kicking his friend in the leg.

"What!" Harry replied before looking at her again, "I mean, you know, it's cool if you are, but you know…are you?"

"Umm," Hermione chose her words carefully before answering, "I'm not – Gay if that's what you're asking."

"Oh, okay," Harry replied and shrugged his shoulders as though he could have cared less.

"Tactless as ever, this one," Seamus commented before he and Dean stood up.

"Well guess we'll see you guys later, Seamus here is still agonising over who to ask to the Christmas ball," Dean said as the boys left.

"Yeah, tell it to the world why don't you," The boy who Hermione could only assume was Seamus replied.

"Later," Ron said half-heartedly as the door closed.

"Well now that our annual meet-and-greet with the Slytherin's is over, how bout we get some food!" Ron said happily reaching in his pocket for his money, "Food cart should be here any-"

"Anything from the Trolley, dears?"

"How did you…" Hermione began to ask but her eyes widened when she saw the lady pushing the food cart was the same as the one on the girls train.

Hermione quickly turned to the window and tried to hide her face from the woman, it was only when she saw her reflection in the window that she realised how stupid she was being.

The potion McGonagall had given her meant the she looked nothing like her normal self, in fact other than brown hair and eyes she was a completely different person – although even as a boy she looked too thin.

Harry sat back down with his pile of food and hastily chomped down on a pumpkin pasty. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw John eyeing Ron – or possibly Ron's pile of food.

Ron dropped onto the floor before piling one chocolate frog after another into his mouth.

Harry noticed with concern that John was watching Ron's progress while becoming increasingly pale.

"You alright?" Harry questioned, "Ron give him a chocolate frog he looks like he might pass out."

Ron handed John a frog but he grimaced and backed away from Ron.

"Its okay, I don't like sweets," John replied hastily.

"Don't like sweets!" Ron said in astonishment, "How could you not like sweets!"

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Calm down would you – the rest of us aren't addicted to chocolate like you."

"Yes, I am an addict I admit it," Ron replied before un-wrapping another chocolate and shoving it whole in his mouth despite it croaks of protest.

"So, you're not hungry?" Harry asked, "Here, try a cauldron cake."

"Oh," was the all the boy managed to say before he dashed from the room.

Ron laughed as he disappeared.

"He's a funny one."

Harry instead of laughing narrowed his eyes.

'Something about him seems familiar.'

* * *

Hermione splashed some cold water on her face and calmed herself.

'They're so disgusting! Do all guys eat like that?' Hermione wondered to herself before wiping the water from her face.

'Not only that but they were practically all sweets and cakes – I could puke just thinking about it,' Hermione closed her eyes and tried to shake the images of baking cakes and sweets last year.

'Not only did they force you to learn to cook those over-sweetened desserts but they also forced you to taste them,' Hermione felt sick at the thought – she had had enough sweets and cakes at Hogwarts Girls to last her a lifetime.

Hermione sighed and looked at her reflection.

"Get yourself together, you're being stupid," Hermione told herself, "You're a guy! Guy's don't get weak in the knees at the sight of chocolate."

Hermione nodded to herself in determination and turned to leave the small restroom. Just as she opened the door she saw the person outside raise their hand to knock on the door.

"It's all yours," Hermione said cheerfully before stepping aside to let the man, a teacher apparently into the toilet.

He stepped forward but then turned and looked at her with a curious expression.

'Uh-oh, did he hear me?' Hermione wondered nervously.

After what seemed like an eternity the man finally spoke.

"New student?" he questioned his eyes not wavering from her face.

She nodded mutely unable to speak.

"I'll be your new DADA teacher this year, Professor R. J. Lupin," he continued extending his hand towards her.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you Professor Lupin," Hermione smiled, mentally wiping the sweat from her brow.

The Professor looked her up and down before turning away.

Hermione quickly made her exit lest the Professor decided to grill her some more.

'Note to self – no more talking aloud to yourself,' Hermione thought before stepping back into the compartment.

* * *

"You okay?" Harry asked when he noticed her return.

"Yeah fine, sorry must be a just travel-sickness," Hermione answered before sitting back down.

Hermione saw as she made herself more comfortable that amazingly the boys had already finished eating their mountain of food.

Harry was now perusing a Quidditch magazine, Neville was looking at a strange plant he had in a jar and Ron was still sitting on the floor his back against the seat, his attention on the notebook in his lap. Hermione leaned over his shoulder to see what he was so interested in and gasped aloud.

"What?" Harry questioned looking up from his magazine.

Neville had also lost interest in his plant and was now watching her expectantly, Ron on the other hand had dropped his quill at the sound of her gasp and was now watching her too.

She met his eyes and blushed before looking away.

"You're a very good artist is all," Hermione said hurriedly trying desperately to keep her voice from squeaking.

"Is that all?" Harry replied laughing, "Well Ron's rather obsessed with his 'Mystery-Lady'."

The next moment Harry had taken the notebook from Ron's lap with what could only be described as 'Quidditch Reflexes' and began flipping through the pages.

"Do you mind!" Ron said indignantly as he attempted to retrieve his book.

Harry whistled when he reached a certain page.

"Wow, I don't blame you for fantasising about her – look here."

Harry held the page open for all the boys to see.

Hermione eyes widened when she saw the small oval faced woman with curly tendrils flowing across her face.

'I don't look like that,' Hermione thought to herself.

And yet she couldn't deny that he had captured every feature of her face, down to the light freckles on her cheeks.

Hermione bit her lip nervously.

'Don't be stupid, it must be some other girl.'

"Where'd you meet her again?" Neville questioned moving close to get a better look.

"At the Train-Station a few weeks ago," Ron sighed.

'Or maybe not,' Hermione thought to herself.

"I think she goes to Hogwarts Girls." Ron said before successfully snatching the book from Harry's hands,

"Why do you say that?" Hermione questioned trying not to sound too nervous.

"Just a hunch," Ron replied before carefully closing the book and returning it to his book bag.

"Maybe you'll see her this year," Neville commented.

"Yeah, maybe," Hermione agreed, laughing nervously under her breath.

"If only we cold figure out how to get past the magical barrier in the school," Harry mused.

"What are you on about?" Ron questioned flipping through the pages of the notebook himself.

"Well we all know that girls and boys go the same place – Hogwarts, but the magic placed on the school prevents either sex from seeing or realising the other is there," Harry explained.

"I'm surprised you don't know this Ron," Neville said sounding genuinly surprised.

"Why would I know something like that?" Ron replied after returning his book to his bag, "I'm not a book-worm, I only read books that are necessary for all of us to pass our subjects."

Harry and Neville laughed while Hermione wa left wondering what was so funny about what he had just said.

"So, are you saying that none of you have ever read Hogwarts: A History?" Hermione questioned somewhat hopefully.

Ron turned and stared at her wide-eyed.

"I would never read that fat-slab of a book even if my life depended on it," He answered laughing.

"Oh," was all Hermione said as she narrowed her eyes and turned to stare out the window.

'Did he have to say it like that?' she wondered to herself, 'I can't stand people who insult books I like.'

Hermione turned to see that the three boys were now discussing Quidditch.

'But I still feel grateful towards him for rescuing me,' Hermione thought to herself as she moved closer to the boys and tried to seem interested in their conversation.

'Merlin help me, how on earth am I supposed to keep this charade up for a whole year?'

* * *

A/N: Generally, thanks for all those who read and reviewed - Although this story is very fun to write there is another story I'm focused on so unless you read and review I probably won't be that encouraged to continue. So please do. And remember that constructive criticism is the only way I can improve.

**Avanell**: I'm sorry you found the first chapter confusing. I will work hard to improve my writing :) I don't have a beta so it's quite a lot of work. But thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Angelo Del Ghiaccio:** Thanks! I thought the idea was interesting and as far as I know no one in the fandom has written about this.

**Kate**: Thanks so much! I'm excited too - be prepared for lots of comedy lol.

**Emerald's gurl:** Oh sorry about the mom/mum thing, I'm aussie but I read alot of American stories so that was just a little slip up. Please tell me if there are more mistakes. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

**SeasonVelvet:** 'Attention-Snatching Fic' wow I think I love you! LOL thanks so much for the great words of encouragement.

**Laura**: LOL I'm sorry it's been more than a minute since I've updated. I hope you still read and review. :)


	3. The Chamber of Secrets

**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Responses to reviews follows the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Chamber of Secrets

The train was speeding towards its secret destination, Hogwarts School of Wizardry, and all the students were spending their time by loudly catching up with their friends after a whole summer away from each other, all the students except one secluded group that is. Towards the end of the train the occupants of a carriage were strangely somber and quiet.

Ron had carefully returned his sketchbook to his bag that was now lying at his feet. He was now perusing a rather large leather bound book with no titles or distinctive features about it, at least that's what Hermione thought as her eyes wandered away from the window. She had tried to read but realized when she looked in her bag that reading 'Pride & Prejudice' or 'North & South' would raise more questions from the person sitting next to her. Hermione quickly returned to watching the scenery outside the window when she felt Harry Potter's eyes on her once more. She didn't know what he meant by it, it wasn't as though he could know she was a girl, could he? Hermione felt the tension clench inside of her stomach. She didn't think she could stand the quiet scrutiny and the sporadic flicking of pages from Ron Weasley, who was sitting opposite her.

"What!" Hermione finally exploded turning to Harry suddenly catching him off guard.

Once she had spoken Harry's eyes widened and his eyes instantly focused on every other object in the room other than her, including the strangely steaming plant Neville held in his hands. Hermione could see out of the corner of her eye that Ron had closed the book he was reading and had carefully placed it on his lap before fixing his eyes on Harry. Neville on the other hand was awoken from a nap with a start he looked at the plant in his hand with a look of complete confusion as to how it had gotten there in the first place.

"What's going on?" Neville asked but Hermione and the other two boys ignored him.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Hermione questioned Harry in a calmer voice.

She felt Ron's blue eyes on her and it sent shivers up her body. Her eyes went to Ron's face and she was surprised by the array of emotions she saw reflected in his eyes. His blue eyes seemed darker and smoky, almost as though he was focusing all his attention on her and he could see straight inside her. She shivered involuntarily at the intensity beneath those eyes.

"Harry," Ron said with a calm and almost cold edge to his voice, "Outside. Now."

With that Ron stood from his seat and walked out into the hallway and without a word and obviously relieved for the excuse to escape from the carriage, Harry hurriedly followed his friend out into the hallway where they both said something Hermione couldn't hear before turning and walking towards the front of the train. Hermione turned to look at Neville to ask him for an explanation but the young wizard was looking through his bag.

Just as Neville produced a container labeled 'dead insects' and began feeding his pet toad Hermione stood from her seat and walked out into the hallway determined that if she did anything differently this year than all the others was to feel part of a group, to feel accepted and have friends. Something that she was at risk of losing on her very first day at Hogwarts – and they weren't even **at** Hogwarts yet!

Hermione walked down the hall and only stopped when she got to the last carriage. She heard angry but hushed voiced and when she peeked around the corner she saw Ron his arms folded in front of him looking at Harry skeptically and Harry whispering to him hurriedly.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that a new student turns up, who we, who no-one knows anything about?" Harry questioned Ron obviously infuriated at his friend.

"Yeah a bit, but what exactly are you trying to say? That Voldermort polyjuiced himself into a thirteen year old student to befriend you and kill you inside Hogwarts?" Ron asked Harry all the while keeping an incredulous expression on his face.

"Don't look at me like that Ron. After what happened last year. After what happened to Gin – "

"Don't bring my sister into this Harry!" Ron cut his friend off, his hands falling to his side as he took a menacing step forward to stare down his friend, "Don't you dare think that you know what's best for my sister nor will I let you continue to think it's you fault for what happened to her in the Chamber of Secrets. I will look after my sister. You," Ron paused and pointed his finger at Harry before continuing, "Make sure that no one ever finds out what happened to her."

"I know that you look after her Ron," Harry looked down at the floor dejectedly, "But I just wish you'd let me pay at least."

Hermione saw Ron place a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I will take care of her. You worry about that letter you got in the mail."

Hermione realized that the two were about to walk back to the main area of the train and would find her eaves dropping on their conversation. Thinking quickly Hermione ran back a few carriages before running back down the hall towards where she knew Ron and Harry were. She reached them just as they turned the corner, almost knocking Harry over.

Hermione breathed hurriedly to give the impression that she had run the entire length of the train to find them.

"Oh thank goodness. Harry," Hermione turned to look at Harry apologetically, "I'm sorry about suddenly shouting at you like that. I had no right…" Hermione trailed off when the train suddenly jolted to a stop.

"What's going on?" Harry questioned looking out the window to confirm what Hermione also realized. They were still a long way from Hogwarts.

Hermione gasped when the lights flickered before turning off. She heard murmuring and doors opening all along the train. She almost jumped when she felt someone grab her upper arm before turning her around.

"Come on," she heard Ron say quickly before they both ran down the length of the train, she could hear Harry right behind her.

"Everyone back inside your compartments and lock the door!" Ron yelled as he saw people looking out at them. Without releasing his vice-like grip on her arm he ran to one doorway where students were gaping at him. Without a word he pulled out his wand and pointed it at them.

"Inside. NOW!" he screamed at them.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw red sparks momentarily brighten the hallway before disappearing.

"Lumos," she heard Harry say without hesitation from behind her.

"Get inside," Harry said more calmly before pulling Ron back and closing the door.

Hermione wanted to ask both of them how it was that they could do magic outside Hogwarts when they knew that they was going to get into trouble from the Ministry of Magic. But just as she turned her head around to look at Harry she felt Ron's grip on her arm tighten.

"Keep up!" He said loudly looking back at her before returning to running down the hall at break-neck speed every now and then shouting a spell at the compartment doors to close them shut.

"Harry!" Ron shouted turning back to look at his friend, illuminated by the light Hermione saw the surprise and shock on Ron's face before fear replaced them.

Hermione turned her head to look behind her but Ron jerked her forward.

"Don't!" Harry said from behind her, "Just keep running!"

Just ahead of her she saw Neville standing in the hallway barking orders at students in the hall. Hermione was more than shocked to see the young wizard who seemed like such a clumsy though kind boy shout orders at his peers and what's more have them listen to him. She even thought she saw some Slytherin students glare at Neville before turning and returning to their compartments quickly.

"Thank Merlin!" Neville said when he turned round to find them behind him, "Quick, inside."

The group quickly stepped inside before Harry closed and locked the door. They all slowly backed towards the window and away from the door.

"I've already sent word," Neville whispered.

"The Professor?" Ron asked from beside Hermione.

"I don't know, I was too busy getting everyone inside their compartments."

"What was that?!" Harry said suddenly and Hermione felt him step backwards and bump into her.

His wand still illuminated was pointed at the door.

"Harry!" Ron hissed at his friend and with a flick of Harry's wand the room was completely black except for the beam of light from the moon shining through the window.

"D-do you feel that?" Neville whispered even more quietly now.

"Shhh," Harry said just as they all heard the lock on the door click.

Hermione heard the door noisily and slowly slide open. She moved closer to Ron and gripped his arm as tightly as he was gripping hers.

A chill suddenly filled the room before all the air seemed to be sucked out of the room.

She gasped and buried her face in Ron's back. Ron looked back at her and gave her a look that could have held a thousands questions before his attention returned to the dark object sliding into the room.

She heard someone fall to the ground. Hermione's grip slackened on Ron's arm and she fell backwards just before her legs gave way and she collapsed onto the ground, her energy completed depleted.

Someone was shouting something in the background but she only saw Ron's eyes locked on hers. She looked up at him and saw the anger and confusion on his face before he turned back around to listen to whoever was shouting. The next moment Hermione felt herself fall forward in exhaustion into Ron's arms.

* * *

Ron looked behind him and saw John looking at the doorway in complete terror. Only who he saw wasn't John. It was only a moment but in the moonlight he thought he saw the small bushy haired girl looking up at him but the next moment he heard Harry mumble something incoherent. And then something entered the room, something that made his body feel like ice – no that made his mind lose every rational thought and emotion. He couldn't feel anything anymore. 

"Expecto Patronum!" Ron heard someone shout loudly, "You won't find Sirius Black on this train."

Ron almost instantly felt the warmth return to his body but then he felt John's grip on his arm slacken before he heard him collapse on the ground.

"Harry!" Remus said from behind him and Ron saw him shake his friend from his unconscious state on the floor.

"Is he alright?" Ron questioned in concern.

"Yeah I think so, is…is he?" even in the dark room he could still see Remus nod towards John.

Ron turned round and his eyes widened.

"Ron?" Remus asked from behind him.

Ron shook his head to clear the cobwebs that were left from whoever had entered the compartment.

"Yeah," Ron replied, before mumbling to himself, "I must be seeing things."

And sure enough when he looked down at the person he was holding in his arms, he saw the scrawny brown-haired boy looking up at him tiredly.

"You alright?" He asked lifting him up and placing him on the seat.

The lights of the train flickered for a moment before they were flooded with light.

"I'm fine," John replied holding his head, "I just felt queasy."

"Like every bad memory rising to the surface," Neville mumbled from the seat opposite.

"Here," Remus said before handing them each a piece of chocolate, "I'll go check the other students. Harry eat the chocolate."

With that Remus stepped out of the compartment.

"What was that?" John asked taking a small bite out of the chocolate, he grimaced for a moment before the color returned to his face and he hungrily ate the rest of the chocolate in his hand.

"Harry, you alright there mate," Ron questioned momentarily ignoring John's questions when he saw the blank look on his friends face.

"D-did you hear…did you hear a woman scream?" Harry replied looking at Ron.

Ron shook his head.

"No one screamed. Are you sure you're alright?" Ron questioned again.

"Fine, I'm fine."

Silence engulfed the room before Harry jumped from his seat.

"GINNY!"

Without another word Harry bolted for the door but not before Ron reached him.

"Don't worry," he whispered to Harry, "Tonks told me she would be with Ginny until she was safely back in Hogwarts."

"Are you sure?" Harry whispered looking over Ron's shoulder at John to see if he was eavesdropping but the boy was practically sitting in a ball in the corner not looking at anything least of all him.

"Yes, and Remus just went to check on the '_other_' students, it'll be fine."

"For a moment," Harry said slowly, "I thought I heard her voice."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"Do you think whatever that was…"

Harry stopped speaking when he saw Ron look behind him.

"Everyone's alright and I've informed Dumbledore," Remus said as he stepped back into the room.

"I already…"

Remus lifted his hand to stop Neville from continuing.

"Yes I know but I thought he should know that we're all okay now," Remus explained before his eyes fixed on Harry.

"You alright there?" Remus asked Harry in concern.

"Fine, I just wish everyone would tell me what's going on," Harry said in frustration before falling into the seat behind him, "Is Ginny alright at least?"

"She's fine, Tonks was with her the whole time," Remus reassured Harry before falling back into the seat as Harry had just done moments before.

"What was that thing?" John asked now sitting cross-legged on the seat.

"A Dementor," Remus explained.

"So it's true?" Ron questioned, "Dumbledore didn't – "

"No, I'm afraid that for the time being we should just comply with what the Ministry wants."

"Bullocks!" Harry said before jumping up, "If they'd just kept better watch on that madman then none of this would be happening."

"And it's not as though having Dementors as classmates this year will make us all eager to study," Ron commented recalling the icy chill that had filled the room.

"What do you suggest?" Remus countered, "We're out of options right now."

"I don't know," Harry said in frustration raking his fingers through his already messy hair, "Something else, _anything_ else."

Ron heard John snort at Harry's words.

"Sorry," he said when Ron looked at him, "It's just what do you expect Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagal to do? If they don't have the Dementors around parents will be owling them every second wondering why they weren't doing anything to protect their kids. And I'm sure that having the Ministry on Dumbledore's side won't hurt the students either though I'm sure that's not why Dumbledore agreed to it. In all likelihood it's for our protection."

Harry seemed stunned at this speech and Ron felt impressed. That was the most the boy had said the entire trip, he felt sure now that this kid wasn't so bad after all.

"Um, excuse me…" Remus said as he looked at John.

"John Granger," Ron provided.

"Yes, John…could I have a moment please."

Ron watched as John was led followed Remus out the door before he turned to look at Harry.

"Harry, I think you're right. We need to keep a close eye on that one."

"Do you mean John?" Neville questioned looking between Ron and Harry.

"Yes," Harry replied, "I agree something about him just – seems strange."

* * *

Hermione had followed Remus to an empty compartment, she followed him in before he turned around and imperturbed the room. 

'This doesn't look good,' Hermione began to panic as a thousands warnings from her father about being taken advantage of by men, echoed in her head .

"What do you want?" she asked in what she hoped was a confident voice.

"Well," Remus began slowly as he turned around to look at her before locking a penetrating gaze on her.

"You can start with how a clever _witch_ like you, ended up in Hogwarts Boys."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all those who read and review. I am grateful that you take time to read as well as leave comments about my story.**

**Avanell**: I agree, I wanted to convey how much one meeting could have impacted him so much so that he seems intent on remembering every last detail of her, It's probaly also my artistic side coming through since I also enjoy painting and sketching potraits. I'm glad you liked it and please tell me what you think of this chapter. :)

**theliznach**: Thank you so much, this is my third HP fic so far although I've written other stories I find myself incredibly comfortable in the world the JKR has created, it allows so much room for imagination. I will try hard to make this the best fic I've written, and so I hope you can be patient with me as I take my time plotting, editing, editing and oh did i mention editing? it's hard without a beta but I will do my best and please point out any grammatical or spelling errors I miss. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

**mione-ron-4ever**: First of all your name is awesome! Thanks for reading and reviewing, its what encourages me to continue after all. I'm glad you're enjoying the story & tell me what you thought of this chapter. :)

**CanadianChick247**: Thank-you! I agree I was suprised to find hardly any girl-disguised-as-boy stories in HP fanfiction which I found very odd lol, clearly I've set about rectifying that error. Thanks for your comments.

**LoudSilence**: Thanks for reviewing/commenting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, oh what a tangled web Hermione is weaving lol.

**Rosepadfoot**: Haha, my thoughts exactly! Boys can be very stupid, but I'm sure Hermione can handle it.

**ImTakingABath:** I agree, they've only met each other on two occasions but clearly that was enough for our favourite Ship to sail :)


	4. Money Is Love

Chapter 3 – Money is Love

"Well, you can start with how a clever _witch_ like you, ended up in Hogwarts Boys."

Hermione stared at the teacher for a long time. Then her eyes focused on the area just above Remus's shoulder and she twisted her fingers nervously.

"I'm not sure I understand…" Hermione began but was cut off.

"I'm not going to expose you, if that's what you're thinking. I'm just wondering what you are doing here? Why aren't you on the Girls train? And who on earth helped you make that potion."

Hermione if possibly felt even more nervous. How did this man know so much?

Hermione began to back away and this time reached into her pocket and grabbed her wand.

Remus all the while was looking off into space while other inaudible questions where repeated on his lips.

"I think you've made a mistake. I'm a boy, complete red-blooded male…" Hermione trailed off when Remus raised an eye at her.

"Oh I doubt that very much. I have a talent for…shall we say sensing people's true identities. And I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are in fact a female, who either has been placed under an imperious curse or has gotten on the wrong train."

"I'm not under the imperious curse!" Hermione replied vehemently.

"Well yes, I'm sure that you'd say that whether you were or not. The point is I know, and you know I know so how 'bout we just stop dancing around the issue and you tell me how you got into Hogwarts boys?"

Hermione shuffled on the spot before eyeing Remus.

"So…you're a teacher at Hogwarts then?" Hermione asked warily.

"This year anyway," Remus replied shortly.

"Well…then if you're a teacher…I suppose it should be okay…although I should let Professor McGonagall explain…"

"Minerva is aware?" Remus questioned in surprise. He looked at Hermione carefully before asking in a quiet voice.

"Is your identity hidden for a crucial and 'specific' purpose?"

Hermione eyes widened when she heard the teacher ask her a question that had more than one layer to it. Hermione could see it in his eyes, there was concern and determination in them. Hermione thought for a moment before replying.

"Yes," she said just as quietly.

Keeping her identity hidden was key to her being able to study at Hogwarts Boys but Remus didn't know that and if he was under the impression that she was there to perform a 'special' purpose, who was she to stop him, after all in a round-about sort of way it was for a 'special' purpose.

"Well that changes everything," Remus said a hint of relief in his voice, "There's no need to explain further Miss Granger."

Remus spoke hastily before ushering Hermione out of the compartment, Hermione stepped out into the hall confusion etched on her face, which only increased when Remus whispered to her just before he closed the door.

"By the way, try not to talk to yourself too much at Hogwarts. The walls literally have ears and eyes as you may well be aware."

With that final warning Remus closed the compartment door and pulled the curtains on the room, so that no one could see the occupant within.

'That was weird,' Hermione thought to herself as she returned to her own compartment.

When she stepped inside the compartment where Harry, Ron and Neville sat, she felt if possible even more uncomfortable than she had with Remus. They had stopped talking the instant she opened the compartment door and she could practically feel the tension in the room.

Hermione attempted a smile before gingerly sitting down beside Neville. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Ron and Harry share a significant look before Harry cleared his throat.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned with what sounded like genuine concern.

"Fine," Hermione replied before grabbing for her bag and reaching for a lone notebook stuffed near the bottom.

She pulled it out and opened it up at the page she had bookmarked and began hastily writing with the quill she had stuck in between the pages. Hermione knew that if she did not at least appear to be busy the boys would begin questioning her about Remus and she needed a few more minutes to think up a reasonable excuse.

"Is your family alright?" Ron questioned in concern over the loud scratching noises of her quill.

"Huh?" Hermione said in confusion looking up from her book despite herself.

"That's what Remus wanted to talk about with you right? About your family in the South of England?" Ron continued.

"Are they alright?" Harry asked this time.

Hermione was quite taken aback by the line of questioning. She was aware of the stories that McGonagall deliberately spread to the students but what shocked her was their concern. She could not remember a time throughout her time at Hogwarts Girls that anyone noticed let alone expressed concern for her and family. Hermione felt her eyes sting slightly from threatening tears and turned away from the piercing eyes of the boys. She lifted the book up slightly to hide her face before attempting a reply.

"Fine…everything's fine."

The boys must have taken her strange behavior as a manly attempt not to show emotions, either way, after a few long seconds of pause the conversation started up again and Hermione tried not to roll her eyes when the topic chosen was Quidditch.

Surprisingly, the remainder of the trip to Hogwarts was relatively uneventful. It was only when they sat in the rocking carriages that were taking them to Hogwarts that Hermione remember what had bothered her earlier that evening.

"How is that you can do magic outside Hogwarts?" Hermione questioned.

Harry eyes widened before he and the other boys chuckled.

"Well of course we can do magic on the Hogwarts express," Neville explained, "It's only outside, in the muggle world, that we aren't allowed to do magic."

"Oh," Hermione replied to what she had to agree was quite a reasonable explanation, "It's just that when I was at Ho – ," Hermione stumbled over her words but recovered quickly, "At home I wasn't allowed to do any magic outside lessons so its all – a bit new to me I suppose."

Hermione laughed nervously before turning to look out the window while mentally berating herself.

'I need to get better at this 'disguise' thing before they discover who I am even before the night is over,' Hermione inwardly sighed.

"Oh," came Ron's voice slowly, "Well if you're with us it should be okay to do magic whenever you feel the need."

"Why is that?" Hermione wondered aloud looking at Ron directly.

Ron looked at Harry and Neville before shrugging.

"We just have more authority than the other students in an emergency that's all," Ron explained after a pause.

Hermione cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Why is that?" she questioned again.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione in concern before suddenly pointing out the carriage window.

"Oh we've arrived at Hogwarts!" he said a bit too excitedly, "This will be your first time seeing Hogwarts wont it?"

Harry turned to look at Hermione, clearly trying to pull her attention away from Ron.

"What? Oh yes…well that is true," Hermione said in what she hoped was an equally excited voice before looking out the window.

Her eyes really did widen however when she looked up at the towering castle in front of her. She gaped and moved closer to the window and double checked that she was seeing the castle properly.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" Harry laughed when he saw the expression on her face.

"Sure is," Hermione replied but for an entirely different reason.

She hadn't spotted the difference at first because she was distracted by the boy's behavior but now as she took in every detail she almost had to hide her laugh. Oh this was not the first time she had seen Hogwarts, but this was the first time she had seen the castle as it now stood. It looked like a mirror image of Hogwarts Girls. Every detail remained the same – only on the opposite side of the castle.

'How strange,' Hermione thought to herself as they reached the castle and followed the boys into the school.

She bumped into Ron when she walked in and instinctively turned right.

"This way," he said pulling her over to the large wooden doors.

She was used to the stairs, rooms and hallways changing with each year but the Great Hall had always remained in the same place, she was grateful that she had Ron to show her the way however. She followed the flow of students into the Great Hall and smiled when she saw at least the bewitched ceiling remained the same. It really did feel like she was being welcomed home when she looked up at the familiar ceiling.

Hermione was pushed into a seat beside Neville before her eyes wandered to the long table at the front of the hall where all the teachers sat. She saw Remus sitting beside McGonagall. She smiled at McGonagall who only looked at her with concern before her stern expression returned. It was odd though to see so many male teachers sitting at the table when usually the Head table would be filled with her female teachers. She felt relief though when her eyes returned to McGonagall, at least she knew that her Headmistress would always be around to help her this year.

"Who is that woman sitting next to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked the group sitting next to her.

"Oh that's McGonagall, she's the transfiguration teacher," Ron replied through mouthfuls of chicken.

"Transfiguration?" Hermione's eyebrows rose when she looked at Ron in disbelief.

Her Headmistress was just a teacher to these boys? But from the way that they spoke of her she at least could see that they respected the elderly and stern woman almost as much as she did.

Hermione picked at her food for a moment before Neville began asking her about her thoughts on a plant that she had never heard of, nor one she had ever heard Professor Sprout speak of. When she told Neville that she had indeed never heard of such a plant, he instantly began listing of its properties and medicinal uses.

She smiled and began to eat some chicken as she happily listened to Neville talk excitedly beside her.

'Maybe it won't be so bad after all,' she thought as her eyes moved between Neville, Harry and Ron, who she could see were now talking to Dean and Seamus opposite to them.

Her eyes remained on Ron's face for a moment longer than the others before her attention returned to Neville once more.

'No, not bad at all.'

* * *

"Where is it?!" Hermione cried in frustration throwing the pillows into the air and yanking the blankets off the bed as though hoping to have what she was looking appear before her eyes. 

It was the first Sunday of her stay at Hogwarts boys, and though she was infinitely glad she had her own private room she hated that the place was so big that she lost her possessions daily. Either that or the house-elves possibly Dobby had taken her possessions to clean. Hermione had been surprised at first when the house-elf had appeared in her room her first night at Hogwarts. She had befriended the elf at the end of the last year and he was one of the few friends she had at Hogwarts Girls. They often planned how to organize protests and petitions to free House-elves and although most of it had so far been theoretical discussions it had been fun and interesting.

But that was all beside the point now. It had been a full week since she had arrived at Hogwarts and the leather-luggage bag that McGonagall had given her was now missing. The potions that were carefully contained within that luggage bag were intended to be drunk once or twice a day depending on how much energy she exerted. It was a strange potion that seemed to revive her when she felt tired during physical activities like during weekly Quidditch practice despite that only a few students were actually on the team. When she had wondered about this aloud to Ron he had looked at her incredulously before Harry laughed and explained that physical activities like Quidditch were designed to keep all the boys at Hogwarts fit. Hermione had tried to look pleased that the school was eager to keep their students fit rather than trying to force them into diabetic coma's like at Hogwarts Girls.

She had noted with relief when she looked at her timetable for the first time that there was not a single 'Home-economics' class. Economics? Hermione often scoffed when teachers at Hogwarts Girls lectured on about the importance of being able to prepare food. Not that she disagreed with that, every should be able to cook or boil water at least, but the fact that it was also not so subtlety hinted at the reason why girls should be 'domesticated' – to make lovely trophy wives for their brilliant husbands. It had angered Hermione and she had happily noted several other girls as well at the school but never enough that they would join in any petition or protest against the subject. And although she at least found comfort in Professor McGonagall and a few other teachers displeasure at the school curriculum, there seemed little else anyone could do to change the system.

That was why as the week had ended Hermione felt even more determination to do her best at Hogwarts Boys. She was going to change everything abhorrent about the Wizarding School system – in fact, her thoughts returned to Dobby and a smile spread across her lips, she was going to change everything about the Wizarding society that was unjust to those who were deemed of lesser social standing.

That in fact had been the reason she had gone in search of another dosage of the potion that McGonagall had given her. Ron and Harry had invited her to help them patrol that night. The prospect in its ordinary light would not have interested her in the slightest, especially since she had intended to do some revision before the school week began. When she looked at their faces however her opinion changed, she had seen a gleam in their eyes and knew that it was definitely not just a simple patrol of the school that they were inviting her to. Ordinarily that still would not have swayed her either but how could she resist when for almost her entire schooling experience, even in muggle society, she had never had anyone she could call a friend. She yearned for that experience, she had been so lonely the past few years, so how could she reject such an invitation by 'friends'?

And yet, Hermione realized as she rummaged through her suitcase for the hundredth time she could not find that irritating vial case. Hermione glanced in the mirror at the far side of the room and was relieved to find that her 'male' reflection looked back at her. But she knew that if she didn't take that potion in a few hours the disguise would disappear and she definitely did not want that to happen on a midnight venture with her new friends.

A soft knock was heard from the door. Hermione started and quickly waved her wand around her disorderly room and all her possessions instantly returned to the safety of their cupboards and suitcases – away from curious male eyes.

She slowly made her way to the door, took a deep breath and opened it.

Ron looked down at her with a large smile plastered on his face.

"Ready?" he questioned in a low whisper, "We have to meet Harry in a few minutes."

"Oh well – " Hermione bit her lip and turned back into the room, "Just let me get my jumper. How long will we be gone do you think?"

Hermione hurriedly grabbed her school jumper and put it on.

"Not more than an hour I don't think, Harry and I have things to do afterwards," Ron's voice came but much closer to her than she had expected.

When she turned around she saw him bending over her desk examining some photo's.

"I forgot that you're muggle-born," Ron stated lifting a frame from the desk, "Strange how the photo's don't move."

Hermione practically dove for the picture but Ron easily avoided her hands laughing at her as she fell spectacularly to the floor and continued to look at the picture in his hands carefully.

"Yeah, they don't move. Pretty boring compared to the wizard variety," Hermione said as nonchalantly as she could before she grabbed the picture frame back from Ron but not before his smile slipped from his face and he stared at her intently.

Hermione's eyes widened and her eyes instantly looked at the mirror next to her. She saw the same brown haired boy she had seen a few minutes earlier. Why then was Ron looking at her like she had grown an extra head – although Neville had proven in transfiguration that it was not impossible to do so, to the amusement of the entire class.

Ron turned around and reached for another picture frame but Hermione was quicker this time and stood in front of her desk stopping him.

"We'd better go – don't want to make Harry wait."

Ron gazed at her and a determined look took over his face.

"Do you – do you know her?" he asked a note of desperation in his voice

"Her?"

A look of frustration crossed Ron's face now and he grabbed Hermione's shoulder and shoke her.

"The girl I've been looking for! You know her!" Ron cried with happiness.

Hermione heart instantly began banging against her chest. She wasn't prepared for this, not yet.

"Uh…well you see…" but she cut off when Ron released her and began pulling her down the stairs.

"Come on, I've gotta tell Harry!"

Hermione bit back the laughter as she saw the happiness on his face.

They only got as far as the foot of the dormitory stairs before Ron was surrounded by a group of students of varying ages.

"Here's you're money Ron, and my mom said she'd send some biscuits too," one fourth year commented patting Ron on the back before walking away.

"Can't you decrease the fee a bit? I'm a second year can't I get a discount or something?" another boy questioned hopefully.

"How much is it again? One galleon per year, right?"

"Is there any chance of having group sessions?"

Ron waved each of these questions off easily while taking pouches of what Hermione could only assume was money and shoving them hastily in his pocket.

"No discount, it's the same for everyone and actually increases if you're older than a third year. It's only fair considering how old I am. A galleon per week you little squirrel and yeah sure I guess group sessions could work – but it'd have to be every second week. I do have a life you know."

Hermione stood off to the side and stared in bewilderment. When the group disappeared a few students walked off grumbling that they would have had better luck negotiating with a mountain troll, Ron turned towards her just as happily as he was moments earlier and nodded towards the portrait hole.

"What was that about?" Hermione questioned as they walked down the staircases and headed towards the first floor.

"Oh," Ron said dismissively, "They were just asking about my tutoring sessions. So what's her name? Oh I bet it something really beautiful like --"

Ron laughed as he tried to contemplate a suitable name for his mystery girl.

Hermione ignored the latter question and instead took a moment to digest the former statement Ron had made. Her thoughts returned to a few first years who begged Ron to charge them at a lesser fee and he had ignored them completely.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes.

Ron noticed that he was walking alone and turned around to stare at her.

"You all right?" He questioned oblivious to the anger that she felt.

"You – charge – them?!"

"Shhh!" Ron said quickly walking over to her, "Keep your voice down would you. And yeah of course I charge them. How am I supposed to make any money after al –"

Hermione abruptly cut him off.

"Money?" She seethed in said in a low but threatening voice, "Is money all you care about? What about those first years you turned away? How will they – "

"It's not for you to judge me," Ron said in a low voice with a steely edge and his eyes narrowed as he stepped towards Hermione,"Just because I consider you a friend now, does not mean you are privy to all my personal affairs."

The two students glared at each other, a silent battle of the wills.

"What are you two idiots doing!" A whispered voice said near them.

The couple turned to see Harry walking towards them. No, Hermione corrected herself, he wasn't walking rather his head was floating towards them.

She suppressed a horrified scream and began to back away but bumped into someone.

"Everything alright?" Neville questioned from behind her.

"Fine," Ron said quickly before heading towards Harry.

Hermione walked beside Neville as they followed Ron and Harry.

"Can you believe that he ch – " Hermione began to say when there was a considerable distance between her and Ron.

"John," Neville stopped her, "Like Ron said, it's not your place to judge him."

"Do you think – "

"Drop it," Neville said with a defeated smile, "A lot of people have asked him why he charges students especially at such a high fee. But he never answers, I mean, he doesn't even tell me, and I've known him since first year, he's hardly going to tell you, now is he?"

Hermione nodded slowly and began to hurry along the corridor with Neville until they had caught up with Ron and Harry.

One thing Hermione realized that she was grateful for, for having boys as her friends was the way that they seemed to shake off or pretend that they had not just had a fight. And as they walked down the corridor in silence she glanced at Ron and saw him smile slightly at her – an indication that he was no longer angry. Hermione returned the smile as relief flooded her.

'Yes, boy's can be stupid. But at least they aren't as melodramatic as girls.'

Hermione stopped in her tracks when they reached a large tapestry. Harry seemed to disappear under his clock for an instant and the next thing she knew she was being pulled forward.

Hermione practically fell into the room and Harry re-appeared from under his cloak. Hermione looked around at the large room and the flurry of motions around her. It was the first time she had actually been in the school kitchen's and she felt concerned when she noticed how much work the elves did even after all the students had finished eating.

Hermione's mind switched gears instantly and her stomach dropped when she spotted the creature running towards her.

'Oh no!' Hermione screamed inwardly.

"Missy 'Mione!" Dobby cried in happiness before hugging her on the leg.

Hermione looked up to see all three boys staring at her and Dobby with raised eyebrows.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More mystery to follow :) 


	5. Something About You

Chapter Four – Something about You

'Oh no!'

"Missy 'Mione!" Dobby cried in happiness before hugging her on the leg.

Hermione looked up to see all three boys staring at her and Dobby with raised eyebrows. She tried to discreetly shake the elf off while whispering to him to keep quiet.

"Dobby thanks Missy for the letters, Dobby has kept them all, Dobby has," Dobby puffed out his chest proudly before producing a pile of letters.

Hermione balked and collapsed to the ground beside Dobby.

"What did you call him, Dobby?" Harry questioned curiously.

Ron and Neville however were laughing loudly.

"W-What he means is…he thanks my – my cousin, Hermione Granger, for the letters she sends him," Hermione finished this with a significant look to Dobby.

Ron chocked audibly on a cake that a house elf had given him and stared at Hermione.

"Is that true Dobby?" Harry asked looking between her and the elf.

Dobby looked torn for a moment as he turned to look up at Harry with adoring eyes.

"Yes sir, Dobby is thanking Missy 'Mione for – "

Ron grabbed Dobby and spun him around.

"You know her Dobby!"

Seeing the alarmed look on the poor elf's face Hermione decided to provide the answer.

"Yes, she and Dobby are best friends," Hermione smiled at Dobby and saw the elf's eyes fill with tears.

"Yes," the elf wailed, "Missy very good girl, very good t-to Dobby!" The elf cried loudly before hiding behind his hands.

"What did you say her name was?" Ron asked looking directly at Hermione.

"Hermione Granger."

Ron scrutinized her for a moment as though to test her truthfulness – but then the next moment he exploded in a fit of laughter.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, did he think her name was funny?

"Harry!" Ron cried jumping up and hugging his friend.

"Get off me, you git!" Harry said in reply pushing Ron off him and shaking the butterbeer that had spilt on his hands.

"I knew it! I knew I couldn't just be going mad. She's real!" Ron laughed.

Hermione felt her face soften at this and she had to bit her lip to keep from smiling like an idiot. She blushed slightly and laughed when Ron picked up the still sobbing Dobby and danced around the kitchens.

"Tell them Dobby," Ron said after he dropped the dizzy elf onto a nearby table, "She's beautiful isn't she?"

Without waiting for the elf to reply Ron continued.

"Oh, her hair, this crazy…" Ron trailed off while waving his hands around his head.

'Crazy?' Hermione thought raising her eyebrows.

"Crazy bushy hair, a girl with hair like that just has got to be passionate and wild and free!"

"Is this a person or a centaur?" Harry chuckled while watching Ron dance around the kitchen clutching a butterbeer in his hand.

"Her eyes, Harry, you've never seen such eyes. Dark and mysterious and when you look into them you see…you see…"

"Yes, Ron? What do we see?" Harry questioned taking a seat with an amused look and Neville soon followed.

"Chocolate!"

Neville snorted and started coughing as the butterbeer he had been drinking splattered across the table.

"Chocolate?" Harry laughed hysterically at this.

"Yes, of course chocolate!" Ron replied as though it were completely natural to compare someone's eyes to food, "If I ever saw her again I would instantly know it was her because those eyes – oh those eyes."

Ron finished with a sigh before collapsing into a chair that Dobby had quickly pushed under him.

Hermione meanwhile swallowed nervously and instantly darted her eyes elsewhere.

"I think you've had just a tad too much butterbeer, that's what I think," Neville laughed as he wiped his face with a napkin that a small elf offered him.

Ron ignored the comment and instead looked dazedly into space before spotting Hermione still standing near the door. He raised a curious eyebrow at her.

Hermione instantly froze before her eyes fell to the floor.

'No! Don't do that you idiot! He'll know somethings up.'

"You know," Ron started slowly, "John's eyes look similar, well there's no fire behind them but similar shade I suppose."

Hermione instantly panicked and screamed internally.

"Well we are family after all," Hermione replied suddenly finding the painting of Helga Hufflepuff on the wall beside her intensely fascinating.

"What are you doing dawdling over there?" Ron questioned standing up from his seat and walking over to her.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!'

He reached out a hand to pull her towards the table but Hermione instantly turned and walked over to a huddle of house elves to watch them work.

Ron eyes widened when he saw John practically run towards the other side of the room.

'Well that's okay, I can ask him about Hermione later'

He scratched his head absentmindedly before he felt something tug at his arm. Ron pulled up his sleeve and looked down at the watch that his parents had given him. Ron narrowed his eyes before looking up to find Harry staring back at him.

Harry who was in the middle of a conversation with Neville simply titled his head slightly before turning his back to Ron and discreetly held his hand out behind his back. Ron walked towards his friend and took the invisibility cloak from Harry before turning and making a hasty exit.

* * *

"Took you long enough!" 

Ron was just putting Harry's cloak into his pocket when he was slapped on the back. Ron staggered a few steps before turning around and giving his twin brothers an annoyed look.

"Well not all of us are galavanting around the country – "

"Galavanting?" George repeated with a shocked expression as he placed a hand over his heart as though Ron had just mortally wounded him, "Do you hear this Fred? 'Galavanting'?!"

"I would hardly call expanding a family empire as 'galavanting' little brother," Fred smirked arrogantly.

Ron scoffed before looking around at dark rooftop of the astronomy tower. He looked down at his watch once more.

"That's odd – " Ron began to say before he was pushed forwards towards Fred and George.

Of course being the considerate brothers that they were, they simply side-stepped their flailing brother and laughed as he fell on his face.

Ron turned around and rubbed his nose as he looked up to see his sister wedged between his older brothers – all with triumphant expressions on their faces.

"Har-dy Har – Har," Ron said sarcastically as he stood from the ground.

He rubbed his arm before giving his sister an appraising look.

"How've you been? Everyone treating you alright?" Ron questioned.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron before moving over to the marble bench near the exit.

"Can't complain…" she trailed off and kicked some invisible dirt at her feet.

"Well talk for yourself," Fred cut through the awkward silence and seated himself beside Ginny placing an arm around her, "Do you know how many WWW stores we've had to open in the past week?"

"Three," Ginny and Ron answered in bored voices.

"It's not all fun and games kiddies," George began, feeling the need to defend his twin.

"Really?" Ginny smiled up at him, "_'Wouldn't trade it for the world – well for Hogwarts at least'_, now who was it that said that?"

Ginny placed a finger on her chin and looked at the twins.

"Well you know," George replied now suddenly serious, "We're doing what we have to for the Order."

Another silence engulfed the group before Ginny spoke up once again.

"Hey Ron, that girl you've been looking for – "

"Her name's 'Hermione Granger'," Ron provided taking a seat beside his sister.

"Oho! not just a figment of little Ronnekin's imagination then," Fred interjected.

"Why do you ask?" Ron questioned Ginny as though Fred hadn't even spoken.

"Well I recall seeing her around last year, she kept trying to get the girls to rally against the school board and the Ministry. Not too happy about the state of the woman's education system."

"Why?" Ron, Fred and George asked simultaneously.

Ginny rolled her eyes at them before replying.

"Are you guys kidding me?" When she saw the blank looks on their faces she continued, "I'm pretty sure those on the school board have had too many turns on a time-turner. We might as well still be in the early fifties for all they care. It seems they think the whole point of Hogwarts Girls is to teach us etiquette until we can be released into society and catch a good husband, actually no scratch that, until we can be dragged away from any ambition and glued to a kitchen."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing to be a stay-at-home-mum," Fred replied, "Look at our Mum, I think she's done a pretty decent job wouldn't you say?"

"The jury's still out on this one though," George added jabbing his thumb in Ron's direction.

Ginny sighed.

"You just don't get it," she replied before leaning over and resting her head on Ron shoulder.

"How have the kids been treating you though?" Ron questioned patting his little sister on the head affectionately.

"Fine Ron, everything's fine, as far as they know, nothing happened last year," Ginny said softly.

* * *

Hermione trailed behind Harry and Neville as they left the school kitchen's. 

"Where's Ron?" she asked as she looked behind them.

"Oh, he had some things he had to take care of, said he'd meet us back in the common room later," Harry provided glancing back at her.

Hermione slowed before she looked down at her watch.

"John, you coming?"

Hermione looked up to see Harry push Neville through the portrait of the fat lady.

"You go ahead, I wanted to get some extra books from the library."

"At this time of night?" Harry questioned cocking his head to the side before shrugging his shoulders, "Okay, well if you run into anyone just say you're doing some research for me."

Before Hermione could reply to Harry's strange speech the portrait had already swung close behind him.

"Okay," Hermione said slowly before she turned walked over to another portrait.

"Hello," the young girl in a frilly white dress and matching bonnet said before swinging open for Hermione.

Hermione smiled at the girl before stepping inside and making her way up the narrow staircase that led to her room. When she reached the wooden wall she pressed on it slightly. The wall slowly slid away to her right before revealing her large dorm room. She quickly collected the bag that she had left near her bed before turning back towards the full length mirror that concealed her secret entrance to her room.

Hermione waited until the girl in the portrait told her the hall was empty before she stepped back outside into the hallway.

Hermione swung the bag over her shoulder and made her way down the stairs. She had only taken a few steps before she bumped into someone. Her eyes widened when she looked up and saw the person towering over her.

"Well, what do we have here?" Severus Snape said, not able to conceal the morbid delight in his face.

Hermione groaned inwardly.

"Hello Professor," she tried to smile up at him but ended up grimacing instead.

"Try to keep track of your potions from now on," Snape continued as though she had not spoken.

Hermione looked down at his outstretched hand and saw her suitcase of potions.

"You went into my room?" Hermione asked incredously taking the bag from him.

"Don't be ridiculous Granger, Professor McGonnagal took it from your room after you apparently forgot to meet her earlier tonight."

Hermione brows furrowed.

"Was I supposed to meet her?"

Hermione was surprised that Snape's eyes didn't roll out of their sockets.

"Yes, your weekly meeting to show her your progress, or have you forgotten the whole purpose of your stay here at Hogwarts Boys?"

"Well…" Hermione trailed off when she could not think of a reasonable excuse, when Ron had asked her to spend time with him and Harry all other thoughts seemed to have left her mind.

"Too much time fraternizing with _that_ Weasley and Potter will turn anyone's brains into jelly. I recommend – "

"And I suppose spending time with some Slytherin's will do her some good will it?"

Ron appeared out of the shadows and walked towards them.

"Mind your attitude Weasley," Snape spat Ron's last name as though it were intended to be an insult.

"Like John would even want to spend time with – "

Hermione stepped in front of Ron stopping him before he got them both into trouble.

"Thanks for the advice Professor, have a good night," Hermione said before dragging Ron off towards the common Room.

When they had turned the corner Hermione released Ron's arm and turned to look back at him.

"What was that?"

"What?" Ron said as he leaned against a gargoyle statue, "It's good to let the slimy git know his place now and then."

"He was helping me," Hermione explained.

"Helping you? With what?"

"I-I…was asking him about potions," she said lifting her suitcase up for him to see, "Extra credit assignments you know."

"No, I wouldn't know," Ron laughed before ruffling Hermione's hair, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was going to get something from the library before having a bath."

"At this time of night?" Ron chuckled.

"Well, I've been busy all day trying to catch up in my studies," Hermione replied in a tired voice.

"Hmmm…well alright, how 'bout we go to the Prefects bathroom."

"Yeah I was going to – wait! What do you mean 'we'?" Hermione gaped at Ron.

"Well I wouldn't mind relaxing for a bit in a nice warm bath," Ron said as he pushed down he's wind-swept hair that Hermione only just noticed.

Hermione looked him up and down before questioning.

"Where have you been?"

"Just double-checking some astronomy homework, now are we going to go or just gossip for another hour?" Ron then turned and began walking down the corridor.

"But we're not Prefects, we can't get in," Hermione replied barely able to keep the panic from her voice.

"Don't worry about it, Harry and I figured out years ago how to get inside," Ron smiled back at her.

_'Well this day just seems to go from bad to worse doesn't it? Then again, Ron naked in the prefects bath…ahh shut-up you hormonal teenager!'_ Hermione scolded herself internally as she bit her lip. She took a deep breath before attempting a response.

"You know this whole communal bathing thing just doesn't appeal to me, I think I'll just go to the normal showers."

"Yeah true, beside Myrtle may decide to visit us while we're there, it's a bit hard to run from her while your in a pool of water," Ron grimaced before he began leading the way to the boys showers.

Hermione suppressed a groan before looking down at her watch. If she didn't think of a way to escape from Ron he would see her transform into girl right before his eyes.

When they had reached the bathrooms Hermione sprinted to the nearest cubicle and locked herself inside ignoring Ron's baffled questions.

* * *

"No need to rush, the showers aren't going anywhere," Ron called out as he heard John turn on the showers, he shook his head wondering when he would get used to his new friends strange behavior. 

Ron stepped into the shower beside John's and quickly turned on the hot water, letting its warmth melt his icy skin.

He turned the tap off five minutes later but still heard John showering next to him. He knocked on the wall separating them. He heard John drop something onto the ground before the water turned off.

"Don't take too long, we still gotta get your book remember."

After a few moments of silence he tapped the wall again.

"Hey, John you alright? You didn't slip and hit your head did you?"

Ron heard John walking across the titled floor of the showers so he knew that he must be okay. But then why wasn't he saying anything.

"John? You okay mate?"

"Yeah, fine."

Ron was just about to respond when John stopped him.

"Why don't you just go back to the common room? I may take a while in the library."

Ron grabbed one of the towels on the shelves beside him and dried his hair. He threw it to the bench near him and began putting his robes back on.

"Well alright, I'll see you later then," Ron said as he stepped out of the cubicle.

"'Kay, see ya," John replied.

Ron turned and left the bathroom. He walked the rest of the way back to the common room deep in thought.

* * *

**Author notes: Fangirls wipe up that drool Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Defence Against the Dark Arts

Chapter 5 - Defence Against the Dark Arts

Hermione stood under the hot water of the shower and cursed for the hundredth time her lack of luck.

'Of course the shower in my dorm room had to act up today of all days. Darn it all to hell! I thought I told Dobby to fix the plumbing already….'

Hermione shook her head angry at herself for even blaming the little house elf. After all she had only just told him when she saw him in the kitchen's and it was her brilliant idea to take a bath in the prefects bathroom.

'Yes, another brilliant move Hermione. I just **_had_** to see what the prefects bathroom looked like and of course I **_had_** to run into Ronald Weasley on my little adventure didn't I?!'

Hermione jumped suddenly when she heard a loud banging on the wall beside her. She quickly grabbed the tap to stop herself from falling on the slippery titled floor of the shower.

"Don't take too long, we still gotta get your book remember."

Hermione heard Ron's voice echo through the empty bathroom. She shakily picked up the shampoo bottle she had dropped. She opened her mouth to speak but the long tresses of hair that fell across her face stopped her.

The potion had stopped working the instant she had stepped into the shower but she was too busy praising her luck at escaping Ron's piercing gaze to even take another batch of the potion Snape had given her.

Hermione heard Ron tapping once more on the wall that separated them and which suddenly seemed like a very thin barrier between her and Ron. She carefully padded her way across the wet tiles and rummaged through her bag.

"Hey, John you alright? You didn't slip and hit your head did you?"

Hermione almost jumped in triumph when she located the small vial of pearly blue liquid but instead she quickly drank its contents and squinted her eyes as the potion took effect.

"John? You okay mate?"

Hermione reached up and felt her hair had become short once more. She breathed a sigh of relief before attempting a reply.

"Yeah, fine. Why don't you just go back to the common room? I may take a while in the library."

Hermione heard Ron putting his clothes on and open the door of his cubicle.

"Well alright, I'll see you later then," Ron's spoke from the other side of the cubicle.

"'Kay, see ya," Hermione replied just before she heard Ron's footsteps disappearing into the distance and the door of the bathroom close.

She let out another sigh of relief and hurriedly changed and collected her belongings. The sooner this night was over the better.

* * *

"Right so just make sure you go through this revision table I gave you and you should do absolutely fine on the assignment," Ron explained for the third time as the first year student tailed behind him. 

"But can't you just..." Ron stopped and turned to glare at the boy. The first year gulped nervously when he saw Ron's expression, "Right…t-thanks Mr Weasley."

"It's Ron, not Mr Weasley for merlin's sake," Ron's words echoed down the hall as the first year hastily made his retreat.

Ron straightened his shirt and yawned as he continued to his transfiguration class. Harry was busy training for the first Quidditch match of the school year and Neville had gone to visit his parents, so he didn't have his friends around him to fend off the students either wanting his exam notes or help with a last minute assignment that Snape had set them.

"That was nicely handled," John spoke from beside him and pulled him from his inner thoughts, "He's just a kid you know."

Ron rubbed his aching head as John quickly fell into step beside him, his arms laden with library books.

"That's the tenth bloody time he's come up and asked me about his charms essay," Ron explained despite the guilt he felt beginning to gnaw at him, "he might as well ask me to write it for him."

"Still he's just a first year," John said as he and Ron made their way to Transfiguration.

Ron let his eyes linger on his short companion. He looked almost as tired as Ron felt and his short brown hair was sticking up all over the place as though he had just woken up. But unlike Ron, John's robes were perfectly placed and shone as though they had just been bought at Diagon Alley. He looked down at his own clothes and blushed slightly at the ink and coffee stains on his shirt and tie and his much too short shirt.

"What's with all the books?" he questioned wanting to focus on anything other than the embarrassing state of his clothes.

"Extra credit," John answered dismissively, "So where are Harry and Neville?"

"Extra credit?" Ron laughed earning him a frown from John, "Neville has things to do and Harry's at quidditch practice I think…" Ron trailed off when he saw some kids approaching them.

"Oh, bloody hell," He moaned.

"Mr Weasley…"

Ron groaned but stopped to listen to the group.

"Is it true that you're selling your exam notes from last year? How much were you planning on – "

"Hang on," John said from beside him and Ron turned to see his friend glaring at him, "You're selling exam notes?!"

Ron raised his eyebrows and fixed John with an annoyed expression.

"And if I were?" Ron replied indignantly, he was too tired and frustrated at the moment to justify himself to John.

"T-that's completely…completely unethical!" John screamed and received a few startled looks from the students around them.

"Unethical?" Ron repeated before laughing.

This only seemed to anger John even more because the next moment he dumped his mountain of books onto the floor before pointing a finger at Ron and jabbing him in the chest.

"The point of schools is for students to learn and study! What do you think they are going to learn if you just give them your notes! Does Headmis – I mean Professor McGonnagal know about this? I bet she doesn't cause if she did do you know what she would tell you? She would say that you are being completely irresponsible and inconsiderate of the students learning process."

Ron stared wide-eyed at John and watched in horror when he realized that everyone in the hall had stopped what they were doing and stood staring at him being told off by John.

"I cannot believe this," John continued to scream at him, "first you charge them and now I hear that you don't even actually teach them anything at all you just give them notes to memorise, well if you think I'm just going to stand by and let you do this than you've got another thing coming! Do you know how lucky you are to be here and yet you waste your time with Quidditch and merlin knows what else – I really think – "

"Hey! Back off!" Ron finally screamed pushing John back.

John stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor toppling over his pile of books.

"I don't know what the hell you're bloody problem is," Ron stood staring down at John who looked half frightened that Ron would physically strike him, "but you don't know anything about my '_teaching methods'_ and you as sure hell don't know me! So don't stand there preaching to me about how bloodly lucky I am!" Ron felt his cheeks becoming heated with rage and embarrassment and instantly turned and stormed off towards the transfiguration classroom ploughing through the students who were still staring at him and John in shock.

* * *

Hermione watched Ron storm off down the hall and felt herself deflate. 

'When will I learn to keep my stupid mouth shut!' Hermione screamed internally.

She slowly picked herself up only then noticing the crowd around her staring at her as though she had grown antlers. She groaned and picked the books up from the floor. Slowly the students around her dispersed and she was left wallowing in her own guilt and frustration.

Where had that outburst come from? Hermione wondered to herself as she ran the rest of the way to her Transfiguration classroom. She was normally so rational and level-headed, she never lost her cool not even when those nasty slytherin girls bullied her. So why was this time so different? What was it about Ron that made her so -- passionate?

'Is that what I feel towards Ron? Passion?' Hermione questioned herself as she breathlessly fell into her seat just as Professor McGonnagal began class. McGonnagal looked at her in disapproval before continuing the lesson.

It was only when she had collected her books and began copying notes that she realized that she had sat down beside Ron and he didn't look too happy about the situation. Not that she could blame him she had practically lectured to him about school morals with half the student body staring on. She was embarrassed but she couldn't even begin to comprehend how he felt. Hermione bit her lip nervously and wondered whether this would be one of those times where she could act like a guy and pretend nothing happened. She stole another glance at Ron and from the storm cloud that practically floated above him she decided against that approach. She sighed inwardly and instead focused on the lesson.

Once the lesson was over she prepared to apologise to Ron but when she had turned to look at him he was already out the door. Hermione felt her heart plummet to her stomach. She felt absolutely frustrated and guilty but at the same time she was angry at Ron. He had done the wrong thing, selling exam notes was completely unethical – Hermione felt herself deflate further as she trudged her way to the DADA classroom. Now that she thought back on it, perhaps she had gone a little overboard, after all Ron never actually admitted to selling his notes, he just didn't answer her question.

'This is all going horribly wrong, I need to just focus on studying, yes studying and if I have time making a few friends. Who has time to date anyway – I'm not even in a position to date even if I wanted to – I'm a guy for merlin's sake well at least pretending to be one.'

Hermione felt someone place their arm on her shoulder as she stepped into the classroom which thankfully hadn't started yet. Hermione's eyes lit up, perhaps Ron was going to talk to her after all, but hang on, Hermione's eyes locked onto Ron who was at that moment talking to Neville and Harry at the front of the classroom. Hermione brow furrowed and she turned around to see Draco Malfoy sneering down at her.

"Can't wait to practice some of my spells on you," Draco drawled causing Hermione to shiver involuntarily.

"Hurry up you two," a voice interrupted them, "Class is about to start."

Hermione looked up to see Professor Lupin smiling down at them.

"Yes, Professor," Draco replied giving Lupin an indignant look before stalking off to join his friends.

Hermione smiled gratefully at the Professor as he walked towards the front of the class. He nodded at her before he began the lesson.

"Right, you all know the drill, pair up and practice the Expeliarmus spells on each other," Remus voice faded off into the background as Hermione stared forlornly at Ron across the room. He had avoided looking at her the entire lesson and apart from curious glances from Neville and Harry, her new friends had completely ignored her.

Hermione jumped when her seat and table slid away from under her and piled themselves against the walls, she looked around and realized that everyone around her were already practicing their spells. She cringed when she saw Malfoy walk towards her menacingly obviously prepared to exact his revenge on her for embarrassing him on the Hogwarts Express.

"Ahh John, Ron doesn't have a partner I thought you could practice with him," Professor Lupin said as he stepped in front of her blocking Malfoy's path.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and whispered her thanks to Lupin before hurriedly making her way over to Ron.

It was only when she reached him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder that she remembered that he was still angry at her. He turned around and fixed her with a cold stare.

"Listen about before – "

But Ron had already turned around and walked a few meters ahead of her. He stopped and turned around to face her, his wand outstretched.

"Right, guess we should get started then…" Hermione trailed off her eyes falling to floor not able to bring herself to look at his cold expressionless eyes.

"Never look away from your opponent," Professor Lupin said walking over to her, "Focus," he said in a whisper while he pretended to fix her grip on her wand, "These boys don't know that you're a girl so they won't hold back."

With those words Professor Lupin walked off to check on the other student's progress.

Hermione straightened her shoulders and forced herself to look into Ron's eyes.

"Expeliarmus!" she screamed.

"Protego!" Ron said instantly and her spell rebounded off his magical shield.

Hermione's eyes widened just before she felt her feet lifted off the ground and the dull pain as she fell backwards.

* * *

Ron gaped when he saw John fly across the room and slam into the wall before sliding down to the floor. 

"What happened?" Lupin said as he rushed over to John.

The entire class rushed over to look at John as well and a few passed him frightened looks.

Ron was finally able to get his feet to move and he shakily made his way over to John who was lying in a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Good one Weasley! Couldn't have done it better myself!" Malfoy laughed loudly, his slytherin classmates joining in.

"Is he alright?" Ron asked as he watched Lupin knell down next to John.

"He needs to be taken to the infirmary," Lupin replied, "Class dismissed."

"I'll take him," Ron said.

"No, you boys get to your next lesson," Lupin replied before he lifted John off the floor and hurried out the door.

"What the hell did you do? I mean I know you were mad but attacking him wasn't – "

"I didn't attack him Harry! I just did a basic shield charm and the next thing I knew he was flying across the room," Ron struggled to explain running his shaking hand through his hair.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Neville asked in concern as the rest of the class filed out of the room.

"Harry, give me your invisibility cloak," Ron said quickly.

* * *

"Ugh…" Hermione groaned as she sat up, before promptly falling back into the bed. Her eyes slowly focused and she stared up at the tall ceilings. Her eyes fell on the drawn curtains around her bed and the sterile smell of the room and realized she must have been taken to the infirmary. She felt something brush up against her before she saw Madame Pomfrey pulling open the curtain and hastily closing it again. 

"What happened?" Hermione asked groggily drinking the potion that the nurse handed her.

"Hit by your own spell," Madame Pomfrey replied in a disapproving voice, "Professor Lupin was in quite a state when he arrived with you floating beside him, rambling on about how he was afraid you'd turn back into a girl while you were unconscious."

Hermione reached over and placed the cup on the table beside her but in her groggy state she must have missed and it toppled to the floor.

Madame Pomfrey lifted up the cup and placed it back onto the table.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Much better," Hermione realised that her voice had returned to its normal feminine tones and reached up to absently brush the hair away from her shoulders.

"Yes, I thought you might, eliminating other spells or in this case potions from you body should help your body heal itself," the nurse replied, "Now you just rest my dear, no one will bother you don't you worry about that."

With those words Madame Pomfrey left her alone once more. Hermione sat up in her bed and stretched.

"What a day," she sighed, "I wonder if Ron is still mad at me…"

Hermione trailed off when the image of Ron staring at with cold expressionless eyes sent a shiver through her. Hermione rubbed her eyes as she felt her eyes begin to sting. The tears slowly slid down her face and she hugged her legs to her chest.

"I'm such an idiot, why did I have to go off at him like that?"

* * *

Ron quickly threw the cloak over himself before running up the stairs to the infirmary. He slowly opened the door and checked to see if Madame Pomfrey was around but the nurse was no where in sight. He quickly stepped inside before closing the door behind him. He looked around the room and saw only one bed with its curtains drawn. He walked over and stepped inside. 

John was still unconscious and Ron could see a large bruise had already formed on his neck and face. He heard John groan in pain and he reached over so that he could talk to him and apologise but he heard the curtain behind him rustle and he instantly backed away into the corner and as far away from Madame Pomfrey as possible.

"What happened?" John asked groggily drinking the potion that the Madame Pomfrey had given him.

"Hit by your own spell," Madame Pomfrey replied, "Professor Lupin was in quite a state when he arrived with you floating beside him, rambling on about how he was afraid you'd turn back into a girl while you were unconscious."

'Wait – WHAT!' Ron backed away from the nurse and accidentally bumped into the bedside table, causing a cup to fall to the ground.

Madame Pomfrey lifted up the cup and placed it back onto the table and Ron had to squeeze himself against the wall to avoid her.

"How are you feeling now?" the nurse questioned

"Much better."

Ron's eyes widened and he felt himself grow faint as he watched John's hair grow longer and his face change shape.

"Yes, I thought you might…." Ron didn't even hear the rest of Madame Pomfrey speech because his eyes were glued to the person who now sat in front of him.

'It can't be…it's her…the one I've been – b-but what...?!'

Ron jumped when he saw the girl with bushy hair sit up in her bed and he realized that the Madame Pomfrey had already left.

"I wonder if Ron is still mad at me…"

Ron gulped when he saw the girl begin to cry.

"I'm such an idiot, why did I have to go off at him like that?"

Ron slowly backed away from the crying girl before hastily leaving the infirmary. Only when he had reached the empty common room did he finally voice the thought that had been repeating in his head for the last few minutes.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

* * *

**A/B: ahaha this was a funny chapter to write and I hope it was just as fun to read **


	7. And the Plot Thickens

**AN: YES THIS IS A RON/HERMIONE FIC! SO CAN ALL THE _RUDE_ H/HR SHIPPERS PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! I DIDN'T WRITE THIS FIC ONLY TO BE ABUSED!**

To everyone else, please enjoy this chapter, and sorry I had to go 'Capslock-Harry' on you. And yes, I know not all H/Hr shippers are rude, one of my best friends is a H/Hr shipper

* * *

**Chapter Six – And the Plot Thickens**

Hermione watched the Quidditch team practicing from her dorm window. She stood from her seat at her desk and walked over to look at the tiny figures flying around the Quidditch pitch but not really concentrating on them, instead she was lost in thought.

Something was wrong with Ronald Weasley.

That was the only explanation for it, he had been avoiding her for the entire week. At first she thought that he was still mad at her but that still didn't explain his strange behaviour.

Hermione sat down on the window sill and recalled the events of the past few days.

_**- Flashback –**_

Hermione had spent the entire walk back to the common room preparing her apology to Ron, no matter what happened she would make him listen to her. Whatever feelings she may have for him she still did not want to lose him as a friend. Hermione straightened her tie and entered the common room. She had only stepped one foot inside the room when a blur rushed past her practically knocking her to her feet. When she had stablised herself she looked up to see the startled and confused expressions of Harry and Neville looking up the stairs.

"What was that?" Hermione verbalized walking over to the bewildered boys.

Harry stared at the stairs for a moment longer before replying.

"That was Ron, and by the way he was running you'd think he's arse was on fire or something."

Neville scratched his head and looked over at Hermione.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, but is Ron alright?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm not sure, he skipped our afternoon classes and when we found him he was like a zombie – he wouldn't answer any of our questions," Harry answered looking at the stairs once more.

"Perhaps he's feeling a bit sick, especially after last nights part – oomph!"

Neville fell to floor clutching at his stomach.

"Merlin! Are you alright Neville?" Hermione asked in concern leaning over him.

"He's fine," Harry replied sternly, "Just needs a lie down, come along now Neville."

With those words Harry lifted Neville up by the elbow and dragged him up the stairs.

"Okay," Hermione thought aloud, "That was weird."

_And the strange events didn't stop there. _

"Ronald Weasley!"

Hermione jumped in her seat when Professor McGonnagal had shouted Ron's name.

"Yes Professor," Ron replied in a tired voice.

Hermione looked over at Ron and realized that he was slumped over his desk and his clothes were disheveled as though he had slept in them.

"Ronald Weasley!" Professor McGonnagal repeated walking over to Ron, "If you find transfiguration so dull that you must sleep during my classes than perhaps you would enjoy taking your O.W.L's now!"

"Yes Professor," Ron replied in the same tone as though he had not really been listening to McGonnagal at all.

Hermione saw Harry, who was sitting beside Ron, cringe slightly as McGonnagal bristled and shouted at Ron to leave her classroom instantly.

Without another word Ron collected his books and clumsily made his way out of the classroom bumping into the door in the process.

Hermione shot Harry a questioning look but Harry simply shrugged back at her and looked just as confused.

Later that day she bumped into Ron on her way to the Great Hall for dinner. He still looked in a daze but when he saw who he had bumped into he bolted down the hall and out of sight before she could even form a response.

All this convinced Hermione that Ron was still angry at her, and yet it still didn't fit. If he was angry at her why didn't he just say so or give her the cold shoulder like he had done before, why act as though he was – well as though he was afraid she'd give him dragon pox.

After another night of restless sleep Hermione awoke early and after preparing herself she stood waiting outside Ron's dorm room prepared for her confrontation with the red-head.

Unfortunately for her Harry was the first to open the door.

"Oh…" Harry said upon seeing her stern expression, he looked over his shoulder before saying loudly, "HELLO JOHN! GOOD MORNING! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Hermione stepped back from Harry and covered her ears.

"Hi John!" Neville shouted cheerfully from the doorway, pushing Harry outside the door.

"Why are you shouting?!" Hermione questioned giving Harry an annoyed look.

"Sorry about that, Fred accidentally blew the umpire whistle in my ear yesterday during practice so my hearing is a bit off," Harry smiled at her and rubbed his ear.

Hermione simply raised a suspicious eyebrow at him before asking, "Where's Ron? I need to talk to him."

"Ah, you've just missed him," Harry said with a smile, "Probably inhaling food in the Great Hall."

"That's impossible, he doesn't get up this early," Hermione replied but blushed slightly when Harry in turn raised a suspicious eyebrow at her, "D-don't look at me like that, he's been avoiding me for days, I just wanted to talk to him and apologise."

"Apologise for what?" Harry asked her as he led the way down to the Great Hall.

"For lecturing about his tutoring methods," Hermione said in a soft voice.

"Ron's not angry at you," Harry explained, "I think he just has a lot on his mind lately."

"Yeah like Ginny…" Neville began but trailed off when Harry glared daggers at him causing Neville to look down at the ground guiltily.

"Who's Ginny?" Hermione questioned noticing the looks that had passed between the two boys.

"No one. Look there's Ron," Harry pointed towards the Gryffindor table where Ron was sitting poking at his food.

"Ron!" Neville shouted across the hall.

Ron looked up tiredly from his breakfast, but when he's eyes landed on her they bulged and he fell out of his seat. The next instant he had disappeared out the door shouting over his shoulder about detention with McGonnagal.

Hermione looked up at the teachers desk and saw Professor McGonnagal looking at Ron's dissapering back in confusion while a few students and teachers laughed.

'Definitely weird,' Hermione said to herself.

_But today, today was definitely the weirdest of all._

Hermione was revising her potions notes and waiting for class to start when suddenly someone pushed her over, causing her notes to fly up into the air.

"Fithly mudblood, watch where you're standing!"

Hermione recognized the voice instantly and just as she turned around to glare at Malfoy she felt something crash on the ground beside her.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock when she realized that Ron had tackled Malfoy to the ground and was pummeling the blond slytherin.

"RON!" Harry shouted and Hermione saw Harry and Neville trying unsuccessfully to pull Ron off of Malfoy.

"Ron! No! He's not worth it!" Hermione screamed clutching onto Ron's arm.

Ron froze instantly and looked into her face.

"Fine," he said before looking down at Malfoy, "You stay the hell away from – from my friends, you hear me?"

With those words Ron dropped Malfoy to the ground and stood up.

Hermione watched the blood dripping down Malfoy's face in shock. She felt someone pull her limp body up from the ground, and when she looked up into those cool deep blue depths she knew that Ron was holding her.

"Are – are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Ron asked in concern his face softening.

Hermione felt her face and neck heat up and she shoke her head unable to get her tongue to form a coherent response.

"You'll pay for this one Weasley!" Malfoy said as he was lifted up from the ground by his two slytherin friends, "You and your mudblood – "

Ron lunged for Malfoy but Hermione as well as all the Gryffindor's in the hallway grabbed Ron before he could reach him.

"What is going on here!"

Hermione froze and turned around to see Snape glaring at them all – his eyes if possible made the dungeons feel ten times colder.

"Weasley attacked Malfoy, sir," a Slytherin replied trying to look shocked but unable to hide his glee.

Snape likewise looked as though Christmas had come early and he looked at Ron's with a smirk.

"Detention Weasley!"

"That's not fair!" Hermione yelled at Snape.

"Malfoy pushed John to the ground, we all saw him do it," Harry added.

"Yes well Gryffindors always protect their own don't they, brawns over brain as I always say," Snape sneered at Harry causing the Slytherins in the hallway to laugh.

"You foul evil git!" Harry screamed at Snape.

Snape only sneered at Harry daring him to say more.

Hermione could see Harry shaking with anger but he refrained from saying anything more.

"You're just siding with Malfoy," Hermione screamed indignantly, "Just because he's a Slyt-omph!"

Hermione realized that Ron had clamped his hand over her mouth to stop her continuing. She turned and glared at him but he was looking at Snape.

"Weasley, Potter, detention and fifty points from Gryffindor for your lack of respect for teachers, and Goyle take Malfoy to the infirmary before he bleeds all over the dungeon floor," with those words Snape turned and walked into his classroom with the students grudgingly following him.

Ron finally released Hermione from his grip and she was able to breath properly again.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry hissed at Ron, "What about the rules?!"

Hermione was just about to ask what Harry was talking about but Snape cut them off.

"Would the famous Harry Potter and his side-kicks like me to roll out the red carpet for them?" Snape questioned in a cold voice from the doorway before sweeping back into his classroom.

_**- End Flashback –**_

Hermione closed the window once the sun had set. She just did not understand what was going on with Ron.

* * *

"What is going on with you lately?" Harry asked as he and Ron made their way down to the Dungeons for detention. 

"Nothing," Ron replied rubbing at his hand, which he had quickly bandaged after class.

Harry scoffed at him.

"Yeah okay, nothing. So pummeling Malfoy into the ground is nothing?"

Ron shrugged and continued walking, "Felt good though."

He noticed Harry smile but his friend quickly covered it up, "Have you forgotten about the rules?"

"Things change Harry," Ron replied.

"Only because you didn't play by the rules," Harry said in exasperation, "Ever since first year we've kept to the rules. One, always follow our orders, Two, never rise to Malfoy' bait and he'll leave us _relatively_ alone, Three, as much as we hate Snape as long as we don't insult him during class he'll leave us _relatively_ alone."

"Well maybe I don't want to play by those rules anymore, especially not when it involves – involves…" Ron trailed off and sighed.

"Really?" Harry said bitterly before stopping and looking at Ron, "Are you also sick of rules four and five? We don't keep secrets from each other and we stick together no matter what."

Ron felt the guilt eating at him.

"I'm sorry Harry," Ron began looking at his best friend, "It's not my secret to tell."

"Fine!" Harry replied pushing past Ron, leaving him to walk the rest of the way to detention alone.

Ron sighed heavily and leaned against a nearby column.

'This is going to be a long night.'

* * *

Hermione looked up from her book when she heard someone knocking on her door. She quickly checked her watch and saw that it was only 11 o'clock and that she still had an hour left before the potion wore off. 

She got up from her seat and went to answer the door. She found Neville on the other side smiling at her cheerfully.

"Hey, Ron and Harry should be back from detention soon, wanna go wait for them?"

"Sure," Hermione replied stepping out of her room and following Neville down into the common room which was completely empty.

After seating themselves Neville looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

"Fine," Hermione replied attempting a smile.

A few minutes of silence passed before Neville spoke up once more.

"So what made your parents want to send you to Hogwarts?"

"Oh," Hermione stopped staring into the fire and turned to look at Neville, "Well they thought it would be best that I mix with – kids my own age."

Neville nodded thoughtfully.

"Did you talk to Ron when you were in the school hospital?"

Hermione started and looked at Neville.

"Did he visit me?"

"Well yeah, he left straight after DADA was over, we didn't see him for the rest of the day. Harry and I assumed he was with you the whole time but then we came back to the common room and found him moping around in here."

Hermione blinked at Neville for a few moments before attempting a response.

"Are you sure he visited me?"

Neville paused for a moment.

"Oh well, now that I think about it he never actually said where he was going. After DADA everyone was kinda looking at him weirdly and he might have felt a bit awkward. So maybe he just came up here to get away from everyone."

Hermione nodded and looked at Neville thoughtfully.

"So can I ask, what's going on between you and Ron?"

Hermione's eyes widened "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've noticed you looking at him a lot and he looks at you too, well when he thinks no one is looking."

Hermione's eyes if possible widened even further, "He's been looking at me?"

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from smiling, for some reason the thought of Ron staring at her made her feel light-headed.

'But wait, if he's looking at me…he's seeing 'John' not Hermione,' Hermione thought to herself, 'Does this mean he likes guys? That would be just cruel if it were true and very complicated.'

"Err, John? So do you?"

Neville's voice shattered Hermione inner thoughts and she looked at him in confusion.

"Sorry Neville, what was that?"

"I asked whether you – oh Harry, Ron you're back," Neville said suddenly standing from his seat.

Neville's smile disappeared when he saw Harry's expression and noticed Ron collapse into a nearby chair.

"E-everything okay?" Hermione asked looking over at Ron in concern before looking at Harry. She froze when she saw Harry glaring at her.

She backed away slightly and twisted her fingers nervously.

"Hi Harry," she said in a shaky voice.

"Stop it Harry," Ron said standing from his seat and walking over to his friend.

Harry looked at Ron angrily before storming up to his room.

Neville looked torn as to who he should talk to but Hermione nodded her head at him and indicated that she could take care of Ron, he smiled gratefully before following Harry up the stairs.

Hermione turned around to find that Ron was lying face down on the sofa. It was only then that Hermione saw that the white bandages on his hands were soaked through with blood.

"Ron! You're hands," she cried falling to her knees beside him and cradling one of his hands.

He lifted his head slightly and turned to look at her. She saw him watching her face intently and she blushed before looking away.

"Here, sit up and I'll fix your hands," Hermione ordered pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

He did as he was told and only cringed slightly when she cast her cleaning spell on his hands. She then cleaned his bandages and carefully re-wrapped his hands and smiled at her handiwork.

She smiled up at him but her smile disappeared when she saw his eyes staring down into her own. He reached over and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, he leaned over and Hermione felt her heart beat madly.

'No! this isn't right! You can't kiss me!'

"I'm going to bed, you should too," Ron spoke before standing up, "Thanks for your help."

The next moment he had disappeared up the stairs and Hermione was left alone in the common room, completely confused.

She thought over the events of the past week once more before making her way upstairs to bed.

* * *

Ron rested his head against the door. 

'Idiot! Didn't she realize that the spell had worn off? What if it had been other people around?'

Ron looked down at his hands and a smile spread across his face, just before the thoughts that had been plaguing him for the entire week returned. Ron groaned and trudged to the floor before collapsing on his bed. Ron jumped when he felt something move along his bed, but saw that it was only Scabbers, who had been frightened off when Ron had suddenly dropped himself amongst the pillows. Ron yawned and stretched but was unable to find sleep.

"_Do you mind?!" Ron said indignantly as he attempted to retrieve his sketch book from Harry._

_Harry whistled when he reached a certain page, "Wow, I don't blame you for fantasizing about her – look here."_

_Harry held the page open for everyone in the compartment to see._

Ron groaned and hit his head several times into his pillow.

'You git Harry, you made me look like a love sick puppy!'

"_Do you – do you know her?" Ron asked with a note of desperation in his voice_

"_Her?" _

"_The girl I've been looking for! You know her!" Ron cried with happiness._

'No correction, I made myself look like a love sick puppy. How the hell am I going to be able to look here in eyes tomorrow? She knows – she has to know how I feel about her.'

Ron sighed and turned over to lie on his back.

"_Hmmm…well alright, how bout we go to the Prefects bathroom."_

"_Yeah I was going to – wait! What do you mean 'we'?" _

'She probably thinks I'm a bloody pervert too.'

* * *

Hermione wrapped the towel around herself and exited her private bathroom. She laughed when she realized that she was slightly disappointed that Dobby had fixed her bathroom so quickly. After all as awkward as it was to shower with Ron she felt safe with him around. 

Hermione changed into her pajama's and lifted one of her books from her bedside table to read. She settled into her bed but jumped up when she felt something move underneath her. When she looked down she saw Ron's rat scuttling to the end of the bed before resting at the foot of the bed.

"Hello," Hermione laughed, "You're Ron's pet, aren't you?"

Hermione leaned over her bed and looked at the shaking little rodent.

"Sorry but you really are ugly," Hermione pushed the blankets aside and sat down on the bed, "I hope you don't make a habit out of this."

Hermione cringed, even though she knew the rat was Ron's pet she could not help feeling sick when she looked at it. She pushed these feelings aside and settled into bed.

"Goodnight little err…rat," Hermione whispered just as her room descended into darkness.

* * *

"_Hey! Back off! I don't know what the hell you're bloody problem is!"_

'Ugh! I pushed her! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!' Ron berated himself while hitting himself on the head.

A piercing scream suddenly caused Ron to jump up from his bed. That was her voice and he'd heard only once before.

Ron instantly threw open the door to the dorm room and sprinted up the spiral staircase. He just reached the landing to Hermione's door when it burst open and a dark figure flew towards him.

Ron grunted in pain as he was pushed against the opposite wall. An incredible pain spread through his chest and he dropped to the ground.

* * *

Hermione felt rather than saw someone else in the room with her and her eyes flew open to see a dark figure looming over her, and she saw something gleaming in the moonlight. 

Hermione screamed while pushing herself away from the horrible figure. She hastily flicked her wand and the candles in her room instantly lit the room. The man looked deranged and just as horrified as she felt. He lunged at her and she screamed once more falling off the bed in the process.

The next instant he was out the door.

Hermione tried to catch her breath but before she could collect her thoughts her eyes caught sight of something just as the man's feet disappeared out the door.

"No!" Hermione said in barely a whisper hastily picking herself up from the floor and running over to Ron who was lying in a pool of blood.

"Ron!" Hermione cried leaning over him.

Ron frowned at her before he spoke.

"John? You look just like Hermione." With those words Ron collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading. I hope this chapter was enjoyable, the next chapter should be out shortly (and again I stress, I know not all H/Hr shippers are rude, so **please** don't bombard me with irrate emails it really depresses me). 


	8. Mirror, Mirror

**Chapter Seven – Mirror, Mirror**

"John? You look just like Hermione." With those words Ron collapsed into unconsciousness.

Hermione looked down and realized that she was still a girl, her heart leapt into her throat when she heard noises below her.

"Ron? Ron!" Hermione heard Harry's concerned voice echoeing up the stairs.

With a quick guiltily look at Ron Hermione rushed inside and hastily drank one of her potions. When she had returned Neville and Harry as long as every other Gryffindor in the tower were crowding around to see what all the commotion was about.

"Neville, deal with them," Harry ordered quietly.

Neville instantly turned and ordered the students down to the common room. The students looked at Ron's unconscious figure in shock before quickly descending the stairs.

Harry meanwhile had cast a patronus charm and Hermione only briefly caught sight of a stag before it disappeared out the nearby window.

Harry, Neville and Hermione were now alone on the staircase and Hermione instantly fell to the floor beside Ron. She quickly assessed his wounds before taking out her wand.

"Anapneo," Hermione aimed her wand at Ron's chest, waited a moment and then checked whether his breathing had improved. Satisfied that his airways were clear now, Hermione leaned over his chest wound, she took pulled off her pajama top, thanking Merlin that she was in the body of a boy at that moment and pressed the fabric to Ron's wound. Hermione had just barely held back her grimace at the blood when she felt Harry's eyes on her.

Hermione looked up to see Harry looking at her with an odd expression before his gaze fell on Ron, concern and pain etched on his face.

"Thank you," Harry said after a brief silence.

Before Hermione could reply Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey were standing next to them breathless.

"Move aside, move aside," the nurse said before looking over Ron's injuries, "Oh quite painful, poor boy, stab wound to the stomach but nothing I can't fix."

"We can't leave the Gryffindor tower until the school is secure – " McGonagall stated.

"Use my room," Hermione suggested instantly, "It's a single so there won't be any onlookers."

Again Hermione noticed Harry looking at her but she ignored him.

"Yes, very well," McGonagall agreed though she looked displeased.

Madame Pomfrey used a hover charm to lift Ron's body from the staircase to Hermione's bed.

"Did he attack you while you were sleeping?" McGonagall questioned looking at the tattered curtains and torn bed sheets of Hermione's bed.

Hermione only nodded as she watched as Ron was placed onto her bed, before the nurse shooed them all out of the room.

"I need to talk to the other students but then I will need to go and search the school for the attacker. Neville, Harry," McGonnagal looked at each boy in turn before continuing, "could you take care of the Gryffindors while I'm gone?"

The two boys nodded solemnly and looked at the door to Hermione's room before following McGonnagal down the stairs.

_

* * *

Ron looked up and saw Hermione's angelic face smiling down at him._

"_You are so – so…" Ron laughed though it hurt somewhat, "You are so troublesome, but…I like you all the same."_

_Hermione continued to smile down at him._

"_I like you too – very much."_

* * *

"Did he say something?" Madame Pomfrey asked from beside Hermione. 

'No, just mumbling in his sleep," Hermione replied.

Hermione was sitting on her large bed beside Ron's still sleeping figure her two small hands tightly holding onto one of his.

"He's going to be okay isn't he?"

"Oh yes, he'll be up and walking around in a few hours, clever thinking with the _Anapneo_ spell my dear, without it he would have a hard a terrible time of it, most likely choked on his own blood. Clearing the passageways rather than healing the wound – I must admit that that is hardly the conventional healing methods, but all the same it is useful to have healers who think on their feet," The nurse looked at Hermione seriously before continuing, "Have you thought about a career as a healer?"

Hermione smiled at the nurse.

"In all honestly I've only been concentrated on keeping my secret for a year. And besides I didn't think women could study to be healers?"

The nurse smiled in return, she walked over and placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"What you are doing is a great thing my dear, and perhaps by the end of the year, girls like yourself will have the opportunity to choose their own future."

"You and McGonnagal though," Hemione trailed off not sure how to phrase her question without sounding rude.

"Yes, teaching and nursing are as far as women in society can achieve I'm afraid. Don't you think women deserve greater choices?" The nurse looked at Hermione before chuckling, "Look at who I'm talking to, I cannot even imagine how difficult it must be to be in a boy's school."

"Oh," Hermione looked down at Ron's face and chuckled herself, "It's not all bad."

"How is he?" Harry questioned slamming the door open and running towards them.

"Mr Potter! This may not be the hospital wing but there is a patient here, so if you do not mind, perhaps you could keep the disruptive noises and excitement to a minimum."

Harry flushed and nodded his head before moving to stand opposite Hermione, while Hermione remained sitting. His eyes fell on her hands and Hermione instantly released Ron's hand before standing up.

"I'll leave you alone with him," Hermione said softly and without looking back at Harry she walked out the door.

She bumped into Neville, who was walking into the room at the same time, he nodded his head at her before walking over to whisper something hurriedly to Harry. Harry opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he noticed her still standing inside the room. Hermione felt increasing disgruntled with their secretive behavior and turned on her heel and left the room.

* * *

"Oh, Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall needs to talk to you," Neville spoke to the nurse after John had left the room. 

"Is that so? I do hope no one else has become injured," the nurse replied before hurrying out the room.

"Are you quite sure?" Harry questioned the instant the door closed.

"Yes, I overheard Snape and Dumbledore talking, it's Black and there's someone on the inside that's helping him," Neville stopped when they both heard Ron groan.

"Her – Hermione?"

Harry scoffed and sat down on the bed.

"Sorry no, just Neville and I here to nurse you back to health. Oh and yeah did I tell you, you're a git. I thought I was the one who was going to break the hospital record?"

Ron tried to laugh but Harry could see his thoughts were elsewhere.

"What were you two just talking about?" Ron asked as Harry helped him up.

"Neville was able find out some information for us," Harry explained.

"Ah, good man," Ron smiled.

"Well from the information I got from John I think it's most likely tha – "

"What does John have to do with this?" Ron interrupted Neville, his eyes suddenly narrowed, "You've been collecting information on him?"

"Well," Neville faltered looking confused at Ron's sudden hostility, "That was the plan wasn't it? And since I had the most experience in interrogation, Harry thought I should be the one to question him."

Ron's turned to face Harry.

"You two listen to me, John is not our enemy. He is my friend and I trust him."

"Alright," Harry replied.

"You're not going to argue with me?" Ron asked looking at his friend in surprise.

"No," Harry shook his head as he spoke, "I saw the way he attended to you when you were injured, he cares for you and besides if you trust him I trust him."

Harry saw the look of astonishment on Ron's face, "Don't look so shocked, I felt horrible when I saw you lying there on the floor in your own blood, you're my best mate and that means you have my trust even when I don't understand you."

"Thank you," Ron said in a quiet voice before lying back down, Harry noticed his friend's eyes wondering around the room, "Where the heck am I anyway?"

"John's room," Neville answered.

Ron started and sat up instantly on the bed though he grimaced in the process.

"What?! I - I shouldn't be on – I mean I can't be _in his bed_!" Ron whispered the last few words and a red flush spread across his face.

"What's this?" Harry said in surprise, "Is that the old Weasley blush? Well, well, haven't seen your face look this red since you fell off your broom in first year."

Harry laughed and even Neville had to bite on his fist to stop from laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Ron said grabbing a pillow and throwing it across the bed towards Neville, "Oh bugger, pick that up would you Harry?" Ron said quickly realizing whose pillow he had just used as a weapon.

Ron tried to get up but Harry and Neville both pushed him back down.

"It's just a pillow and besides he volunteered his room to be used as a hospital I doubt he will care if a few pillows are out of place," Harry explained.

"He did? John did?" Ron said in disbelief.

"You can ask him yourself when he comes back," Harry said with a smirk.

"Don't look at me like that Harry," Ron replied turning to his side to hide his face from Harry and Neville.

A soft knock was heard on the door and John peeked through the door.

"Sorry to intrude – umm but Percy says he needs help patrolling the school, said something about your duty," John explained though he looked confused at the cryptic message he was relaying.

Harry shook his head before looking at Ron.

"See you later alright, you just lie there in your nice warm bed while we go out and patrol the whole castle."

"Alright then, tell me how it goes," Ron replied with a smirk of his own, turning to lay on his back before placing both his hands behind his head.

After Neville and Harry had left John remained standing at the doorway looking nervously at Ron.

* * *

"H-how are you feeling?" Hermione questioned folding her arms around herself awkwardly suddenly aware that she wasn't wearing a shirt.

She slowly made her way to her cupboard and pulled on an old tank top, had it half way over her head before she realized that it was a girls shirt and hastily stuffed it back into the cupboard. She glanced over at Ron but he had suddenly turned over on the bed and was staring at the opposite wall. She breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed another pajama top before walking over to Ron. She buttoned up the shirt and sat down gingerly.

"Oh you need to drink this," Hermione said picking up the potion from the bedside table, "Orders from Madame Pomfrey."

Ron slowly turned over and tried to sit up, he bit his lip in pain and Hermione instantly replaced the bottle to the table before moving over to help him up.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"You're all flushed," Hermione noted placing her hands on his cheeks in concern, "Are you alright? Maybe you should lie down again?"

Hermione leaned over to check his temperature, Ron had been looking down at his hands but at that moment looked up and their noses touched. His eyes widened and so did Hermione's, she backed away and hastily grabbed the potion bottle. She shoved the bottle into his hands before making a hasty retreat towards her windowsill.

"Thanks," Hermione heard Ron say.

A few awkward minutes passed before Hermione suddenly jumped from her seat and hurried over to Ron, her hands clasped together nervously.

"I'm so incredibly sorry for all those things I said to you the other day! I don't know what's the matter with me, I just say things without thinking sometimes which is odd because I usually plan ten steps ahead of me all the time, but when I'm with you and around you I just – I don't know its like I'm a completely different person. Like – I'm me and not this uptight person that I had to create to stop people from being able to hurt me. I don't know if this makes any sense I just –" Hermione stopped abruptly when Ron started laughing loudly.

She stopped pacing, which she didn't even realize that she had been doing and looked at him in confusion.

"You are so adorable," Ron laughed wiping tears from his face.

"Adorable?" Hermione repeated in disbelief blinking blanking at Ron.

"What's the joke?"

Hermione started when she heard Harry's voice.

"Excuse me," Hermione said breathlessly just as she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind herself. She took a few calming breaths before sinking to the floor.

'He thinks I'm adorable?' Hermione smiled and had to place her hands over her mouth in case the boys heard her through the door.

Her smile disappeared after she had recollected herself. She stood up and walked over to the mirror. John stared back at her.

"Oh bugger," she said and she heard her male voice echo in the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Short I know - but enjoyable I hope. I've been busy with 'real life' stuff as well as developing this and other stories **


	9. Pieces Moving Into Place

Chapter Eight – Pieces moving into Place

Harry looked up from Ron's sleeping form as John stepped out of the bathroom, his face slightly flushed.

"Everything okay?" Harry questioned in genuine concern, he had been in the bathroom for almost half an hour, long enough for Madame Pomfrey's sleeping draught to take effect on Ron.

John nodded mutely and turned to look at Ron.

"How's he doing?" John asked taking a seat on the bed opposite Harry.

"Better," Harry said softly before adding, "Thank you for saving his life."

Harry could see John cheeks turn red at his words, "I didn't really do anything, it was Madame Pomfrey and besides if it weren't for me Ron wouldn't be in this position anyway," he finished in a guilty voice.

After a moments silence Harry questioned John, "The person who attacked you, what did he look like?"

Harry was keen to find out as much as possible before Ron woke up, especially since the unconscious red head didn't appreciate Harry interrogating their new friend.

"I don't know," John said slowly taking a moment to think, "It was pretty dark but he looked deranged, and he had these dark haunted eyes."

Harry noticed John shudder from the memory. Harry's eyes dropped to Ron's sleeping form before he looked back at John.

"What do you know of Sirius Black?" Harry questioned seriously.

"Not much," John replied thoughtfully, "Only that he escaped from Azkaban," John looked at him curiously before adding, "Why do you ask?"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a crinkled piece of paper.

"The man who attacked you, did he look like this?"

John took the faded newspaper clipping from Harry. He saw a screaming man with matted and tangled hair chained up in a cell. His eyes widened before he hastily handed the picture back to Harry.

"That's him," John replied shuddering, "But why would he want to attack and potentially kill me?"

"I'm not sure it's you he was after," Harry said under his breath.

John opened his mouth to question Harry further but at that moment, McGonnagal entered the room.

* * *

Hermione stood from her seat on the bed, as did Harry, as their teacher entered the room. 

"Well it's unavoidable," McGonnagal said wearily, "John you will join the rest of the students downstairs in the Great Hall, and you Mr Potter will come with me."

"What about Ron?" Hermione questioned in concern, "We can't just leave him alone, injured and unable to protect himself. What if that madman tries to attack us again?"

"Do you honestly think that I would leave an injured student unattended to?" McGonnagal questioned sternly, and Hermione let her head drop in shame, she knew better than to question her Headmistress.

McGonnagal stepped aside and watched the two students through her spectacles. Hermione waited till Harry had stepped out the door before whispering to her Professor.

"Is it really okay for me to stay with the others in the Great Hall?"

"Yes, you will go to the Great Hall immediately – there will be someone to escort there, so there is nothing to worry about."

Hermione caught the look in McGonnagal's eyes and nodded her head in understanding.

When she and Harry stepped out of the Gryffindor tower, Remus Lupin, slightly more weary looking than usual greeted them before leading Hermoine off towards the direction of the Great Hall. Hermione looked over her shoulder and caught sight of McGonnagal and Harry turning down another corridor.

"Quite a night you've had," Lupin's voice echoed through the empty halls.

Hermione didn't reply but simply nodded her head in silence.

After what seemed like at least half an hour of walking along twisting corridors, they stopped at a portrait of a young man brandishing his sword at an unseen foe. Without a word Remus stepped inside and Hermione followed noting curiously that no password was required to enter the room but certain that Lupin had done something because the knight bowed as she passed him.

The portrait swung close and darkness momentarily surrounded them before sparkles of light flickered and the room was instantly enveloped in warm light. It was a circular room, with clean wooden floors and a large worn looking rug in the centre of the room where a few sofa chairs stood surrounding a suit of armor, along the walls stood bunks beds each row with varying quilt colors, maroon, midnight blue and gold. Remus stepped forward and the suit of armor saluted him.

"It is my duty and honour to protect any fellow child of Hogwarts," The suit of armor said before letting his arm return to his side.

"This will be where you will be staying for the night," Remus explained turning around to look at her, "And don't worry only those with express permission of the Headmaster can enter this room, in fact the instant I leave this room I cannot enter it again."

"But are you sure its safe?" Hermione questioned, wary about spending the night alone.

"Quite sure, no harm will come to a _child of Hogwarts_, as this fellow just promised," Remus replied jerking his head towards the suit of armor.

"Thanks, Professor, I'm sorry for being so much trouble," Hermione felt awkward as she looked up into Remus stern face, she felt as though she must have done something to upset him.

"It's Dumbledore you should be thanking, not me."

Hermione thought she saw a shadow pass over Lupin's face but the next moment he had turned and walked towards the exit.

"There's some potion vials on the bedside table, make sure to take one before leaving here tomorrow morning."

Again Hermione nodded and Remus attempted to smile which looked more like a grimace before exiting the room.

"Well, Hogwarts sure does have its secrets huh? Guess I fit right in," Hermione sighed as she slumped down into one of the numerous beds.

* * *

"Harry, are you alright?" Fred questioned the instant Harry entered the room of requirement, "We all thought for sure it was you that was -" 

Ginny elbowed Fred in the ribs and he fell to the floor in obvious pain but none of the other members present said a word of reprimand. Ginny smiled weakly at him and he smiled back at her.

"So what's going on?" He asked looking at the various faces around him.

"It was my fault," a young witch standing beside Ginny replied. It took a moment for Harry to realize that the woman was Tonks, her usual violet hair was currently a brown mousy color - Harry once again marveled at her powers as a Metamorphmagus, "It was my turn to guard the tower but I became side-tracked when…"

Tonks trailed off and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt when the doors of the room opened and Remus entered.

"This is no time for blaming each other," McGonnagal snapped when she saw Remus open his mouth, "What's important is that we find out how on earth Black got into Hogwarts in the first place."

"How did he get into the Gryffindor tower? He shouldn't have even got past the Fat Lady since he doesn't have the password?" Harry noted looking around at the faces around him.

"You don't think that there's someone on the inside helping him do you?" Tonks spoke once more her hair changing to a light blond color.

Harry was careful not to voice his concerns with respect to this comment as he did not want the older members of the Order knowing that Neville was regularly listening in on their private conversations.

"That - is what I have been saying from the very beginning."

All eyes turned to see Snape and Dumbledore enter the room.

"I am of the opinion that perhaps there is someone who is too blinded by sentiment to see the truth."

"That's rich coming from you!" Tonks retorted her hair turning an instant shade of fierce red.

Harry's eyes widened at Tonk's sudden outburst and he wondered whether she was placing too much pressure on herself. After all it was clearly not her fault that Black had found a way past her – if he could do it to dementers than he could do it to anyone – a thought which did not comfort Harry in the slightest.

"Before we continue this discussion further shall we all take a seat?" Dumbledore said before waving his arms.

Chairs immediately appeared surrounding a large circular table. Harry took the nearest seat and rested his arms on the marble table before focusing his attention on Dumbledore who sat across from him.

While the other members of the Order were questioning Dumbledore, Neville passed Harry a note under the table.

'_John not in the Great Hall.'_

Harry narrowed his eyes before folding the note and placing it inside his pocket. While the Order informed Dumbledore of the details of what had happened, Harry felt the all too familiar nagging suspicion that John was not to be trusted. Despite what he had told Ron earlier Harry felt that perhaps just this once he would uncover another Hogwarts mystery without his best friend, after all what harm could it do? If John was really who he said he was than Ron would be none the wiser and Harry could put his fears and suspicions to rest.

'Yes,' Harry thought to himself, 'I think we definitely need to keep a close eye on our new friend.'

As his thoughts remained on the problem of how he would investigate John without anyone else knowing his eyes landed on Ginny who was at that moment staring straight ahead of her with a glazed expression on her face. Harry's brow furrowed in concern and he waited till she had snapped herself out of her daze and finally rested her eyes on him that he gave her a concerned look that caused her to blush and drop her eyes to her lap.

As the members of the Order were leaving Harry felt someone grab his shirt, he turned to see a flushed looking Ginny smiling at him.

"How's Ron?" she questioned slowly releasing her grip on his shirt.

"Better, though I was scared as hell," Harry tried to laugh and he saw Ginny attempt a smile.

"You're a good friend Harry," She said looking down at her feet.

"Ginny, we best be off," Tonks said as she walked towards them.

"Well…" Ginny began reluctantly.

"Ginny could you do me a favor?" Harry whispered in a rushed voice watching Tonks walk towards the door, "Find out as much as you can about Hermione Granger."

Harry squeezed her arm before turning and exiting the room – not realizing that Ginny continued to stare after him her arm left tingling from where he had touched her and her ears and face red from the close contact when he had leaned forwards to whisper to her.

Ginny gulped before walking towards Tonks.

* * *

Ron awoke to complete darkness. He blinked his eyes a few times and waited till his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He pushed himself slowly from the bed his hand held tightly to his chest where he still felt the physical pain from the attack. 

A dark figure was standing near the window half their body covered in the dim moonlight.

"Remus? What are you doing here?" Ron said groggily his voice raspy from sleep.

Ron reached for the glass of water beside the bed and drank large gulps all the while his eyes remained on Remus.

"Be careful who you place you're trust in Ron," Remus finally spoke taking a step backwards engulfing him in complete darkness, "Trust is so easily taken for granted."

"Wha?...look Remus, what's going on? Has something – "

"Get some rest."

The next moment Ron heard footsteps and then the creaking of the door before it was locked.

Ron slumped back on the cushions.

'Does Remus know about Hermione?' Ron wondered in concern, 'And if so why would he think I shouldn't trust her?'

The next morning when Ron awoke he wasn't sure if his fevered mind had created the strange conversation with Remus or if the event had actually occurred – either way he decided that for the moment he would keep it to himself.

Ron rubbed his arm and yawned as he made down the stairs to the Great Hall. He was starving and some eggs and sausages sounded like heaven right about now.

"Ron!" An excited voice called.

"John," Ron greeted and waited for Hermione to make her way towards him, he smiled but quickly hid it when she tripped slightly on the stairs and gave a very girlish cry of alarm before she realized that she was perfectly fine.

'This girl sure will be fun to tease,' Ron realized, 'I didn't think she would be such a klutz.'

* * *

Hermione quickly picked up her bag and rubbed her face in annoyance in an attempt to rid herself of her blush. 

'What is it about Ron that makes me act like I'm ten years old? Yes, I'm sure squealing like a girl didn't seem at all weird.'

Hermione sighed before making her way – slowly towards Ron.

"You're all better," she said genuinely happy.

Ron ruffled up her hair and smiled back at her.

"Sure am," He said before they continued on their way to the Great Hall.

Hermione sat down beside Neville and began to munch on some toast.

'What's the matter with me? I shouldn't be afraid of what he thinks of me,' Hermione told herself swallowing the piece of toast and glancing across the table to Ron who had just shoved an entire sausage into his mouth – Hermione swallowed her desire to throw-up and instead felt her confidence rising, 'He doesn't know who I really am so even if he doesn't like Brainy-John he may still like Brainy-Hermione…right?'

Hermione sighed and drank some coffee before she final saw McGonnagal heading towards her an annoyed and frustrated expression on her face.

Hermione stood up instantly and followed McGonnagal out of the Great Hall.

Once they had reached a fair distance from the Great Hall McGonngal turned and fixed her with a stern expression.

"We have a serious dilemma."

* * *

Harry noticed the way John stood up before McGonnagal had even said a word to him and watched them leave the Great Hall. 

Ron beside him however was more interested in his breakfast but he did manage to ask a question between mouthfuls.

"Whas tha abaw?," he said before shoveling another sausage into his mouth.

"McGonnagal's probably just telling John that you two are sharing a room together," Harry answered having learnt to decipher Ron's muffled speech after almost three years.

Harry wasn't entirely sure what happened next but there was a strange gargling and choking sound before Ron was standing up from his seat, his face slowly turning blue.

Harry instantly stood up and slapped Ron a few times on the back and the next moment a half eaten sausage landed on Seamus face.

"Oi! Weasley!" The infuriated Irishman yelled wiping his face while the students around them laughed.

Ron meanwhile was grabbing onto the table for dear life and wheezing.

"Deep breathes Ron," Neville said in concern.

"Ha- Harry you were joking right?!"

* * *

Hermione felt the blood instantly drain from her face. 

'This can't be happening!'

She stared dumbfounded as McGonnagal hastily informed her that Dumbledore decided last night that she needed constant protection and that the best way to do that without raising suspicion or involving more dementors would be to have someone that he had trained himself in Defensive magic to essentially be her bodyguard.

"But, surely that's not necessary," Hermione finally said recovering somewhat from her initial shock.

"I'm afraid not, I was overruled emphatically and despite your situation, it was decided that you, especially being muggle-born, should receive special protection."

"But," Hermione paused and lowered her voice before continuing, "Ronald Weasley? Living together with Ronald Weasley?"

McGonnagal pursed her lips together in a tight line.

"The living arrangements will be taken care of," McGonnagal replied in an unconvincing voice.

"Has Dumbledore forgotten that I'm a girl? Even when Hogwarts used to be a co-education school, the students living quarters were divided by gender."

"I am aware of Hogwarts History Miss Granger," McGonnagal said in a stern voice, "Despite my obvious disapproval I must concede that you do need protection and Mr Weasley is more than a competent…"

Here McGonnagal paused and she instead fixed Hermione with an appraising look.

"I suppose you do not know the status of Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, do you Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head, her curiosity now piqued.

"They are Hogwarts Knights."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update - and thanks to those that review it encourages me to continue writing. **


	10. Hogwarts Knight

**Chapter Nine – Hogwarts Knight**

"I suppose you do not know the status of Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, do you Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head, her curiosity now piqued.

"They are Hogwarts Knights."

Hermione simply blinked blankly at McGonnagal.

"But I thought that was just a myth?" Hermione questioned, "Students charged with the protection of Hogwarts and its students."

"It is not a myth it is simply a very old tradition which stemmed from, as so much does at Hogwarts, the tension between Salazar Slytherin and the other founders of Hogwarts. Deciding that that tension would inevitably lead to a battle that could possibly harm the students of the school Godric Gryffindor convinced Rowina Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff to grant students special status within the school and whom would be called upon to protect their peers in times of crisis."

"But from what I understand that role has been taken over by the Prefects and Head Girl and boy, why the need for Hogwarts Knights?" Hermione questioned.

"Gryffindor and the others were not expecting an academic battle ahead of them Miss Granger but a physical and magical battle, one which only those who were trained in defensive magic could overcome, prefects on the other hand deal with matters such as school discipline and assisting student settle into life at Hogwarts."

Hermione took a moment to absorb all this information.

"If you need further proof that what I am saying is the truth than you need only look at the numerous suits of armor around Hogwarts."

With these words McGonagal led Hermione to a nearby corridor and to one such suit of armor. McGonnagal tapped the suit of armor with her wand and the knight instantly stood up straight and saluted the Professor.

"Turn around if you please," McGonnagal said to the Knight and he immediately obeyed turning on the spot to face the wall.

Hermione stepped forward and read the scrawling script engraved across the Knights Shoulders.

"_Theordore Merrythought, Ravenclaw Knight 1853."_

Hermione took a step back and stared at the Knight in awe.

"Every suit of armor represents a student that has served as a Hogwarts Knight. None are ever forgotten and several have perishished protecting this school. You can turn around now Merrythought."

The Knight did what he was told and you would have hardly known that he had moved at all.

"Do all the students know this?" Hermione asked eager for more information.

"I doubt it, though some may have heard of the myth as you did and may account for the respect that the boys often receive although understandably not from the Slytherin students. Still it is never officially announced who the Knights are and only these suits of armor pay tribute to those students. It is more likely that most students simply heard about Harry and his friends battles against Voldermort and therefore trust them in times of crisis as you may have witnessed on the train."

Hermione nodded but was still in a state of shock. She never would have thought that her new friends could carry such a heavy burden on their shoulders, she felt a twinge of guilt and shame when she recalled her bouts of depression over the past few years, compared to them her problems seemed so trivial.

"Now that you know the truth, you can understand why Dumbledore is eager to have Ronald Weasley stay so close to you, especially because of the high level of importance both he and I place in your academic progress throughout this year. But above all else we wish for you to remain safe while you are here."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione replied feeling herself well up with emotions. That she should mean so much to so many people would have been beyond her belief just a few years ago.

"But this will mean that you must be extremely cautious from now on, I have already written to your parents to inform them of the situation."

Hermione started at this.

"What if they decide to take me out of Hogwarts Boys? I don't think I could bare it, to leave my new friends and be thrown back into Hogwarts Girls where everything is so incredibly tedious and pointless."

McGonnagal cleared her throat at this and Hermione blushed remembering that her professor was still the Headmistress of the school that she had just insulted.

"I can understand how you must be feeling but we must consult your parents, if they feel that it is inappropriate for you to remain here than there is little else we can do I'm afraid."

Hermione sighed before replying.

"Yes Professor, of course."

* * *

Ron leaned against the door frame of the bathroom and watched as Dobby rearranged his bed so that it now stood beside the entrance to the room and directly opposite Hermione's bed. Ron tapped his fingers unconsciously on the door frame before folding them. 

"Oh!"

Ron turned to see John standing in the doorway of the room uncertain whether he should enter or not.

"Um, hello," Ron greeted feeling his face heat up, "I assume McGonnagal's told you," Ron added desperately hoping that their Head of House had indeed informed John of the situation otherwise he would have absolutely no hope of explaining the situation to him.

"Yes, she did," John replied avoiding his eye contact and instead walking over to talk to Dobby whose face had instantly lit up the instant John had stepped into the room.

Ron watched as John pulled out a small handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Dobby. While Dobby was professing his good fortune at having such a friend, John simply smiled and squeezed the elfs shoulder, the next moment Dobby disappeared and a deafening silence descended upon the room.

Ron heard John take a deep breath before standing up again.

"I think I'll take my bath now," John said his back still facing Ron.

"Okay, sure," Ron replied moving towards the window where his bed now stood and began to rummage through his bag, not really needing to find anything but simply allowing John privacy for whatever he needed to do.

The instant he heard the bathroom door click close Ron collapsed into his bed.

"Dumbledore is evil," Ron groaned rubbing his face tiredly.

* * *

Hermione pulled the tank top over her head and then began buttoning up her pajama top. 

"Dumbledore is evil," she told her reflection.

'Does he really think that sharing a room with Ronald Weasley will make it any easier to hide my true identity?'

Before she could even take a step back into the now shared dorm room she froze and stared at Ron.

He must have sensed her presence and he turned around guiltily.

"Sorry I didn't ask you first but I just thought that this would make you – well us more comfortable," Hermione saw Ron's ears turn slightly pink before he turned back and finished off the spell.

"What do you think?" Ron asked his back still facing her.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she looked at the large maroon colored curtain that encircled not only her bed but half of the entire room, while Ron's bed, desk and chest of clothes were pushed against the wall beside the entrance to the room.

"It's not really necessary, it hardly leaves you any room at all," Hermione said hastily.

"Don't worry about it, I shared a room with four other guys for almost three years now, this is more than enough room for me," Ron said as he walked over to his bed and slumped down into it, "But you're not used to sharing a room so I thought it would make you feel more comfortable.

"Thank you," Hermione said walking over to Ron, "How are you feeling? Still sore?"

"Not at all, Madame Pomfrey is a miracle worker that's for sure."

Another awkward silence descended on the couple before Ron suddenly jumped from his bed and Hermione had to stumble backwards to avoid him hitting her.

"I'll take my bath now."

"Oh right," Hermione's eyes suddenly widened, "Wait just let me get some of my things out of the bathroom.

Without another word she raced back into the bathroom and instantly pulled all of her female hygiene products as well as underwear and other female clothing from the room, she hastily tossed them into the nearby hamper before dragging it out of the bathroom and pushing it inside the curtained area of the room.

When she turned back to look at Ron she saw his face buried in a transfiguration textbook.

"Okay, its all yours," Hermione said before disappearing behind the curtain herself.

'How the hell am I going to get through this?'

* * *

Ron let the book drop and threw it back onto his bed, he hoped that Hermione didn't see how red his face was when he had seen her underwear sticking out of the top of the hamper. 

After a quick shower, where Ron had spent half of the time fascinated by Hermione's citrus smelling shampoo bottle. Ron stepped back into the room making sure to make as much noise as possible before entering the room.

He saw that half of Hermione's curtain was pulled aside and he saw John sitting at his desk reviewing his notes.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her work and her eyes widened when she saw that Ron was only wearing pajama bottoms and was currently drying his hair with a towel providing her with an ample view of his arms and chest. 

She felt her face and neck heat up and pulled her eyes away from Ron and turned back to her notes although they now seemed completely incoherent to her.

"Potions, huh?"

Hermione jumped when she heard Ron's voice behind her and she felt herself shake when his hand landed on the desk beside her as he leaned over to look at her notes.

"Oh, you're almost done, do you mind if I compare my essay with yours?"

Hermione shook her head mutely, not trusting herself to speak aloud.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Ron put the towel on the handle of the bathroom door before padding over to his own desk and pulling out a notebook and a roll of parchment.

She instantly drew her eyes away from him when she heard him dragging his chair over to place beside her.

He placed his notes on the table and sat down, taking the quill out of his mouth he scribbled a few more notes in his book before unrolling his parchment.

"Would you mind proof-reading this for me?"

Hermione took the parchment without looking into Ron's face and began perusing his work.

* * *

'She must be angry about sharing a room with me,' Ron thought to himself after another hour passed without Hermione saying a word to him, 'But its not exactly my fault is it?' 

He sighed as he recalled the conversation he had with Harry.

"_I can't share a room with John!" Ron pulled at his hair as he spoke while he paced the empty classroom that he had dragged Harry and Neville into._

"_Why not?" Neville questioned._

"_Because," Ron replied lamely._

"_Well if you won't than I will," Harry stated watching Ron pace the room from one of the desks._

"_Wh-at?! Why would you do that?" Ron sputtered._

"_Because one of us has to guard him, I just thought that since you are such good friends you'd be comfortable sharing a room with him."_

'_Yeah well that's because you are an idiot Harry Potter!' Ron screamed inwardly._

"_And if not you than it'll either be me or Neville."_

_Ron stopped in his pacing and stared at Harry and Neville his mouth agape._

"_I'm surprised that his parents haven't owled Dumbledore insisting that he return home instantly," Harry added._

"_He sure does seem to change schools a lot," Neville noted taking a seat beside Harry, "Look Ron, if it bothers that much I can do it."_

_Ron gritted his teeth and glared at Harry before speaking._

"_Fine! I'll do it."_

_Ron wanted to punch Harry when he saw the superior smirk appear on his friends face. _

If Ron was perfectly honest with himself, he didn't agree only because he wanted to protect Hermione, although it was a factor, but rather the thought of her sleeping in the same room with another guy made him ill. He wasn't particularly fond of the idea of her leaving Hogwarts either, he only just found her, and he didn't want to lose her before he got to know her.

* * *

Hermione felt Ron's eyes on her again and lifted her eyes just in time to see him withdraw his from her face. 

She sighed inwardly before sitting up straight and handing back his charms essay.

"There were just a few minor errors here and there but it's pretty well researched," Hermione said twirling her quill in her hand.

"You sound almost shocked," Ron laughed, "I do have a brain you know. How else do you think I can tutor other students."

Hermione bit her lip at the reminder of their previous argument.

Ron must have noticed her apprehension because he stood up from his seat before speaking.

"I don't sell my exam notes, but I do help students prepare theirs."

Hermione watched as he collected his books and returned to his side of the room.

"If you'd like," Ron continued turning around to look at her from his seat at his own desk, "You could join me sometime and I could show you my '_teaching methods_'."

He had spoken the last few words with a smile on his face so she knew he wasn't angry at her and Hermione felt relief swell over.

"I'd like that."

Ron nodded before turning back to sort out his notes.

After a few minutes he stood from his seat and stretched.

"Well, that's enough for one night I think, what about you?"

"I may revise this Transfiguration essay first, but you go ahead," Hermione replied not looking up from her work.

"Do you mean the one due in a month?" Ron asked incredously.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

Hermione thought she heard Ron mutter what sounded like _'mental'_ under his breath before she heard his bed curtains close.

She turned around in her seat and saw that he had indeed gone to sleep. She pulled open her desk drawer and the letter she had received from her mother.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Your father and I were so incredibly relieved when we heard that you were not hurt, and rather grateful to the young man who saved your life. I was rather shocked when Professor McGonnagal told me of your new living arrangements, and your father was in quite a fit, but don't worry I can deal with him. _

_Although I am worried about your identity being discovered I was equally shocked to learn that it was none other than Ronald Weasley that would be staying with you. Is he not the young man that you mention so often in your letters?_

_Well whatever the case, I do want you to be careful and take every precaution to protect yourself and if you sense that anyone suspects your true identity than you must tell Professor McGonnagal immediately. We are both so proud of what you are doing Hermione but we do not want you to hurt yourself in the process. _

_Love Mum and Dad._

_P.S. Don't be afraid to use magic on any boys that look at you funny - Dad_

_Ignore your father - Mum_

Hermione sighed and folded the letter before returning it to her cupboard. She had been surprised when her parents had not insisted on her leaving Hogwarts and yet embarrassed that her mother was so perceptive. It was true that she mentioned Ron often in her letters but only because she was incredibly grateful for him saving her life twice, first at the lake and now from Sirius Black. Hermione turned to look at the drawn curtains around Ron's bed where she could hear him snoring.

'It is really just gratitude I feel?'

* * *

"I am very pleased with your progress, Miss Granger." 

Hermione smiled as she sat across from McGonnagal.

"Thank you, Professor. It was challenging at first because of the stark difference between classes but I enjoyed the challenge."

McGonnagal nodded at her before putting away her paperwork.

"And sharing a room with Mr Weasley hasn't caused you any problems?"

"It's not as bad as I thought and its actually pretty nice having such a good friend at Hogwarts."

McGonnagal pursed her lips and looked at Hermione for a moment before standing from her desk and walking over towards her.

"Now, I need to know if you intend to attend the Christmass Ball as yourself."

Hermione took a moment to realize what McGonnagal was asking her, after all, over the last month she had felt more herself in years.

"Do you mean as a girl, Professor?"

"Yes, because if that is the case then you will need to attend a few classes at Hogwarts Girls just to make sure that the students won't become suspicious when you arrive at the ball."

Hermione took a moment to think over the matter before replying.

"I'm still not sure, could I have a few days to think it over?"

"Very well but the sooner you make a decision the better, it will not be easy to convince the girls that you have been attending classes when they have not seen for over a month."

"Yes Professor."

Hermione sighed as stepped into the Gryffindor common room.

'It may be nice to dress up I suppose, and possibly talk to Ron as a girl.'

Hermione dragged herself up the staircase and into her and Ron's dorm room.

She dropped her bag at the foot of her bed before collapsing into the bed. The curtains surrounding her part of the room were currently pulled open and she turned her head to look out into the evening sky.

"_Help!"_

_Hermione coughed and screamed causing her to swallow another mouthful of water. _

_She felt her eyes sting and tears began to fall down her cheeks._

"_I don't want to die!" she cried grasping around to find her broom._

"_I've got you," A calm voice spoke from above her._

"You must be tired."

Hermione jumped up from her bed when she heard the same voice speak to her. She turned around to see Ron sitting at his desk.

"You didn't even notice me when you walked in."

"Oh, yeah, I had some research to do," Hermione replied yawning.

"Hmm, well I'm going with Harry to play some Quidditch wanna come?"

"At this time of night? And didn't you go flying with Harry yesterday?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"It's only six, and yeah I did. So did you want to come?"

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"No thanks," she replied falling back onto her bed.

"Okay, I'll see you later than," Ron said before she heard the door close.

Hermione yawned once more before getting up to have her shower before Ron returned. She was surprised he ever got any work done, he was always out playing quidditch or flying with Harry.

* * *

Ron saw the light of the bathroom turn on and moved his broom upwards before landing on balcony above his and Hermione's room. He kept his broom at his side and watched the sky darken. 

He had at least an hour before Hermione would be finished in the bathroom and began studying before he could return. He knew that she needed time to take another potion and didn't want to be around while she took her shower so he had made a habit of leaving around the same time everyday. He yawned tiredly, the only problem was that he wasn't getting that much sleep and was begin to struggle keeping up with his study load.

Ron gripped his wand when he heard a strange sound and instantly jumped onto his broom before descending down to the window that looked into his room but saw that Hermione was still in the bathroom and scabbers was now chewing at the corner of one of his notebooks.

"Oh great," Ron sighed, "I don't know why I keep you at all,"

He quickly swerved and flew upwards when he saw Hermione walk out of the bathroom. Ron looked down at his watch and waited a few more minutes before beginning to make his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ron expected to find Hermione studying at her desk but to his surprise she was sleeping in her bed and her curtains were still wide open.

He shook his head before flicking his wand in the direction of her bed causing the curtains to close around her sleeping figure.

"Forgot to take the potion again," Ron chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise! I hope you all like this quick update, I don't really know what happened but my brain was working overtime last night and I couldn't stop typing, in fact I already finished the next chapter but will need a day or two to edit. Please tell me what you think so far - I intend to make this story as realistic and believable as possible withing the HP universe. And once again please forgive any grammatical or spelling errors as I am human and sometimes miss things despite my efforts at editing.**

**Thank you for those that review - the large number of comments really does encourage me to get these chapters out quicker.**


	11. Just Friends

**Chapter 10 – Just Friends**

Harry watched in amusement while he ate his cereal as Ron's head slowly descended towards the table. Ron eyes were half open and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

'I guess he's still not used to sharing a room with John,' Harry mused.

Harry kicked Ron leg under the table just before his face was about to drop into his eggs, causing Ron to sit up instantly his eyes alert.

Ron groaned when he looked at Harry.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing, just saving you from literally inhaling your breakfast," Harry replied with a smirk.

Ron gave a sarcastic laugh before taking a sip of his juice.

"But seriously though, have you decided to write to her yet?"

Harry saw Ron's eyes widen at his question. Harry also noticed the quick glance in John's direction.

Taking the hint, Harry turned to address John.

"John, do you know if your cousin, Hermione, is going to the Christmas dance?"

John choked and juice splattered all over his face.

Harry noticed the apprehensive look on Ron's face and decided to be more direct.

"Do you reckon she'd want to go with Ron?"

Before John could reply there was a clattering sound and Harry turned to see that Ron's face was now in his breakfast.

"You alright mate? You really should get some more rest," Harry said in concern.

"'m alright – just a little tired," Ron mumbled wiping his face with a napkin.

"So anyway, John – "

"Look at the time, we better hurry or we'll be late for DADA," Ron said suddenly standing from his seat and dragging John along with him.

Harry grabbed a piece of toast before he ran after them.

* * *

'If you weren't my friend I would kill you Harry,' Ron groaned inwardly as he stared at his friend talking to John.

"Hi guys," Neville greeted walking over towards them.

"Hey Neville," Ron replied, "How's everything?"

Ron knew that Neville had gone to visit his parents at St Mungo's, but that the chubby boy still did not want the other students to know.

"Fine, thanks Ron," Neville smiled though as usual after a visit to his parents the smile lacked its usual warmth.

"Good you're all here, we'll be doing some basic wandwork today," Remus explained before walking into the room, the students following behind him.

"Wanna pair up again?" Ron whispered to John while they waited for instructions from Remus.

"Okay," John smiled at him.

"Now today we will simply be revising the spells you've learnt so far but I will be paying particular attention to how you all perform the _Riddikulus _spell which we learnt in our previous lesson."

"Ohh, I've been looking forward to this," John said happily.

Ron smiled at the joy on John's face and the pair began to move to one side of the room but Malfoy stopped them.

"Well, if it isn't the Weasel and his mudblood lackey."

"Speaking of lackey's where are those trolls that usual follow you around?" John asked before side-stepping Malfoy.

But Malfoy had other ideas and grabbed John by the arm and pulled him around to look at him.

Ron grabbed Malfoy by the collar and pushed him away from John.

Malfoy tripped and fell into Crabbe and Goyle who had rushed over when they saw Malfoy in trouble.

"You'll regret that Weasel!" Malfoy screamed reaching for his wand.

"What is going on here?" Remus questioned looking at both Ron and Malfoy.

"Nothing sir," Malfoy replied as he stood up.

"That had better be the case, because the only dueling I ever want to see in my classroom is you all practicing your wandwork," Remus looked at Malfoy and Ron sternly before continuing, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Ron said glaring at Malfoy.

Remus looked at the boys for a moment longer before walking away to watch the other students.

"You better watch yourself Weasel and you too Granger, you won't always have your knight in shining amour around to protect you."

Ron's face remained impassive as he watched Malfoy turn and walk away.

"Ron," John whispered beside him, "please let go, it hurts."

Ron blinked a few times before looking down at John.

It was only then that he realized that he was gripping onto John's wrist.

"Sorry," Ron apologized, "I hate it when he says stuff like that to you."

"Yeah, but don't worry I can handle myself," John paused before saying in a low voice, "Do you think he knows about you?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Nothing, don't worry. We should probably get started."

"Right."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Ron asked Harry as he sat down into the seat opposite his best friend at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

Harry was hurriedly scribbling something on a piece of parchment, staring at it for a moment before continuing his writing.

"Oh, you're owl is so pretty, Harry," John said from beside Ron as he gave Hedwig a piece of his sandwich.

"What is Hedwig doing here anyway?" Ron asked reaching for a piece of apple pie.

Harry ignored Ron's question and instead continued writing.

"Here," John said placing an apple in Ron's hand before he could reach the pie.

Ron blinked at the apple for a moment before looking at John.

"And what is this strange object that you have thrust into my hand," He sniffed it before saying in a shocked voice, "Why, there's no chocolate in this strange object at all."

John rolled his eyes at Ron.

"You are so funny," he said sarcastically before explaining, "It's not healthy for you to eat too many sweets."

Ron continued to stare at John before saying sarcastically.

"Yes, mother," he then took a large bite of the apple and smiled at him.

John gave him a disgusted look and turned away.

"There, finished," Harry said triumphantly.

Ron took a large bite out of a chocolate tart that he was able to levitate above John's head and watched Harry fold the parchment and hand it to Hedwig.

"By the end of this day you will have your answer Ron," Harry smiled at him.

"What are you on about?" Ron questioned genuinely confused.

"This is a letter to Hermione Granger, in it I told her that you would like to take her to the Christmas Ball," Harry turned to look at Hedwig, "Take this to Hermione Granger."

"Wait!" Ron screamed grabbing onto Hedwig's leg before she could take off and earning him a painful bite from the owl, "I don't want you to ask her for me. I'll do it some other time."

"Why wait," with those words Harry released Hedwig and she flew out a nearby window.

Ron felt his heart hammering inside his chest and he looked over to see John was frozen in his spot, his face pale.

"John didn't you say you needed to get something from our room?" Ron questioned hastily standing up and trying to pull John up with him.

"That's odd," Neville said looking up at the ceiling, "Hedwig's back already."

Ron froze and so did John in the process of picking up his book bag.

Ron watched in horror as the snowy owl descended towards them. Just as Hedwig reached them she released the letter and it landed in John's hands but Ron instantly snatched it from him.

"Wow, a response already, thanks Hedwig."

Before Ron could make a hasty exit Harry spoke up.

"Hang on let's see what she said."

Ron feigned momentarily deafness and quickened his exit from the Great Hall.

'Merlin! Has Harry always been such an idiot?!'

Having reached the portrait of the fat lady he released a sigh of relief. He started when he realized that he was holding John by the arm and he looked out of breath. Ron didn't even realize that he had grabbed John in the first place but he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Sorry," Ron apologized releasing John's hand.

John steadied his breathing before standing to look at Ron.

"Um, listen, do you," Ron paused and watched John's face intently, wishing that he could see Hermione face instead of her disguise, "Do you know if Hermione is going to be at the Christmas Ball?"

John's eyes widened and he shifted his gaze to his feet.

"I – I don't know."

A long silence engulfed them before John spoke once more.

"Would you like her too?"

Ron felt the heat rise to his face and neck.

"I would like to see her again," Ron mumbled, looking down at his own feet.

A few minutes of silence passed before either of them spoke again.

"I'd better go," Ron finally said taking a few steps back, "I've got tutoring."

* * *

Hermione watched Ron walk down the hall, leaving her standing alone in the corridor. She sighed before making her way into common room.

The common room was quite busy with students and Hermione sat down in one of the large sofa chairs, resting her head back into the cushions.

"Hi there," a voice said from behind her.

Hermione looked up and saw Dean walking over to her, she smiled back and shifted in her seat when he took a seat in the sofa chair near her.

"We haven't really had a chance to get to know each other," Dean explained, "You're muggle born right."

"Sure am," she replied relieved that he wasn't going to interrogate her but only wanted to get to know her better.

"Must be tough transferring to Hogwarts in third year," Dean said sympathetically, "How are you liking it so far?"

"It's definitely different from what I'm used to but it's great having friends for once."

"I notice your not a big fan of quidditch," Dean added moving closer to her.

"Well having seen only sports like rugby, watching people flying around on brooms and throwing who knows how many balls at each other is a bit of a shock," Hermione laughed, in fact she never watched rugby either but she'd heard enough about it from her father to feign some knowledge on the topic.

At this comment Dean's face lit up.

"I know exactly what you mean, you wouldn't believe the rough time Ron gave me when I put my football posters up on our dorm walls," Dean laughed.

"Really?" Hermione said genuinely shocked, "He doesn't seem the type to bully muggle-borns."

"No, no, he never bullied me but he's like so many pure-blood wizards, they don't really know much about muggles and usually think half the stuff we do is barmy."

Hermione laughed at this description of wizards and realized just how much she had to learn about Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Ron sighed as he watched the students walk out of the library. He wasn't sure how much more he could take, he spent so much time patrolling the school, guarding Hermione, tutoring students and doing research for Harry that there was hardly enough hours in the day for him to even stop and relax let alone finish his school work.

Ron slowly collected his belongings and exited the library. He looked down at his watch at the small 'H.G.' in the middle of the watch face, and the scrawling words 'Common Room' floating above it. He was relieved at least that Hermione was somewhere safe and around other students.

Ron rubbed his eyes wearily and yawned as he made his way up the common room. He wished he could just drop the whole tutoring thing but knew he couldn't – he had to make another delivery tonight after all.

Ron stepped into the Gryffindor common room and his eyes roamed the room for John's familiar face.

Ron froze. He felt something cold clench inside him.

John was sitting with Dean Thomas on the sofa chair and they were whispering to each other. Ron even saw John touch Dean shoulder a few times while he talked enthusiastically.

The next moment Dean was laughing and so was John as he made wild gestures with his arms. When Ron saw the smile on John's face he felt the blood drain from his face, and he gritted his teeth in anger.

John finally looked up and noticed Ron standing a few feet from them but Ron had already turned and walked up the stairs before either John or Dean could say a word.

He threw his books angrily onto his bed and paced the length of the room every now and then glaring at the curtained area of the room that belonged to Hermione.

He was exhausted, frustrated, angry and he felt like a complete idiot. All this time he had thought or at least hoped that she felt something for him in return but clearly she just saw him as a friend, the way she was acting with Dean was much more intimate than anything they'd done together.

All she did was nag him, sometimes so much so that he wanted to scream at her – it had only been his constant reminder that she was a girl that pulled him back.

Ron stopped pacing and hit his palm against his bed post.

'She would never see me as anything more than a friend.'

He gripped the bed post as a steely determination rushed over him.

'Well if she wants to be just friends, than that's what I'm going to be. I'm not going to hold back anymore just because she's a girl.'

* * *

**A/N: Phew, that was intense. It took me longer than usual to edit this chapter but I know you guys understand. I hope this chapter was enjoyable even though it's missing some of humor that the previous chapters had. Thank you once again to those that leave me comments and encourage me - I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me just to hear a few words from you guys. Please continue to support and encourage me as I write this fic. **


	12. Blood, Bruises and Acceptance

**Chapter 11 – Blood, Bruises and Acceptance**

"You should have seen Ron in our first flying lesson, it was hilarious," Dean tried to explain but broke into a fit of laughter.

Hermione laughed as she watched him try to regain his composure.

"He was flailing his arms around and fell of his broom in the end," Dean added laughing once more.

"Oh no, was he hurt?" Hermione said in concern moving closer to Dean in interest.

"No," Dean broke into another fit of laughter, "He wasn't even a metre off the ground."

Hermione nearly fell off the chair from laughing. Hermione remembered the looks that Ron gave her whenever she complained about Quidditch and felt a superior satisfaction knowing that he had struggled in his flying lessons just like she had.

"What else can you tell me?" Hermione said eager for more information about Ron.

"Oh no, he'd kill me if I told you or anyone anything more than that," Dean smiled with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh come on, please," Hermione begged shaking him by the arm, "I gotta have some leverage against him."

Hermione added the last comment quickly when she noticed the look in Dean's eyes – something about boys made them want to always tease each other, she didn't understand why but was happy to take advantage of it to get to know more about Ron.

"Well, this one time…"

Dean's voice faded away when she looked up and saw Ron standing a few feet away from them – and he looked furious. Hermione gulped nervously, had he heard them talking about him?

Before she could even form a coherent thought Ron had marched up the stairs and she heard the door slam.

"That's my cue to leave," Dean said awkwardly having also seen Ron behind them, "I'll see you around John."

Hermione waved goodbye to Dean and watched him exit the common room before slowly making her way up to her dorm room.

She knocked a few times on the door and when there was no response she entered the room.

Ron was sitting at his desk reading. Hermione walked over and leaned over his shoulder to watch him. She instantly noticed him tense at her presence.

"Are you working on the Potions assignment?"

Ron gave a grunt rather than say anything in response.

"You really should have gotten that done before today," Hermione huffed, it wasn't like Ron to leave his work to the last minute.

Ron didn't reply so Hermione made her way over to her desk to take out her notes, she walked back and handed them to Ron.

"Here, you can use my notes. Honestly, I hope you haven't left your History of Magic essay to the last minute too," Hermione joked.

Ron stood up from his seat causing his chair to fall back onto the floor.

"When I want your opinion I'll ask for it!"

With those words he was out the door before Hermione had even realized that he had spoken.

Her hands shook and the notes she held fluttered to the floor.

"What was that about?" She questioned aloud, feeling her chest constrict when she remembered the steely edge in Ron's voice and eyes.

* * *

Neville munched on a chocolate frog and checked his new wizard card, he was just about to reach for his Herbology textbook on the table when Ron walked past him and planted himself in the armchair near the fire. 

"Everything okay?" Neville questioned noticing the grim expression on Ron's face.

Ron didn't reply but a few minutes later John came down the staircase, he stood watching Ron for a moment before sitting in an armchair directly across from him.

Neville sat nervously on the couch looking from one side of the room to the other. He didn't know what was going on but he could feel the tension building in the room and thought it best to try to ease it before anything happened. Neville racked his brain for a conversation starter and finally took a deep breath before speaking.

"So…how crazy was that potions essay Snape set."

Clearly he had chosen the wrong topic because the next moment John slammed his fists down on the table and moved to stand in front of Ron.

"You should be finishing your essay not down here brooding."

Neville slowly edged away from John as he watched Ron clench his fists.

"Look, I'm just trying to help you," John added in a less demanding tone.

"No!" Ron said standing up and glaring down at him, "You're trying to tell me what to do."

"What is your problem!" John screamed back.

"You! You're my problem!" Ron bellowed before pushing past John running back up the stairs to the dorm rooms.

Neville watched Ron leave before turning back to see John standing with his mouth agape.

"Hey," Harry greeted stepping into the common room completely oblivious to the storm that had just erupted in the room.

A clattering sound was heard from the stairs and Ron appeared at the bottom of the stairs with his broom in his hand.

"Uh…" Harry began but was cut off by John.

"Where are you going?" John yelled after Ron.

But Ron didn't reply and the portrait swung close behind him.

Harry looked at Neville in shock.

"What's going on?"

Neville shook his head in bewilderment.

"John do you…" Neville stopped when he saw John staring at the portrait hole his lip quivering slightly.

Neville turned to Harry for assistance but Harry merely continued to watch John impassively.

* * *

Ron punched the nearby wall angrily causing the owls to screech at him before flying off to another part of the owlery. 

"I shouldn't have shouted at her," Ron told himself.

He felt like screaming but instead punched the wall a few more times to vent his frustration. Ron took a few deep breathes before reaching into his robes and grabbing a bag of galleons. He called Hedwig down to him and the snowy owl circled above him before descending towards him. She nipped his finger while he attached the letter and bag of money to her leg.

"Sorry about before," he said before he petted the owl, "Could you take this to St Mungo's please."

Hedwig hooted at him before flying out a nearby window. Ron watched her disappear into the distance but was distracted from his thoughts by the sudden tugging at his wrist. He instantly looked down at his watch and was alarmed to see the words above Hermione's initials had changed to 'Hogwarts Grounds'.

Ron cursed under his breath, grabbed his broom and ran out of the owlery – only to crash right into the person he was looking for.

"Ron," John said breathlessly taking a step backward.

"What are you doing here?" Ron questioned angry that she would risk danger to herself by walking around the school grounds.

"I followed you," John replied frowning at him, "What were you doing? What's that money for?"

Ron tensed and his grip on his broom tightened.

"I can't believe you are out here fooling around when you should be finishing your Potions homework," John said in disbelief folding his arms and glaring at him.

'_Does she ever stop nagging?'_

"What I do is my business, it has nothing to do with you!" Ron said before pushing past John and making his way down the stairs of the owlery.

He had reached the bottom of the stairs before remembering that he was supposed to be guarding Hermione and so made a sharp turn and hid in the shadow and waited for her to pass.

* * *

Hermione watched Ron descend down the stairs and felt her eyes begin to sting. 

"Why's he so angry?" she wondered aloud rubbing at her eyes, "I guess I really don't know him at all."

Hermione took a deep breathe before slowly making her way down the stairs herself. She had just reached the bottom of the stairs and had begun to walk back towards the school when a noise beside her made her stop. Hermione turned to see Ron leaning against the stairs, he didn't say a word and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Ron?"

Ron ignored her and began to walk back towards Hogwarts, Hermione watched him for a moment before quickening her step to catch up with him.

'Is he worried about me? Is that why he - '

Hermione felt her foot slip on a jagged rock and gave a cry of surprise before she fell onto the wet grassy ground.

"Ow," Hermione moaned.

Hermione's eyes widened with shock when she felt Ron pick her up.

"You okay?" he asked her earnestly.

Hermione simply nodded before looking away.

Ron softly planted her back on the ground and she sat watching him hovering over her. She saw him take a deep breathe before he knelled down beside her and reached for her leg but he stopped just as his hands were about to touch her.

"Can I…" Ron trailed off.

Hermione realized that he was asking her permission to check her leg and she nodded mutely.

'Why is he being so formal?' Hermione wondered before her thoughts returned to their previous argument in the common room. But before she could dwell too long on these thoughts she gave a gasp of surprise before biting her lip when she felt Ron's hands move gently up her leg before stopping at her knee.

"Your leg doesn't seem to be broken but you have a pretty bad cut here," Ron explained pointing to her knee.

Hermione was surprised to see the tear in her jeans where a wound was visible, but she was more shocked to see that Ron's hand was also bleeding.

"Your hand," Hermione said looking at him.

"It's nothing," Ron replied quickly removing his bleeding hand from her sight, "Does your leg hurt?"

Hermione watched him softly touch her knee and she simply shook her head mutely.

'Oh brilliant Hermione, the cleverest witch of your age and you can't even form a coherent response when a guy touches you.'

"Come on, we should get back, do you think you can stand?" Ron asked his face still turned away from her.

Hermione was incredibly tempted to lie just so that she could have Ron carry her back to the common room but her rationality finally kicked in and she was able to speak again.

"Yes," she said in barely a whisper.

She grabbed onto Ron's shirt as he helped her up, she gingerly rested her bleeding leg on the ground. The pain instantly shot up her leg and Hermione gave a cry of pain before tripping once more.

This time however Ron's arms caught her and for one incredibly brief moment Hermione felt his arms embracing her. As slowly as possible without raising suspicion she looked up at Ron.

"U-uh, w-we can just…broom."

Before Hermione could interpret what Ron had just said he had summoned his broom and placed her onto it, before jumping onto it himself.

"Oh no," Hermione moaned before grabbing onto Ron for dear life.

She thought she heard him laugh when they took off suddenly causing her to scream.

* * *

Ron couldn't help but smile when he heard John scream as they jetted off towards the Gryffindor tower, but the smile faded away when his thoughts returned to what he had seen earlier in the common room. 

_'Okay, get a grip Weasley. So what if she doesn't feel the same way about you? Being friends won't be so bad, it's still better than if she wasn't here at all.'_

Ron sighed before turning his head slightly to look back at John.

"I can't believe you're scared of flying," Ron yelled so that his voice could carry across the wind.

He felt John shaking and thought he should slow down a bit but the next moment he heard him laugh.

"At least I didn't scream like a girl in my first flying lesson."

"What are you talking about?" he replied in confusion as he made a sharp turn towards their dorm room window, causing John to scream again.

"Oh give it up," John said after he had stopped screaming, "Dean told me all about it."

A moment of silence passed as Ron absorbed what John had said.

"When did Dean tell you this?"

"That's what we were talking about in the common room when you came in, I thought you knew?"

Ron felt himself smile despite himself and was infinitely glad that John couldn't see his face at the moment.

He stopped outside their window and pulled his wand out, he touched his wand to the window and it instantly flew open. He and John ducked their heads as they flew into the room.

The heat from the room instantly thawed their cold bodies. Ron slowly descended to the ground and they both dismounted. Ron placed his broom beside the window before closing and locking it. Ron helped John to his bed before knelling down to check the state of his knee.

"Umm, look about before…I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said taking longer than necessary cleaning John's knee.

John didn't say anything in response and Ron hurriedly continued.

"I haven't really had much sleep these last few days and combined with the pretty hectic week I've had," Ron paused and passed a shaking hand through his hair before continuing, "I suppose I just took out my frustration on you."

"I guess everyone has days where they feel that the whole world is against them," John said softly before adding, "As strange as this may seem, I actually preferred it when you were screaming at me."

Ron gaped and looked up at John.

"You liked it?"

"No," he replied quickly, "But I liked that weren't acting so formal around me. I guess I'd like it if you treat me like one of the guys and if that means I'm someone who you can feel comfortable venting your problems to than I'm here for you."

Ron chuckled at this statement.

_'Like one of the guys huh?'_

"If that's what you want," Ron replied before adding tentatively, "So am I forgiven?"

"Maybe," John smiled back at him.

"Now where's your potions essay?" Ron questioned ruffling John's already windswept hair as he stood up.

"Hang on, I didn't say anything about letting you borrow my actual essay just my research notes."

Ron sighed dramatically and let his head drop.

"Okay, fine," John finally conceded before summoning his notes from his desk, "But just this once, okay."

"Definitely," Ron replied, "Just once."

* * *

Hermione had been staring at the ancient runes book in her lap for the last two hours but her thoughts remained elsewhere. When Ron had flown her across the lake it had brought back memories from that night not so long ago. 

_Hermione clammy hands gripped onto the stranger and they jetted off across the lake. She would have screamed but her voice was too sore for any further screaming. She looked down at her reflection on the inky black surface of the lake and she shivered when she realized how close she had been to drowning. She felt the tears returning and she gripped tighter to her rescuer._

'_I don't want to die,' Hermione told herself, 'There's a whole world outside Hogwarts and I don't want to die before experiencing it.'_

_Hermione felt her hair whipping around her face just before finally feeling the rocky shore beneath her feet. She heard her teeth chattering from the cold and she instantly began rubbing her hands over her arms to warm herself._

_She watched as the boy jumped off his broom before taking out his wand and pointing it at her._

_Hermione instantly froze and stared at him in horror. Was he going to attack her? She had been so grateful at not drowning that she didn't even give a second thought as to who had saved her. Before these thoughts could continue however she suddenly felt a warm sensation envelop her and the next moment she was completely dry and no longer shaking from the cold._

_Hermione stared at the red-headed boy as he returned his wand to his robes and sat down on the ground. Hermione waited a few seconds before joining him and to her surprise he didn't seem to mind – usually the girls at Hogwarts avoided her like the plague unless they were bullying her that is._

_Hermione saw the weary expression on his face as though he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and she wished that she could somehow ease that pain._

Hermione looked up from her book when she heard Ron snoring. She placed the book down onto her bed and pushed the covers away before walking over to Ron's sleeping figure.

He was hunched over his desk his quill still on his hand and he was drooling on his essay. Hermione crouched down and looked at his sleeping face.

"You are completely hopeless," Hermione whispered a smile spreading across her face.

She watched him for a moment longer before slowly pulling his essay from underneath him. She read through his essay quickly and walked over to her desk to amend some mistakes.

* * *

**

* * *

A/N:** Wow! Again thank you all so much for reading and leaving such lovely and supportive comments, I will do my best to keep you all entertained :) 


	13. Cooking Has It's Uses After All

**Story Notice: **

**Because of repeated comments from readers that the characters act older than they would in 3rd year I HAVE decided to change their age BUT not the events that will take place. In other words instead of starting Hogwarts at 11 the trio would have started when they were 14, meaning that they are 16 at this point in the story. I would especially like to thank _Kashrlyyk _for suggesting this because I had no idea about how to resolve the age issue especially since it was such a concern for so many of you. I admit that I _had_ intended the trio to be older but I liked the POA storyline (hits head on desk) and it never occured to me before to change the Hogwarts entry age. Thank you all for commenting, I really appreciate your honesty! I hope I can continue to entertain you all and I hope that changing their ages this late in the story won't affect your enjoyment. **

**Now I'll shut up so you can read the chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Cooking has its uses after all**

"_This is bloody fantastic isn't it," Harry cried in frustration as they walked back to the common room, "Now what?"_

_Ron didn't reply, but continued following Harry._

"_Ron?!"_

_Ron realized that he had stopped walking and Harry was now standing in front of him._

"_We have to find out whose behind these attacks," Harry said vehemently, "I won't let Hagrid live the rest of his life in Azkaban."_

"_Look, I think I'll try doing some more research," Ron said before running down the hall and away from Harry._

_Ron looked down at his watch and saw that his sister was near one of the Girls toilets and he quickly made his way there. Just as he stood debating whether he should just barge into the girls toilets a person came running out falling on top of him as he fell to the ground._

"_I-I'm sorry," the young girl said softly not daring to look up._

"_It's alright."_

_At the sound of his voice the girl looked up in shock._

"_How come I can see you?" she asked in alarm._

"_Magic," Ron answered lamely helping the girl up, as he did he was able to see her face more clearly, "You look…very familiar, have we met?"_

_He thought he saw the girl blush before shaking her head causing her bushy hair to somehow increase in size._

"_I should go," she said trying to walk past him._

"_Wait, is there another girl in there? Red hair, brown eyes, around the same height as you?" Ron said quickly._

"_No," the girl replied, "Just me and Moaning Myrtle."_

_She looked at Ron's face intently causing him to blush slightly._

"_Uh, thanks," he said before turning away and walking back to the common room, he turned his head back but saw that the girl had disappeared._

Ron started when he felt the familiar tugging on his arm, he groaned before looking at his watch. He was alarmed to see the sun shining in through the window and the words 'Great Hall' floating above Hermione's initials.

"Oh bugger," Ron cried when he realized that he was going to be late for class and he hadn't even finished his potions essay.

He hastily changed and ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth, groaning in annoyance when he saw the ink marks on his face.

By the time he reached the Great Hall most of the students were leaving and he saw John walking towards him.

"Oh good your awake, I was just going to come and get you," John said hastily before placing a toasted sandwich in his hand, "Come on we've only got ten minutes before potions starts."

"But I haven't even – "

"Here," John whispered handing him a rolled up piece of parchment, "I finished it for you last night."

Ron stared at John in disbelief.

"But don't expect me to do it again," John said sternly before walking down towards the dungeons.

Ron quickly finished his toasted sandwich as he walked with John to Potions.

"You are the best, you're my personal savior."

Ron saw John smile at this and heard him mumble something.

"What was that?" Ron questioned.

"Nothing," John replied before pulling an apple out of his bag and handing it to Ron.

"Not this again," Ron chuckled.

* * *

Harry remained a safe distance behind his friend and watched John and Ron's interaction closely. Ron ruffled John's hair and smiled as John began talking excitedly about something while waving his arms around madly. Harry narrowed his eyes as he saw the warm expression on Ron's face, he had never seen Ron look at anyone like that before. 

_'It's almost as though…'_ but these thoughts were interrupted when Ron looked back and spotted him.

Harry smiled back and walked up to them. He hadn't had the chance to ask Ron whether Hermione was going to be at the Christmas Ball. Harry had intended to question the girl about her cousin when he saw her but he rarely saw Ron at all to even bring it up. But what concerned him more was the letter he had just received from Ginny.

"Ron you look horrible," Harry noted when he had reached them.

"Gee thanks Harry," Ron said sarcastically before yawning.

"How are you John?" Harry asked turning to look at him.

"Fine thanks," John replied cheerfully before they walked into the Potions classroom.

Harry let Ron walk ahead of them before he turned to John.

"So how's your cousin doing?"

Before John could reply Harry continued.

"Funny thing is, one of my friends goes to Hogwarts Girls and she's never meet her before."

"Really?" John said in a surprised voice, "What year is she in?"

"Second year, Gryffindor," Harry replied.

"Well she's a third year like us, maybe that's why your friend hasn't seen her around."

Harry continued to stare at John but could find no reason to doubt his explanation.

"Maybe," Harry finally conceded when he saw Ron walk towards them.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ron asked frowning at him.

"Nothing of importance," Harry said hurriedly before taking a seat at one of the desks.

* * *

Hermione watched Harry take a seat near her and she hastily wiped her sweaty hands on her robes. She took a deep breath before sitting down. 

_'Okay, don't panic,'_ Hermione told herself willing herself to remain calm.

As good as she was getting at lying for some reason she always felt that Harry could see right through her lies.

"Everything okay?" Ron asked from beside her.

She looked up into his concerned face and instantly felt the fear leave her.

"Perfect," she replied before she began pulling out her notes.

_'I guess this means I need to talk to McGonnagal,'_ Hermione told herself just as Snape flew into the classroom – in his usual foul mood.

* * *

Ron let his head rest on the library desk and stared at his watch. After class Hermione had made some excuse about extra study – of course Ron knew when he looked down at his watch that she had actually gone to McGonnagal's office. 

_'She's been in there for hours, what the heck is she doing?' _Ron wondered.

Ron's eyes instantly flew to his watch again when he felt the all too familiar tugging sensation. Ron watched the words of on his watch change until they finally read 'Library'.

Ron sat up and looked at the entrance of the library. There was no one there. Apart from him and the librarian the library at this time of day was completely empty. Ron stood up from his seat and wandered around the library to see if perhaps she had disappeared behind one of the numerous bookshelves.

Ron stopped and looked at his watch again. It still read 'Library' and yet Hermione wasn't here. He tapped his watch and wondered if it was broken, but that wasn't possible. He, Harry and Neville had transferred the magic from the map that Fred and George had given him, and the twins had guaranteed that the map was never wrong.

Ron brow creased in concern and he quickly made his way back to the table to collect his bag. He clicked one of the buttons on the watch and waited. Hermione's initials disappeared to be replaced by 'G.W.' and the words above his sister's initials read 'Magical Culinary Skills'.

_'It is working, but then where is she?'_ Ron wondered.

He frowned and pressed the button again. Slowly the initials disappeared to be replaced by Hermione's again.

"Library," Ron read the word aloud before looking up in frustration.

He was really starting to worry now. He looked around him once more before running out of the library to find McGonnagal.

_'I can't believe this,'_ Ron yelled at himself, _'What if Black has her? I never should have let her out of my sight.'_

Ron came to an abrubt stop when he felt his wrist watch tugging at his arm again. He looked down and stared in confusion when the words read 'Magical Culinary Skills'.

"What the hell?" Ron wondered aloud.

* * *

Hermione yawned and watched as all the girls around her giggled and chatted as they cooked. 

_'I never realized how pink this room was before,'_ Hermione thought to herself letting her eyes wander around the room.

"Something wrong Miss Granger?"

"No Professor Shingleton," Hermione replied plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Well then you had better remove that chocolate from the stove, your biscuits won't cook themselves," the teacher laughed heartily.

Hermione watched the woman leave, saving her from the torture of staring at her frilly pink apron any longer than necessary.

Hermione imitated the woman's sickly sweet laugh before rolling her eyes. After an hour of torture where Hermione had sat in front of her oven watching her biscuits cook, the class was finally over. Hermione released a sigh of relief before walking out of the room.

Hermione waited till the other girls disappeared and she was completely alone before she walked towards the library. Hermione stopped abruptly when she felt something brush past her. Hermione looked around the empty corridor in confusion.

Just as she was contemplating what the strange sensation was, a large group of girls rushed out of their classroom. Hermione stepped back and tried to fade into the wall as she let them pass her. By the looks of the heart shaped boxed they held in their hands they too had been cooking sweets.

Hermione was just about to step away from the wall when she saw a girl walk towards her an annoyed expression on her face. Hermione thought for a moment that she was going to be teased but instead the girl walked right past Hermione to a bin and threw her box of sweets into it angrily.

"What rubbish!" the girl screamed before walking off down the corridor her flaming red hair swaying behind her.

"Hermione dear!"

Hermione shivered involuntarily before turning around to see Professor Shingleton running towards her.

"Silly girl, you left your biscuits in the classroom."

"Really? How very silly of me indeed," Hermione replied pretending to act shocked, "Thank you Professor."

Hermione took the box of cookies from her teacher and watched her walk away. When she could no longer see her teacher she turned around and threw the cookies into the bin. Hermione started when she heard someone giggle and when she looked up she saw the red-haired girl looking at her.

"Not a fan of 'Magical Culinary Classes' are we?" She said before walking over to Hermione.

"I think _'loathing'_ is an appropriate word for how I feel about that class," Hermione replied.

"I'm Ginny by the way," the girl replied.

"Hermione," Hermione replied shaking the girls hand.

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

Ron walked back and forth in his bedroom watching in fascination as he pressed the button on his watch. 

Magical Culinary Skills - HG

_CLICK_

Magical Culinary Skills - GW

"What can this mean?" Ron wondered aloud, "Has she gone back to Hogwarts Girls for good?"

Ron stopped pacing and sat on the floor leaning back against his bed.

"But she didn't say anything this morning and all her things are still here."

Ron held his head in his hands.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Ron jumped up from the floor when he saw John walk in.

"You're here!" Ron cried in relief.

"Where else would I be?" John replied looking at him strangely.

"I-I only meant…where have you been?" Ron questioned.

"I was in the library," John replied holding up the books in his hands, "Oh and Harry's in the common room, he had something to tell you apparently."

Ron stared at John.

"You couldn't have been in the library," Ron said finally, "I was just there and it was completely empty."

John placed his books on his desk before turning around to look at him.

"I was helping Neville look for a book for History of Magic," John replied looking at him strangely.

"But I saw you go to McGonnagal's office."

John's eyes widened at this.

"You're following me?" He said in disbelief.

"No. I mean – look I'm supposed to be protecting you, how can I do that if I don't know where you are."

"As far as I know, Hogwarts is perfectly safe during the day. You know, with all the students and teachers walking around. I hardly think Sirius Black would be stupid enough to attack me in broad daylight."

Ron sighed inwardly.

_'I can't tell her how I've been watching her but I know she wasn't at the library.'_

"Look I'm touched that you are so concerned about me," John said walking over to stand in front of Ron and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "But I'm worried about you, you look so tired all the time. I'm a big gir- I can take care of myself."

_'You're a big girl huh? If you make any more slips like that than you're cover would be completely blown,'_ Ron sighed, _'And you wonder why I'm so worried.'_

"Yeah, you're right, I've been a bit wound up these last few days," Ron said rubbing his neck, "I'd better see what Harry wants."

Ron ruffled John's hair before walking out of the room.

Ron saw Harry idly poking at some chess pieces on the table and walked over to him.

"Hey, John said you wanted to see me," Ron said before sitting down across from him.

"Yeah," Harry replied sitting up in his seat, "Are you meeting Ginny tonight?"

"Am I?" Ron rubbed his head and tried to remember what the date was, "Yeah I guess I am."

"Well I think maybe I should meet her tonight instead of you," Harry replied.

"Why's that?" Ron asked.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? You look like you haven't slept in days and I've noticed you haven't really been eating either."

Ron raised his eyebrows at this comment.

"Why Harry I didn't think you cared," Ron said sweetly, placing a hand over his heart.

"I'm not the only one who's noticed. Why else do you think John's been making you eat healthy food rather than just chocolate? You look like you hardly have the energy to walk upright."

_'Oh, so that's why she gave me that apple. Here I thought she was just nagging me again.'_

"Why are you smiling?"

Ron shook himself from his inner thoughts and focused on Harry.

"No reason. Look, thanks for the offer Harry but I want to see my sister."

"I know, but just this once let me go instead of you. I worry about her too you know."

Ron was about to protest but Harry continued.

"And the state you're in I think you'd just make Ginny scared for your health and not the other way around."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"Don't go there Harry," Ron warned lowering his voice.

"I'm just saying, I have the money, you shouldn't have to waste time tutoring when you've got so many other thing to worry about."

"I told you – "

"Yes, I know, you want to earn the money yourself," Harry sighed before leaning back in his seat, "But at least let me see her tonight while you get some sleep."

Ron had to admit that he felt exhausted and hungry.

"Yeah, okay. But tell Ginny I'm sorry."

"She won't be angry at you," Harry replied "You better get to bed."

"Thanks, Harry," Ron said before walking back up the stairs.

Ron stumbled into his and Hermione's room and closed the door behind him before collapsing in an exhausted heap beside his bed. Harry had been right, lying there staring out the nearyby window Ron realised just how tired he really was, he could have slept right there on the cool wooden floors.

"I need some food," Ron said to himself finally but just as he was about to stand from the floor he heard a strange creaking sound.

Ron grabbed his wand and pointed at the opposite wall where the sound was coming from. The next moment Ron saw the full length mirror disappear into the wall and Hermione stumbled in. Ron stared wide eyed as she hurriedly ran over to her desk. He thought he smelt the faint smell of chocolate and slowly crept under his bed and watched as she took her potion.

'No matter how many times I see it, it's still so weird seeing her transform back into a guy.'

Ron watched as Hermione now disguised as John walked into the bathroom. Once the door clicked close Ron crawled out from under the bed.

_'If only you could see what I have to go through for you,'_ Ron sighed dusting himself off, _'Bet Harry would get a real laugh out of the fact that I was hiding under my bed because of a girl.'_

* * *

"Ginny?" Harry whispered as he walked onto the Astronomy tower. 

"Why are you whispering," Ginny said from the marble seat, "Where's Ron?"

"Oh I asked if I could come to see you tonight," Harry explained taking a seat beside Ginny, "Did you find anything more about Hermione Granger? In your letter you said – "

"Oh, I saw her today," Ginny interrupted Harry, "She's really nice."

"You saw her," Harry said slowly.

Ginny nodded her head and smiled.

"We spent the afternoon complaining about our stupid classes."

Harry remained quiet as he listened to Ginny.

"Did she mention John at all?"

"John?" Ginny turned to look at Harry, "Whose that?"

"Her cousin," Harry answered, "He's the one I'm really worried about, he transferred to Hogwarts this year and no one really knows anything about him."

Harry stopped himself from elaborating when he realized that he might be scaring Ginny, but when he looked at her she looked perfectly fine.

"Do you think Tom sent him?" Ginny questioned.

Harry gaped at Ginny.

"What did you just say?"

Ginny looked down at her clasped hands.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," Ginny stood from the bench and walked over to lean against the ledge, "I don't want to be defined by what happened to me, I dont want to be the girl who was almost killed by Tom Riddle. I just want to be Ginny."

Harry smiled at Ginny.

"That's great Ginny, you should really proud of yourself for coming to that realisation."

"Thanks but it's Hermione that helped me to understand how I feel," Ginny replied sitting back down beside him, "She's had a pretty rough time at Hogwarts too."

"Then, I'm glad you have friends at Hogwarts who can support you."

"Me too. But I doubt I'll see her that often."

"Why's that?" Harry asked his suspicions returning.

"She's taking extra classes this year, that's why I haven't see her around school."

"I see," Harry said softly.

* * *

Hermione started when she heard someone moving around. She walked over to the curtain and peered out. She relaxed when she saw it was only Ron, he had gotten up to go to the bathroom. 

Hermione returned to her bed and placed the book she was reading on her night stand. She cuddled up in her blankets before dimming her light and closing her eyes to sleep.

She heard the toilet flush and the water from the tap being turned on and off again. She breathed deeply and curled up in her bed. She loved having Ron around, he always made her feel safe.

Hermione's eyes flew open when she felt an unfamilar weight on her bed.

Hermione's heart rate instantly increased as she looked right into Ron's sleeping face.

"Ron," she whispered shaking him slightly.

Instead of waking up he moved closer towards her and Hermione thought her heart would leap from her throat when he reached over and pulled her towards him in a tight hug.

She heard him snore and felt herself shaking in his arms.

"Hmmm, chocolate," Ron murmured in his sleep snuggling closer to her.

_'Now what do I do?'_ Hermione cried internally, struggling in vain to escape Ron's grip.

_'I'm just going to have to stay awake, I can't let him wake up and see me as a girl.'_

Hermione looked up at Ron's sleeping face and felt herself blush.

_'Stay awake. Stay awake. For Merlin's sake please stay awake!'_

* * *

**A/N: On another note, for those who would like to interact with me or just to find out what the heck I do between updates just visit my LiveJournal, you can find the link in my profile :)**


	14. Missed Opportunities

**Chapter 13 – Missed Opportunities**

_Ron instantly gripped his wand when he heard a crashing sound nearby. He held the invisibility cloak close to his body as he creeped along the rows of books of the library, he__ stopped when he heard a strange sound near him and he froze. The sound whatever it was made him cringe. Ron thought it best to leave before whatever it was decided to come back, but ju__st as he turned around to exit the library he tripped and fell._

_"What the -" Ron's voice caught in his throat as he stared down at a girl. _

_Ron crawled towards her afraid to confirm what his mind already knew._

_"Petrified," Ron sighed looking at the poor girl._

_As he continued to look at her something caught his eye. The girl was holding a mirror in one hand and a hastily ripped piece of paper in the other. _

_Furrowing his brow in confusion he looked around him to make sure no one was around before quickly snatching the paper._

_His eyes widened in shock._

_'This was it! This was what he and Harry had been trying to figure out for months.'_

Ron felt a strange sensation along his arm and frowned. Yawning he slowly opened his eyes and tried to move his arm but it was stuck.

His heart stopped.

He was staring into Hermione Granger's sleeping face.

Ron gaped at her. He realized then that the reason he couldn't move his arm was because she was lying on top of it.

_'I'm in Hermione's bed! And I have my arms around her!'_

Ron panicked when he saw Hermione roll towards him. He instinctively rolled back and fell into a painful heap on the ground.

Ron clasped his hands over his mouth to stop from crying aloud from the pain and his eyes darted up towards Hermione's bed.

He could hear her moving, the noise he made from falling off the bed must have woken her up.

A thousand curse words flew through his mind as he saw her sit up.

* * *

Hermione yawned and stretched lazily. She had just had the most wonderful dream where she had been wrapped up in Ron's warm arms – wait! 

Hermione sprung up from her bed and stared around her.

_'Where's Ron?'_ Hermione panicked realizing the red head was no where in sight, which could only mean one thing, he had woken, seen her as a girl and went instantly to report her to Dumbledore.

Hermione was completely crestfallen as she trudged to the bathroom.

_'All that hard work for nothing.'_

She jumped backwards and fell onto the floor when she saw Ron lying on the floor still asleep.

She slowly walked over to his sleeping figure and stared at him in disbelief. Suddenly Ron groaned and strecthed.

"Ow...why am I on the floor?" she heard him groan.

* * *

Ron heard Hermione gasp before the bathroom door closed loudly. He laughed before slowly sitting up. 

He rubbed his face and realised that despite the extra sleep he was still exhausted and he was begining to realise the reason why.

_'For someone so smart she's so careless, even though it was my fault for getting into the wrong bed she should at least carry a supply of that potion around with her. This girl is going to drive me crazy.'_

He finally stood up from the floor and prepared for class.

_'I can't believe I was in the same bed with her...and I spent the whole time unconcious!'_

"Morning!" John said cheerfully stepping out of the bathroom.

"Morning," Ron replied feeling his ears heat up from the thoughts that John had interrupted.

As they made their way down the stairs to the common room Ron made sure to walk ahead of John, he didn't want to face him at the moment.

"Ron, there you are," Harry said as he stepped out of his dorm room, "Look we need to talk."

Ron could have hugged Harry, he would have done anything to get away from John.

"Sure, let's go in here," Ron said before pushing Harry back in the room.

"Huh, uh - " Harry said before Ron hurriedly closed the door leaving John standing outside blinking blankly at the door.

Ron sighed with relief before leaning against the door.

"What's up?" He asked Harry while loosening his tie.

"I talked to Ginny last night and she said she doesn't want to visit the medi-wizard at St Mungo's anymore."

Ron stared at Harry.

"What – did – you – say," Ron glared at Harry.

Harry quickly backed away from Ron.

"It wasn't my idea! She told me she doesn't want to go there anymore, she wants to get over this herself."

"You convinced her to do this," Ron pointed an accusatory finger at Harry, "You never liked me paying for her medical bills and so you insisted she stop going."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Harry replied angrily, "I insisted that I pay for the bills. I'm the reason she's going to see a bloody psychiatrist every other week."

"Just shut up Harry," Ron said tiredly resting his head back on the door, "I can't believe this."

"She doesn't want to do it anymore Ron, she never liked having to go behind your parents back to get treatment," Harry explained.

"Yeah I know my sister, thanks," Ron replied bitterly, "We all decided that we didn't want mum and dad to worry about it._ 'We'_ agreed."

"Well now she says she wants to stop, she's been seeing him for a while now, maybe she really is ready to stop."

Ron stared at Harry before letting his head drop in resignation.

"I'll write to her first to make sure sh –"

"Here," Harry cut Ron off handing him a letter.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry and Harry held his hands up before taking another step back.

"Don't look at me, she's the one who wrote it, I guess she knew you'd never believe me otherwise."

"Fine," Ron said folding the letter up and putting it into his pocket, "Let's just go eat, I'm starving."

* * *

Hermione reached for a muffin while flipping through her transfiguration textbook but bumped into Ron's hand as he reached for the muffin tray. 

"Sorry," she said looking up at Ron.

Hermione saw Ron instantly withdraw his hand and look away from her.

_'Okay - that was weird.'_

Hermione continued to watch Ron in concern.

* * *

Ron dropped his butter knife when he looked up and caught John's eyes. 

_'Stop looking at me!'_ Ron pleaded internally putting his toast back down, not sure he would be able to stomach anything at the moment.

Ron reached into his pocket and looked at the letter from Ginny, he had just pulled the letter from its envelope when John interrupted him.

"How do you know Ginny?"

Ron started.

"How do you?" Ron questioned in return.

"Oh, my cousin Hermione told me about her."

_'That doesn't sound right,'_ Ron thought to himself, _'Why didn't Ginny tell me so before?'_

"So how do you know her?" John repeated his earlier question.

"She's my little sister."

Ron saw John's eyes bulge at this.

"What a coincidence, huh?" Harry said from beside him, though Ron thought there was something strange about Harry's tone.

"Isn't it," John replied absent mindedly before standing up from his seat, "I'll be right back."

Ron watched John leave with relief.

_'Finally, I can relax.'_

Ron grabbed a pile of pancakes and instantly began shoving spoonfuls into his mouth.

Ron choked when John suddenly appeared beside him.

"Here," John said sitting down beside him breathlessly.

Ron took the bowl from John's hands and stared at its contents.

"What is this?" he said after drinking some pumpkin juice.

"Fruit salad," John said reaching for some juice.

"Where'd you get it from?" Neville questioned staring at the fruit.

"Kitchen elves," John answered while trying to catch his breath.

"You okay?" Ron said in concern.

"Never better," John replied as he placed eggs and sausages on Ron's plate.

* * *

"Hey," Hermione greeted sitting down beside Ginny. 

"Hi," Ginny greeted smiling at her.

Ginny watched Hermione grab a few plates of food before she began to eat. Ginny watched her progress before laughing.

"You look like Ron."

Hermione froze at this comment and looked at Ginny.

"What do you mean?" she questioned before wiping the pumpkin juice from her chin.

"Well maybe not as bad as him, but you're pretty close. You look like you haven't eaten for days."

"Oh, I'm just tired," Hermione explained before looking down at her watch, "Look I've gotta go, I'll see you later."

Ginny watched Hermione grab a bowl of fruit salad before running out of the Great Hall.

"See ya," Ginny laughed watching her new friend leave.

* * *

"Weasley, Potter, Longbottom a moment if you please," McGonnagal said as the students filed out of the room. 

"I'll see you in Herbology," John said waving at them before leaving the classroom.

McGonnagal waited till the room was empty before looking at the three boys, "I hope you haven't already got partners for the Ball.

"Well, I don't but Ron – " Harry began but was cut off by Ron.

"No, I don't either."

Neville shook his head when McGonagall looked at him.

"That's very good news," McGonnagal said, "We need to have you boys alert in case Black decides to attack so you'll be helping Tonks and the others patrol the school."

"Oh, okay," Ron said feeling slightly disappointed.

He had wanted to spend some time with John but since she wasn't going to go as Hermione it might have been a bit awkward to ask her to dance.

* * *

Hermione tapped her fingers on the table in frustration. 

_'Ask me already,'_ Hermione thought internally as she glared at Ron sitting across from her.

They were currently in the common room and Ron was helping a few students with homework. Hermione was shocked when she saw the note he had posted on the bulletin board stating that he would no longer be tutoring students. After she had pestered him about it he simply told her that he wanted to focus on his own studies, something which Hermione could hardly criticise. However the majority of Gryffindor students that he had tutored felt otherwise, most were horrified that they could no longer rely on Ron. She was surprised by how many he had actually tutored and wondered how he had ever got any school work done before. He had reluctantly agreed to help a few first years with their homework but insisted that he could no longer tutor because of other commitments.

But this was all besides the point. The real issue was that the Christmas ball was fast approaching and Ron was acting as though he had completely forgotten.

_'I thought he wanted to go with me?'_ Hermione thought in confusion watching him explain a spell to a first year, _'Oh, it was Harry that had said it not Ron.'_

Hermione felt disappointed.

_'So what if he had told Harry and Neville how pretty I am? That's no guarantee that he would still like me now, it's been months since we've seen each other, well since he's seen me as a girl.'_

Hermione folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at the red head.

_'He probably likes some other girl by now – someone really brain dead like Lavender Brown.'_

Ron looked up at her when she had laughed at the idea of him dating Lavender. He looked at her strangely before returning to the helping another student.

"Do you need help?" Hermione asked a first year who was shuffling his feet near her.

He looked alarmed before nodding his head shyly.

"I'm the best in my year – "

"So he says," Ron cut in.

"So I could help you if you'd like," Hermione continued ignoring Ron's comment.

* * *

Ron looked up from his seat on the floor when Harry came into the dorm room. 

"It's called knocking, try it sometime," Ron said sarcastically.

"Gee, thanks Harry for bringing me my dress robes," Harry said waving a package in his hands, "Oh no worries, what are best mates for'"

Ron chuckled before catching the package Harry threw to him.

"Hey John," Harry greeted when John walked into the room.

"Hello," John replied dropping his bag on the floor, "What's that?"

"My suit for the ball," Ron said before standing up.

"You're going?" John said in genuine shock.

"Yeah well actually – "

"But whose your date?!" John cut Ron off staring at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not going – "

"I have to go!"

The next moment John ran out of the room and Ron and Harry stared at the door in bewilderment.

"What the hell was that about?" Harry looked at Ron for an explanation.

"No idea, I'm starting to get the impression that he's a bit mental," Ron replied unwrapping the package in his hands.

* * *

"You're not coming?" Ron questioned as he tried to fix his tie. 

He had had enough money left over from tutoring to buy himself some nice dress robes , perhaps not as good as Harry's but still better then the one his mother had offered him.

"No, I think I'll just finish off some studying before going to bed," John said not looking up from his work.

"Okay," Ron said, "I'll see you later then."

Ron stood at the door and waited for John to turn around but he didn't and Ron shrugged before leaving the room.

_'Oh well, it's not like I could have spent anytime with her since I'm patrolling the school with Harry.'_

* * *

Ginny gasped. 

"Hermione you look gorgeous!" she said jumping from her bed to have a closer look at Hermione, "I knew you'd be able to fit it with a few adjustments."

Hermione stood nervously twisting her hands in front of her. Ginny smiled as she recalled how a panic striken Hermione had arrived at her dorm room and hurriedly explained that she didn't have a dress for the Christamas Ball. Ginny had thought that Hermione was going to become airborne at the speed that she had been waving her hands around in the air.

"What I don't get is why you didn't get a dress before today?" Ginny asked Hermione picking up the shoes beside her on the bed and handing them to Hermione.

"Well," Hermione paused and put on one of the shoes before continuing, "I didn't think the guy I liked was going to be there."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at this.

"You like him now do you?," Ginny laughed when she saw Hermione blush, "You told me you only respected him."

"Well I do - I mean respect him that is - and I like him too, but its complicated," Hermione tried to explain hastily putting the other shoe on before straightening her dress, "What do you think of the color?"

Ginny smirked before reaching for her wand.

"Let's make it blue instead."

Hermione didn't even have time to react before Ginny had shot the spell at her.

"There, now turn around and look in the mirror."

Hermione looked at her reflection genuinely pleased. She looked up at Ginny a smile spread across her face.

"Thanks for the dress," Hermione said pushing some stray curls out of her face before adding, "And I never would have been able to tame my hair without your help."

"No need to thank me," Ginny replied trying to hide how much she wanted to go to the ball.

Ginny was shocked from her thoughts when Hermione suddenly hugged her.

"I'm serious Ginny, thank you, I've never had friends here at Hogwarts Girls and..."

"Stop before you ruin your make up," Ginny said hastily hugging Hermione in return.

"Which perfume?" Hermione questioned biting her lip looking at the various bottles on Ginny's desk.

"That one," Ginny pointed to a small round bottle hidden amongst her books and make up.

"It's a beautiful dress Ginny, but why do you even have it?" Hermione questioned smelling the perfume before spraying some on her wrists and neck, "We don't really have parties at Hogwarts Girls?"

"I bought it for next year actually," Ginny replied blushing slightly, "I guess I was hoping someone would ask me."

Hermione looked up from the mirror to look at Ginny.

"Oh Ginny, you shouldn't have let me wear your dress."

"It's fine, I've got a whole year before I need to get a dress and besides it looks better on you anyway. Just take heaps of pictures okay. Especially of you and Ron,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said in an alarmed voice.

"Nothing," Ginny said innocently.

_'You owe me one big brother.'_

* * *

**A/N: Almost done with the next two chapters :) Thanks for reading and commenting! _Casa'Frankar _I've replied to your question below:**

_Casa'Frankar_**: I'm glad you are enjoying my fic, and I've rated it M because it just allows me room to write freely without thinking about not offending anyone. Hope that helps lessen your confusion ;)**

**Please visit my livejournal if you'd like to ask me questions about the story because I'm very reluctant to answer questions here in case it ruins the surprise for others who might accidently read "spoilers". Or you could just see what I'm up to when I'm not writing, y****ou can reach my livejournal by the link in my profile :)**


	15. Don't Cry Pretty Girl

**Chapter 14 – Don't Cry Pretty Girl**

Ron listened as McGonnagal explained their individual patrol routes and to his dissapointment he would be patrolling by himself. Unluckily Ron had also been one of the few stationed to patrol Hogwarts grounds, in particular the area near the entrance of the Great Hall. This meant that he would be able to see all the fun that the other students would be having but not join them. Instead he had to wander the grounds on what was turning out to be an incredibly cold and windy night.

"See you in the common room," Harry said waving at Ron as he followed Remus down corridors that led to the upper levels of Hogwarts.

"See ya," Ron sighed before walking down to where he was stationed.

Ron shoulders sagged as he leaned against one of the columns in the Courtyard that led to the Great Hall.

"I feel like a bloody doorman or something," Ron grumbled watching the students laughing and talking as they arrived.

Ron nodded when he saw Tonks pass him and enter the school. Ron stepped out of the shadows and began to patrol the grounds.

"Never thought I'd actually wish to be studying with Hermione," Ron said aloud before pulling his cloak around him tightly to fend off the cold.

* * *

"Okay Granger, get a grip," Hermione told herself forcefully walking down the stairs that led to the Great Hall. 

She made it hallway down the steps before the sight of a boy in dress robes sent her flying back up them again. She hid in the shadows and heard the lively music beginning to play inside the Great Hall.

"Why am I so nervous?" Hermione wondered aloud, "I've seen Ron everyday for the past few months."

_'Yes, but not as a girl,'_ the little irritating voice inside her answered.

"Damn this rational mind," Hermione cursed twisting her fingers nervously.

Hermione took a deep breath and made her way down the stairs. No one seemed to notice her as the entrance of the Great Hall was crowded with students meeting partners and girls giggling amongst themselves.

_'I can't do this,'_ Hermione realized before running out the doors, she ran past the courtyard full of students and across the bridge that led to the forbidden forest before finally resting on the stairs.

Hermione took a moment to catch her breath. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"What are you doing here?"

Hermione completely lost it.

It was that voice. His voice.

"Well hello handsome, I've been looking for you."

Hermione felt the blood drain from her body.

"Uh…"

"I'm Lavender by the way, Lavender Brown."

Hermione quickly ran into the shadows of a nearby tree.

Ron was standing his wand lit and staring down at Lavender Brown, they were standing a short distance away and Ron had his back towards her. Hermione felt the bile rise in her throat when Lavender reached her long red-drenched fingernails over and slowly slid them down Ron's arm.

"I've heard a lot about you," Lavender continued smiling up at Ron.

Hermione thought that Lavender looked rather like a lioness about to sink her teeth into her innocent victims flesh.

"Really?" Ron replied in a rather bored tone.

_'That's my Ron. Now just tell her to shove off!'_

Lavender leaned over and whispered in Ron's ear. To Hermione shock she heard Ron laugh.

_'No. No! Don't laugh! Tell her to get her fat arse back inside the bloody Great Hall!'_

In her frustrated inner rantings Hermione's missed what Ron had said in reply. What she did see was Lavender let her head fall back and laugh loudly providing Ron with an ample view of her chest.

Hermione saw Ron fidget nervously and her fingernails dug into the tree that she was hiding behind.

"...about little old me? I'm flattered," Lavender said between giggles while touching Ron on the arm.

"Well its true," Ron replied.

Hermione couldn't take much more of this. She wanted to march up to Lavender and punch her and watch in glee as Lavender's feet went up into the air.

Instead Hermione turned and stormed off towards the Lake.

* * *

Ron leaned against a nearby tree, his ears and eyes roaming the grounds. At the sound of approaching footsteps Ron moved further into the trees. His brow furrowed in annoyance when he saw a girl with bouncy blond hair walking around in circles near where he was hiding. 

Ron sighed in annoyance.

Ron stepped out of the shadows and walked over to the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Ron questioned not even attempting to hide his annoyance.

The girl started before spinning around to look at him, her face lit up instantly.

"Well hello handsome, I've been looking for you."

Ron's eyes widened in shock.

"Uh…"

"I'm Lavender by the way, Lavender Brown," The girl said taking a step towards him and Ron cringed from the invasion of his personal space.

_'Hang on,'_ something went off in his mind,_ 'Lavender Brown? Why does that name sound familiar?'_

"I've heard a lot about you," Lavender continued smiling up at Ron.

"Really?" Ron replied absentmindedly letting his eyes roam around the grounds in search of trouble.

"Of course, you're the best friend of The Boy Who Lived," Lavender whispered as though this fact were a secret.

Ron resisted the urge to roll his eyes and laughed instead.

_'Here we go, another obsessed fan of Harry's. This night cannot get any worse.'_

_A_nd then it hit him. This was _the _Lavender Brown the gossip queen who had spread rumors about Ginny all over the school and whom had caused his little sister to cry herself to sleep. Ron smiled viciously down at the girl.

"I've heard about you too."

To his annoyance and shock instead of recoiling from his vicious tone the girl simply laughed.

"About little old me? I'm flattered," Lavender said between giggles while touching Ron on the arm.

"Well, its true," Ron replied feeling himself shake from anger.

The irritating girl continued smiling up at him.

_'Yeah I have, so just bugger off before I do something you'll regret.'_

Just as these words were forming on his tongue he heard a rustling sound in the bushes near them and he spun around instantly pointing his lit wand into the shadows of the trees.

"Look I'm busy right now – "

"Could you show me back to school?" Lavender drawled leaning over and taking his arm.

"What?" Ron said in alarm when she began dragging him towards the school.

_'She's stronger than she looks,'_ Ron realized when he tried to rip his arm away from her vice-like grip.

"Look just go straight along here and you'll reach the Great Hall," before she could stop him Ron took several steps back, "I told you I'm busy."

Ron saw her face contort in anger and he cringed.

_'Okay, mental note, girls look scary when they are angry.'_

Lavender turned on her heel whipping her hair around to smack into Ron's face, suffocating Ron with her heavy perfume before storming off.

Ron watched in relief as he saw her disappear towards the school. He turned around and searched the trees near him before going in search of whatever or whoever had made that noise.

He tapped his watch to alert Harry of his location before running towards where he suspected the culprit had disappeared to. He had taken a few steps into the trees when something stopped him. Ron spun around in confusion uncertain of what it was. He finally stopped searching the emptiness around him when he realised what it was. There was a scent that lingered in the air, it wasn't the the strong perfume from Lavender but it was fresh and comforting.

Ron closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"It smells like home," Ron whispered into the night, finally realising what the smell was.

Home. Where he could be himself, where he didn't have to shoulder the weight of the worlds problems on his shoulders.

A splashing sound drew him back to reality and Ron pushed the memories of home to the back of his mind and made his way towards the lake.

* * *

Hermione hated herself. 

She grabbed a rock and threw it with all her might at the lake. Feeling slightly better she picked up another and threw it even further, she picked up another, and another. She continued in this fashion for some minutes before the tears streaming down her face prevented her from seeing the rocks in front of her and she collapsed in a mess on the ground.

"I'm so stupid," Hermione sobbed rubbing at her face, "Why would he care about me?"

Hermione rested her head on her hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

"I lov –"

"Don't move!"

Hermione started and spun around. A bright light shone in her face and Hermione was momentarily blinded.

* * *

Harry tapped his watch in irritation before continuing down the hall with Remus. 

"You must be dissapointed about missing the ball," Remus finally said as they walked up another staircase.

"Oh yeah, nothing like having a hall full of girls gawk at you and all the guys glare at you," Harry said sarcastically.

Remus chuckled.

"James would have loved the attention."

"Yeah well - I'm not my dad," Harry said bitterly turning his head slightly so Remus couldn't see the anger on his face.

"I never said you were."

They lapsed into another period of silence before Remus spoke again.

"But you are your mother and father's son Harry, never doubt that. I'm sure that they are very - "

"What? Proud of me?" Harry said suddenly as he clenched his fists tightly, "My goal for the year is to hunt down and kill the man who murdered them - oh yeah, I'm sure they're looking down at me with smiles on their faces. I might as well just kill you while I'm at it."

Remus started at this and looked at Harry in concern.

"Sorry," Harry apologised after another awkward silence.

"No I am, I shouldn't have..." Remus trailed off when two figures approached them.

It was only when they walked into the light of the moonlight that Harry recognised one of them.

"Tonks?" Harry said in surprise when the Auror let her hood drop back to reveal her heart shaped face and long blond hair with streaks of pink throughout.

"Wotcher," she replied with a smile her eyes fixed on Remus.

Harry noticed the looks that passed between them.

"Is something wrong?" Harry questioned curiously.

"No, just thought you could do with a bit of company."

Harry eyes widened when he heard the other person's voice.

"Ginny?" Harry gaped staring at Ron's little sister, "What are you doing here?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders before smiling at him.

* * *

A/N: A chapter just in time for Valentines Day and I also wrote a poem for you all: 

_His hair is as red as the raging fire._

_His eyes are as blue as the roaring sea._

_The one who loves Her-my-own-nee._

_But, oh, he's the only one for me._

As sweet and funny as Ginny's Valentine I hope :) Next update soon. Please read and review/comment.

_**Oh I've also been asked a few times when I will continue 'Everything Changes'. Well as anyone who has read it will understand after writing every chapter I was too emotionally exhausted to continue writing at the rate that I've been writing this fic. That was also the reason why I started writing 'Lonely Heart' in the first place, as a light counter-part to 'Everything Changes'. Once I finish this fic I'll continue with 'Everything Changes' so don't fret I love that story:)**_


	16. What Are Friends For?

**Chapter 15 – What are Friends for?**

Ron crept up on the black figure laying on the ground.

"Don't move!" he cried pointing his wand at it.

"Her – Hermione? " Ron stuttered when he saw Hermione staring back up at him.

"Do you mind shining that light away from my face?" she replied angrily.

"Oh right sorry," Ron instantly let his hand drop and walked over towards her.

Ron's eyes took in Hermione's appearance and he gulped nervously.

Her hair was up in a graceful and neat bun with a few stray curls falling down onto her shoulders drawing his eyes to her milky white skin that seemed to glow from the combined effect of the moon and the lake. Ron felt his hands begin to sweat as he stared at Hermione. He always knew she was beautiful but she looked absolutely breathtaking in her silk blue gown, it was simple but glittered magically just like she did.

Ron took a deep breath and it hit him once more. The light and beautiful smell of home floated around him. He took a shaky step towards her.

"You should get back to you're date."

Ron's eyes widened when he heard Hermione's bitter tone.

"Date?" Ron said in confusion "What date?"

"Lavender Brown," Hermione replied her face determinedly staring in the opposite direction.

"What?"

This got her attention because the next moment she had stood up from the ground with such force that Ron was sure she was flying.

"Your blond bimbo of a girlfriend!"

"Whoa! Girlfriend?" Ron said in shock waving his hands around feeling very much like a chicken about to be dropped into a boiling vat of oil.

"Don't play dumb," Hermione seethed taking another step towards him and unlike with Lavender who had made him cringe, Hermione's invasion of his space only drew his attention to her lips, then to her eyes which he realised with a frown were red and puffy.

Ron dropped his hands to his sides and looked down at her in concern.

"You're crying," he reached over to wipe away the tears from her face but she recoiled at his touch.

Hermione glared up at him and despite the wet streaks down her face and flushed cheeks he felt his eyes drawn to her lips again.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Ron whispered his eyes reluctantly withdrawing from her lips and resting instead on her eyes, "I'm not even going to the dance, I'm patrolling the school."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"It's the truth, I would never lie to you Jo – just because you're a girl."

_'Nice save, Weasley,'_ Ron congratulated himself.

"Patrolling the school?" Hermione repeated looking up at him earnestly, "So…"

Ron tried to hide the smile on his face when Hermione blushed before turning away from him in obvious embarrassment. Ron stretched before sitting down on the ground.

"I should thank you actually, I was trying to find a way to get away from her," Ron laughed, "I'll probably have bruises from where she grabbed my arm."

He stared up at the stars before looking at Hermione.

* * *

"How are you?" Tonks questioned Remus as she checked the classroom near her before locking the door once more. 

Remus didn't reply but continued walking.

"No one blames you," Remus said finally his back facing her as he checked another classroom.

Tonks waited till he had locked the door before replying.

"I know I screwed up, if it weren't for me Sirius wouldn't have - "

"He got past dementors and escaped Azkaban. You would hardly have been a challenge."

Tonks stared at Remus in shock and ran up to stand in front of him angrily. Just as she was about to yell at him for insulting her she saw the smile on his face.

"You jerk Remus," she said as she laughed.

They continued on their way and Tonks looked back to see Ginny and Harry following them in silence.

"I was friends with the two biggest pranksters you know, you're bound to pick up a few things."

Tonks looked back at Remus and she saw that his smile had dissapered.

"Remus - do you honeslty think that he -"

"I don't know," Remus cut her off.

"Yeah," Tonks replied after a few minutes silence.

_'I know the feeling.'_

"There's something else," Tonks grabbed Lupin's arm to stop him and he turned to look at her.

* * *

Hermione turned around slowly and glanced at Ron shyly. 

Hermione heart skipped at beat when she saw the exact same image she had seen that night that Ron had saved her from certain death. Her face softened and she sat down beside him.

"My name's Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced herself while looking down at her lap. It felt weird introducing herself to someone she knew almost as well as herself.

"Ron Weasley," Ron replied.

Hermione saw Ron's hand appear before her eyes. She took it hesitantly before shaking his hand. Hermione thought that his fingers lingered longer than necessary as he looked up at her with a lop-sided grin.

"What?" she said in alarm, touching her face and realizing that it was still wet from her crying.

_'Is he laughing at me?'_

Ron cleared his throat before sitting up properly. She stopped in her fussing when Ron shoved a handkerchief into her hands.

"Thank you," she said hastily wiping her eyes before handing it back to Ron.

"You keep it," Ron said his hand touching hers again to fold her fingers around the white handkerchief.

Hermione eyes withdrew from his and she turned to look at the lake.

"Do you – " Hermione took a calming breath before continuing, "Do you remember the first time we meet?"

"At the train station," she heard Ron say as he lay down on the ground.

Hermione felt something twist inside her.

"We meet before then," Hermione began slowly, "You…you saved me."

_'In more ways than one,'_ Hermione added to herself.

"Really?"

"I was drowning and you saved me," Hermione explained feeling incredibly disappointed that something which had had such a lasting effect on her was not even worth remembering to Ron.

"Oh…" a moment later Ron sat up from the ground and grabbed her by the shoulders, "It was you!"

"Well yeah, I just said – "

"No. You helped me save my sister."

Hermione stared at Ron in confusion.

"I – what?"

"I found you petrified in the library and you had a piece of paper clutched in your hands. If it weren't for that we wouldn't have known what had happened to her."

Hermione looked up at Ron in shock when she heard his voice break and she was shocked to see his eyes glistening from unshed tears.

"You're the reason I still have my little sister."

The next moment Ron pulled her towards him in a bone-crushing hug.

As Ron held her in his arms she flitted through her memory to try to remember the event that Ron was referring to. It finally clicked in her mind.

"You're the one Moaning Myrtle was talking about? She kept going on and on about a boy and his friend trying to figure out what was happening to the students."

Ron finally released Hermione from his hug but his arms continued to grip her shoulders.

"I only went to research about the heir of slytherin because she wouldn't stop talking about it and I wanted some peace and quiet," Hermione gasped before continuing, "Of course. You were the one I bumped into that night near Moaning Mytle's bathroom."

Ron nodded his head enthusiastically and he hugged her once more.

* * *

Ginny and Harry walked some distance behind Remus and Tonks who appeared to be discussing matters in hurried whispers. 

"Whats with them?" Harry asked Ginny nodding his head at the couple.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry.

"Isn't it obvious," she replied, when Harry continued to stare blankly at her she couldn't help but laugh, "You really are clueless Potter."

Harry shrugged his shoulders in response as they continued along the hall, every now and then looking down at his wristwatch.

"What's with you?" Ginny questioned, "You seem distracted."

"What are you doing here Ginny? It's not safe for you."

"Nice side-stepping Potter," Ginny looked at him incredously, "And you're the poster boy for safety huh? Last I recall you have two dark wizards out to get you."

"Don't talk about stuff you don't understand," Harry glared at her.

"Oh I didn't realise that you had cornered the market on harship as well," Ginny glared back.

She felt like physically shaking Harry but instead she only increased her pace until she was only a metre or two away from Remus and Tonks. She had expected for Harry to catch up to her eventually but when she turned around she saw the he was no where in sight.

* * *

Hermione sneezed and Ron instantly took off his cloak to wrap around her.

She smiled shyly at him before they sat in silence simply watching the stars above them.

A thought suddenly occurred to him as he looked out at the lake.

"What were doing flying around the lake at night?" he questioned turning to look at Hermione.

He saw her start at his question. She slowly pulled her legs up and hugged them to her chest.

"You'll think I'm a nutter," she mumbled picking up a rock.

"I would never think that about you," Ron replied curious as to her strange behavior.

Ron saw her take a few deep breaths and turn her face away from him.

"I – I," Hermione sighed before continuing, "I was going to drown myself."

Ron didn't know how to respond to this statement.

Hermione. His beautiful, smart, kind and funny Hermione wanted to commit suicide?

"But I changed my mind at the last minute," Hermione added hastily turning around to look at him, "I was half way across the lake and as I sat there just staring at the water I realized how stupid I was being. So what if the girls teased and beat me."

Ron's eyes widened at this.

_'If I ever get my hands on the girls that hurt her.'_

"It's just school," Hermione continued looking back across the lake, "It's just a few years of your life and what people think of you inside that building doesn't really matter," Hermione looked up at Hogwarts, she placed the rock back on the ground and looked back at Ron, "It's what I think of myself that matters."

"Of course, just as I realized this, there was a gust of wind that caused me to lose my grip and I fell into the water. I was never good at flying," Hermione wouldn't have believed it herself but she heard herself laugh at the memory, "Pretty ironic huh?"

"I'd call it something else," Ron finally spoke from beside her, "If it weren't for that we would never have met."

Hermione smiled and looked up at him. Ron took a sharp intake of breath as he stared down into Hermione's glowing face, her face was slightly flushed and her hair was falling down from its neat bun.

They're smiles disappeared when they both realized just how close they were sitting.

"Hermione," Ron whispered in case he should break whatever spell that was currently cast on them.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione whispered back looking at his lips before back at his eyes.

"I – really – " Ron leaned down and felt his breath catch in his throat.

"RON!"

They both screamed and spun around.

"RON!" Harry was running towards him with Lupin, Tonks and Ginny running after him, "Are you alright?! Bloody hell mate you had me scared out of my wits when you didn't res – " Harry looked at Ron then to the Hermione, "Uh, are we interrupting something?"

_'Bloody Harry,'_ Ron cursed glaring at his friend.

* * *

**A/N: I apologise for any spelling or gramatical errors I may have missed, I'm not feeling very well, I've had a terrible cold for the last few days. But I hope you still liked this chapter, it was fun to write :) Some responses below:**

**lilJunebug:** Thanks! Yeah the poem I wrote was lame but that was kinda the point, if I remember correctly, Ginny's poem made Harry wish for a hole to come forth and swallow him or something like that lol poor kid. And I know you weren't flaming me, its usually painfully obvious when someone is because they're usually vicious H/Hr shippers who insist on ruining the fun for others. Thanks for commenting - I live for comments :)

**emmy1124:** LOL I'm sorry, but where's the excitemet without cliffhangers? Thanks for commenting and I'm so happy you are enjoying the fic.

**HermioneGrangerTwin:** Hey, good to hear from you. I love writing the tension between Ron and Hermione. If I had to be honest, I just love torturing them, it just results in the most comical storylines :)


	17. Home

Chapter 16 – Feels like Home

'_Bloody Harry,'_ Hermione cursed to herself.

"Harry, what in Merlin's name were you were thinking?" Remus questioned catching his breath, "Running out of the school like that, do you know how dangerous that was."

"Yes Harry, tell us all what you were thinking," Ron said standing up and offering his hand to Hermione to take.

She smiled shyly and placed her hand in his as she stood up also. She saw Ginny looking at her with a knowing look and she felt her face heat up.

"You sent me a message that you were chasing a suspect and then don't reply back? How exactly did you expect me to respond?" Harry replied glaring at Ron.

Hermione looked uncomfortably between Harry and Ron. She knew that look on both boys and if the dispute wasn't diffused now it would remain unresolved tension for weeks.

"It was my fault," Hermione finally spoke up moving to stand beside Ron, "I got a bit lost and Ron was just – keeping me company."

Hermione avoided looking at Ginny when her friend smirked at her.

"And you are?" Harry questioned pointing his lit wand into her face.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Harry.

"Oi!" Ron said taking a step towards Harry.

"Ron don't" Hermione whispered placing a calming hand on his shoulder, "I'm Hermione Granger."

Hermione began to shuffle uncomfortably when Harry simply stared at her.

"_The_ Hermione Granger?" Harry smiled as he looked at Ron before looking back at her and letting his wand drop to his side, "Well it's a good thing you finally showed up I was beginning to think you were just a figment of Ron's fevered imagination."

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from laughing when she saw Ron's face turn red as a beetroot.

"Well not that this isn't nice but it's not wise to remain outdoors in these conditions," Tonks interjected taking a step forwards, "So why don't you kiddies get back to your dorm rooms."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned in confusion.

"I'm sure Remus and I can handle the patrol for the rest of the evening why don't you four go spend some time together in the common room."

"Excellent idea Nymphadora," Remus said before leading the way.

"Don't call me that!" Tonks retorted and Hermione thought she heard Remus chuckle.

As they made their way back up towards the Gryffindor Common Room Ron seemed oblivious to the looks that they were getting from the others. Hermione however did notice and she avoided their glances. Hermione felt her affection for Ron increase as he continued talking and walking with her all the while without realizing that he was holding her hand.

'_Oh Ron, you are so adorable. You big idiot.'

* * *

_

"They're so cute," Ginny whispered to Harry beside her, "I may just puke."

"Quite a romantic streak you have their Gin," Harry chuckled.

Ginny started at this. Harry had never called her 'Gin' before. Despite herself Ginny felt herself blush.

"By the way, you never told me what you're doing here?" Harry said as they headed up the stairs towards the common room.

"Oh," Ginny paused and looked back towards Hermione and Ron before replying, "I was helping Tonks."

Harry looked at her curiously.

"But surely, it would have been safer for you to stay in your dorm room?"

Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Oh, yes and why don't I just grow my hair long and throw it down the tower to await the day that prince charming comes along on his white horse to saves me," she said in a sarcastic voice not able to bring herself to look at Harry, "I'm tougher than you think you know."

"Sorry," Harry said in shock, "Forgive me for worrying about you."

"In case you haven't noticed, I have six older brothers, I really don't need another."

After an awkward silence he finally spoke.

"Have I done something to offend you?"

"No," Ginny replied shortly.

"I just thought that after last year you would feel comfortable opening up to me more, we are friends right?"

Ginny felt something hot and prickly spread through her at Harry's words.

"Yes, we are friends," she consented finally before quickly changing the topic, "Why did you suddenly run off like that before?"

"I told you I was worried about Ron."

"There's more to it than that," Ginny said thoughtfully looking up at him, "You're still worried about Hermione's cousin."

"John? I suppose so," Harry sighed and raked a hand through his messy black hair, "It drives me mad that no one else is at all concerned or suspicious that a stranger suddenly appears before us and makes it a point to get close to Ron."

Ginny considered Harry's words carefully.

"But you don't seem to suspect Hermione at all," she said finally looking at the couple.

"Well why would I? Unless you think I should?" Harry looked at her in concern.

"Would it kill you to just trust people once in a while," Ginny replied.

"Ron's my best friend, and even if he can't see it I can, I know that there's something suspicious about John."

Ginny wanted to remind him that he had also been suspicious of a stray dog but thought better not to bring up the incident incase this caused him to go into another rant, instead they remained silent the rest of the way.

* * *

They all waved goodbye to Tonks and Remus and watched the portrait swing close again. 

"See you later Ginny," Ron said before heading up to his room.

"Ron! Merlin, don't you think you're being a bit presumptuous," he heard his sister say in reply.

Ron turned round and stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean? I want to go to bed."

Harry and Ginny burst into laughter at this and he blinked blankly back at them.

"Um," Hermione said softly from beside them, "I think she means…"

Hermione trailed off and instead held up their linked hands.

Ron's eyes widened in shock and he instantly dropped her hand, feeling slightly cold without her small hand in his. He could hear Harry and Ginny still laughing in the background but Hermione only smiled up at him warmly.

"Thanks for tonight, it was – " Hermione paused to find an appropriate word and looked up at him, "lovely."

"Yeah it was," Ron agreed rubbing his neck and trying to ignore the heat creeping up his neck to his face.

They remained looking at each other for a moment longer when a cough from behind them brought them back to reality.

"So – " Hermione said taking a step back.

"I'll –"

Hermione halted when Ron had spoken and she looked at him encouragingly.

"I'll write to you," Ron said quickly, "I mean if that's okay with you."

"I'd like that," Hermione replied before she and Ginny walked across the common room.

"We need to get to the Girls dormitories," Ginny said waving to Harry and Ron as the wall disappeared and a staircase appeared.

Hermione looked back at Ron once more before they headed up the stairs, he heard a door close and the next moment the stairs disappeared completely and he and Harry were left staring at a blank wall.

* * *

"So?" 

"So what?" Hermione said taking off her shoes and rubbing her toes.

Ginny continued to watch her with a superior smirk. Ginny's dorm room was vacant as her room mates were either invited to the Ball or were gossiping with each other down in the common room. They were both seated on Ginny's bed and Ginny had an eager look on her face.

Hermione finally rolled her eyes at her before speaking.

"Okay, yes. The guy I like is Ron, who happens to be your brother."

"I never told you he was my brother," Ginny said in confusion.

"Yeah you did," Hermione said quickly, "You asked me if I had any sibling at Hogwarts and then you told me you had an overprotective brother."

Hermione saw that Ginny had believed the lie and she moved over to the vanity to wipe away her make up.

"So Ron was keeping you company, huh? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny simply fell back on her bed and laughed.

"By the way, I thought you said you weren't going to the ball?" Hermione asked Ginny as she carefully removed her earrings.

When Ginny didn't reply, Hermione turned around to look at her in concern.

After a few moments of scrutiny Ginny finally cracked.

"Promise you won't tell Ron or Harry 'cause they'll freak out."

"Ginny," Hermione said slowly walking towards her, "What's wrong?"

"Tonks has been teaching me in defensive magic," Ginny blurted out suddenly.

Hermione didn't think that this was such a big deal, after all she had been having DADA classes for months now.

"And why would Ron and Harry freak out if they knew?"

"Because, they're annoyingly overprotective of me and it doesn't help that…" Ginny trailed off and looked at Hermione.

Hermione sat down beside Ginny on the bed.

"Ginny you know you can trust me right? But I won't force you to tell me anything, everyone has secrets."

Ginny took a deep breath before looking back at Hermione. Ginny opened her mouth to speak but the approaching footsteps of Ginny's room mates stopped her.

"Maybe some other time," Ginny said regrettably.

* * *

"So?" 

"So what?" Ron replied stretching his legs out on the coffee table in the Gryffindor common room.

"What did you two _discuss_?"

"Discuss?" Ron laughed at Harry's choice in words as though Ron had just met a delegate of the Wizengamot, "Well first we _discussed_ the state of wizarding economic conditions then _discussed_ the life expectancy gap between segregated squibs in our society."

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't," Ron said shortly still irked that Harry had interrupted him and Hermione, "But I'll tell you this, she'll never _discuss_ anything with me now that you made it out as though I've been obsessing over her."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you _are_ obsessing over her," Harry replied laughing as he avoided the cushion Ron threw at him.

"So, did you - ?"

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry.

"We were about to but this annoying bloke with black hair and green eyes butted in."

"He sounds like a pretty good looking guy."

"Oh the modesty," Ron said sarcastically before heading upstairs to his room.

Hermione was already asleep when he had entered the room.

He quickly prepared for bed but ended up sitting on his bed instead. He simply sat on the edge of his bed and gazed at Hermione. The slow rising and falling of the bed sheets combined with the smell that lingered in the air relaxed him.

His thoughts returned to Hermione's confession by the lake. He never knew that she had been teased and actually physically beaten while she was at Hogwarts Girls. He felt relief spread through him, now that she was here he could protect her. He looked down at his clenched fists and slowly unclenched them.

Walking over to her bed, he looked down into her sleeping face. He ached to reach down and touch her soft brown hair but knew better than to risk her waking up to see him staring down at her. Considering her past experiences she would probably think he was Sirius Black and either scream or attack him.

He slowly returned to his side of the room and pulled the curtains around her bed.

As Ron lay in his bed he was beginning to realize that without Hermione's presence he felt unbalanced. He still wasn't sure why this was and thought it best to push the thought to side of his mind for now, Hermione wasn't going anywhere and he would have plenty of time to reflect on their new relationship. When he had closed his eyes he could have sworn that he was back in his room at the Burrow, safe and warm.

'_She smells like home.'_

That thought lulled Ron to sleep, a deep and peaceful sleep that he had not experienced for many months, years even. A contented smile spread across his face as the embers of the candle disappeared.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, I have been very ill and am still feeling sick so have not been up to writing and editing lately. Thanks for the kinds words and I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. More comedy and romance next chapter I promise :) 


	18. Ripple Effect

Chapter 17 – Ripple Effect

Harry found Ron in the common room, early on Friday staring at the notice board. Harry furrowed his brow and walked over to discover what Ron had found so captivating.

_First Saturday of January will be the first Hogsmeade visit for students in 3__rd__ year._

_Professor McGonnagal._

"Oho."

Ron jumped and spun around to look at Harry.

"Planning a date with Hermione?" Harry smirked at his friend.

Ron's face instantly turned a deep shade of scarlet.

Before Harry could embarrass Ron further he heard voices approaching them.

"Morning," Neville greeted stepping towards them with Dean and John.

"Morning," Harry replied as they walked out of the common room, he looked over his shoulder just as he was stepping out of the room and he saw John and Ron smile at each other.

Harry frowned at this.

* * *

"Hi," Ron greeted Hermione.

"Hi."

There were a few moments of silence before either of them spoke.

"Um, breakfast – we should – " Ron said as he stepped towards the portrait.

Hermione simply nodded and followed Ron.

Every now and then Hermione would glance at Ron and wonder what his reaction would be if he knew that the girl that he almost kissed was the same person walking with him now down to the Great Hall.

"So have you asked her yet?"

Hermione looked up at Harry who had waited for them outside the Gryffindor tower.

"Shut up Harry," Ron mumbled before they all headed to the Great Hall.

Hermione felt her heart pounding nervously.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked Harry nervously.

"Oh, Ron and your cousin are dating now, didn't you know?" Harry said looking at her curiously.

Hermione thought she heard Ron groan from in front of her.

"Dating?" she said in barely a whisper.

'Are we dating?' she wondered to herself as they headed down to breakfast.

"Well, I was just asking if Ron's decided to ask Hermione to Hogsmeade," Harry continued.

Hermione stopped mid-step and stared at Harry. She regained her composure and looked at Ron who was to her surprise looking at her intently.

"What do you think?" he asked her his face draining of all color.

Hermione stopped herself from jumping in delight and screaming at the top of her lungs that she would love to go on a date with Ron, instead she shrugged and kept walking.

"You should ask her," Hermione said walking away from Ron with a smile on her face.

* * *

Ginny looked at Hermione in concern. Her friend was staring off into the distance with a goofy smile on her face.

"What's with you?"

"Oh nothing, just waiting for the mail."

"Ah, waiting for a love letter from Ron huh? Well I wouldn't get my hopes up because a poet Ronald Weasley is not," Ginny said as she ate her cereal.

Hermione gasped when Hedwig flew in from the window and dropped a letter in her lap.

Ginny balked when she saw that it was from Ron.

"Well, well," Ginny said to herself.

She looked at Hermione and a warm smile spread across her face.

_'I guess she's good influence on my brother.'_

"How far did you get with him Lav?"

Ginny smile disappeared and so did Hermione's when they heard the girls near them gossiping.

"Well I never kiss and tell but he definitely has his wild side," Lavender replied fluffing her hair before flinging it behind her shoulder, "He is Harry Potter's best friend after all."

The girls around Lavender squealed in delight and looked at her enviously.

Ginny felt her mouth fall open at this and she looked at Hermione in concern.

"I'm sure she's not talking about Ron," Ginny said hastily.

Hermione however continued looking at Lavender.

"And was it like you'd imagined it?" Parvati questioned.

Again Lavender smiled, she obviously enjoyed the spotlight.

"Well I'll tell you this I wouldn't be surprised if he asks to see me again soon."

Another eruption of voices and giggling followed this statement and Ginny felt anger course through her.

_'Doesn't she ever learn? Still making up rumors,'_ Ginny thought bitterly to herself.

Ginny turned to see Hermione's confused expression.

"She's lying," Ginny said instantly.

"I suppose," Hermione said after a moments pause though she was biting her lip, "I better get to class."

Ginny watched Hermione walk out of the Hall in concern. She swung back to look at Lavender Brown smiling as those around her sat in rapt attention to her story.

_'Oh, you'll regret this,'_ Ginny thought darkly to herself.

* * *

Ron stuffed his charms book into his bag and ran to catch up to the short brown haired head bobbing down the halls.

"John!" Ron yelled over the noise of the crowd.

He thought he saw John pause in his step before walking – no – running to their history of magic class. Ron furrowed his brow. Did he just imagine that?

Ron slid breathlessly beside John when he had arrived in History of Magic. Out of the corner of his eyes he thought he saw John cringe and turn slightly away from him.

Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise but Professor Binns began the lesson before he could question John.

The instant the lesson was over Ron turned to talk to his friend but found himself staring at an empty chair. Turning he saw the back of John's head disappear out the door.

"What's going on?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Ron, hurry up."

Ron grabbed his books, hastily threw them into his bag and followed Harry to their DADA lesson.

When they had arrived Ron found John standing near Neville. He walked over to John, certain that he had misunderstood his strange behavior.

"Hey," Ron greeted.

To his surprise John completely ignored him and began intently reviewing his notes, which was ridiculous on several levels, firstly this lesson was a practical and secondly John knew the theory backwards.

Ron felt a strange feeling spread through him, he wasn't sure what it was. He felt a cold aching feeling in his lungs before it gradually becoming a burning heat inside his chest. He wanted to scream, he wanted to hit something, he wanted to hurt someone.

"Ron you alright?"

Ron turned to see Harry looking at him in concern.

"Fine," Ron mumbled.

"You don't look it," Harry said looking at his face intently.

Ron let his eyes drop to the ground.

"You look like you might be sick or something," Neville commented his voice concerned as well.

Ron shrugged and looked across the room and saw Malfoy laughing at his friends. He narrowed his eyes.

"Stupid git," Ron spat.

"What?!" Harry jumped when Ron suddenly spoke.

"Malfoy," Ron grumbled before looking away.

"Okay," Harry said slowly and Ron caught the nervous look he shot at Neville.

'I need to hurt something,' Ron thought to himself, 'Malfoy preferably, though that chair looks like it needs a makeover as well.'

"Morning all," Remus cheery voice interrupted Ron's plans to snap the legs of the nearby chair one piece at a time.

All eyes turned to Remus.

"I have a special treat for you all today," Remus smiled, "So let's start the lesson. Everyone follow me."

Without further explanation Remus lead them all out of the classroom.

A few murmuring voices wondered what Remus was up to before hastily following the teacher out of the room.

Ron saw John run for the door but he was quicker. His hand reached out and gripped onto John's arm, perhaps a little harder than was necessary.

"I need to talk to you," Ron said in a low whisper directly into Johns ear.

John didn't turn around and instead tried to twist his arm free.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you," John finally replied turning around and pushing Ron away.

Ron's grip slackened from shock when he heard the vicious tone and saw the expression on his friends face. He watched in confusion as John disappeared with the rest of the students.

* * *

Harry narrowed his eyes. He had been watching the interaction between John and Ron and he didn't like it one bit. What could he mean by suddenly giving Ron the cold shoulder?

What he hated the most was the pained expression that had crossed Ron's face when John had walked away from him.

Harry clenched his fists angrily. He saw John walking near Remus ahead of him and Ron and gritted his teeth.

_'I'm going to find out what you're hiding even if it kills me to do it.'_

* * *

A/N: Short I know, but you guys are just so sweet I couldn't bear to keep this from you. Look forward to more soon!


	19. Leave it to Me

Chapter 18 – Leave it to Me

Hermione felt sick. Her head was bent low and she stared at her feet as Lupin explained the lesson to the class.

"…alright now who would like to go first?"

Hermione sighed and looked up reluctantly, she should at least pay attention to Lupin, he had been so nice to her after all.

Unfortunately for her the instant she had looked up she met Remus's gaze and he smiled at her.

"John, come up here," Remus gestured for her to walk towards the front of the room.

Hermione bit her lip before walking over to him. She wished that she had been listening because she honestly didn't know what Lupin wanted.

"Well are you ready?" he questioned looking down at her expectantly.

She blinked stupidly back at him.

"Uh – sorry I…" Hermione trailed off racking her brain to recall what the lesson was on. She gulped when she saw Remus frown at her.

Hermione felt something crumple inside her.

_'I don't belong here,'_ Hermione thought to herself letting her head drop to the floor and away from Remus's disappointed expression.

"Nothing to worry about," Remus said patting her on the back, and Hermione realized that he thought she was scared.

"Could I have a go Remus?"

"I don't think so Harry," Remus said in disapproval and Hermione wondered what the expression on Lupin's face could mean.

Hermione heard Remus sigh before walking away from her.

"Neville, how about you?"

Hermione shifted away from the front of the class and tried her best to fade into the woodwork. It was difficult when she felt Ron's eyes on her.

She felt herself physically shaking as she heard his heavy footfalls on the wooden floor. She clenched her eyes closed.

She heard him stop directly in front of her. She opened her eyes but they remained glued on the small space between their feet.

"Hermione…"

Hermione started when Ron called her real name in such a tender voice, it almost made her want to look up into his face, but she was a coward and her eyes remained on the floor.

"Have you talked to Hermione today?" Ron questioned her, his voice harder now.

_'Of course, idiot. He doesn't know who you really are. What would he say if he did? Probably disgusted that I've been lying to him this entire time.'_

Hermione shook her head leaning further back into the wall.

And that was it.

The next instant he was gone. She finally lifted her eyes and watched Ron as he walked over to Harry, she wished she hadn't.

Harry was glaring at her.

* * *

Ginny was worried.

She had not seen Hermione the entire day, not since her friend had overheard Lavender's ridiculous stories. Ginny gripped the handle of her bag angrily.

Ginny sighed heavily and pushed the door to her dorm room open. She instantly froze.

There was someone in her room. Ginny quickly closed and locked the door before rushing over towards the sound.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny said soothingly crouching down beside her bed where she found her friend in a ball on the floor.

Hermione didn't say a word she simply hugged her legs to her chest and continued crying.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Ginny said sitting down on the floor beside Hermione and slowly stroked her hair.

After a few moments Hermione finally spoke.

"It's – all – messed – up," Hermione said through gasps before burying her head in her hands, her bushy hair cascading over her face.

Ginny felt the pain run through her.

"This can't be about Lavender," Ginny said in a voice that she hoped wouldn't send her friend into hysterics.

She saw Hermione shaking her head.

Ginny sighed but simply sat beside her friend.

After a few moments silence Ginny furrowed her brow.

"Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?"

* * *

Ron didn't know how long he had been standing there. It felt like hours and at the same time only a few seconds.

"She's gone," Ron said to himself as he looked at Hermione's bare bed and empty cupboards. The books in his hand fell to the floor loudly.

Finally, Ron sunk to his knees. He sat there just staring at her empty desk watching as the rays from the setting sun moved across the table.

"She's gone..."

* * *

"You've been…" Ginny said slowly looking at her friend in concern, "You've been attending Hogwarts Boys…as a boy?"

Hermione wiped the tears from her face and nodded her head.

"And you've been sleeping with my brother?" Ginny tried to keep the disbelief from her voice.

"Not sleeping with, just in the same room," Hermione's hoarse voice corrected her.

Ginny bit her lip deep in thought.

"Okay, say I believe you. Why then are you so upset by what Lavender said?"

"Didn't you hear her?" Hermione looked at her disbelief, "I saw her all over your brother, he –"

"I don't care what you saw," Ginny felt anger course through her, "My brother would never do that. He would never touch let alone sleep with that pathetic air-head. And I won't have you sit here saying another bad word about him."

Ginny was breathing hard now. She saw Hermione cringe away from her from where they sat on the bed.

"I didn't think he actually slept with her," Hermione eyes dropped down to the bed, "But maybe he k-kissed her."

"And then what? He went down to the lake and tried to kiss you too?!" Ginny grabbed Hermione shoulders, she wanted to physically shake her friend but stopped herself, "You can't possibly believe that."

Ginny released Hermione's shoulders when she saw her friends already red eyes brimming with tears again.

"I-it never made sense," Hermione took a few deep breaths as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"That he would kiss Lavender? Well yeah obviously," Ginny replied.

"No," Hermione looked directly at Ginny as she spoke, "It never made sense that he would like me."

* * *

Harry found Ron sitting at one of the tables in the common room. He walked over and sat down opposite him. Ron was sitting staring out the window, his head leaning on his hand while his other hand idly poked the chess pieces on the table. Despite the loud protests from the chess pieces Ron didn't seem to hear them.

"Up for a game?" Harry said trying to make his voice as bright as possible.

Ron didn't show any sign that he had even heard Harry.

"Ron?" Harry tried again but still no reaction.

Harry sat at the table for a few moments longer watching the sad expression on his best friends face before he stormed up to his room.

"That's it!" Harry said opening his chest of clothes, "I am going to deal with you myself."

Harry slammed the lid of the chest close and ran out of his dorm room. He passed one last look at Ron before exiting the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Hermione saw Ginny gape at her.

A long silence had elapsed since Hermione had admitted her deepest secret. It was the truth, something she had been trying to hide away in that dark space in her mind.

She didn't deserve to be loved.

She wasn't pretty like Lavender, funny like Ginny, or friendly like the Patil twins. She was just plain little Hermione, boring and annoying.

'Mudblood.'

'Filth.'

'Weak.'

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to push away all the hurtful words she heard almost everyday at Hogwarts. She knew she should let it bother her – but she was tired, so incredibly tired of counting the days, the hours, the minutes until she could leave this place.

That was her life for what felt the longest time. And then Ron appeared. Her funny, kind and protective Ron. When she was with him she didn't even have to try being happy, she just was. She didn't think she could stand it to see him fall in love with someone else.

"Are you just going to run away?"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Ginny.

Ginny nodded to the bags beside the bed.

"You're not even going to say goodbye?"

Hermione felt the guilt bite at her insides.

'Weak. Pathetic. Coward. It's all true,' Hermione sighed looking away from Ginny's piercing gaze.

"How did you change into a boy?" Ginny asked suddenly jumping off the bed.

"I had to take a potion," Hermione explained yawning.

She hadn't realized how tired she felt until now.

"Where?" Ginny questioned walking towards her bags.

"There," Hermione pointed at the black bag that Snape had given her.

"Why don't you have a bath and get some sleep, I guarantee it'll be better tomorrow," Ginny said walking over to her.

"Alright," Hermione said reluctantly getting off the bed and walking towards the door.

"Uh, Hermione."

Hermione turned around to look at Ginny.

"You might want to change your clothes first."

Hermione looked down and realized she was still wearing the boy's uniform.

"Oh right," Hermione said before rushing over and changing into her girl's uniform.

Just before she left the room she looked back at Ginny.

"Thanks for listening," she said to her friend and she saw Ginny smile back at her.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Harry said in irritation.

He turned the Marauders map over and over. He had been standing outside the Gryffindor tower for hours now trying to find the little dot that would tell him where John was.

"Where the bloody hell," Harry grumbled looking the map over again.

"Harry?!"

Harry quickly folded the map and returned it to his pocket when he heard someone calling him. His eyes narrowed when he saw who it was.

"Hello John," He tried to inject as much venom into those two words as he could.

John looked surprised at his tone.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why would a Gryffindor be standing outside the Gryffindor common room? Gee let me think."

"Okay, okay, no need to get so touchy," John rolled his eyes at him, "I'm looking for Ron."

"You have some nerve," Harry said before he could stop himself.

"Excuse me?"

"No one treats my best friend like that and gets away with it," Harry seethed taking a step towards John.

To his surprise John smiled at him.

Harry ground his teeth before grabbing John's shirt and pushing him against the wall.

"Get that stupid smirk off your face!"

"Ow! Bloody hell Potter," John said in annoyance rubbing the back of his head.

"Wh-what did you just – " Harry sputtered before taking a step away from John.

John had never called him 'Potter' before. But that wasn't what was causing the blood to drain from his face.

Harry stared at the now red haired and disturbingly effeminate looking John.

"Huh?" John stepped away from the wall and looked down at himself, "Darn, I should have asked her how much to take."

Harry would recognize that voice anywhere.

"G-Ginny?!"

He stared wide eyed at the girl now standing in front of him.

They both turned when they heard the portrait of the fat lady swing open.

* * *

A/N: Told you wouldn't have to wait long :) Hope you're enjoying the story! (hides from screams of outrage) Sorry it's another cliff hanger.

(secretly laughs evilly)


	20. This Complicates Things

**A/N: Replies to review question at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write! **

* * *

Chapter 19 – This Complicates Things

Ginny watched Hermione leave, a smile tugging on her lips but not for the reason that her friend thought.

She smirked and looked down at her hand where she held a flask of Hermione's potion. Quickly she changed into Hermione's boys uniform hesitated as she looked at the strange liquid before taking a sip.

It tasted like metal and was cold as it slid down her throat.

"Eww, gross."

Ginny started. That was definitely not her voice. She went over to her mirror and laughed nervously when she saw John looking back at her.

She shook her head and quickly regained her train of thought.

"Okay big brother, you better be able to have a good explanation for this," Ginny said, "Oh no."

Ginny looked in the mirror again and realized that she looked and sounded like herself again. She frowned and looked down at the small flask.

"I guess that's best, I should wait till I'm outside the girl's dormitory before walking down into the common room."

An image of Lavender running over and kissing her made her want to puke.

As fast as she could she switched back into her girls uniform and shoved Hermione's clothes in a small bag before running down the stairs.

* * *

"This looks safe enough," Ginny said to herself pushing open the door to an empty classroom before stepping inside.

She considered the flask again, shrugged, and drank the rest of the potion.

"Much better," she smiled looking down at her more masculine hands.

She walked over to the door of the classroom. She double checked it was locked before placing a hand on the wooden door.

"I need to be at Hogwarts Boys," she said softly imagining an image of Harry and Ron in her mind.

She felt something tingle beneath her fingers and knew that it had worked. Tentatively she stepped out of the classroom, looked around and sighed when she saw a few boys walking down the hall.

* * *

Ginny frowned. She had spent the last few minutes lost before remembering that everything at Hogwarts Boys was in the opposite direction to Hogwarts Girls. Sighing in annoyance she trudged up the staircase to the Boys common room.

She saw someone standing near the entrance.

"Harry?!" she said in surprise.

'Wow, he looks cute when he's frowning like that. Gah! Shut up!' Ginny mentally kicked that part of her brain that sometimes had a knee-jerk reaction to being around Harry.

"Hello John," Harry replied still frowning – no glaring at her.

She raised her eyebrows in shock at his tone.

'Wow, you really do hate John don't you?'

"What are you doing here?" she asked him not missing the Marauders Map sticking out of his pocket.

"Why would a Gryffindor be standing outside the Gryffindor Common room? Gee let me think," he replied sarcastically.

'That's the best you can do?' Ginny thought in amusement, 'Come on Potter, where's that irratic temper I know so well?'

She knew she had to reply soon because he was glaring at her again.

"Okay, okay, no need to get so touchy. I'm looking for Ron," Ginny added she really did need to find her brother before Hermione realized she had disappeared with her clothes and her identity – her secret identity that is.

"You have some nerve," Harry's voice broke her train of thought and she looked up at him curiously.

"Excuse me?" she said genuinely confused.

"No one treats my best friend like that and gets away with it," Harry seethed and she saw him take a threatening step towards her.

'There's that temper,' Ginny thought to herself smiling, 'You really care about my big brother don't you? Well you're just a big old softy Potter. Uh oh.'

Ginny didn't know what happened, one minute she was standing in front of Harry and the next her feet were elevated off the ground and now her head hurt.

"Get that stupid smirk off your face!"

"Ow! Bloody hell Potter," Ginny said in annoyance rubbing her head and checking she wasn't bleeding.

She stumbled when Harry released her and she dropped back onto the ground from her position on the wall.

"Wh-what did you just – "

Ginny looked up at Harry's wide eyes.

"Huh?"

'Not good,' Ginny realized looking down at her arms and the now too loose clothes.

"Darn, I should have asked her how much to take," Ginny mused pushing the sleeves up her elbows.

She looked up to see Harry gaping at her, his expression reminded her of a fish gasping for air. She jumped when she saw the portrait of the fat lady swing open.

She heard Harry curse under his breath before pushing her against the wall behind a nearby pillar. He looked out from the shadows and watched the person scrambling out of the common room.

Ginny meanwhile was squished between the very small space between the column and the wall, and Harry wasn't helping leaning back into her.

Ginny rested her head on his back and tried to calm her racing heart. She found herself closing her eyes and reveling in the feel of Harry's broad shoulders. A smile crept onto her face.

'Oh shut up,' she told the rational part of her mind, 'How often am I gonna get this opportunity?'

Again she heard Harry curse a few words under his breath and too soon his back and the rest of him was gone. He had stepped out of the shadows and she saw him walking over to the boy placing something on the ground.

"Little help there?"

The first year started and dropped the boxes in his hands.

"Past curfew you know, you should be in bed or doing homework," Harry said in an almost bored voice.

"Y-yes Mr Potter sir," the boys stuttered turning around and trying to escape back into the common room.

"Hold it," Harry's stern voice made the boy freeze mid step, "Where did you get this?"

Ginny saw Harry lift up the box before he raised his eyebrows at the boy.

"Weasleys Wizard Wheezes," the boy said guiltily looking down at his feet.

"You're lucky I'm not a teacher or a Prefect," Harry scolded the boy, "Get out of here – now!"

The boy disappeared instantly.

"Bit power hungry aren't you Potter," Ginny laughed stepping out of the shadows.

She saw Harry stiffen at her words. Slowly he turned around to look at her.

"Alright you, explain."

* * *

"Oh Ginny you were right, I feel much better now that…I've…" Hermione trailed off and she felt her heart spasm.

"Uh, hello," Harry smiled shyly at her waving awkwardly.

Hermione closed the door to Ginny's dorm room but her eyes remained glued on Harry's.

"Hello," Hermione brain went a million miles a minute, "Um, it's Harry right?"

"Hermione," Ginny finally spoke from her seat on the bed, "Harry knows."

Again Hermione felt her heart spasm.

"What do you mean?" Hermione heard her voice come out in a whisper.

"He knows that you're John," Ginny replied looking at her guiltily.

She tried her best not to just scream.

"I trusted you," she stared at Ginny in disbelief.

"It was an accident," Ginny tried to explain quickly, "I went to the boys…"

"You did what?!" Hermione grabbed onto the nearby bedpost for support and she stared at her friend wide-eyed, "Did Ron –"

"No. He didn't see me, I ran into Harry…" Ginny voice trailed off.

'_I need Ron!'_

Hermione started at when the voice inside her head literally screamed at her. She felt herself begin to shake uncontrollably. Hermione felt her legs give way and she slid down to the floor still clutching onto the bedpost.

_'Ron would make it all better.'_

* * *

Ginny watched Hermione in concern.

"Do you plan on telling Ron?" Harry questioned suddenly.

"Harry," Ginny began looking at him.

"A girl moment?" he interpreted from the look she was giving him.

"Really is," Ginny replied.

"Right…well."

Without another word Harry turned and walked over to other side of the room and looked determinedly interested at the array of cosmetics and cooking books stacked near Ginny's desk.

Ginny approached Hermione slowly before sitting down.

"Hermione I'm worried," she said slowly.

She heard Hermione laugh and it sent chills through her.

"I am too," Hermione replied, "It's not healthy is it."

"No, it's not."

"I should just sever all ties completely," Hermione nodded her head.

"What? No!" Ginny said in alarm.

"It's not healthy for me to be this obsessed with him. I mean he's a nice guy and he makes me laugh…" a gentle smile spread across Hermione's face before she continued, "But, it's not healthy to be so dependent on another person."

Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath.

"You have got the be the most insane person I have ever met," Ginny quickly continued when she realised that Hermione might interpret her words the wrong way, "You can't honestly believe that you don't deserve to be loved, and most importantly of all you can't be so blind as to think that my brother doesn't care about you as much as you do about him."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he needs you just as much as you need him," Harry cut in.

"Harry," Ginny turned and glared at him for eaves dropping, although he did raise a good point.

"Sorry," he raised his hands up as though to retreat back to the corner but Ginny motioned for him to sit beside her.

"I'm just saying," Harry continued when he was more comfortably positioned on the floor, "I think he needs you around. He seems lighter and more…"

Harry seemed to struggle to find the right words.

"He's more like Ron when you're around," Ginny explained earning her a surprised look from both Harry and Hermione.

"I think he feels he needs to protect me and Harry all the time, not that he wouldn't do that anyway but he hides things from us sometimes, as though he doesn't want to burden us with his problems."

Ginny looked down sadly.

She saw Harry grab her hand and squeeze it before he spoke to Hermione.

"I've seen the way he is around you, its like –"

"That burden has been lifted off his shoulders," Hermione whispered softly.

"Exactly," Harry replied with a smile.

"Do you really see that?" she asked Harry seriously.

Harry nodded his head vigorously at her.

They all remained silent for a moment.

"Should _we_ get back then?" Harry questioned emphasizing on the '_we'_.

"I don't know if I could face him right now," Hermione said nervously, "I kind of left things in a bit of a mess."

"Why did you react the way you did?" Harry questioned.

It was the question that Ginny had been hoping he wouldn't ask but of course Harry always had a knack for timing. Ginny thought it best to rescue her friend.

"This idiot Lavender said that she and Ron snogged at the ball," Ginny rolled her eyes and tried to convey how ridiculous the notion was to ensure Harry didn't say anything that would upset Hermione.

She needn't have worried.

Harry suddenly burst into laughter clutching at his stomach and fell back onto the floor.

Ginny and Hermione blinked blankly at him.

"Ron…snog…Lavender?" Harry said through fits of laughter, "Ron _hates_ Lavender!"

"You should know that Gin," Harry added when he seemed to compose himself though a broad grin remained on his face, "Not to mention…"

"Not to mention?" Ginny repeated looking at him in curiously.

"Nothing," Harry said though his eyes sparkled as though he were enjoying an inside joke.

"Okay," Ginny said ignoring him for the time being, "You know if you want, I could go back and clear things up for you. Ask about Lavender?"

Hermione seemed surprised at this.

"No Ginny. You were right before, I can't just run away," Hermione sighed looking down at her clasped hands, "I owe it to Ron to at least explain my behaviour."

* * *

Ron closed his notebook and placed his completed history of magic assignment into the pile of completed assignments. He dumped the textbook onto the floor and fell with a thunk on top of his charms and herbology books.

He read through his checklist and crossed off 'History of Magic' assignment from his list. He grabbed his D.A.D.A textbook and notebook before reading the assigned essay question Remus had set for their assignment.

"_Boggarts are a generally weak creature because they can be easily overcome? Discuss."_

Ron's thoughts returned to the most recent D.A.D.A lesson before he realised that that was exactly what he had been trying to avoid the entire evening.

The click of the door opening made Ron drop his pencil and he whipped around to stare at the door.

* * *

Hermione had only stepped inside and closed the door behind her before her face was pressed against a very hard white surface.

Hermione pushed her face away slightly but found it impossible and simply rested her head on Ron's shoulder. Without realizing what she was doing she felt her arms wrap around Ron's torso and her small hands clutched onto his shirt.

Hermione could hear Ron's heartbeat wildly beside her ear and she felt her face flush at the close contact. He smelled like freshly mown grass and ink.

Painfully she realised that Ron had taken a step away from her and was now staring intently at her.

"I thought – "

"What? You thought I left?" she laughed in what she hoped was a convincing tone, when she had practiced with Harry he told her she looked like a grindylow, he earned a smack across the head from Ginny for that.

"I just had Dobby clean my clothes and bed sheets."

'_Harry was right, that was a lame excuse.'_

But Ron didn't seem to hear her, he just continued to stare at her and Hermione began to wonder if she had not taken enough of Snape's potion but from the corner of her eye she saw John's image reflected in her mirror.

She bit her lip before looking up at Ron.

"Ron," she sighed, "I nee-umph!"

Hermione wasn't entirely sure what had happened. One moment she was talking and the next moment Ron's lips were on hers. His rough hands were caressing her face and he smelled so much sweeter up close. Hermione let her hand run up his shoulders and neck until they were running through his glorious red hair.

She felt herself pushed up against the door and Ron's lips were hungrily and yet at the same time gently exploring hers. Hermione sighed and she gasped in surprise when Ron's tongue slid across her teeth.

'Ron is kissing me.'

Hermione's breath caught in her throat when she felt Ron's hands slid down her stomach and –

'WAIT!'

'RON IS KISSING ME!'

Hermione eyes snapped open and she pushed Ron away from her, it was difficult because he was so much bigger than her but she finally managed.

They stood panting and staring at one another.

Hermione's hand slowly reached to her mouth in shock.

Ron's eyes suddenly focused and his mouth fell open as though he had only just realised what he had done.

Hermione did the only rational thing.

She ran.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Did you enjoy it? I hope so :) Please Read and Review.**

Kashrlyyk: No that's not really how the magic works. I'll see if I can explain the specifics of the magic in the next chapter or so. Sorry if it's confusing you.

Kil: I think you're referring to the part where Ron' punches the wall in the Owlery thus causing his hands to bleed. And the earlier incident was a result of Snapes potions detention. The latter was just a means for Hermione and Ron to be touching each other :) I wonder if I have a morbid fascination with blood? But I do like hands and mention them alot...does it bother you? Cause I'll make a note of that for future stories I write :) As for the spelling you can thank Microsoft for always removing my 'u's from colour etc but that's my fault too so I'm sorry.

3's all around: (laughs evily) No I haven't forgotten the 3rd year plot line, its' been just sidelined for a bit while Hermione and Ron try to figure out their strange relationship.


	21. This Piece Fits

**A/N: Because you guys are just so sweet, here's an extra long (at least for me) chapter. Thanks for those that reviewed, seriously that was all that was encouraging me to finish this chapter :) Some responses to reviews at the end as always.**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – This piece fits**

Harry watched Ginny pull off the invisibility cloak before she kicked off her shoes and sat down on his bed.

His throat suddenly felt very dry and every part of him screamed at him to look away, to get out of there but his eyes remained glued on the red head now looking at him from the bed. Ginny sat her head titled to the side and her legs stretched out in front her, Harry noticed how white her skin was compared to the dark tones of her uniform.

Painfully he forced his eyes away from Ginny. Harry turned and leaned against the bedpost of Dean's bed, which was halfway across the room. His arms were folded across his chest and he felt his fingernails dig into his hands.

'Get a grip! This is little Ginny Weasley you're thinking about!'

But his mind wouldn't co-operate.

His thoughts returned to the moment he saw her transform in front of his eyes and the strange sensations he felt afterwards. He could still remember the feel of her small body pressed against his back when they had hidden outside the Gryffindor Common Room. He wondered if she had felt how tense his body had gotten when she had touched him, he had practically jumped away from her and ended up taking his frustration out on the first year.

"Harry," Ginny spoke and Harry kicked himself for actually jumping at the sound.

He gulped nervously and wondered if it was as obvious to her as it was to him how uncomfortable he felt. She was here and they were alone. He felt an electric pulse crackle across his skin as he looked into Ginny's deep brown eyes.

"Are you alright?"

'Yep, way too obvious.'

"Fine," he replied his voice sounding harsh and strange to him and he saw Ginny raise an eyebrow at his tone.

* * *

Ginny let her eyes drop to the bed and the dark red of the bed sheets.

'Is he angry with me?' she wondered to herself, 'He looks like he's about to fly into another one of his classic mood swings.'

She lifted her eyes and saw that Harry was still standing across the room from her, his jaw clenched and his body tense.

'Does it bother him that I'm here or is he just worried about Hermione and Ron?'

Ginny pondered this thought for a moment. She sat up and crossed her legs.

"Harry?"

"Mmm," he responded, his thoughts clearly elsewhere.

"What do you think about Hermione? You know, about her pretending to be a boy and attending school with you?"

A long silence elapsed and she wondered if he was even listening.

"I don't have an opinion about it either way," Harry replied finally.

Ginny studied the stitching on the bed sheet and voiced the thought she had been considering ever since Hermione had confessed to her.

"How would you feel if I also studied at Hogwarts Boys?"

Again silence.

"What do you mean?" he questioned and she could tell that he was genuinely confused.

"If I came here, and studied here and…lived here," Ginny felt every inch of her skin burn.

"I…"

Ginny looked up when Harry stopped speaking, his face was still confused and his eyes analysed her intently.

"I don't –"

The door slammed open and John stood in front of them. The door quickly closed again and he cast a silencing charm on the room. John turned to look at them. He looked pale, out of breath and like he may just throw up.

Then he screamed.

Ginny and Harry placed their hands over their ears at the sound.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed loud enough to be heard above John's scream.

"Silencio!" Harry yelled and the next moment the room was silent once more.

"Sorry," Harry said as he led John to the bed and stepped away guilty before removing the silencing charm.

"It's alright," John replied rubbing her neck, "That helped actually."

"Okay," Ginny jumped off the bed and stood beside Harry, "What happened? Why did you come in here and start screaming like a banshee?"

"Ron…white and…oh it was ink…but he…"

Harry looked at Ginny in confusion as though expecting her to make any more sense out of John's ramblings than he could.

"Deep breaths," Ginny said to John before she and Harry sat down on the bed opposite.

* * *

Hermione felt like pulling her hair out. This must be a nightmare, or worse a dementor had snuck into Hogwarts and managed to suck out her soul and this was what one saw when they were devoid of happiness.

"Ron…" she gulped took a few more calming breaths and tried again, "Ron k-kissed me."

Ginny shrieked in delight and instantly hugged her.

Hermione pushed her away in annoyance.

"You're not happy about that?" Ginny said in confusion.

Hermione stared at her before waving her hands down her body. Ginny continued to stare at her but slowly Hermione saw Ginny's eyes widen and her mouth fall open.

She heard a strangled noise behind Ginny and looked behind her friend to see Harry struggling not to laugh. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"Wow, bet you're glad Hermione didn't agree to let you sort things out for her," Harry laughed and Hermione's fingers twitched to hex him.

"Harry, that is disgusting!" Ginny replied.

"What do I do no-"

The door slammed open loudly and Hermione thought it would be pulled off its hinges by the force.

"Harry! I need to talk…to…you…"

Brown eyes met blue.

Ron instantly turned around to walk back out but Harry stopped him.

"Actually I need to show Ginny back to Hogwarts Girls," Harry said hastily throwing his invisibility cloak over to Ginny, "Won't be long, just wait here."

The next instant Hermione found herself alone with Ronald Weasley.

* * *

"I don't think that was a good idea," Ginny whispered as she tagged along behind Harry underneath the invisibility cloak.

"Better to get it over and done with now then later," Harry replied taking longer than necessary to walk out the portrait of the fat lady so that Ginny could scramble through.

They remained silent as they walked down the hall.

"Feel like going for fly around Hogwarts?" Harry said suddenly and Ginny heard the hesitation in his voice as he spoke.

"Sure," she replied immediately before remembering where she was, "But won't people see me?"

"We'll just do a couple of laps around the astronomy tower, no one will see us that high up."

Harry reached back and found her hand and squeezed it just as they walked out into the sunlight. She felt shivers run up her spine at his touch.

"Okay," Ginny agreed, pretty certain that she would have said yes to anything Harry asked at this moment even if it was to jump off the astronomy tower.

* * *

Ron couldn't stand the silence any longer. This whole situation was driving him insane.

He looked over to Hermione and saw her slowly edging her way further away from him as though desperate to escape the room, to be anywhere but near him. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

'Oh no you don't,' Ron said to himself, 'I'm not letting you get away again.'

"Talk to me," Ron broke the silence and walked over to stand in front of Hermione, forcing her to look up at him.

She looked up at him before quickly averting her eyes as though the sight of him hurt her eyes. That surprised him.

"I –" She began but her mouth quickly shut again.

"You?" he said encouragingly, his arms aching to reach across and hold her but that would hardly help the situation.

"I don't understand," she said slowly taking a step away from him.

"What don't you understand?" he questioned taking a step forward to close the gap again.

He saw her fidget and twist her fingers viciously.

"I thought you liked Hermione," her voice was quiet and the sadness in her voice stung him as though she had just physically slapped him.

"I do," Ron replied before he could stop himself, "I – I just…"

He trailed off.

'Would she be upset if she found out that I knew she was a girl this whole time?' He wondered internally watching her shoulders sag.

"It's complicated," He tried to explain, "I do like Hermione - so much. She's kind, incredibly smart and the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

He saw Hermione start at his words and he toke another step towards her.

"I can't explain why I kissed you, I suppose…I suppose I just thought you left and when I saw you again –"

'Smooth,' his inner voice mocked him and Ron gritted his teeth again, 'Yeah very helpful' He retorted.

'Okay talking to yourself, first sign that you're losing it – it was bound to happen sooner or later,' Ron sighed rubbing his face tiredly.

"Maybe…"

His head snapped up when Hermione spoke.

"Maybe you just need some time to get to know Hermione," she said and he could see the cogs in her brain working.

He looked at her in confusion not sure if she was talking to herself or him.

"I was just glad to see you again, I don't know what came over me," he finished lamely wishing that a Buckbeak would suddenly appear and eat him alive.

Hermione nodded her head but her eyes remained on the floor.

"Are you angry with me?" he questioned, his fingers once again aching to touch her and he jammed them painfully inside his pockets.

"No, not really."

'Was that a smile?' he wondered to himself but Hermione's face was half hidden in shadows and he couldn't tell for sure.

"We should get to bed – I mean room. Back to our room," Ron corrected himself quickly.

'Again, very smooth Weasley,' Ron felt the heat rush to his face.

"Maybe in a bit," Hermione replied, "I have some things to do first."

"Oh," Ron replied unable to keep the disappointment from his voice, "I'll see you later then."

"Okay, later."

Ron watched Hermione's face carefully, she was smiling at him as he left the room.

'Weird,' he thought to himself as he trudged back up the stairs to their dorm room.

* * *

Was it just her or was Harry acting strangely?

They were both sitting on his nimbus and flying slowly above the Astronomy tower. She held tightly onto Harry and her head was leaning against his back. But every now and then Harry would twitch or suddenly change direction. She almost lost her grip a few times but his hands always reached up and held her tightly to him.

He made a sudden swerve again.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny questioned from behind him, "Has someone seen us?"

"No," he replied, his voice sounding strained.

"Come on, lets go down."

"It's fine, just a little longer," he almost pleaded, that surprised her but she didn't say anything in response just placed her head on his back and hugged him tightly.

"Okay."

'There you go agreeing to him again,' Ginny sighed, she definitely needed to get control over her raging hormones.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?" Ginny leaned over Harry shoulder so she could hear him properly.

A long pause followed. After a few more laps around the tower they began to descend towards the balcony of the Astronomy tower.

Ginny jumped off and straightened herself.

"Harry, what's going on?" she said folding her arms and trying to look as stern as was possible with tossled hair.

Harry was staring at his broom. He looked up at her then quickly down. He put his broom down on the ground and looked at her again. Ginny waited.

He licked his lips and she knew he was preparing himself to tell her something. Ginny's heart began to beat irradically.

"I don't think it's a good idea for – Hermione to be at a boys school," he blurted out suddenly while folding and un-folding his arms.

"Oh," she replied her brow furrowing in confusion, "Okay."

Ginny blinked a few times and wondered why he was looking at her expectantly.

"But's she's here now," Harry continued, "I have no problem with her if that's her choice – but I'm just saying…in my opinion she shouldn't be here surrounded by men who…" He ran a hand through his already messy hair, "I-I…I'm just trying to say that I don't think she should be here, so close to men whose intentions towards her may not be…pure?"

He finished his rambling statement as a question and Ginny was left staring at him at a complete loss.

"Um…okay," she said slowly trying to piece together what he had just said to her.

"Okay," he repeated before smiling at her. He nodded his head in satisfaction before looking at his watch.

"We'd better see if Hermione and Ron are okay."

* * *

Hermione smile disappeared the instant Ron left the room. She sighed before collapsing into the nearest bed.

"Merlin, what a mess," she groaned to herself.

"Oh – sorry."

Hermione lifted her head when she heard someone enter the room.

"Hey Neville," she greeted as happily as she could.

"Hi," he replied eyeing her strangely.

"Something wrong?" she questioned not entirely sure she could handle any more surprises right now.

"I should be asking you that," he replied, "You look like well – um – tired."

She smiled.

'That's an understatement,' she thought to herself.

"Mind if I just crash here for a bit?" she questioned Neville who was now searching for something in his desk.

"Fine by me," he said his back facing her, "But I think Harry's looking for you."

"He is?" She said in surprise sitting up in the bed, "Where is he?"

"He said to meet him at the astronomy tower," Neville replied.

"When was this?" Hermione questioned in response, something seemed strange about what Neville had said.

"Just now," Neville answered turning back to look at her, "Don't know much more than that, sorry."

Hermione nodded her head before walking out the room.

"Thanks Neville," she replied closing the door behind her.

She found Harry sitting on the ledge of the Astronomy tower and she cringed as she watched him swing his legs around to face her.

"How'd it go?" he asked the instant she stepped toward him.

"Fine," she replied.

She must not have been very convincing because Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

'Is Ron in love with John? But then he just told me he liked me, the real me that is, the girl me.'

"Bugger, I've got Quidditch Practice," Harry said suddenly breaking through her thoughts, "Ginny, why don't you talk to her."

Her friend had been sitting quietly on the marble bench behind her and Hermione had not even noticed that she was there until Harry had spoken to her.

"Sure, have fun at practice," Ginny said waving to Harry walking over to stand beside Hermione.

Harry snorted as he mounted his broom before jumping off the roof.

"You've never meet Oliver Wood," he grumbled before zooming off in the direction of the Quidditch Pitch.

Ginny watched him leave before turning around to look at her.

"That bad huh?"

Hermione shrugged as she walked over and sat down on the marble bench that Ginny had just vacated. Ginny stood in front her, leaning against the ledge.

"We just skirted around the issue," Hermione confessed looking into the distance rather than at Ginny whose red hair wasn't helping her mood.

"Are you going to leave?" Ginny asked picking lint off her school shirt.

"No," Hermione replied her brow furrowing, "You were right. I can't run away – I won't. And besides I love it here, I'm challenged every day and I have friends, its wonderful."

A silence fell between them and Hermione was glad of it, she got the sense that Ginny was trying to gather her courage to tell her something, something she wasn't going to like.

"So what did you tell him?" Ginny asked her breaking the silence finally.

"Nothing," Hermione sighed.

"Is it so bad?" Ginny questioned her.

Hermione was surprised by the question.

"What do you mean?" she replied genuinely confused.

"Is it so bad to be with the guy you like and actually know that he likes you too," Ginny answered and Hermione heard some bitterness in her tone.

"But he likes John, not me, its not the same," Hermione tried to explain getting up from her seat and walking over to Ginny, "Ginny – are we still talking about me?"

"Of course we are," Ginny replied quickly turning away from her.

Hermione followed the direction her friend was staring and it hit her.

"You – like – Harry?"

Ginny sighed and her head fell slightly.

"It's complicated," Ginny replied in a soft voice.

Hermione could have laughed at that statement but didn't.

"I've got time."

"Okay its not complicated," Ginny admitted after a moment, "I just hate it."

Hermione didn't say anything in response, she didn't want Ginny to feel pressured to explain.

"I just wish he didn't think of me like a little sister," Ginny rested her head on her hand, "Because I definitely don't think of him like a brother."

Suddenly Ginny spun around to stare at her.

"What?" Hermione said warily.

"Let me swap with you," Ginny said in an excited voice.

"What?! Ginny, no," Hermione backed away from Ginny, "Think about what you're asking me."

"I am," Ginny smiled, "You need to get away from Ron for a while – let him get to know 'Hermione' and I can be here."

Hermione looked at her friend unimpressed.

"Come on," Ginny pleaded grabbing her hand, "I'll take heaps of notes so you won't fall behind in any classes, and," Ginny face lit up as she spoke, "I'll make sure my brother won't look at you other than as a guy."

Hermione bit her lip. It did sound like a good idea, she needed a few days to figure out how to make Ron like the 'real' Hermione. She wouldn't be running away technically, just taking a little break to figure things out.

"Actually that may not be such a bad idea after all," she said thoughtfully.

"Really? This is great, so we'll just switch timetables, we should tell Harry too and oh we need to move your stuff into my dorm room and mine into yours. Is Ron and your room very big?"

Hermione felt a shock run through her heart.

"You'd be replacing me," she said slowly, "You'd be staying in my room."

"Yeah," Ginny nodded her head enthusiastically.

"With Ron," Hermione added.

"Yeah of cou-" Ginny broke off and took a step back from Hermione.

Hermione felt herself blush under the intense scrutiny.

"You –" Ginny looked at her for a moment longer before continuing, "You like sharing a room with Ron."

"What?! No!"

A smile slowly spread across Ginny's face.

"Oh you so like it," Ginny giggled, "You like playing house with my brother."

"Ginny, you're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" her friend said a smile still on her face, "Then why did you have a panic attack when you realised that I would be spending time in your room with Ron?"

"Because…" Hermione trailed off pathetically.

Ginny really laughed this time.

"You love it – you love him," Ginny said in a sing-song voice clearly enjoying the moment.

Hermione huffed annoyed at herself for not being able to deny what Ginny was accusing her of and at the realisation that it was defiantly a Weasley trait to make fun of her.

"I don't love him," Hermione retorted trying to stop Ginny's infectious giggling, though deep down she felt something twist at her words.

"Okay, I won't take your place, for now. I wouldn't want to deprive you of my brother's company," Ginny wrinkled her noise at the last part before she smiled again.

"Weren't we talking about Harry and you?" Hermione questioned determined to change the topic.

"That can wait," Ginny replied, clearly delighted by this new development.

* * *

**A/N: Here's some responses to some questions and general comments.**

**3's all around**: Thanks! I'm so glad that you've noticed little hints that show how all the characters are developing. My mistake in previous stories I've written is rushing the process which ends up seeming unrealistic. I hope that this fic is as realistic as possible in such extraordinary circumstances.

**HermioneGrangerTwin**: thanks! Good to hear from you.

**Kil**: Though I never put it down as a definate plot point, it was an issue I wanted to touch on and will be very important throughout the stroy. Thanks for your comments - as much as I love the 'Please update now' comments, reading your thoughts helps my own thinking process - so thank you, again :)

**That.which.we.call.a.rose**: Nice name and very releavant to this story :) Your comments made me so happy, I'm doing everything I can to make this fic as realistic as possible and I'm so incredibly glad that I'm achieving that goal. The last thing I want is an unrealistic fluff-fest (though some fluff is okay too). And yes, you were correct, Hermione probably would have confessed or at least begun to explain some things to Ron, but we love him for being so hot-blooded at times like these :)


	22. Bad To Worse

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21 – Bad to Worse

Hermione woke early the next morning. She found Harry drooling on the sofa beside the fireplace.

She walked over and shook him.

"Harry," she had to repeat this a few more times but he finally did open his eyes.

He yawned and wiped the drool of his face. She wrinkled her nose in disgust before sitting down on the arm of the sofa.

"What'd you want help with?" she questioned as he put on his glasses.

"Well I was thinking, that we need to ensure that Ron doesn't find out you're a girl."

Hermione rolled her eyes at this.

"And this is why you told me to meet here at six in the morning?" Hermione yawned.

Harry looked up at her.

"There is a possibility that he could find out," Harry reached into his cloak and pulled out a folded piece of parchment.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked her eyes dropping slightly, she hardly thought blank parchment was going to cause her too much trouble.

"This," He held his hand out to her and Hermione took the paper off him, "Is a map to the school."

Hermione unfolded the paper and examined it.

"But, it's blank," she replied slightly irritated now and it didn't help that she was still half asleep.

"Watch," Harry began to explain taking the parchment off her and placing it on the coffee table, "I solemly swear that I am up to no good."

Hermione raised her eyesbrows at Harry's words but watched as he touched the tip of his wand the parchment.

"What was that?" Hermione gasped leaning forward.

It looked like an ink stain at first but the black dot had slowly begun to spread out across the page.

Harry looked up at her with an amused expression.

"What on earth?" Hermione said in disbelief, "that's – but – no it couldn't be - is that?"

Harry laughed at her reaction.

"That's Dumbledore alright, and that," he pointed to the top of the page, "is us."

Hermione leaned forward and sure enough two little dots with their names floating above them could be seen.

"This is brilliant," Hermione said excitedly, "did you make it?"

"No," Hermione saw Harry frown before he quickly continued, "Fred and George gave it to us."

"Us?"

"Well Ron, and Neville both know about it."

"But…that would mean – oh," Hermione stood from her seat on the arm rest and looked at Harry, "You don't think he knows do you?"

"No, I don't think so," Harry replied thoughtfully, "Look here."

Harry pointed to the map again and Hermione noticed Ginny's name floating above a dot in the girls dormitory.

"Oh, so it doesn't distinguish between Hogwarts girls and boys? Well that's a relief," Hermione paused, "I'm surprised you knew where Ginny was."

Harry looked startled but quickly recovered.

"It gets easier to spot people you know," he looked away from her and back at the map, "The only thing is, Ron may still be able to find out that you're disguising as John. I had a look when you were still under the effects of the potion and the map still labeled you as 'Hermione'."

Hermione felt suddenly cold and shifted closer to the fire and sat down on the rug.

"What's more, both Ron and I own these watches," Harry handed her his watch.

"What a peculiar watch," she mused picking it up.

"Look," Harry pressed a button on the side of the face and her name suddenly appeared on the face.

"How'd you do that?"

"I'm not quite sure how it works, Ron was the brains behind it and I don't think he even remembers how he did it. But anyway, it sorta transfers the map into a portable version which we can carry around. Except," Harry paused and took the watch off Hermione, "We can only focus on where certain people are, so if I wanted to find Ginny then I would need to just tap the map," Harry took out his wand and tapped the little dot that was labeled Ginny, "And then tap my watch."

"Here press the button again," Harry said handing her back the watch.

Hermione did as he said and the face suddenly changed from her name to Ginny's name and indicated that she was currently in the Girls dormitory.

"That's amazing," Hermione said in awe.

"Don't get too excited, you're forgetting that Ron has this watch too."

"Oh yeah," Hermione mused, "So how do we change my name to John when I'm a guy?"

"We can't, the map can't lie."

Hermione looked at Harry horrified.

"But don't panic," he added quickly, "I found a way for us to block the magic being transferred from the map to the watch."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

"The only thing is we need to get Ron's watch," Harry sighed, "And he guards that with his life."

Hermione furrowed her brow.

"I think we can figure something out."

"Shh, Ron's coming," Harry whispered, "Mischief managed."

Hermione saw Harry tap the map and the ink instantly disappeared.

"What are you two doing up so early?" Ron questioned suspiciously still dressed in his pajamas.

"Couldn't sleep," Hermione lied.

She saw Ron frown at her and she quickly diverted her eyes in case he was able to see through her lie.

"How bout we head down to breakfast," Harry said cheerily, "We'll see you down in the Great Hall."

Harry led Hermione out of the common room and away from Ron's piercing gaze.

* * *

Eleven-thirty.

'Where is she?' Ron wondered running a hand through his hair.

He stretched and stood up from his desk.

It had been like this for the last few days. She wasn't avoiding him exactly, they just seemed to always miss each other – in both senses of the word.

He would rush back to their room after class just to see her dissaper off to wherever it is she goes, sometimes back to Hogwarts Girls, sometimes the library but never with him.

Ron yawned and quickly changed into his pajama's. He supposed that this was normal – they were getting a lot of homework lately.

He buttoned up his pajama top, his eyes every now and then flicking to the door.

That was another thing that was bothering him. Hermione and Harry had been acting much friendlier towards each other lately.

That had driven him insane. Harry was acting as though it were perfectly normal for him to be spending time with Hermione, especially when a few weeks ago he was raving on about how Hermione must have been Voldermort in disguise.

Ron slumped down in his bed and clenched his fists.

Did Harry like John?

The door suddenly opened and Hermione swept in. She wasn't alone.

"Oh, Ron you're still awake," she said dumping her bag beside her bed.

"Practice was horrendous," Harry complained walking over and sitting on Hermione's bed.

Ron gritted his teeth at the sight and quickly looked away to suppress the bile he felt rising up his throat.

"Where is it – " John mumbled flipping through some notes.

"This you're mum?" Harry questioned and Ron heard the scraping sound of a picture frame being picked up.

"Yep," Hermione said cheerily, "Here it is."

"Oh right, thanks Hermione, this phot-"

"What did you just say?" Ron said spinning around so quick his neck hurt.

"Well just saying – why don't you have any pictures of Hermione," Harry finished looking at Ron strangely.

Ron shook his head in annoyance.

'Paranoid you are,' he told himself before laying down in his bed.

"Yeah I do," Hermione replied, and Ron heard her pick up another picture frame.

"Oh yeah, must have missed it," Harry replied.

Ron flicked his wand and the curtains around his bed closed loudly. He quickly cast a silencing charm, he couldn't listen to them anymore.

* * *

Hermione saw Ron's curtains close and she instantly turned and hit Harry.

He mouthed his apology, looking shame-faced.

"It's harder than I thought to keep this secret," He whispered to her as he returned the pictures to her desk.

"You're telling me," she sighed.

"Looks like he wore it to bed," she whispered, "I'll try tomorrow when he's in the shower."

Harry smirked at this.

"Shut up," she said just as he opened his mouth.

Harry laughed instead.

"Well, I better go. I'll see you tomorrow," Harry waved just before he left the room.

Hermione cleaned her table and packed her bag for tomorrow's classes. She was looking through her Ancient Runes notes when she looked across at Ron's curtains.

Before she had realised that she had even moved she was standing in front of his curtains, her hand outstretched.

"Goodnight Ron," she whispered before walking back to her desk.

* * *

Ron sighed heavily as he walked over to his desk. His watch sparkled up at him. It had stopped working. He remembered how he was in a complete panic when he checked his watch Sunday morning only to discover that he couldn't locate Hermione. Nothing. When he pressed the buttons on his watch the face made a strange whizzing sound before changing to an inky black color. He almost had a heart attack and went running out of the dorm room half dressed only to discover Hermione talking to Harry at the bottom of the stairs.

While Harry was examining his watch he also questioned Harry about his new friendship with John, Harry had shrugged, before saying that he would see if he could fix the watch.

He resisted the urge to look up when he heard Hermione enter the room, his heart did a slight flip when he didn't hear Harry's voice, they seemed joined at the hip lately.

John walked past him towards the shower and Ron grit his teeth and willed himself to say something – anything.

"Wannastudylater?" Ron blurted incoherently.

John halted in his step and turned to look at the flustered Ron.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that."

Ron gulped far too audibly and tried again this time with breathing involved.

"Did you want to study later?" his eyes glued the floor.

"Sure."

Ron's head snapped up and he had to rub his neck from the pain.

"Really? Well how does five-thirty sound?"

"Perfect," John smiled, "I'll meet you in the library."

"Okay," Ron replied not caring that he was grinning like an idiot.

"What subject?"

"Huh?"

"To study?" John laughed.

"Oh well – um…we have that charms essay due next week."

"Sounds good," John replied before turning and walking back into the bathroom.

Ron pulled at his hair and resisted the urge to jump for joy. Finally he would have a chance to spend time with Hermione without Harry around. If he was lucky he might even bring up the topic of Hogsmead again.

Ron rushed to his desk and piled all his charms notes and textbooks into his bag before practically skipping out of the room – only he didn't skip – guys didn't skip.

* * *

Ginny stared at the glob of brown mixture in her bowl. Her mixing spoon long since discarded in its futile attempt to move in the horrible mixture of what was supposed to be flour and chocolate and several other items. There was a whole egg somewhere in there Ginny was sure she had thrown it at some point to appear as though she were paying attention to her professor rather than being bored out of her brains.

Ginny looked up from her bowl and wondered if the girls in her class felt the same as she did. She liked chocolate as much as the next sane girl but seriously, there was only so much you could take. Surely she was not alone in thinking that this was a horrible waste of time. Right now she was sure that Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Defence against the Dark Arts or something equally as exciting, yet here she was.

Apparently she was alone however. Ginny saw nothing but happy faces and giggling gossiping girls around her. What they were gossiping about she neither knew nor cared – but she didn't need to be a Seer to know who had started it. The local Gossip Queen, Lavender Brown.

Ginny tipped the bowl of brown goo into the baking tin and closed the oven with an unenthusiastic crash.

That thought however did bring a smile to her lips. She pulled her wand out and tapped it thoughtfully on the table.

'Lavender Brown. Time to pay you back I think.'

* * *

Lavender hastily ran into the nearest girl's toilet. She checked the stalls were empty and locked to doors so no one could come in.

She tipped out the contents of her bag into the sink.

"Where is it?!" she cried wiping her dirty hands on her skirt.

Lipstick. Eyeliner. Perfume and a few notebooks but no wand.

Lavender screamed in frustration.

She twisted the rusted taps on and scrubbed her fingers till they hurt. Her vision blurred as tears fell down her face.

She heard the laughter surround her once more.

She scooped some of the icy cold water and washed her face.

It was no use. The gooey substance stuck to her skin and she could see blood dripping from her fingernails.

She reluctantly looked up at the mirror. At the horrible mess she was in.

She didn't know why Peeves had targeted her out of all the girls.

_She had just finished hiding her sketchbook behind one of the wobbly bricks of one of the empty courtyards that no one ever visited and she was on her way back to the common room. She was always careful to make sure no one saw what she was doing. The last thing she needed was for people to laugh at her attempts to draw._

_She sighed hating herself for being such a coward. She turned the corner and found herself in the crowded entryway to the Great Hall. She was just about to make her way up the stairs when she saw Peeves fly above her. She like so many around her looked up at the poltergeist as he zigzagged above them with his hands full of what looked like chocolate cake._

_Lavender rolled her eyes and continued up the stairs. Just as she reached the top step she felt something heavy land on her head and she tripped back a few paces, she quickly grabbed the handrail to stop herself falling the rest of the way down the stairs._

_Just as she was thanking Merlin for sparing her life she heard it. The most horrible sound in the world._

_Laughter. Laughter directed at her._

_Lavender turned around to a sea of faces laughing at her. She saw peeves holding his stomach from laughter and blowing raspberries at her._

_With shaking hands she reached up and pulled the brown gunk from her hair._

_Her breathing quickened._

_'Don't panic. Don't panic!' she had told herself._

_The last thing she needed was another panic attack. Instead she turned and ran, ran far away from the horrible laughter, all the while trying to stop the tears streaming down her face._

Lavender scooped large handfuls of water on top of her head in hopes of loosening the horrible gunk from her hair but it was useless.

She screamed in frustration.

She was pretty. She was pretty. She was pretty damn it!

Lavender fell to the ground and sobbed.

'It's all I have that's worth anything.'

* * *

"Well this sucks," Ron said to himself as Madame Pince shooed him out of the library.

He had spent the last few hours waiting for Hermione in the library. He had spent the first hour wondering if he should go look for her but since he could no longer keep a track of her with his watch if he left he would risk missing her and she would think he ditched on her.

So after Madam Pince glared at him he took a seat at the desk most visible from the front door and waited.

The second hour he finished his Charms essay.

The third hour he drew in his sketchbook and wondered again whether he should go look for Hermione.

The fourth hour he seriously considered sending a patronus to Harry and searching the school for Hermione.

The fifth hour he slowly walked back to Gryffindor Common room and that's where he saw it.

Harry and Hermione feeding Buckbeak near Hagrid's hut. Ron gripped his notebook so tightly in his hand that he felt the paper cut into his hands.

John was laughing – he looked so happy.

Ron turned and walked back into the library.

He had some more studying to do.

* * *

Lavender heard someone knocking on the door.

"Can I come in?"

Lavender took a deep breathe before opening the door.

"You dropped this," A red haired girl said.

Lavender looked down and her heart lifted.

"My wand! You found it!" She hugged the girl and took the wand from her hand.

Lavender quickly removed the strange substance from her hair.

"Thank you so much!" she said truely grateful to the young girl.

The girl frowned at her.

"It doesn't feel nice does it," the red-haired girl said to her.

"Yeah it was really gross, at first I thought it was cake but it wouldn't come off no matter how hard I washed," Lavender explained with a smile still plastered to her face.

"I meant people laughing at you," the girl replied.

"No, no it doesn't," she sobered at the thought.

"Well maybe you should remember that next time you start rumours about people," with that the girl spun around and dissapered.

Lavender simply gaped at her.

* * *

Hermione wiped her hands on her cloak.

"Next time Hagrid asks us down to tea we make sure he means tea and not helping him feed buckbeak."

Harry chuckled.

"Come on, who else will he hang out with but us?"

"I hope you mean Hagrid, because if you still think you're gonna get me on Buckbeak you are seriously deluded."

"So you and Ron are going to Hogsmeade huh? Just no more snogging as guys alright – the picture of Ron snogging anyone is disturbing enough already without adding your craziness to the mix."

"It's getting pretty close isn't it, I still can't believe we're going on a proper date."

"Yeah me neither, who would have thought that Ron would have a girlfriend before me."

"Check your ego before entering the Gryffindor common room Potter," Hermione rolled her eyes before walking scrambling into the common room.

"Hi guys," Harry greeted as they entered the common room to find Neville and Ron playing chess.

"Hi," Neville replied shooting a wary glance at Ron.

"Hey," Ron replied concentrating on his next move, "Ah-ha, checkmate!"

"What?! No," Neville groaned.

"You can't beat the master," Ron said arrogantly stretching his limbs, "Well I'm off to bed."

The next moment Ron grabbed his bag and ascended the stairs to the dorm.

"Up for another game?" Harry questioned Neville sitting down on the sofa that Ron had just vacated.

"No, that's alright," Neville replied.

"Neville," Hermione looked at her friend curiously, "Is something wrong? You seem distant all of a sudden."

"I'm distant?" Neville shook his head at this before looking at Hermione in disbelief, "How was your study session?"

Without another word Neville stood up and left them alone in the common room.

"What was that about?" Harry wondered aloud before leaning back into his chair.

Hermione gasped.

"I was supposed to meet Ron at five-thirty for a study session," she bit her lip, "I completely forgot."

"Well I don't think Ron is that cut up about missing out on studying," Harry laughed.

"I better go apologise just in case."

"Okay, but I'm telling you he won't care," Harry said before yawning.

Hermione found Ron in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"Do you hate me?"

"Why?" he asked after rinsing his mouth.

"Well," Hermione said as she followed him out of the bathroom, "I totally spaced on our study session earlier."

"Oh that," Ron replied as he changed into his pajamas.

After a moment silence Hermione continued.

"So you're not angry?" she questioned his back which was now facing her.

"Nah, forget it, I just wanted your notes for Charms but you know, you had better things to do."

"No, I didn't I just…forgot," she finished lamely feeling incredibly guilty.

What was wrong with her? She really liked this guy – how could she forget that she had promised to spend time with him.

"Listen don't worry about it I finished the essay so it's no big deal," Ron turned around and had his usual lop-sided grin on his face.

"Well okay," she answered slowly, "I'm glad you're not upset."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah," she answered somewhat surprised at his brisk attitude.

"Well I'm going to bed," without another word Ron hopped into his bed and closed the curtains.

"Night," Hermione replied.

* * *

**AN: Yes I'm alive. I know I disappeared for a bit but don't worry I'm back now. But it wasn't easy to stop writing for the past month. Here's a snippet of what was going on in my head:**

Kami: (must study)

Ron: (is bored)

Hermione: (is reading)

Ron: For merlin's sake, can't you just write one more chapter – you didn't give me anything decent last chapter!

Hermione: Ron! She's studying for exams!

Ron: So? You can't study all the time, you'd go crazy.

Hermione: And I suppose you'd have her gallivanting around and playing Quidditch.

Ron: First of all 'gallivanting'? you need to get out more 'Mione, and second of all, of course I don't expect her to play Quidditch.

Hermione: Well, that's something at least.

Ron: She's a muggle, she couldn't play even if she wanted to.

Hermione: Argh! You are so infuriating. She is trying to study and you are just being completely selfish.

Ron: I am not! I hardly got any lines in the last few chapters.

Hermione: She makes you shut up – that's why I like her.

Ron: Funny.

Hermione: Yes, it happens occasionally when you're not infuriating me.

Kami: (cries)

Ron: Well fine! Like I want to snog you more than I have to!

Hermione: Oh you big fat jerk-jerkity jerk head.

Ron: Oh very clever. Smartest witch of our age my arse.

Kami: (hits head on desk – repeatedly)

Hermione: (throws book at Ron - accidently hits Kami instead)

Kami: (falls over)

Ron: Oh now you've done it – she's never gonna get us together after this.

Hermione: Is that all you think about…is that blood?

Ron: Err…(poke)

Kami: (dead)

Harry: (looks at Kami) I know exactly how you feel (collapses)

**AN: See what I had to put up with. So don't think you guys were alone in wanting me to finish this fic XD. Also, I'm still quite brain-dead from exams so please forgive any errors but I hope its still enjoyable.**


	23. If I Just Pretend

**

* * *

**

AN: Replies to reviews/comments at the end. You can thank Doctor Who for this quick update. If anyone else has just seen 'Stolen Earth' then you will understand me when I say cliffhangers are evil and the words 'To be continued' are the most horrible words in all of existence. And yet...

* * *

**Chapter 22 – If I Just Pretend**

Ron was miserable. There was no way else to describe it. It had been a week since he saw Harry and John together at Hagrid's Hut and since then he had been avoiding them. He wasn't even sure that they had noticed, they spent so much time with each other lately that he felt like an invisible snitch in the room.

Ron watched Harry and John talking animatedly at the Gryffindor table of the Great Hall with resignation. Who was he to say who she should like? But he liked her so much and had thought she felt the same way.

'I suppose kissing her _'male cousin'_ may have convinced her that it would be safer to spend time with Harry. Just like me to totally mess it up when it was finally looking good.'

Ron took a deep breath and walked towards them. If she liked Harry then so be it – who was he to stop her?

'Just the guy who would jump of the Astronomy Tower for her,' Ron sighed, 'Merlin, I'm pathetic.'

"Ron!" John smiled at him as he approached, "Harry was just telling me this hilarious – "

"Harry a word," Ron said hastily before turning and walking back out the hall.

"Okay, sure," he heard Harry say behind him.

He reached the empty entrance hall to the Great Hall and turned to wait for Harry. He saw his friend run up to him with an alarmed expression.

"What is it? What's happened? Ginny? Merlin, it's Ginny isn't it?!"

"Shut up," Ron hissed when Harry's voice attracted the attention of a few students walking past.

"It's not Ginny, and the world isn't about to implode so stop freaking out," Ron continued not caring that Harry looked surprised at his tone.

"Okay," Harry said slowly leading them off to a secluded area before continuing, "So what's wrong."

"Have you fixed my watch yet?" Ron questioned not really caring but doing his best to avoid the real issue at hand.

"Oh, ummm…not yet, I had John look at it and he – "

"You let John look at it?"

Harry faltered before rubbing his neck nervously.

"Well, he's you're friend and remember I said that if you trusted him so do I," Harry said all this hastily his head turning to look over his shoulder every now and then.

"Yeah well fine, feel free to make him your new best friend for all I care," Ron blurted out before cringing at his own words.

"Look," Harry glared back at him, "You're the one who told me to be nice, well I'm being nice."

"Yeah, I bet you are," Ron mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, look since you're such good friends why don't you swap rooms with me then?"

Harry looked startled and Ron realised with anger, that Harry was embarrassed.

"N-no I don't think he would like that," Harry replied looking over his shoulder once more, "What's going on?"

"I'm just sick of playing baby-sitter that's all and sharing a room with one person will drive anyone nutters sooner or later, unfortunately for me its sooner rather than later."

Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"Is this about you kissing him?"

Ron started at this.

"How did you – never mind, no it's not because of that, like I said I don't want to waste my time looking after him anymore. I have better things to do with my time," Ron resisted the urge to scream because he knew every word was a lie.

He loved being around Hermione. True she did drive him nutters but he kinda liked that. Merlin knows why but he did.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before looking back at Ron.

"I'll take over guarding him but you can continue sharing the room, I mean you don't really want to go back to living with four other guys right?" Harry asked him incredulously.

Ron shrugged.

Harry continued to look at him suspiciously and Ron quickly continued lest his friend discover his lie.

"Fine, I'll keep the room…for now. I gotta go," Ron said before heading up the stairs to collect his school books.

"Ron, wait a minute!"

Ron continued walking ignoring his friend, if he spent any more time around Harry he was at risk of physically hurting him. Instead Ron clenched his fist and ignored Harry's voice calling his name.

* * *

Lavender was miserable. As the week progressed and the inevitable Hogsmead visited creeped ever closer her friends – well the people who still talked to her without laughing in her face after the Peeves incident – were not so subtly questioning her non-existent relationship with Ron Weasley.

She tried to recall why she had even started that rumour.

'Oh right, because I'm an idiot.'

She did see the red haired girl around more often though, or perhaps Lavender noticed her more now. Every time that red hair flashed before her eyes she bit back the horrible feeling deep within her chest.

Lavender idly kicked dirt at her feet. Once again she found herself in the lonely courtyard. It was overgrown and the pavement was cracked and overturned from the roots of the plants and trees that had been left to grow wild. Lavender leaned back on the column behind her, one of the few in the small and dark courtyard that still stood. She remembered hearing about this place being one of the famous Weasley Twins pranks before they left Hogwarts but she wasn't sure whether that was rumour or the truth.

A laugh escaped Lavender lips at the irony of those words.

Her life was so twisted with lies and truth that she found it difficult to distinguish between the two anymore.

Lavender lifted her eyes towards the canopy and towards the light that still filtered through the leaves of the overhanging trees.

She pulled out her sketchbook from its hidden place and stowed it carefully away in her handbag before heading towards the Great Hall.

"Better get this over with," she sighed.

* * *

Ginny was giddy. Hermione had asked her to come along to Hogsmead with her, apparently McGonnagal had given Hermione special permission to do so. Ginny suspected that the teacher wanted Hermione to have friends other than boys. Understandable, Ginny thought to herself, after all spending too much time around Ron tended to have side effects.

Her thoughts returned to Hermione's eating habits, not as bad as Ron but still, definatly different to how Hermione used to eat. That wasn't all bad, she was a Weasley herself and her love affair with food seemed genetic but that didn't mean that it was the kind of appetite that everyone could stomach. She remembered watching Hermione warily on more than one occasion preparing to conjure a paper bag in case the food decided it didn't like being unappreciated.

Ginny halted in her step.

Lavender Brown was pushing aside a portrait and walking towards the Great Hall. She felt a gnawing feeling in the back of her of her mind and the blood rushed to her face.

She sighed. Why couldn't she be one of those girls who enjoyed revenge? All this rubbish about empathy for others was really slowing a girl down.

She had to admit that at first she enjoyed the horror and pain that she had inflicted on Lavender Brown. But that faded away quickly. It was the day after she had promised Peeves WWW products, if he dropped her horrible cake laced which she charmed to make it impossible to remove.

She remembered seeing Lavender from across the corridor of her Household Charms class. Her hair was still a mess despite having removed the cake mixture from her hair. It resembled a birds nest if she had to be quite honest and she realised that in her attempt to remove the mixture Lavender had cut some of her hair off.

'Why then did she not just regrow it back?' Ginny wondered, 'Surely someone like Lavender could easily fix her hair.'

It was then that Ginny saw it.

Despite the girls that laughed and talked about her Lavender was walking the hallway as though she owned the place. Her hair was a mess and there were scratch marks on her face but Lavender held her head high as she walked to class.

Ginny was angry at first. She instantly planned another revenge plot but faltered when she saw Lavender turn suddenly and walk swiftly into a nearby toilet. Ginny quickly followed.

She was horrified by what she found.

Lavender was no where in sight but in that room she heard the gut renching sound of Lavender crying her heart out.

Ginny backed out of the room and her eyes swung around to meet the Patel twins and some of the girls she often saw with Lavender.

They whispered and darted glances to the entrance of the girls toilet.

Finally Ginny spoke.

"Aren't you going to go in?"

Padma looked at her for a moment before looking away.

"Why?" one of the other girls said with a completely straight face.

The next moment they all continued on their way to class.

Ginny unconsciously let a hand pass through her own hair. She breathed deeply and with dragging feet walked to her class.

'No,' she repeated to herself, 'she deserves it.'

That thought did very little to drive away the guilt she felt. Ginny watched from the top stairs above Lavender, her eyes followed the shadow of the usually cheerful girl walk towards the Great Hall.

Ginny blinked at Lavender's hair. It was brown. She furrowed her brow, the usual bottle blond look was gone and the mousy brown replaced it. She had to admit that it did decrease the impact of her hasty haircut but did very little else. In fact, the colour almost made Lavender's fair skin seem almost deathly white – like a ghost.

A horrible jolt shot through her. Lavender was trying to disguise herself. Where she once sought attention she now shied away from it. The thought should have left her jumping for joy but it didn't. Making someone wish they could disappear was not a nice feeling.

'But she did that to me,' Ginny argued in her head, 'She made me want to hide away and if it hadn't been for my friends…'

Ginny's trembling fingers covered her horrified face.

Lavender had no friends and she was pretty sure that Lavender herself only just realised this too. There was no one to comfort Lavender. No one to glare down the gossiping hoards or to tell her to not worry about what others thought of her. No one's shoulder to cry on and no soothing hands to wipe her tears away. No army of older brothers to protect her, or secret crush to distract her with jokes and flying lessons.

It was more than the prank that made the girls act this way towards Lavender. They saw that someone had intentionally humiliated Lavender and the other girls seemed to all snap out of the spell that they were under. They all shunned her now, because they weren't afraid of what she would say about them anymore. All it took was one domino to fall and Ginny had counted on that to be the case.

Why then did she feel so horribly guilty?

"Come on Gin," Lucy's voice called from the bottom of the steps and snapped Ginny back to reality, "You're gonna be late."

Ginny waved at her friend and followed her down to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Hi," Lavender greeted Amanda, one of the few girls who had yet to laugh in her face, but she didn't openly talk to her either.

Amanda and her group of friends turned to look at her.

She saw some of them bit their lips as though trying to stop from laughing, they weren't doing a very good job and a few of them walked off, their laughing echoing behind them.

Amanda turned slightly to walk towards the Courtyard where the students were to meet for the Hogsmead visit.

Lavender followed and she saw Amanda glance at her nervously when she did.

"What are you're plans for today?" Lavender questioned hearing her voice shake.

"My _friends_ and I are going to…the Hogs Head. Look I better go, I don't want to keep them waiting."

Lavender watched Amanda run over to the group of girls who stood in the courtyard waiting for her. A few glanced back at Lavender before they headed off towards Hogsmead.

Lavender felt her eyes sting. She turned and walked back to the Hogwarts, she didn't feel like going outside today.

In her haste she slipped on an icy step and slammed straight into a wall.

"You alright?"

Or not.

Lavender felt someone hold her up.

She nodded meekly looking shyly up at the boy and her eyes just as quickly looked away blushing. She had forgotten that Hogsmead visits were the one opportunity to see the students from Hogwarts Boys.

"Sorry," she said standing up properly.

"Do…I know you?"

"I don't think so," she sighed, "You wouldn't want to either."

He raised an eyebrow at her comment. After a moments silence Lavender moved past him to walk back inside.

"You not going to Hogsmead then?" he questioned her.

She turned back to look at him.

"I don't think I'm welcome," she said her eyes focused on the ground rather than his face.

"Don't be daft," he replied, "If you're invited you can come. And I'm inviting you."

Lavender's eyes widened.

"You're asking me on a date?" she said in shock.

"No," he scoffed, or perhaps she just imagined that he was laughing at her, everyone seemed to be these days.

"But I wouldn't mind some company," he continued, "it's a bit of a walk there, and I'm kinda getting sick of being on my own."

"Yeah me too," Lavender smiled, "Thanks Ronald Weasley."

"You're welcome…hang on, how do you know who I am?" Ron stared at her in surprise

A smile spread across Lavenders lips before she skipped towards him. She linked her arm in his.

"Better be off then," she said happily, her heart soaring.

* * *

"OH – MY – GOD!"

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Lucy said in concern.

Ginny gaped as she saw Ron and Lavender walk, across the crowded courtyard. They walked straight past Harry and Hermione who didn't even seem to realise that hell had just frozen over right in front of their faces.

"Lucy, I'll see you later," she said hastily before running down to the Courtyard.

* * *

"So, are you asking Ginny to Hogsmead?" Hermione questioned Harry as they waited in the Courtyard.

Hermione fidgeted in her spot. She was so used to pants that the outfit that Ginny had picked out for her, a baby blue sweater over a jean skirt and brown boots, felt all wrong. Her fingers itched to be stuffed in pockets or to run through her hair. The latter didn't work because she had felt like she was in a bad shampoo commercial if she ran her fingers through her long bushy hair.

"What do you mean?" Harry sounded alarmed at her suggestion.

"So we can all hang out with each other," she replied innocently, "What did you think I meant?"

"Oh, well…"

"Hi Ginny!" Hermione waved at her friend and she laughed when Harry spun around so quickly he almost tripped.

Ginny ran up to meet Hermione.

"What did you do to Ron?" Ginny said breathlessly.

"What?! Nothing!" Hermione replied instantly.

"Then why – did I just see him walking with Lavender Brown down to Hogsmead?!"

"W-What!"

* * *

**AN: Yes I am evil. But don't fret I am working on the next chapter now.**

**HGT**: That they are. Thanks for the support!

**3's all around**: I love you, you always make me feel better. I always have a panic attack after each chapter afraid that someone will say my writings terrible or something :)

**xzotic**: Yeah I don't really hate Lavender, I mean she was just a plot device for JKR, I thought I'd flesh her out more just so I don't end up hating her just because she's there.

**tkdchick**: I will lol if you continue to review :)

**johnadams**: surprising good or bad? I was actually going to let Ron go crazy green eyed monster but after I started writing Ron decided to go in a completely different direction. I don't ask why I just type what they tell me. I think he'll tell me why he acted the way he did by next chapter...although I'm starting to understand from what happened in this chapter.

**TiffanyM**: Aww thanks - moral support keeps me going :)

**CEO-FLEX**: Really? You think Hermione and Ron should just tell each other? Unfortunately they don't seem to want to do that, they seem determined to be daft. Don't blame me :P

**IsIWisi**: Thank you so much! Did you only just start reading or was this you're first review?


	24. Karma

**Chapter 23 – Karma**

"Better be off," the girl said cheerfully and Ron was pulled along with her.

'Quite a grip she's got,' Ron thought to himself before frowning, 'She does look familiar though.'

His head suddenly whipped around when he thought he heard Hermione's voice.

'Was she here? Did she still want to spend the day with him?'

His heart raced and he searched the crowded courtyard for the source of that beautiful voice that he rarely had an opportunity to hear.

He felt like a bludger had just knocked him over.

There laughing in all her simple beauty was Hermione, and beside her stood Harry.

Ron screwed his eyes shut at the sight.

'Why Harry? Why my best friend?'

"You alright?" the girl beside him said in concern.

He opened his eyes and saw her turn her head around to try to determine what he had been looking at.

"You looking for someone? Girlfriend?"

Ron stared at her. Oh how desperately he wanted to say yes.

"No," Ron said simply before walking out of the courtyard.

They had just exited the entrance gates of Hogwarts when Ron's companion withdrew her arm from his. He looked over and saw her looking off into the distance deep in thought.

'Well that's good, don't have to make polite chit-chat though that defeats the purpose of inviting her along doesn't it?'

Ron jammed his cold fingers into his pockets as he and his new companion walked in relative silence towards Hogsmead.

"Sorry," he said after a rather long silence had elapsed, "Never asked your name."

Rather than reply he saw the girl turn and look into the trees and bushes that they passed.

She suddenly stopped and grabbed his hand.

"What was that?" she said in barely a whisper.

"What's what?"

She pointed a shaking finger into the bushes.

"I saw a face…in there," she pointed between two large trees.

He saw her shivering and he walked over to have a look.

"Don't see anything," he said coming back towards her.

She looked pale though and she was still shivering.

"You alright?" he questioned in concern.

She nodded mutely.

He shrugged before they began walking again.

"It's the Dementors, they put everyone on edge," he said when he saw her continue to look into the bushes nervously.

"Yeah I suppose," she replied.

* * *

"W-What!" Harry sputtered.

Hermione meanwhile had completely frozen and Ginny was sure she would faint if she didn't take a breath soon.

"Hermione," she said in concern shaking her friend slightly, "Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on."

"You think I know?!"

This was the most angry she had ever seen Hermione, her eyes were swirling pools of fury and her face was hardened.

"Why would he ask you out then go with Lavender?" Harry questioned.

'Harry Potter everybody, the Master of Sensitivity,' Ginny groaned internally.

"Look, you guys did agree to meet today right? I mean I remember him writing that letter to you, what did it say?"

Hermione pulled out the letter form her pocket, it was crinkled and faded as though it had been read several times and Ginny couldn't help smiling at that but her smile quickly disappeared when Hermione read the contents.

_Hermione,_

_My name is Ron Weasley, we meet the night of the Christmas Ball. I was just wondering whether you would be interested in going to Hogsmead with me the first weekend of January? I would understand if you had other plans but I would like to get to know you better._

_Sincerely Ron W._

Ginny grabbed the letter from Hermione.

"And?" she said finally looking up at her friend.

"And what?" Hermione replied her anger replaced with confusion.

"What did you say?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione looked from her to Harry who was also looking at her expectantly.

"Was I supposed to reply?" Hermione answered innocently.

Harry groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Hermione! He sent this weeks ago and you – you didn't reply?! Didn't write anything at all like where to meet and – "

"But everyone knows you meet in the courtyard," Hermione explained a note of desperation in her voice.

"Bloody hell," Harry stared at Hermione as though he had never seen her before, "How can someone so smart –"

"Harry," Ginny warned before looking back at her friend, "Okay Hermione here's the situation. Ron asked you out."

"Yes I know, and now he's with that stupid Lavender doing Merlin knows what while we stand her analysing his letter," Hermione said in a frustrated tone.

"He asked you out and you didn't give him an answer," Ginny said slowly as though that would reduce its impact.

Hermione looked from Ginny to Harry for a moment longer before her eyes stared off into the distance.

"Oh."

* * *

Ron heard feet running and gasps behind him.

He turned around and saw the girl running to keep up with him.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I was in my own world for a moment."

She stopped walking and leaned over hands on her knees to catch her breath. After a few moments she stood up and looked at him.

"You apologise far too much," she said a smile on her lips, "Can't help it if I don't have freakishly long legs."

"Oi, freakishly?" he looked down at his legs and assured himself that he was not in any way disproportionate and he told her as much.

She giggled at him.

"Oh I'm sure you're very proportionate."

Ron's eyes widened at this before he felt the blood rush to his face and ears, darn those ears.

"Well come on then Mr Proportionate, you owe me some tea after this marathon I think."

He couldn't help but laugh at her cheeky grin.

"Sure," he said before they returned to walking at a much more leisurely pace.

* * *

"Everyone knows you meet in the Courtyard," Harry repeated in disbelief as they raced down to Hogsmead.

"You, button it," Ginny said before turning to look at Hermione, "Don't worry 'Mione, once we clear this up –"

"What Gin?" Hermione stopped and Harry almost slammed into her, "We can go back to awkward glances and him kissing me as a guy?"

"Don't be like that," Harry said encouragingly, "Just tell him the truth and you'll…"

Harry trailed off and Ginny and Hermione turned around to see the scene unfolding ahead of them.

* * *

"You know," Ron said after another silence had elapsed, "I still don't know your name."

He looked over at the girl beside him when she didn't respond. He saw her bite her lip before glancing over at him.

"Actually," she said slowly stopping as they had now reached Hogsmead, he saw her take a deep breath before looking up at him.

"Lavender!"

He saw her face freeze.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he questioned.

She didn't move or reply but looked behind him.

Ron turned curious as to what had caught her attention. There was a dark skinned girl waving at him, she was rather pretty actually but nothing compared to Hermione. The girl ran up to him.

"I knew you weren't lying, you really are dating Ronald Weasley," Ron cringed at the high pitch that the girl had spoken, "I told the others as much, well that'll show them to doubt the word of Lavender Brown."

Ron took a moment to process what he had just heard.

"I'm sorry – "

"There he goes apologising again," his companion mumbled under her breath.

Ignoring her he continued.

"Did you just say Lavender Brown?"

The dark skinned girl smiled up at him.

"Yes of course, don't you know the name of your own girlfriend?" She laughed at this before continuing, "My name's Parvati, nice to meet you."

She grabbed his hand and shook it before he could stop her.

"That over there," Parvati added pointing over at another girl waiting a few metres away, "Is my sister, Padma, tell Harry we said Hi."

Without another word she turned and ran back to her sister.

"Friends of yours?" he said in a controlled voice.

"Not really," Lavender replied.

He turned around and looked at her in disgust.

"What was this? A game to you? See who can get the most famous boyfriend contest?" His voice was still restrained but underneath there was seething anger ready to spill forth at any moment.

"I didn't lie to you exactly," she replied staring down at the ground, "And I thought we were having a…nice time."

Her face was now hidden in her hair which Ron only just realised was a notted mess.

"Quite a disguise," he said mockingly folding his arms and stepping back, "I didn't even recognise you."

She didn't reply and continued to look down at the ground.

"I'm sorry," she said simply.

"It's not me you should apologise to," Ron stepped forward and forced her to look up at him, "You stay the hell away from me and my family."

With those words he stormed off not caring what happened to the lying and manipulate witch he left behind.

* * *

Hermione watched Ron walk off leaving Lavender standing alone on the corner of the road.

"Wow, I've never seen Ron that angry."

"Stupid git," Ginny said from beside her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned.

"Like I said the other day, overprotective brother, and this one," she nodded her head toward where Harry stood, "Ain't any better."

"Hey! Hang on," Harry began but stopped when they saw some girls approach Lavender.

"Well, looks like you were lying after all Lav-Lav," A girl with blond hair said before laughing.

Her friends followed her lead and laughed. Both Hermione and Ginny groaned when they saw who the girls were.

"What was that you said? 'You wouldn't be surprised if he asked you out again'? Well considering, I think you should be suprised if he even speaks to you let alone asks you out."

"Doesn't feel so good does it," a short girl with black hair glared at Lavender, "Maybe that'll teach you to spread lies about people."

Hermione saw Ginny cringe beside her.

"What? Do you know them?" Harry questioned.

"Slytherin's," Ginny replied frowning at the girls.

"Lessons on morality from Slytherin's," Lavender laughed.

A girl with curly hair grabbed Lavenders arm roughly.

"What did you just say?!"

Lavender pushed the girl away and glared back at her.

Harry walked forward as though to intervene but Ginny stopped him, her hand on his arm.

"Doesn't she deserve it?" Ginny questioned him her eyes imploring him to understand.

He looked back at her in genuine surprise.

"Ginnerva Weasley, you are above revenge," he replied.

Ginny released her hand and it dropped limply to her side.

"I just wanted her to know how she made me feel," Ginny rubbed at her eyes.

Harry's jaw clenched and he looked up at the gloomy sky, took a deep breath before closing the gap between him and Ginny.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably as Harry held Ginny in his arms.

She looked away and realised that Lavender had long since disappeared, the girls who had taunted her however were looking at Harry and Ginny with great interest however.

* * *

An hour of wandering the streets left Ron frozen like an icicle and suitably cooled off after his encounter with the Harpie from Hell.

He stepped inside 'Allan's Alchemy Artists' his favourite art store. He rubbed his fingers and walked around the store to warm himself up. There was a new quill he had heard about but had yet to see and he wondered if the Allan, the young store owner had ordered them in yet.

Ron had just finishing browsing the new sketchbooks and turned around when he came face to face with the last person he wanted to see.

Lavender Brown was leaning over the counter and looking at him.

Ron gritted his teeth and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?! Stalking me? You really are sick you know that."

He saw her open her mouth but he beat her too it.

"I was already having a miserable day, hell a miserable year but you just had to make it worse didn't you? Pretending to be all innocent and scared of shadows in the bushes," he glared down at her, "What the hell is your problem that you won't just leave me alone?"

She closed her mouth that had been hanging agape and looked up at him as though she had been expecting this confrontation for some time.

"Don't you have anything to say? How can you cause my little sister so much pain and just stand there as though you're little Miss Perfect?!"

His voice was becoming louder now and he was lucky that there was no other customers in the store and Allan was nowhere to be seen because he was pretty sure someone would jump to her defence. They wouldn't know any better, her brown hair and innocent expression would make it hard to convince anyone that she was the conniving manipulative hag that he had heard so much about from his sister.

"My sister is the sweetest girl in the world and she doesn't have to put up with trash like you making up lies about her, making people judge her without even getting to know her."

Lavender eyes bored into his.

"You don't like people judging her without getting to know her?! Then, why don't you pay me the same courtesy!" Lavender spat before walking out the store the door banging loudly behind her.

Ron glared after her.

He heard someone shuffling behind the curtain before Allan appeared from behind the curtain that led to the storeroom.

"Sorry for the wait Miss Brown, it only just arrived today and I haven't…" Allan trailed off and looked around him in confusion.

Allan looked over at Ron.

"Wasn't Miss Brown just here?" Allan placed a package on the counter, "She was so excited when I told her that her new Quills had arrived."

Ron felt his stomach drop.

"She was picking up something," he said slowly.

Allan nodded his head at Ron.

"Do you know her?"

"Well…"

"Would you be able to give this to her then? She doesn't come here often and she had been so looking forward to trying them out," Allan implored Ron, "Go on," he added when Ron looked reluctant.

"You of all people know what its like to get new drawing equipment," Allan urged him.

Ron sighed.

'Karma just loves me,' Ron groaned inwardly before picking up the parcel.

"Sure ," he said in resignation before walking out the store in search of the one person he never thought he would actively seek out, let alone help.

* * *

"Err guys..." Hermione nudged her friends and they stepped away from each other to look at her.

"Slytherins remember," She said nodding towards the group.

Harry turned around and glared at them.

"Come on," he said holding Ginny and Hermione's hands in his before they walked into Hogsmead.

They passed the girls.

Hermione saw the girl with curly hair open her mouth as though to say something to Ginny.

Hermione quickened their pace and they were soon beyond earshot.

Harry released Hermione's hand but continued to hold onto Ginny's a point which neither she nor Ginny missed.

"Let's get something hot to drink before we freeze, then we can go look for Ron," he suggested leading the way to the Hogs Head.

The cold didn't keep the customers away clearly and when they finally found a seat it was only a small table wedged near the kitchen. Harry left them to get them drinks and Hermione and Ginny were left to consider their fates.

"Wonder if he kissed her," Hermione wondered aloud.

"Trust me, he won't," Ginny reassured her.

"Hello."

Hermione looked up to see Seamus smiling at them.

"Seamus, hi, how you been?" Ginny greeted.

"Alright," he said as he sat down, "Hi, name's Seamus."

Hermione took a moment to realise that he was talking to her. It was still strange to have her friends introduce themselves to her.

"Oh, Hi," she replied, "I'm Hermione."

Seamus raised an eyebrow at her words.

"_The_ Hermione?"

"Why does everyone keep doing that," she laughed.

"Are you kidding me? Ron won't shut up about you."

Hermione felt something warm spread through her and she no longer felt cold. She looked away a smile on her lips.

"You're in my seat."

Hermione turned around to see Harry glaring down at Seamus.

"Oh, Harry," Seamus instantly stood up and looked at Harry nervously, "I was just saying hi."

The two boys continued to look at each other before Seamus suddenly turned to them.

"Well, I gotta go, see you around Ginny…and Hermione," he added Hermione's name hastily when he saw Harry narrow his eyes at him.

Harry watched Seamus walk away before taking his seat and placing the butterbeers on the table with a loud clank.

"Harry!" Ginny finally spoke, "You were so rude!"

"Was I?" he said with a completely calm face and took a sip of butterbeer.

Hermione grabbed a bottle and drank as well trying to hide her smile.

"Yes, we were just talking and you practically chased him out of the place," Ginny continued to look at Harry in disbelief.

Harry mumbled something that Hermione couldn't hear as she was sitting opposite him but Ginny clearly did from her seat beside him.

"Don't be stupid," Ginny replied.

Harry shrugged.

"He's dating Amanda Atkins," Ginny continued.

"They broke up," Hermione interjected.

Ginny spun around to look at her before looking back at Harry.

"When did this happen?"

"Last week," Harry replied suddenly very interested in the label of his butterbeer, "She caught him with Kathy P-"

"Kathy Parkin! No way, her best friend?!" Ginny said in disbelief.

Harry finally discarded his bottle and looked at Ginny intensely.

Hermione looked away not sure she was supposed to see that look.

"So he broke up with his girlfriend," Ginny broke the intense silence, "doesn't mean he can't talk to me."

Hermione cringed and when she looked at Harry he looked absolutely furious.

"Why? So you can become another conq -"

Hermione kicked Harry's leg, hard.

He looked up at her before looking away his fists clenched on the table.

Ginny meanwhile was staring out the window.

"I told you before, I don't need another overprotective brother," she said before standing up and walking out of the Hog's Head.

Hermione watched her leave before looking at Harry.

"Why don't you just tell her already?"

"What do you mean?" Harry looked at her in genuine confusion.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Honestly, you're as bad as Ron," she replied before following Ginny outside.

* * *

**AN: (sighs) honeslty boys. Hope this chapter was enjoyable.**


	25. In My Place

**AN: Everyone take a deep breath. Comments follow the chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – In My Place**

Lavender ran through the crowds along the main street of Hogsmead. She needed to get away from here, from all of it.

Her eyes weren't stinging from tears, it was from the wind she told herself as she raced down the street. She didn't care about the curious glances of people or shouts of protest as she bumped and pushed past them.

Finally she rounded a corner and turned until she reached the back step of a local shop. She leaned against the building and caught her breath.

Slowly she slid down the edge of the building and sat down on the ground. She pulled her knees close to her chest and rested her head on them.

She heard someone clear their throat and she hastily wiped her tears away.

"What do you want now?" she sighed looking away.

Ron didn't say anything but sat down beside her.

"You left this at the store," he replied.

She grabbed the package but refused to look at him. The wind whipped around them furiously and she pulled her coat closer to her body.

"I'm sorry," he said after a long silence, "For what I said."

"Don't be," she didn't look at him but continued staring straight ahead into the trees, "Everything you said was true."

Another silence.

"Maybe," he said taking a deep breath before continuing, "But I didn't have a right to say those things to you. You were right, I shouldn't judge people I don't know."

Lavender leaned her head back against the building.

"But everyone knows me," she said with a humourless laugh, "Lavender Brown, the stupid tart with no brain."

When she finally looked at him she saw pity in his eyes.

"Don't feel sorry for me," she said as she stood up from her seat on the ground, "I'll be fine."

"You remind me a lot of this girl I know," Ron sighed, "She's brilliant, no one like her really, but she can't seem to see just how great she really is."

She turned around to look at him and his eyes were glazed over a smile on his lips.

"Bloody brilliant, but so insecure about what other people think of her," he stood up as he spoke, "But the reality is, everyone is insecure."

She watched him still guarded as to what his intentions were. Why was he even talking to her at all?

"Take me for instance, I am so crazy about her," he admitted leaning against the wall and placing his hands in his pockets, "And I want so desperately to tell her how I feel but every time I see her – its like I can't move, can't speak, can't do anything really. Because when's she around…"

He sighed and Lavender turned around properly to look at him.

"What?"

"Nothing else exists," He said with another sigh, "And that scares the shit out of me."

"Why are you telling me this?" she questioned in confusion, "Aren't you afraid I'm going to tell everyone?"

"Well that's the thing, you could do that, go on and start up rumours about me and it'll probably get you a lot of attention," he cocked his head to one side and continued to look at her, "But is that what you really want?"

She stared at him still confused.

"The first person to trust you with their secrets and you go off and tell the world - is that the kind of person you want to be?"

Her eyes widened at this and she took a step away from his penetrating gaze. When she looked back up at him he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's it gonna be?"

"I think…" she said slowly licking her lips thoughtfully before continuing, "You need advice about girls."

He smiled at this before pushing away from the wall.

"That I do," he chuckled.

* * *

"Hey."

Ginny turned around when someone grabbed her hand.

"Finally got away from Potter huh?" Seamus smiled, "Thought he was going to strangle me for sure."

"Wh-what?" Ginny said in confusion still too distracted to even comprehend what Seamus had said.

"Oh come on," he replied but his smile faltered when he saw her face, "You don't know?"

She shook her head at him.

"Okay," he said thoughtfully before continuing, "It really doesn't matter anyway. How 'bout a drink?"

"Sure I guess," she shrugged realizing that she never got a chance to drink or eat anything earlier.

"Great," Seamus smiled and led her into Madam Puddifoots.

"Err…you sure you want to go in there?" she hesitated in front of the store.

"Yeah, trust me you'll love it," Seamus answered.

She raised her eyebrows this.

"I will, will I?" she said in annoyance but she didn't think Seamus noticed her tone.

He opened the door and waited for her to walk in, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes and stepped inside instead.

* * *

Harry gulped down the rest of his butterbeer before sighing.

He stood up from his seat and exited the Hog's Head where he found Hermione waiting for him.

"Took you long enough," she said before grabbing his arm, "Come on I saw her go this way."

"Thought we were looking for Ron and Lavender," He replied.

"Don't bother," she replied softly, dropping his arm.

"Hermione," he stopped but she refused to turn around to look at him, "this was just a big misunderstanding, he really likes you, trust me on this."

"Maybe…"

"No," he moved to stand in front of her, "Not maybe. He is so crazy about you so much so that it's driving the rest of us insane."

"What do you mean?" She questioned clearly intrigued.

"I like you Hermione but there's only so much I can take."

When Hermione continued to stare at him blankly he elaborated.

"He talks about you all the time, and when he's not talking about you he's always drawing in that sketchbook of his. Have you seen inside that book?"

She shook her head although she did remember seeing Ron carry it around a lot.

"I don't want to freak you out, but it's kinda bordering on obsession," Harry shook his head as though remembering said book.

"That doesn't really prove –"

"Did I ever tell you the time Hermione and I met at the train station? Did I tell you what she was wearing at the Christmas Ball? Did I mention her hair? Her hair smells so nice – ouch!"

Hermione had punched Harry on the arm.

"You're embarrassing me," she mumbled, "And he doesn't talk like that, I've never heard him say things like that around me, I mean around the guy-me."

"Well yeah because…" Harry's eyes widened and Hermione could actually see his the cogs turning in his head.

"Hermione he knows!" He suddenly spoke causing her to jump slightly.

"Shhh!" she pushed Harry into the alleyway near them, "What are you talking about?"

"He knows Hermione, think about it, he never talks about the girl-you when you're around."

"Cause he thinks John is my cousin, he wouldn't want to talk about me in front of my cousin."

Harry's brow furrowed.

"No, I think he…" Harry trailed off as he looked off into the distance, "Oh, I am going to kill him!"

Without another word, Harry ran out of the alley and across the street, Hermione running after him.

* * *

"So I said, 'you can't beat a Gryffindor,' and then BAM!" Seamus slammed his fist on the table, "he was on his back before he knew it."

Seamus smiled gleefully at the memory.

Ginny sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah, great," she said while groaning internally.

Seamus was very slowly killing her.

For the last half-hour he had told every stupid anecdote and story of him generally just beating up people and making them randomly catch on fire. Her hopes had been raised when he brought up Quidditch but those hopes were quickly dashed when he began talking about how toned his body looked from the exercise.

Of course it didn't help that she saw Amanda across the room with her friends and they were all glaring at her. And she had a sneaking suspicion that this was all part of Seamus plan to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. She should have just left, but where would she go? Her pride refused to let her go and find Harry. So she just sat there, growing angrier by the second that she was being used and hating the fact that she was so darn stubborn.

At least, she had been able to restrain herself from banging her head on the table. But that had been because she was more annoyed at the decorations that were sprinkled in her hair every now and then by the flying fairies.

"Can we get some chips over here," she called back at the waiter who ignored her for the tenth time.

"What you out of chips? We're British, we created fish and chips!" Ginny shook her head in irritation.

"I was thinking of getting these new weights…"

'Merlin just do it, just kill me now,' she prayed closing her eyes tightly in hopes of a lightening bolt.

Ginny's eyes snapped open when she felt Seamus hand on top of hers that was resting on the table.

"You know you have really pretty hair," Seamus noted shifting his chair closer.

He ran his fingers through her hair before leaning over to smell it and Ginny leant away to maintain the distance

"What are you doing?" she questioned pulling her hand away.

"Just smelling your – oh, hi Harry."

Ginny didn't have time to register what Seamus had said before she was forcefully pulled out of her chair.

"Look, we were just talking –"

Ginny tried to twist her hand free but it was no use, Harry had her with a vice like grip.

Harry stepped forward and glared down at Seamus who visibly paled and swallowed.

"Stay – away – from – Ginny," Harry seethed.

Seamus simply nodded his head vigorously and that was the last Ginny saw of him before Harry dragged her out of the shop.

"Harry let go!" Ginny cried as they sped down the road and away from Seamus.

"Harry wait!"

Ginny turned behind her and only just realised that Hermione was with them.

"Shouldn't you be with Ron?" she questioned her friend momentarily distracted by Harry parting the crowds with his glare.

Harry suddenly dropped her arm and spun around and focused his glare on her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!"

"Harry, calm down," Hermione tried to interject herself but Harry ignored her.

"I told you he was bad news but you wouldn't listen. I'm Ginny Weasley and I can't take care of myself."

"I can take care of myself," she replied her anger increasing when he scoffed at her.

"Don't patronise me! I may not be Harry boy-who-lived Potter but I can hold my own," she was breathing heavily now as she glared back at him.

"Please, he was going to kiss you and you didn't even -"

"For your information," she jabbed him in the chest to stress her point, "He was not going to kiss me."

She left out the fact that he was actually trying to smell her hair cause that thought was equally as disgusting.

"Whatever! He shouldn't be touching you at all, no one should!"

"Why the bloody hell not?! I'm not good enough am I? Is it so inconceivable that anyone would want to kiss me!"

"Guys, maybe we should continue this elsewhere," she heard Hermione urge them from the sidelines.

Ginny ignored her friend she didn't care if the whole world saw what an arse Harry Potter was.

"No! That's not what I meant – I meant that…"

"What? I'm easy, I'd just let anyone kiss me? What? What did you mean?!"

"I don't want anyone else touching you!" Harry finally screamed his hands pulling at his hair.

Ginny gaped at him.

"What the hell does that mean?" she questioned her voice hoarse now from all the screaming.

Harry groaned and looked away from her. He took a few deep breaths before looking back at her.

"I meant," he said through gritted teeth before fixing her with an intense gaze, but he hesitated before he continued, "you're just a kid, you shouldn't be dating anyone."

Ginny stared at him disbelief.

Then she slapped him.

Harry staggered back a few steps from the impact.

She swore several words at Harry that she was sure shocked even the adults around her before turning and walking away.

* * *

"Hi Allan," Lavender greeted the shop owner as they stepped back inside his store, "Could we get some tea please?"

Allan blushed when he saw Lavender walk in. He passed a hand through his short brown hair and looked from Lavender to Ron.

"Sure," the shop owner said finally before disappearing behind the curtain, "I'll bring it up for you."

Lavender lead Ron behind the counter and pushed aside the curtain for him to pass through, he saw boxes of art supplies stacked along the walls and he heard Allan moving around in a small kitchen near the back door.

"Come on," Lavender said before leading him up the stairs to the second floor of the building.

Ron saw that Allan had set up his art studio above the store, he even had sofa chairs and a bed.

He followed Lavender over towards the sofa and sat down across from her.

"You come here often?" he questioned glancing at the bed.

"You mean am I sleeping with him?" Lavender laughed when he blushed, "No, Allan's a good guy he wouldn't do that – besides he's far too smart to be interested in a kid like me."

"I don't know," Ron remembered the look on Allan's face when he saw Lavender, "he's not that old, he only graduated from Hogwarts last year."

"We're talking about your love life, not mine," she rolled her eyes at him.

"Teas' done," Allan suddenly appeared on the steps holding a tray.

Lavender instantly jumped up to help him but he shook his head.

"Hey, did you change your hair," Allan questioned after placing the tray down on the coffee table.

Lavender bit her lip and ran her fingers through her knotted hair.

"Yeah, a bit," she replied in embarrassment.

"I like the colour on you," Allan said before he looked at Ron, "This…your boyfriend?"

"No we're just mates," Ron replied and he saw Allan smile at this.

Ron smirked and looked over at Lavender.

She shook her head at him though she was biting down on her lip to stop from smiling.

"Thanks Allan," she said.

"Oh right, I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

When they heard him descend the stairs Ron burst into laughter.

"Oh yeah, he doesn't like you at all."

"Kettle – Pot – Black."

"What?" he questioned her in confusion.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"You can hardly make fun of him when you haven't told the girl you like how you feel."

Ron scratched his head distractedly.

"So you were saying something about advice?"

* * *

"Well that was nicely handled," Hermione said as she watched Ginny walk off into the distance, "Not how I would have told Ginny that you like her but still better than nothing."

Harry groaned.

"I do not like her, she's Ginny," He said Ginny's name as though this settled the point.

Harry passed a hand through his hair as he watched Ginny walk away.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Ron's gonna kill me when he finds out I treated her like that. What are the chances of him finding out?" Harry looked at her desperately.

"Having a screaming match in the middle of Hogsmeade might diminish your chances of keeping this a secret," Hermione replied.

"But he'd understand, she's like a sister to me too, I don't want anything bad to happen to her," He looked at Hermione as though expecting her to agree.

She simply gave him a 'are you serious' look.

Harry groaned.

"The thing is Harry," Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder to get his attention, "She's not your sister is she?"

Harry continued to stare off into the distance before sighing.

"We should find Ron," Harry said after a moment's silence.

"You know what," she said when she saw the gloomy expression on his face, "How bout we just hang out for a bit."

"What? No, Hermione its fine, me and Ginny we'll sort it out –"

"No, its okay," she felt a surge of confidence from within her, "Watching you two made me finally realise what I have to do, and running after him and ruining his date is not it."

"So what are you going to do?" Harry asked now curious.

"You'll see," she attempted to smile but may have just made him more nervous.

* * *

"Stupid - egotistical - overprotective – bastard!" Ginny screamed kicking the fence beside her angrily to emphasise every word.

The fence wobbled slightly but remained standing. She gave it a few more forceful kicks imaging Harry's face in front of her.

"Thanks for this."

Ginny spun around when she heard her brother's voice. Her eyes widened when she saw Lavender and Ron walking towards her unaware of her presence. Ginny looked around her frantically before running behind a tree.

They continued past her and Ginny was about to step out from the shadows when Lavender stopped. They stood a few metres away from her and unfortunately she couldn't hear what they were saying. She wondered briefly whether to walk away or to move closer.

Her brain stopped functioning however when she saw Lavender stand up on her tiptoes and kiss Ron full on the mouth.

She didn't know whether to puke or continue staring at the horrifying scene unfolding in front of her.

At least the kiss was chaste and the next moment Lavender stepped back from Ron. Ginny's eyes darted to Ron's face, she was confused by the sadness she saw there.

'Darn, why can't I read lips?' she cursed, 'surely women should be able to read lips, otherwise how would we ever find out about cheating men.'

Instead she turned to Lavender who nodded her head at something Ron said before she smiled up at him. Ron continued to look at her before he pulled out his wand and pointed at Lavender's head.

Ginny narrowed her eyes when she saw Lavender's hair repair itself and return to its natural beauty though it remaind brown. Lavender ran her fingers through her long silky hair and laughed at something Ron had said.

Lavender linked arms with him before they turned and continued on their way.

'Probably best not to tell Hermione this,' she said to herself.

Ginny suddenly tensed and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

Slowly she turned around and looked behind her.

Though she didn't see anything she made a hasty retreat from the bushes. The last thing she needed was to be attacked. A smirking Harry appeared before her face.

"Stupid git, don't know why I like you at all Harry Potter," she grumbled before walking back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione sat on the steps outside the courtyard. She had long since changed back to being 'John'. Her hands running through her now short hair as she looked thoughtfully off into the distance. The sun was setting and it was nearly twilight. Almost all the students had returned now and Hermione bit back her concern at how long Ron had been gone. She replayed the speech in her head and wondered briefly whether Ron had kissed Lavender.

Harry was pacing the courtyard in front of her and she wondered whether he was slowly coming to the realisation that he liked Ginny.

'Doubtful,' she told herself, 'Boys are so thick sometimes.'

A scream of horror jolted her from her inner reverie. She was instantly on her feet. Harry shared a look of concern with her before they raced towards the sound.

As much as she hated her, Hermione knew instantly that that scream belonged to Lavender Brown, the same Lavender who was with Ron.

'Please Merlin, let him be okay,' she chanted in her head.

* * *

**AN: Seriously, were you worried? Lavender/Ron?? Really? Come on, this is me here, Ron/Hermione shipper through and through. I'm surprised so many of you thought I'd go down that road...pretty funny though, sorry but you guys freaking out made me laugh XD but before you hate me for enjoying being evil consider that your collective freak-outs also made me finish this chapter quickly.**

**xzotic:** Aww Lav-Lav...what made me write her this way was the way she was fighting and was attacked at the end of DH, Gryffindor through and through. Though even I was surprised at how she developed as a character here.

**Emjalina:** Thanks for reviewing and I'm very flattered by your praise.

**TearsIntoRoses:** LOL glad I left you speechless. Though another cliffhanger, how much do you hate me? XD

**Kashrlyyk: **Thank you so much! I'm trying really hard to make everything as realistic as possible, takes quite a lot of editing and I'm glad you notice and appreciate it :)

**DHlover99**: You get credit for being one of the people who's freak-outs over possible Lav/Ron made me write this chapter as quick as possible lol

**Briememory**: Thanks! Always nice to have new readers and hear their thoughts.

**1234**: I know me too, poor kid. Though I'm annoyed that he and Harry are so thick.

**HGT:** Don't get me started on boys. You too deserve credit for the quick update, did you really think I'd make Ron date Lavender? bleh! Hope this chapter made you feel better :)

**3's all around**: I do believe in Ron/Hermione, I do, I do, I do...feel better? lol

**PhoenixLighterHybrid**: Thanks so much, not sure from your comment but I hope you are enjoying this fic.

**Emily (Emmy1124):** They sure are, honestly the only ones worth any time are the fictional ones. But Ron doesn't know Hermione saw him with Lavender and as far as he knows she's in love with Harry...could he be more stupid? LOL

**CEO-FLEX**: Thank you so much! This made me smile and comments like yours encourage me to write more :)

**charma10**: You'll go mad? How do you think I feel? lol I have these guys in my head 24/7 trying to figure out how they feel about each other. Honestly, I may just give up and lock them in a room together to work out the sexual tension...hmm maybe in the next chapter :P

**theholyhorehay**: Really, you printed this out? Kinda makes me embarrased...not that you printed it but that someone would actually like my story so much that they would go to the trouble...Thanks sweetie, that made me smile all day :)

**IsIWisi**: Thanks so much! Honestly, you guys are so sweet and that just makes me want to work even harder to make this story great! :)


	26. Static

Chapter 25 – Static

"What's her name again?" Lavender said as they waved goodbye to Allan.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." Ron replied leading the way out of Hogsmeade.

"And you really like her, huh?"

"Yeah, I think I do," he replied face going red.

Ron looked over at her and saw her deep in thought.

"Could I ask," Ron paused wondering if he was about to cross a boundary that guys were not allowed to cross.

"What?" Lavender questioned a smile on her face, she clearly enjoyed their new open relationship.

"Well," Ron stretched out the word and gave her a curious glance, "What happened to your hair?"

Lavender smile disappeared.

'Okay, note to self, don't question girls about their appearance.'

"I…"

Ron looked over at Lavender when she spoke up again.

"Someone played a prank on me," she finished a strange expression on her face, "It was Peeves who actually threw the cake on my head but everyone knows that someone told him to do it…"

"Wait, what does cake have to do with your hair?" Ron questioned trying to grasp how a girls mind works.

"It's a long story," Lavender replied before sighing, "Anyway, I didn't have my wand on me at the time, so I had to cut out the pieces of cake that were stuck in my hair. After that, no matter what I do, my hair has remained in this frizzy mess."

He heard a note of anger in her voice but when he looked at her face she looked so vulnerable and sad that he felt a wave of pity for her.

"Frizzy hair's not so bad," he said wistfully picturing Hermione in front of him.

He heard Lavender laughing beside him.

"Uh-huh," she said a smile on her face and a knowing look.

He blushed before quickly continuing.

"Why don't you fix it now that you have your wand back?"

Lavender shrugged.

"I don't know how," she mumbled and he saw her blush, "I usually had friends – well not really friends, girls I knew to do my hair for me. I can't really do things on my own."

"That's rubbish," he replied instantly, "remember no more negative comments about yourself."

Lavender peeked up at him.

"Thanks," she said softly, then after a moment, "Hermione's a very lucky girl."

Ron felt his face heat up.

"Thanks again for this," he said in response shoving his hands in his pockets.

Lavender shrugged and simply watched his face.

"Do you think…" Lavender stopped suddenly.

Ron turned around to look at her. She stood staring up at him thoughtfully.

"Do you think, a guy like you would ever like someone like me?" she questioned in a soft voice.

Ron could hear the fear in her voice and he realised for the second time that day just how fragile she was despite her tough exterior. He wondered if all girls were this way.

"Maybe," he replied, "Someone like Allan definitely would."

Lavender sighed before looking up at him again.

"I have to do something," she said.

Ron opened his mouth to question her but not before she leaned up and kissed him.

Ron was shocked. He stood there completely frozen, not sure what he was supposed to do or how he was supposed to react.

The next moment Lavender pulled away not looking at him.

"I'm sorry," he replied not sure if that was the right thing to say but he couldn't think of what else to say.

She shook her head at him.

"No, I should apolgise. It was stupid…but I just had to know," she looked up at him, "Just had to know if something was there."

"Maybe in another lifetime," Ron replied with a gentle smile.

"I feel so stupid," she laughed though Ron could tell she was hurt.

He looked down at her and noticed her tangled hair.

"Repairo," he whispered pointing his wand at her hair.

Her eyes lit up when she realised what he had done. She ran her fingers through her long hair.

"Thank you," she looked up at him and he could see tears in her eyes.

"Now," she linked arms with him before they headed back to Hogwarts, "Let's go over how you're going to tell Hermione you like her."

Lavender suddenly gasped and moved away from him.

"What's that?" she stared at him coat pocket.

"What?...oh," Ron reached into his pocket and showed her Scabbers, "My pet rat, he's been a bit skitterish lately, so thought it best if he came with me."

Lavender made a face at the rat and Ron laughed.

"Yeah, Hermione made the exact same face when she first saw Scabbers."

"Scabbers?" Lavender looked up at him strangely, "Lovely name."

"Isn't though," he replied.

They looked at each other for a moment before they both burst into laughter.

Ron returned Scabbers to his pocket and they continued on their way.

* * *

Ginny trudged along the path back to Hogwarts.

She felt so confused.

Harry had such horrible things to her today and she was angry but a part of her was relieved as well.

She replayed the memories in her mind over and over before coming to a realization. If Harry only saw her as a little sister that he had to look than maybe it was time. It was finally time for her to move on. She would be the first to admit that that task would be hard to accomplish but it was much better than pining after someone who would clearly never feel the same way about you as you did about them. It was horrible really and she almost felt as though she had lost a part of herself in the process. She didn't like the feeling of losing who she was over some guy.

'Some guy,' Ginny sighed, 'But he's not just some guy, is he?'

Ginny kicked some pebbles on the ground and pulled her cloak tighter around her body.

A small part of her felt dead inside and she still felt the nagging feeling in the back of her mind to not give up. Ginny sighed. She knew that voice well, it was hope, and hope had been her friend over the last few years.

She tried to imagine herself on dates and kissing other boys but the image always morphed back into Harry. It disturbed her and gave her a sudden jolt.

Was she really this obsessed with him? She always thought she had a school girl crush on him and nothing more but as she stood staring up at the ominious and darkening clouds above her she felt the reality of her situation sink in.

She felt stupid.

She wanted to cry, scream, to do anything really rather than just stand here while all her past actions were laid bare in front of her.

She saw images of her following Ron and Harry around the Burrow and watching as Harry played Quiddicth. She felt her eyes begin to sting.

She was stupid. She was practically stalking Harry. That wasn't love, it was obsession and it was a fantasy. It was unfair of her to expect Harry to meet those expectations.

Her thoughts returned to events of that day. He had been concerned for her well being and she had to admit she was touched – grateful really.

Her head bowed low she walked toward the entrance to Hogwarts.

Maybe that's how it all began, she had just been grateful to Harry for saving her life that time in the Chamber of Secrets. She had mistaken gratitude for love.

Another sigh escaped her and she saw the condensation rise to the air. She furrowed her brow and pulled her cloak tighter around her.

'Getting cold,' she mused before rushing back to Hogwarts.

Her heart stopped when she heard a heart piercing scream.

She was running before she knew it.

Her eyes widened when she saw Lavender pointing her wand uselessly at the whomping willow.

"RON!"

Ginny looked towards the schools to see Harry and John running toward Lavender as well.

* * *

It had all happened so quickly.

One moment they were laughing and walking back to school when Ron suddenly pushed her to the ground.

She felt the pain shot through her side and she would have screamed had she not seen the large creature leap over her body before lunging at Ron.

She screamed when she saw the creature, what looked like a large dog, attack Ron.

"Get out of here!" Ron screamed at her as he tried to fight the creature off, "Get Remus!"

She saw Ron pull his wand out and aim it at the creature. He was jostled about and being dragged backwards. Ron grunted and cried in pain.

Her heart raced and she hastily pulled out her wand with trembling fingers. She crawled towards the creature and Ron. As though sensing her movements the creature turned back and growled at her.

Lavender froze in her spot as she made eye contact with the creature, it looked like it was about to lunge at her.

Ron saw too. He leaned back and punched the creature in the nose, dropping his wand in the process. It yelped before turning its attention back on Ron and biting down hard on his leg.

Ron cried out in pain and that was the last she saw of him before he disappeared beneath womping Willow.

"RON!"

Lavender spun around and saw some Harry Potter and another boy run towards her.

"What happened?!" Harry questioned her quickly.

"I don't know, it just attacked us," Lavender replied doing her best not to just start crying.

It was all her fault. If she had been quicker or smarter, she was a witch after all and she just lay there on the ground and watched that thing drag him away. Even to the last minute he fought to save her.

She cried in pain when someone touched her side and she realised that she must have broken a rib in her fall.

Her eyes widened. The girl leaning over her had flaming red hair – the same girl who had returned her wand.

It all finally clicked in her mind.

"You're Ginny," she said in ragged breaths.

The girl ignored her and turned back to Harry and his friend.

* * *

"She needs to get back to Hogwarts," Ginny said looking at Harry and Hermione.

Hermione saw Harry walk forwards and she quickly grabbed his arm.

"Don't be stupid," she said instantly, "You know what this tree can do."

"Ron…"

Hermione turned and realised that Lavender was lying on the ground her hand on her chest. She was clearly in pain but she had a determined look on her face.

"Ron said something about getting Remus," Lavender finished quickly taking a deep breath.

"Right," Harry said suddenly, "Hermione you get Remus, Ginny you get Lavender up to Hogwarts."

"And what about you!" Ginny stood up from the ground and glared at him.

"I'm going to –"

"Run off and get yourself killed that's what you're doing," Ginny cut him off, "If you go, I go."

When Harry opened his mouth as thought to argue, Ginny looked at him in determination.

"He's my brother."

Harry nodded before turning to look at her.

"You'll have to –"

"Don't even think about it," she said quickly, "Just send a message to Remus, you were telling me the other day how you could contact him in times of crisis."

A war was clearly going on inside Harry's mind before he gritted his teeth.

"Fine."

He pulled out his wand and sent a shimmering image off into the distance.

He turned to look at Lavender, who to everyone's surprise was now standing on her feet.

"Let's go," she said walking towards the tree and Hermione noticed her limping slightly.

"Wait," she pulled the girl back, "That tree could rip you apart."

"I saw that dog do something before," Lavender replied.

Lavender leaned down with evident pain to pick up a long stick.

"Here," Harry said taking it off her, "Tell me what to do."

"I'm not too sure, I just saw it poke at a knot in the tree."

Harry looked skeptical but began poking the tree.

Hermione noticed Lavender lean down and pick up something else from the ground. It was Ron's wand. Lavender noticed her staring at her.

"He dropped it," she said before pocketing it.

'Focus,' she told herself before her emotions got the better of her.

"Got it!" Harry screamed.

Hermione turned back to see the tree still and soflty swaying in the breeze.

"Quickly," Harry said pulling Lavender forward.

Hermione bit down any jealousy she felt towards Lavender and quickly followed Ginny as they slipped under the Whomping Willow. The most important thing now was to save Ron.

For what felt like the hundredth time that day she prayed to Merlin that Ron was safe.

* * *

Lavender bit down on her lip to stop the cry of pain escaping.

Ron had saved her life in more ways that one and she wasn't going to let some stupid dog ruin the best thing thats ever happened in her life.

She felt someone hand brush against hers and she looked back, careful not to hit her head on the low ceiling of the path they were following.

The boy looked up at her an annoyed expression on his face before he pushed past her and moved ahead of the group.

"I think I heard something," the boy whispered back to them causing them all to stop.

A scream echoed around them and they all simultaneously picked up speed and followed Ron's voice.

They suddenly found themselves in what looked like a run-down old house that looked like it would collapse with a slight gust of wind, in fact Lavender was certain she felt it sway just now. To the side of them was a winding and unstable looking stairwell.

Lavender and the boy were the first on the steps, they looked at each other briefly before they both ran up the stairs.

'Please be okay,' she prayed internally just as they reached a landing.

The door was ajar and the boy pushed it open and cried in delight.

"Ron!" both she and the boy beside her cried out at the sight of him bleeding on the floor.

Lavender ran up to him and was about to knell down beside him when she felt herself pushed aside. The boy that had been with her repeated Ron's name softly, anguish in his voice.

He knelt beside Ron looking at him in concern, the next moment he was hugging Ron. Lavender heard him sigh in relief.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Ron replied in panic, his eyes stared behind them.

Lavender screamed when someone suddenly grabbed her arm.

Harry was there the next moment and pushed whoever it was away and they backed away into the corner was in.

"Leave them alone!" Ginny screamed running over from the stairs and onto the landing.

The man's face suddenly lost all colour, making him look, if possible, even palier.

Harry quickly grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her close to him.

"Lily? James?" The man said in a hoarse voice his eyes red as though he were in pain.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the long absence. I hope this has made you all less upset with me. I mainly updated because you all seemed concerned about my health, I had a few pm's asking me if everything was alright. I swear, the HP fandom has to be the sweetest bunch of people on earth :)


	27. The Long Way Back

**A/N: Lots of fun goodies at the end...but read the chapter first :) and dont forget to leave reviews or comments.**

* * *

Chapter 26 – The Long Way Back

"Lily? James?" The man said in a hoarse voice, his eyes red as though he were in pain.

"Harry," Ron said from beside him on the floor, "It's him, its Sirius Black!"

Harry tensed and gritted his teeth.

He was standing an arms length away from the man who had been in his thoughts for the past year. Here was the man who killed his parents, his betrayal led to their death. Harry felt his chest ache and realised that he had stopped breathing.

"James?" the man said again a wild smile on his face that made Harry take a cautious step back.

He took a long deep breath his face turning away from the man in front of him as though the sight actually physically burnt him. His eyes rested instead on Ginny beside him, her face full of concern for him and her hand entwined in his own.

"No," Harry finally said in a hoarse voice, "You killed them."

He turned back to look at the man. Sirius Black stared at him, he opened his mouth but quickly shut it again when a Ron's rat Scabbers made a strange squeaking sound.

Sirius turned to face Ron.

"You," the insane man spat at Ron, "I'll kill you!"

Sirius lunged towards Ron but Harry pushed back and he heard the man shout in pain before collapsing to the floor. Harry stepped back, his mouth twitching in amusement despite the seriousness of the situation. His hand trembled as he pointed his wand at the man on the floor. It would be so easy just to kill him.

Harry felt a shiver run up his spine as the thought crossed his mind.

"Bleedin' Hell!" Sirius gasped as he writhed on the floor in pain.

"Plenty more where that came from you crazy loon," Ginny said pointing her wand at the man, "Stay away from my brother."

"Who the hell – " Sirus got up his slowly his hands in the air and stared at Ginny in disbelief, "Said anything about your brother, I was after the bloody rat!"

"What…you mean Scabbers?" Ron said with combination of disbelief and alarm.

"Ron, no," Hermione said trying to stop Ron from standing up from the floor.

"I'm fine Hermione," Ron replied though he draped his arm over her shoulder as he stood up from the floor.

Ron dropped his hand when he had righted himself and instead rested his weight against the wall beside him but he still stood protectively in front of Hermione.

Harry blinked at them for a moment.

"Er…Hermione…" He said slowly.

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry and Ginny jumped back in alarm when both their wands flew out of their hands.

"Remus!" Hermione said in relief, "Thank Merlin."

* * *

Lavender felt strange.

She licked her lips trying to dispel the strange metallic taste in her mouth.

She leaned back against the wall and allowed herself to slowly slide down the wall.

She heard the voices around her but they were muffled and sounded strange to her ears.

She felt her hand touch the floor and she moved her hand up to her chest, it felt like she was moving incredibly slowly, actually everything around her seemed to move slowly.

She felt a warm hand touch her face. She resisted the urge to close her eyes and looked up at the face in front of her.

She saw the girls mouth move, again as though in slow motion, but she couldn't understand what she was saying. Her head lolled to the side, she was so tired. She took a deep breath, but that was a mistake. Pain shot through her side like lightening.

* * *

Hermione had concerned when she noticed the girl behind her breathing in shallow breaths. She spared a look behind her while Ginny and Harry had their wands pointed at the man.

She saw Lavender slide down to the floor her hands moving towards her chest, pain etched on her face.

"You okay," she whispered to the girl as she knelt beside her.

Lavender didn't reply but she whimpered slightly when Hermione's hands touched her sides.

'Fractured rib bones,' Hermione realised, she spared one long at the others but considering Remus was with them now she wasn't that concerned, she turned attention back to Lavender.

She repaired the bone fractures as best she could but they would need Madame Pomfrey to check Lavender over when they got back to Hogwarts.

"Remus," Hermione interrupted the group, "She needs help."

"Right, you girls take Miss Brown and Ron back to school," Remus said breaking the icy glare between him and Sirius Black.

"Fat chance," Ron said instantly, "Ginny and Hermione can take Lavender back to school but I'm staying with Harry."

Hermione instantly jumped up from the floor and walked over to Ron.

"If Ron stays, I stay," she said simply.

She felt Ron's fingers entwine in hers and she had to stop herself from smiling up at him, she settled on squeezing his fingers.

* * *

Ginny felt all eyes turn to her.

'How bloody convenient.'

She knew it would be too much to ask Harry to display a similar sentiment on her behalf and instead she resigned herself to taking the unconscious Lavender back to school.

Ginny looked at the teacher with uncertainty but took her wand from his outstretched hands before levitating Lavender out of the room. She looked over her shoulder at Harry and the others before she made their way down the winding stairs.

She didn't want to leave them there, sure Remus was with them now but was it safe?

The instant she arrived at the Hogwarts school hospital, Ginny quickly retold the story to Madame Pomfrey and would have run out the door but felt something pull on her sleeve.

Ginny turned and saw that Lavender was looking up at her through half open eyes.

"Are you really Ginny Weasley?" Lavender whispered in a hoarse voice.

Ginny nodded her head at Lavender, she paused a moment in internal turmoil before moving to the nearby table for some water. She returned with the water and saw that Lavender was now moving around in a fevered fit.

"He's dead! He's going to die and its all my fault!" Lavender cried.

Ginny knelt down beside the bed and pushed Lavenders hair out her face. Lavender was extremly pale now and her bloodshot eyes streamed with tears.

"He was so nice to me," Lavender continued.

"It's okay, Ron'll be alright," Ginny lifted Lavender up in the bed and poured some of the water into the girls parched mouth.

After a few moments Lavender's eyes seem to clear and she looked at Ginny as though for the first time. She blinked at her several times before speaking.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry," Lavender grabbed Ginnys hands in both her own and looked up at her in desperation, "I was such a stupid bitchy cow to you and you didn't deserve any of it...I don't even know why I say half the things I do...."

More tears welled up in Lavender's eyes and Ginny felt pity for the girl for not the first time that day.

"It's alrigh-"

"It's not alright," Lavender cut her off vehemently, "I just say stuff because - because..."

Lavender released Ginnys hands from her vice like grip and stared out the nearby window.

"Well maybe becuase if I don't...no one will notice I exist."

She turned back to look at Ginny. She grabbed Ginny's hands again and looked at her pleadingly.

"But I'm not that person anymore, I dont want to be that girl...please let me show you that I can be different."

Ginny looked at her warily.

"I don't know..."

Lavender dropped Ginny's hands.

After a few moments of silence Ginny assumed Lavender had fallen asleep but the next instant Lavender opened her eyes to look at her.

"I'll show you...I'll show you that I can be different."

Ginny simply watched Lavender sleep all the while resisting the urge to run out the door to Harry.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Gahh I know late as usual but seriously this chapter was giving me a headache 'cause I didnt want to re-write the whole chunck of POA as that would be boring for you and for me...ah well tell me what you think so far. You should know that I've pretty much cemented in my head how this story is going to end so that means it won't take me too much longer to write more :)

By the way, if anyone is interested in seeing the dress Hermione wore to the Christmas ball, you can see it at the link below, **just replace the underscore _ with full stops for the link to work.**

www_polyvore_com/cgi/set?id=3864529

There's also an image of what Hermione was planning on wearing while she waited for Ron to ask her to the ball.

www_polyvore_com/cgi/set?id=3864639

**Now some replies/comments:**

**Emiko33333333:** Thanks so much!

**LostHeroine:** Thanks!

**newfoundwriter019**: So glad you like it.

**librartty74:** Thank you for commenting.

**HermioneGrangerTwin**: I think a lot of people make that connection and I'd just think that James and Lily are all that Sirius has been thinking about these past few years, so the sight of Harry who looks like James and Ginny with flaming red hair would instantly make him think of his best friends.

**Marauders_rox:** Thanks lol hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**emmy1124**: Oh yeah...well all will be revealed soon enough - are you intrigued? lol

**TiffanyM**: Good chills I hope :)

**CutewithACapital-Q:** I agree lol note the exit by Lavender and Ginny ;) But there was a point to her being there.

**You'reTheMoon:** Nothing too dramatic this chapter I'm afraid but don't you worry I have plenty ore ideas for your favourite couple

**Avanell:** Opps made you wait kinda a long time didnt I...really sorry but you know life commitments and such. I'm glad you like Lavender lol I actually hated her too but she just kinda developed this way on her own...my mind is a strange place indeed :)

**Spicysweetchica101:** WOW! Really? You're making me blush :) Thanks so much, comments like yours really encourage me to keep writing


	28. Cold Cold Heart

**A/N: What a chapter already? An illusion? Is she hyped up on meds? Nope just got rid of that nasty road block in the story that's been keeping me from writing this chapter :) Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Cold Cold Heart**

Ginny eyes slowly opened as she heard the voices floating towards her. She recognised Hermione and Harry's voices talking hurriedly beside her. She hadn't even realised that she had fallen asleep beside Lavender's bed but she stretched her arms and walked over to the pair.

Harry was sitting up in bed, explaining something to Hermione with a huge smile on his face. She realised as she approached them that it was already dark outside. How long had she been asleep?

She heard a moan nearby and saw Ron was lying on a bed opposite Harry, his leg was bandaged and he had what looked like green cream smeared over his arms where he had received cuts and bruises from being dragged by Sirius Black.

Ginny stopped beside Hermione.

"How's Ron?"

"Oh Ginny," Hermione said slightly startled, "Broken leg should be healed in a few hours."

Ginny nodded at her and looked at Harry.

"What happened?"

"No time to explain," Hermione replied, "Harry," Hermione turned back to look at Harry, "We should leave now, Dumbledore was specific about the timing."

"Dumbledore was here?" Ginny questioned becoming increasingly confused.

"Sorry, Ginny, we really are in a hurry," Harry answered her question getting up off the bed, "Ron will explain."

"Or we will, we won't be long," Hermione replied pulling out a necklace from underneath her shirt.

Ginny watched as Hermione quickly extended the necklace so that she and Harry were both wearing it. Ginny's eyes widened when she saw what it was Hermione was holding in her hand, but before she could say anything her friends disappeared from before her eyes.

"Ohh…oww…."

Ginny turned to see Ron rubbing his head and trying to sit up in his bed.

"Ron, how are you feeling?" Ginny asked her brother taking a seat beside him on the bed.

Ron shrugged before resting his head back on the pillows.

"What a day," Ron sighed.

"Oh Ron you're leg!"

Lavender was awake and was now making her way across the room towards them.

"I'm alright – really I am!" Ron said hastily when he saw the tears in her eyes.

Lavender face crumbled and she leant forward to hug Ron.

"I'm so sorry," Lavender's muffled voice said.

Ron patted her on the back.

"Are you alright?" Ron replied.

Ginny jumped up when she heard the Harry and Hermione re-enter the room out of breath and looking like they've just run a marathon.

"Who cares about me," Lavender replied still gripping tightly onto Ron.

"Well I do," Ron said instantly.

Ginny heart broke when she saw the expression on Hermione's face.

* * *

 "Hermione!" Ron said happily on seeing her standing behind Ginny.

He pushed Lavender away but gave his friend a pat on the head before turning to look at Hermione.

"Where you been? Are you alright? You look exhausted…" Ron made to stand up but stopped when Hermione pushed him back down.

"Nothings wrong with me, a lots happened that's all," Hermione explained.

Ron frowned as he looked up into her face. He reached a hand up to touch her pale face and bloodshot eyes.

"We'd better get Madam Pomfrey to see you," he said instantly.

"Madam Pomfrey can't help me," Hermione mumbled and Ron brow furrowed as he considered those words.

"So now can you explain what happened?" Ginny said before Ron could question Hermione further, he did however notice that she took a step away from him to sit down on the bed opposite.

"Oh well…" Harry trailed off and he glanced at Lavender.

Lavender seemed to take the hint because she walked out the room without a word.

"Well after you left w- "

"Hold that thought," Ginny said jumping up off the bed and running out the door after Lavender.

* * *

 Harry glanced between Hermione and Ron and quickly looked away again. He never understood the saying 'three's a crowd' better than he did at that moment.

"Um…think I might just go find Ginny, after all you guys were there, you know what happened…" Harry laughed nervously before making a hasty exit.

He didn't even need to look behind him to know that those two were locked in an uncomfortable staring contest.

He closed the doors to the hospital closed behind him and headed down the stairs, as he reached the bottom he caught the end of Ginny and Lavender's conversation.

"Don't you dare tell," Harry heard Ginny say in an angry voice.

"Of course I won't! I told you I'm not going to do that anymore…and besides…the way he looked at her…"

"Yeah, I know," Ginny agreed.

It was at that moment that Harry tripped and stumbled the rest of the way down the stairs. When he straightened himself up he saw two girls with identical expressions on their faces. They were both looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Hello," Harry waved.

Ginny sighed and shook her head at him.

Lavender moved to walk away but Ginny grabbed her arm.

"Promise."

"I promise," Lavender replied, "I know how much this means to him."

Ginny nodded her head and released Lavender from her grip. Both she and Harry watched her walk away.

"What was that about?"

"Just making sure she doesn't blab about Hermione disguising herself as a boy."

Harry nodded his head.

"So," Ginny looked at him expectantly, "Care to fill me in?"

"Yeah, lets go back to the common room though."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement and they both made their weary way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

 "Hermione I –"

"When did you notice?" Heremione cut him off.

"Notice? Notice what?"

"That I was a girl?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and he seemed to shift in his bed uncomfortably.

"Oh that…"

Hermione waited for him to answer but he didn't say anything further.

"I mean, I don't even remember when the potion wore off. Must have been when we were talking to Sirius because I was definitely back to normal when Remus walked in."

She looked up from her entwined fingers to see Ron staring at her in confusion.

"Do you mean…when did I notice you had changed back to being a girl in the Shrieking Shack?"

Hermione nodded her head but she was slightly confused with the smile on Ron's face.

"Oh well, yeah that sounds about right, during the time we were talking to Sirius but before Remus came in."

Hermione stared at him. His smile slid from his face.

"What?"

"Are you angry with me?" Hermione questioned.

"What? No!" Ron looked at her with shock.

"So you don't mind the fact that you've been sharing a room with a girl for half the year?"

"Err…well…" Ron trailed off looking away form her and running a hand through his hair.

"I knew it, you are mad," Hermione felt like she was being physically crushed and pulled apart at the same time.

"I'm not mad," Ron replied vehemently.

"I just want you to know…I won't stand in your way," she looked up at him fighting back the tears.

He stared at her in confusion.

"You and Lavender," she gritted her teeth and took a deep breath before continuing, "I just want you to be happy Ron, I care about you so much…and its not like we were dating or anything – never got the chance really…"

"Hermione I –"

"No, let me finish," she sniffed and looked away from him before continuing, "I just want you to know that your friendship has meant more to me than any relationship I've ever had and that no matter what I want us always to be friends. And I'm sure Lavender is a very nice girl, I just haven't gotten the chance to know her very well, but if like her I'll do my best to get to know her better from now on."

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing.

"I just always want to be part of your life that's all, even if it's just as a friend – or even as your little sisters friend."

She felt Ron place something in her hand and she looked down to see it was a handkerchief.

"Thanks," she mumbled wiping her face.

When she looked back at him his face was furious.

"Is that all?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Y-yeah," she replied surprised at the anger radiating from him.

"Well then do you mind leaving so I can get some rest?"

Hermione felt fresh tears well in her eyes but Ron continued to look at her with pure hatred.

"I'm so sorry," she cried before running out the door.

She closed the door behind her and leant against in to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. She jumped when she heard a loud crash from inside the school hospital.

"Mr Weasley! I would appreciate it if you did not vandalise school property!" Hermione heard Madme Pomfrey say through the door.

"It's just a bloody vase!" Ron shouted back at her.

A moment of silence followed before Madam Pomfrey spoke again.

"You need some more of that skele-grow I think."

Hermione backed away when she heard Ron scream and the sound of more smashing objects. She ran the rest of the way back to the Gryffindor tower

* * *

 "So the next thing we know Snape comes running into the room screaming about injustice and that he was going to put Sirius back where he belonged, the stupid git."

Ginny and Harry were both sitting on Harry's bed in the empty boys dormitory as Harry retold the story of the past few hours.

"But isn't he right though? I mean I'm no Snape fan but didn't Sirius betray your parents?" Ginny questioned.

"No," Harry shook his head, "That's what we thought, but turns out that it was Scabbers who betrayed them – I mean Wormtail – I mean…"

"Wait, Scabbers?"

"Scabbers wasn't really scabbers – he was a Peter Pettigrew disguised as a rat."

"The guy they said Sirius killed?"

Harry nodded his head enthusiastically.

"So the traitor betrayed my parents trust and told Voldermort their location – then framed Sirius for the deaths of all those muggles and pretended to have died himself when in actual fact he had just changed himself into a rat and lived amongst you for years."

"Merlin that's disgusting and really disturbing," Ginny shivered, "But what happened with Snape?"

"Oh well we kinda stunned him – just long enough for Sirius and Remus to explain to us what was really going on."

Harry laughed when he remembered the look on Snape's face.

"And so Sirius is really a good guy?"

"Yeah, and do you know what? He said I could come live with him…well eventually when this whole mess is cleared up."

"Why what do you mean?"

"Well he's sorta in hiding now isn't he? But I don't care he's free and everyone who matters knows he's innocent."

Ginny reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I'm so happy for you Harry."

"Thanks," he replied a wide smile on his face.

They stared at each other for a moment before Harry realised how close they were sitting and suddenly jumped off the bed.

"I can't believe you can do a full body patronus," Ginny said in awe, "Can I see it?"

"Maybe later, I'm a bit tired actually."

"Sorry to interrupt…"

Harry and Ginny turned to see Neville standing in the doorway.

"Neville come in, I've got loads to tell you," Harry said practically jumping up and down on the spot.

"Before you do, do you know what's wrong with John?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny said in concern walking over to Neville, and Harry followed her.

"He just ran up the stairs crying," Neville explained looking at them both.

"I'll go talk to her-"

Harry nudged her with his elbow.

"Him, I'll see what's wrong with him," Ginny said hastily before running up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Harry questioned when he saw the strange expression on Neville's face.

"Oh…nothing."

* * *

 "Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny pleaded her friend who was currently sobbing into her pillow.

"He hates me!" Hermione cried.

"Who? Cause I know you can't mean Ron."

"Of course Ron, and why wouldn't he?" Hermione wiped her face before continuing, "I betrayed his trust…I've been lying to him this whole time."

"That's not true…so you've been disguising yourself as a guy – you're still you aren't you?"

Hermione ignored her questioned and simply continued crying.

"I messed everything up," Hermione said looking at her friend, "I really like him Ginny."

"I know you do," Ginny hugged her friend, "And he likes you too."

"No, he likes Lavender," Hermione hiccupped.

"Don't be ridiculous, they're just friends," Ginny replied.

"But when I saw them earlier –"

"She was just worried about him and he was just comforting her – she thinks it's her fault he got hurt."

"That's ridiculous," Hermione replied wiping the tears from her face.

"That's pretty much what he said."

"But still…"

Ginny groaned before grabbing Hermione's shoulders and physically shaking her.

"My – Brother – Likes – You!"

She released her friend but continued to look at her.

"But why was he so angry before?"

"No idea," Ginny replied genuinely confused at her brother's behavior, "boys can be strange sometimes – they don't really know how to show their emotions. But the point is he likes you. You. Hermione Granger."

Ginny saw Hermione's shoulders slump.

"Maybe."

"I think you need a nice long bath before you go to bed," Ginny helped her friend walk to the bathroom, "Can't let Ron see you like this."

"By the way," Ginny asked as she turned the taps on for Hermione's bath, "What on earth were you doing with a time-turner?"

"How else do you think I've been attending both Hogwarts Boys and Girls all year long?" Hermione explained with a smile.

"You are an amazing witch," Ginny shook her head in disbelief.

 

* * *

 Hermione woke with a start when she heard a noise in the room. She sat up but froze when she saw Ron sitting on the windowsill staring out at the night sky. The window was pushed open slightly and he was staring out at the darkness.

She didn't make a sound but simply watched him.

Suddenly he spun around and she instantly dropped to the bed feigning sleep.

She heard him walk past her bed and into the bathroom. She heard the taps turn on and she finally took a deep breathe.

'He's defiantly angry,' she sighed to herself.

When she awoke the next morning Ron was no where in sight and his bed was already made.

'He likes you.'

Ginny's words spun around her head as she prepared for her day.

"Gonna be another long day," she said as she walked into the bathroom.

It was only when she had stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her did she realise that she had forgotten to take her uniform into the bathroom. Sighing she walked out of the bathroom and walked over to her cupboard.

She screamed when she heard something heavy drop behind her.

She spun around and found Ron staring at her his mouth hanging open.

"Ron!" she squeaked pulling her towel closer and she felt like her whole body was on fire.

He gaped at her for a few seconds before he slammed the door to their room closed. He picked up the books that he had drooped on the floor and dumped them on his bed.

"Can't you be more bloody careful?!" he screamed at her before storming out the room.

When the door slammed closed behind him she sunk to the floor completely drained of energy.

She felt herself shaking from fear – she never thought she would be afraid of Ron but the look in his eyes.

"He looked like he wanted to kill me."

* * *

** A/N: Am I forgiven for my extremly long hiatus? Or should I make the next chapter super long to make you all like me again? :)**

**HGT: **Yeah I agree, I think Ginny would be a really good influence on Lavender.

**CutewithAcapital-Q**: Glad you liked the dresses, the blue one actually grew on me too :) And oh I wish I could answer your questions but that would spoil the story lol.

**Cathy_Rock:** I know lol (squee!) you better prepare yourself for the next chapter though ;)

**Isi Wisi**: LOL you won't have to wait too much longer I think I'll be both happy and said when the whole truth comes out.

** Avanell:** Really? What fic was it? and what pairing?


	29. All I Want Is You

**A/N: As per request, here's a super long chapter. Enjoy! I did writing it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – All I Want Is You**

_**If I told you that I want nothing more,  
All those dreams of riches I'd abandon on the floor,  
Then would you see, lying here with me,  
That all I want is you.  
Is you.**_

Lavender hurriedly fixed her tie as she ran down the corridor to her next class. She overslept and now was really hungry. She heard her stomach grumble and was glad that her first class was Magical Culinary Skills.

She stopped just before she ran into the person who had suddenly walked out of a…closet?

'Oh.'

"Hey Hermione," she greeted.

She gasped when she saw the girls face.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern walking with Hermione down the hall.

"Nothing," Hermione replied though Lavender saw her try to hide the tears in her eyes.

She sighed.

"What did he do now?"

Hermione stopped instantly and looked at her. Hermione looked at her with a mixture of surprise and suspicion.

"I gave him pretty simple advice about how to go about it – but he is a boy after all – he probably ignored everything I said," Lavender sighed.

"What do you mean?" Hermione continued looking at her strangely.

"Well – he told you liked you right? How did he say it?" Lavender questioned equally as confused as Hermione appeared to be.

"He – told you he liked me?"

"Likes? 'Likes' doesn't do it justice," Lavender giggled as she remembered Ron's face when he talked about Hermione, "Infatuated is a better word."

Hermione simply stared at her blankly.

"But – you two…"

"We're just friends – oh wait, did he say something stupid about me and him?" Lavender sighed, "That boy is hopeless."

"No, nothing like that…I just assumed," they continued walking, "You went on that date and-"

"It wasn't a date, he just felt sorry for me...but we did end up having fun - before he was attacked by that dog."

"But when I came in you were hugging him -"

"And you've never hugged Harry before?" Lavender questioned raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

She stopped and grabbed Hermione's hand to stop her too. She looked at Hermione seriously.

"Who do you think you're fooling?" she questioned slightly annoyed now.

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned.

"I know what you're doing," Lavender said releasing Hermione's hand and folding her arms in front of her chest, "Stop trying to make excuses or explain the fact away – just accept that he likes you."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Hermione whispered back at her.

Lavender was furious now.

"You have the sweetest, funniest and most devoted guy in the world head over heals for you and you're trying to explain it away by saying that he's likes me or that it's all in your head!"

Lavender took a step away and looked at Hermione with a stern expression.

"Do you know how lucky you are?"

"That's why it can't be true," Hermione replied instantly.

"Well it is, so stop complaining about it and just admit that you like him too, before everyone around you goes stark raving mad at the thought of you two dancing around each other and the issue for any longer."

"But –"

"Are you serious?" Lavender said in disbelief, "I would kill to have any guy be that devoted to me and you're running around saying he's in love with other girls? How do you think that makes him feel?"

Lavender saw Hermione start at her words.

"Maybe that's why he's acting that way…"

"What way?" Lavender questioned curious now.

Hermione looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you Lavender," Hermione quickly hugged her.

Lavender hugged her back, committing this moment to memory. She had never been hugged by anyone – she has hugged other people before yes, but this was the first time someone has hugged her. She smiled at the thought of having a friend who was a girl – no more backstabbing and bitchy-ness.

"We'd better get to class," Hermione said once she had stepped away.

"Class? – Oh no! We're late!" Lavender cried horrified.

Hermione laughed as they ran down the hall to their classroom.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Harry asked Ron as they sat down at the Gryffindor table of the Great Hall for breakfast.

"What do you mean?" Ron questioned grabbing a sandwich and biting into it.

"You know what I mean," Harry said before leaning across the table so Ron was the only one who heard him, "You've been avoiding her."

"Have not," Ron replied.

Harry almost laughed. Almost. But he knew how upset Hermione was right now.

"Are you that upset about sharing a room with her? I thought its what you would have wanted," Harry said in surprise.

Ron looked up from his sandwich and glared at him.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Ron said before turning and talking to Neville beside him.

Harry stared at his friend in confusion.

'What?'

* * *

Ginny stared in shock at the sight before her.

Slowly, she walked towards the two girls who were talking with each other at the end of the Gryffindor table, a large distance away from everyone else. She slid into the seat beside Hermione.

"Hello," she said cautiously to the pair.

"Ginny, thank Merlin you're here, she just won't listen to reason," Hermione said with a giggle.

"Oh don't drag her into it," Lavender huffed though she had a smile on her face the next second.

Hermione laughed at her.

"You are just a big hypocrite," Hermione said to Lavender.

Ginny watched the two talking and felt a pang of jealousy. Hermione was her friend, why was she talking to Lavender as though she had completely forgotten all the rotten things she had done.

"Hermione," Ginny pulled her friend by the sleeve before whispering in her ear, "Why are we sitting with Lavender?"

"Ginny," Hermione replied with genuine surprise, "She helped us save Ron, she has a good heart."

Lavender looked at Ginny.

"It's alright, I understand that you can't trust me straight away, but like I said, I'll prove to you that I've changed," Lavender said with a determined look.

Ginny watched her for a moment before turning back to look at Hermione.

"So how did you save Sirius? Harry wasn't too clear about the details."

"We can talk about that later, and somewhere where people aren't listening in," Hermione said pointedly to some girls staring at them from the Ravenclaw table.

"But for now, help me convince Lavender to ask Allan out on a date," Hermione said before drinking some juice.

Lavender made a face at her and Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"So who's Allan?"

* * *

Hermione yawned and fell into her seat in her DADA class just before Remus walked in.

"You alright?" Harry questioned beside her.

She simply nodded her head before taking her books from her bag.

Unfortunately they weren't doing anything all that interesting this lesson, they were simply revising the theories of the past few weeks. And before she knew it she was leaning onto Harry's shoulder and taking a short nap.

She heard Remus say something to Harry.

"Still tired from the other night. Are you alright?" he asked the teacher.

"My last day I'm afraid," Remus sighed.

Hermione would have listened more but she really was exhausted having just had a whole day of classes of Hogwarts Girls.

What felt like a few seconds later, Harry was waking her up for their next class.

"Come on, we got Herbology next," he said dragging her up from the seat.

She yawned and began to walk out of the room but stopped when she realised that Harry was no longer with her.

"Just going to talk to Remus," he said before disappearing back into the classroom.

She rubbed her eyes and followed the crowd down to the green houses.

"You alright?" Neville asked in concern, grabbing her arm just before she tripped down the stairs.

"Just tired," she yawned again before straightening up.

"What did you do to Ron?" Neville asked as they walked outside.

"Nothing," she replied instantly looking around to find the red head.

"Are you sure?" Neville questioned, "He looked like he was going to stab you and Harry with his quill."

"What?!" Hermione said in alarm.

"Didn't you notice us behind you?"

"You were sitting behind me?" Hermione said in surprise.

"Yeah and Ron was clenching his quill so tight I'm surprised it didn't break," Neville said before saying in concern, "So what did you do to him?"

Hermione didn't reply but her eyes instantly searched for Ron's when she entered the greenhouse.

"I'll go talk to him," she said to Neville before walking over to Ron.

Ron was prodding a plant on the table in front of him but then his eyes looked up and met hers. He saw her walk towards him and he froze instantly.

Professor Sprout walked in just as Hermione stopped beside him. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but when she looked back at him he was gone.

She looked around her and realised that he had somehow managed to get across the room from her and was now standing leaning against the entrance to the greenhouse his arms folded across his chest and looking anywhere but at her.

_'Everyone keeps telling me that you like me but you are acting like you can't even stand to be in the same room as me.'_

Hermione began cutting the little slippery seeds on her cutting board.

_'What am I supposed to do?'_

"Ow," Hermione looked down and realised that her hand was bleeding.

"You alright?" Dean asked in concern lifting her hand up to look at it.

"Fine," she said, "it's not that deep."

She placed the knife back down on the desk and sucked on her finger. She caught Ron's eyes and he glared daggers at her before turning away again.

She sighed and took out the handkerchief in her pocket and soaked the small amount of blood on her finger. It was only then that she saw the initials stitched into the corner.

_**R.W.**_

She had completely forgotten that Ron had given this to her. She hugged her handkerchief covered hand to her chest and closed her eyes.

"No day dreaming Mr Granger," Professor Sprout said just as she passed by her desk.

Hermione apologised before continuing cutting the little seeds.

She met Harry at the Gryffindor table after Herbology.

"How's Remus?" she asked in concern.

"Packing," Harry sighed.

"Oh no," she said sadly, "That's not fair."

"What's not fair?" Neville asked taking a seat across from them.

"Remus is leaving," Harry said wearily.

"No," Neville said in alarm, "Just because he's a werewolf? Who's going to take DADA for the rest of the year?"

"Don't know," Harry replied poking at the pasta on his plate.

"Wait," Hermione said looking at Neville, "How do you know why he's leaving?"

"Hermione," Harry spoke as he continued poking his food, "We – OWW!"

Hermione had stomped down hard on Harry's foot causing him to shout out in pain.

"What!" Harry stared at her angrily before realising what he had just done, "Oh…"

They both looked at Neville but saw he was too busy talking to Dean to even notice what had passed between them.

"Idiot," she grumbled under her breath before biting into her apple.

She noticed Harry staring at something down the hall. She followed his line of vision and saw Ron standing up from the table and running out of the Great Hall.

She turned back to look at Harry.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Hermione questioned, "I don't understand what I've done to make him so upset with me."

Harry watched Ron leave before turning back to his lunch. Hermione thought she heard him say something under his breath.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Harry replied with a chuckle before digging into his pasta.

"But –"

"Seriously, trust me on this, he's not angry."

She simply stared at Harry in confusion but he smiled and continued eating.

'I still don't understand boys,' she thought to herself before pouring herself some coffee.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Lavender said in disbelief.

"Yeah, and then he says 'You're just a kid, you shouldn't be dating anyone', can you believe that?" Ginny said in exasperation.

She wouldn't have believed it herself but she was actually enjoying Lavender's company. They were sitting in the abandoned courtyard that Fred and George had destroyed when they left Hogwarts. Lavender had been showing her the drawings in her sketchbook which she had hidden away behind a loose brick in the wall of the courtyard. Lavender was a very good listener and she actually seemed to understand Ron and Hary better than either she or Hermione did.

"Hmm…" Lavender said thoughtfully.

"What?" Ginny said curiously.

"Well he was obviously jealous," Lavender replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? No he wasn't, he was just being overprotective," Ginny sighed, "He treats me like a little sister."

"Are you sure?" Lavender questioned.

Ginny nodded her head at her.

"Well we could always test that theory," Lavender replied smiling.

"What's with that smile?" Ginny said cautiously, she knew that smile, it was the smile Lavender had when she planning something bad.

"Let's compare Ron and Harry's reactions," Lavender said thoughtfully for a moment, "We have to figure out a way to make Harry jealous."

"I'm telling you he won't be," Ginny sighed.

"And I'm telling you he will," Lavender grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the seat, "Come on, we need Hermione if we're going to pull this one off."

* * *

Hermione was walking down the hall with Harry, Neville and Dean when they ran into Remus.

He was holding a box in his hands and didn't notice them until they stopped in front of him.

"Oh Professor," Hermione said tearfully, "I'm so sorry."

Remus smiled and placed the box on the ground.

"It's quite alright, I'm used to it by now," he said with a warm smile patting her head.

"But it's not fair, you shouldn't have to 'get used to it'," she replied angrily, "Those stupid peacocks at the Ministry -"

"Actually, I'm resigning, this had nothing to do with the Ministry," Remus explained, "It's easier for Dumbledore this way, he said he would fight for my cause but I've done all I can – I think I could use my skills for a greater cause."

"But who will take your place?" Neville questioned.

"You'll see, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. You all take care of each other alright, I'd better be going now."

Hermione instantly hugged the professor, she stood up on her tip toes and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you so much for everything."

"You're quite –"

Hermione gasped when she was suddenly jerked away from Remus, she thought she would trip but someone held her with a vice like grip.

Ron glared down at her his teeth clenched together.

He didn't say a word before he dragged her down the hall.

"Ow! Ron that hurts," she cried trying to pull her hand free.

She looked back to see Harry and the others watching her leave.

"Harry!" she cried for help but he smiled at her and waved.

'Help me you jerk!'

She gasped when she was suddenly shoved into a room. She hit the back wall of the very small supply room painfully and watched Ron warily. He was standing the small distance away from her and he looked like he was about to hit her. Instead he spun around and cast a spell on the door.

She panicked.

"Ron, whatever I did I'm sorry!" she said desperately, she felt herself trembling with fear.

Ron turned around and she saw his chest rise and fall from the small light above them. Within one step he closed the gap between them

Hermione squeaked in surprise when he crushed her lips with his. She felt his arms wrap tightly around her and push her back against the wall.

She couldn't breath and she couldn't think.

'Who needs air,' she thought to herself as she felt Ron's lips trail down her neck.

She moaned and pulled him closer to her.

She heard him whisper her name over and over as he kissed her and she sighed with contentment.

She pulled his shirt free and trailed her fingers up and down his back. She felt him shiver and she smiled at the effect she had on him.

Her smile disappeared and her breath hitched when she felt his hands move up her legs.

Suddenly Ron stopped and pulled away. He didn't look at her but he quickly moved his arms and placed them on both sides of her against the wall. He slammed his fists against the wall and she closed her eyes tightly in fear.

"Get – out," she heard Ron say through clenched teeth.

She opened her eyes to find Ron staring down at her furious.

'Not this again!'

"What did I do to make you so angry!" She screamed back at him.

"Angry?! You think I'm angry!" he screamed just as loudly back at her.

"Yes, you've been glaring daggers at me all day."

Ron shook his head at her in disbelief. He hit his head against the wall.

"Stop it," she held his face in her hands to stop him from hurting himself.

He pushed her away.

"I said get out!"

"Not until you tell me what the bloody hell is going on!"

She saw Ron smile when she adopted his favourite phrase but the next instant his face was stern again.

"Hermione please," he begged her and she cold see his face was contorted in pain, "I don't want –"

He took a deep breath and turned to stare at the wall.

"I can't control myself around you. So unless you want our first time to be in this supply room you will get the hell out of here now!"

Hermione gasped and stumbled backwards.

"Before I change my mind," he said and she saw him trembling as he stood his hands clenched on both sides of his body.

"Now!"

Hermione didn't need to be told again, she spun around and bolted from the small room. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she found herself near the Quidditch pitch. She fell to the ground physically and emotionally exhausted.

* * *

Ron hit the wall again and again to beat the frustration out of his body.

"Damn it!" he screamed before collapsing on the floor.

He held his face in his hands and wondered how he had ever gotten into this mess in the first place.

_**24 hours earlier….**_

"Hermione I –"

"When did you notice?" Heremione cut him off.

"Notice? Notice what?"

"That I was a girl?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

He avoided her eyes.

"Oh that…"

'She's gonna go bonkers when I tell her I've known all along that she's a girl.'

"I mean, I don't even remember when the potion wore off. Must have been when we were talking to Sirius because I was definitely back to normal when Remus walked in."

_'What? What is she talking about?'_

"Do you mean," he said slowly looking at her cautiously, "when did I notice you had changed back to being a girl in the shrieking shak?"

Hermione nodded her head at him and he smiled in relief.

_'This is great, she thinks I only just found out, now she won't think I'm a perv.'_

"Oh well, yeah that sounds about right, during the time we were talking to Sirius but before Remus came in."

Hermione stared at him. His smile slid from his face.

"What?"

"Are you angry with me?" Hermione questioned.

"What? No!" Ron looked at her with shock.

_'Angry? What is she talking about?'_

"So you don't mind the fact that you've been sharing a room with a girl for half the year?"

"Err…well…" Ron trailed off looking away form her and running a hand through his hair.

_'Mind it? I've bloody loved it! Better not tell her that – yep defiantly not a good idea.'_

"I knew it, you are mad," Hermione said dejectedly.

"I'm not mad," Ron replied vehemently.

"I just want you to know…I won't stand in your way," she looked up at him.

_'Oh Merlin, is she crying…hang on what did she just say?'_

He stared at her in confusion.

"You and Lavender."

His eyes widened in surprise.

_'Is she mental? Doesn't she know I'm crazy about her?'_

"I just want you to be happy Ron," Hermione continued, "I care about you so much…and its not like we were dating or anything – never got the chance really…"

"Hermione I –" he tried to stop her and explain but she cut him off.

"No, let me finish," she sniffed and looked away from him before continuing, "I just want you to know that your friendship has meant more to me than any relationship I've ever had and that no matter what I want us always to be friends."

_'She's so incredible,'_ Ron thought to himself. He watched her talking about Lavender, a girl who had no doubt caused her to become the emotionally damaged girl he met last year and yet here she was talking about getting to know her – all because she thought it would make him happy.

_'I love you.'_

Ron's heart stopped.

_'What?! What??!'_

"…but if you like her I'll do my best to get to know her better from now on."

_'WHAT?! Hold on – what did I just…'_

"I just always want to be part of your life that's all, even if it's just as a friend – or even as your little sisters friend."

He looked up at her and saw the tears falling down her face. He reached into his pocket and handed her his handkerchief.

He felt as though is fingers were on fire when he touched her skin and he pulled back suddenly. He had trouble breathing and he turned away.

"Thanks," he heard her say.

When he looked at her he felt his body tense. He looked at her lips and felt his breath leave his body.

_'Oh Merlin, this is bad.'_

"Is that all?" he said through gritted teeth not wanting to show her what he was really thinking.

"Y-yeah," she replied in surprise.

_'Just go so you don't have to see me like this. Before I…'_

"Well then do you mind leaving so I can get some rest?"

He winched when he saw her cry.

"I'm so sorry," she cried before running out the door.

Ron screamed and grabbed the nearest thing to him, it was a vase, he threw it across the room in anger and frustration.

After being submitted to a torture by Madame Pomfrey he was allowed to return to his dorm room. What he didn't expect was to find Hermione sprawled across her bed. She was sound asleep, and the light from the candle beside her desk made her face look angelic.

He groaned and moved to the nearby window. He pushed open the window and threw his head out into the open night air. He sighed when he felt himself cool down and he sat down on the window seat.

_'What am I going to do? I can't react like this every time I see her.'_

He turned to look at Hermione once more before turning back to look out the window.

_'I love her…'_ he said to himself in amazement.

He knew he liked her a lot but love?

He slammed his clenched fist against the windowsill.

_'It can't be – '_

He groaned before standing up and heading to the bathroom. He needed a cold shower.

_'Study, that's what I need to do. Lots and lots of studying,'_ Ron said to himself when he awoke early the next morning.

He startled Madam Pince when he ran into the library the instant she opened the doors. He felt the cool air wash over him.

_'Peace at last.'_

Or so he thought.

Of course, twenty minutes later he realised that it probably wasn't the brightest idea to go to the library if you wanted to forget about Hermione Granger.

He sighed, grabbed a few of the books on the table and returned to his room.

_'Okay, prepare yourself,'_ he told himself as he took a deep breath and opened the door to their dorm room.

He looked around and noticed the room was empty.

_'Excellent, she must be go-'_

All thought left his mind as he saw Hermione dripping wet and wearing only a towel. Her hair falling in wet curls across her face and down her back.

He couldn't breath.

He thought of every swear word he could think of as he stared at the girl in front of him. He took a breath when he realised his lungs needed air and he slammed the door – hard.

The sound distracted him long enough to pick up the books off the floor.

He threw the books onto the bed not caring what happened to them before storming out the room.

"Can't you be more bloody careful?!" he screamed taking out some of his frustration on her.

He slammed the door closed before falling to his knees outside the room.

_'Cold shower – now!'_

He had been able to recompose himself in time for class but his composure didn't last very long.

Ron saw Hermione rush into the classroom with concern.

_'She's going to collapse with exhaustion is she doesn't…'_

Ron's train of thought vanished when he saw Hermione lean over and rest her head against Harry shoulder.

_'What the hell?!'_

He felt Neville nudge him but he ignored his friend. He clenched his fists tightly at the sight in front of him and he felt the broken pieces of the quill dig into his hand.

_'Get off of him!'_ he screamed internally.

He let out a low growl causing Neville to jump and shift away from him in fear.

The instant class was over he grabbed his things and stormed out of the room and Merlin help those that stood in his path.

_'This is bad,'_ he ran a hand through his hair and he waited for their Herbology lesson to start, '_I can't control these feelings I have…and worse I can't seem to control how I act when she's around. I wanted to kill Harry for just touching her.'_

He sighed and gripped the table in front of him.

_'This is really bad…'_ he said for the thousandth time before he began prodding the plant in front of him, it bit at the spade that he was poking at it causing him to drop it. When he looked back up he saw Hermione heading towards him.

_'Bugger, if she comes close to me again I don't know what I'll do…'_

Before she could stop him he ran across the room and was about to escape the room but he heard Professor Sprout begin to give them instructions.

_'Don't look at her - If I don't look at her I won't have the uncontrollable need to sweep her off her feet and kiss her senseless - if I don't look at her…'_

"Oww!"

His head snapped up when he heard Hermione's voice. He began to move towards her but stopped when Dean grabbed her hand.

_**'Get your bloody hands off my girl!'**_

Ron dropped the seed and knife in his hands.

"Whoa! Careful Ron," Neville said from beside him.

But he wasn't listening he was staring at Hermione.

_'W-what did I just say?'_

Hermione looked over at him and he froze.

_'Don't look at me with those eyes.'_

He instantly looked away from her.

_'Definitely bad – I need to get control over this before I do something I regret.'_

Ron was happy to escape the confines of the greenhouse which seemed hotter than usual and he bolted out of the room and away from Hermione.

_'What am I going to do?'_ He ran a hand through his incredibly messy hair and poured some juice with a shaking hand as he contemplated his options in the Great Hall.

_'Will she think I'm crazy if I suddenly tell her I'm in love with her? Heck I'm going crazy from even thinking it…'_

Ron spat out the juice to the annoyance of the Gryffindors around him. But he ignored them all.

Hermione was biting into a deep red apple and his eyes were glued onto her mouth. His mouth hung open.

'Merlin help me!' he screamed internally before fleeing from the room.

After a painful day Ron dragged his feet back to the Gryffindor Tower.

He groaned when he saw the group ahead of him.

Hermione was standing with a few of the guys and they were currently talking to Remus.

Ron felt his heart leap out of his chest when she hugged Remus. He felt the familiar growl erupt from his throat and he ran over and pulled her away from Remus.

**…_End flashback_**

It had taken all of his strength and will to allow her to escape that small room and not chase after her.

'Now what do I do?' Ron wondered to himself as he lay on the floor of the supply room.

* * *

_**If I kissed your lips and promised eternally,  
What place steals your heart becomes a home for me,  
Then would you see, lying here with me,  
That all I want is you.  
Is you.**_

_**I can't keep it locked inside,  
These feelings I can't hide,**_

_**If I lost you then I would surely die,  
Now can you see, how it steals the words from me,  
And all I want is,  
All I need is,  
All I want is you.  
Is you.  
Is you...**_

* * *

**A/N: **Why did this chapter take only a few hours to write? Well cause this is the chapter I've been planning for since the beginnning - now you guys better go cool off, maybe follow Ron's lead and take several cold showers before commenting lol. If you wanna hear the song, go to the following link, just **replace the underscore _ with full stops:**

au_youtube_com/watch?v=-DWAu7GGmMU


	30. Slow

**A/N:** Don't forget to read and review/comment, it's what keeps me going.

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Slow**

Harry watched his friends in amusement.

The three of them, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Ron and Hermione dorm room. They were trying to figure out how to make a watch for Hermione, since they all knew who she was and they could openly discuss everything they knew about Voldermort and the Order.

Hermione was currently sitting cross legged on the floor leaning against her bed as she read some of Ron's old notes. Ron sat propped up against the door, a ridiculous distance away from her and Harry was literally sitting between them. He was supposed to be checking the mechanics of his and Ron's watch but he found his friends behavior much more entertaining.

He pretended not to notice but as he was sitting between them he noticed every move they made.

It was quite hilarious really and he had to use his complete will power to stop from laughing out loud.

Hermione had Ron's notebooks on her lap and was reading through them but she didn't seem to make much progress. Harry glanced over at her and saw she was still on the same page she had been on for the last hour. Hermione was alternating twirling the pencil in her hand and chewing on the end of it with her mouth, every now and then she looked over at Ron before blushing and looking back down at her lap.

Harry glanced over at Ron and saw his face was tense, and to anyone else it may have appeared as though he was carefully taking apart a new watch that he had bought for Hermione, but Harry knew differently. Every now and then Ron's attention was diverted, usually when Hermione chewed on her pencil and every time, the wand in Ron's hand slipped and the little pieces of the watch in his hand flew up into the air.

Ron would swear before quickly using his wand to collect the little pieces back together again.

Harry wasn't sure if Hermione knew the effect she was having on Ron but if she did, it was definitely a cruel way to treat someone. Clearly the two of them had made progress over the last few days but what kind of progress he didn't know and he was pretty sure that it would be crossing a line to even ask but still he wondered.

Harry stopped observing his friends and picked up his watch to check the time.

"Ginny should be here soon, I'll go get her," Harry said as he stood.

He heard Ron drop the watch in his hand at his words and he was only able to get a few steps down Hermione's secret passageway before he burst out laughing.

* * *

"So…" Hermione began once Harry had left the room.

She stood up and stretched her arms in the air.

"How about we take a break for a bit," she said looking over at Ron.

She saw his face was completely red and he had been staring at her stomach but when he noticed her looking at him he looked away quickly.

"U-uh ye-yeah…sorry what?" He stammered looking at the watch in hand as though it was the first time he noticed it was there.

"Let's just take a break until Ginny gets here," she explained walking over to him.

She saw Ron tense up the instant she took a step towards him. He looked like a caged animal being cornered and she stopped instantly. His back was pressed against the wall and he was gripping the wand in his hand tightly.

"S-s-sure…s-sounds…gr-great!" he tried to sound enthusiastic but she could practically see the beads of sweat dripping off of him.

"Ron…"

"Yeah?" he looked up at her, blushed and looked away again.

"Ummm…" she began not sure how she was supposed to go about saying this, "Do you plan on kissing me any time soon?"

Ron froze completely and she started to worry that he wasn't breathing but then he looked up at her – or at the space just above her left shoulder.

"U-uh…"

She sighed before sitting down on the ground across from him.

"I know you said you can't control your…_urges_ around me," she heard Ron laugh nervously at her choice of words before sighing.

He rubbed his face tiredly before looking at her properly.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said running a hand through his hair making it looking windswept, and she so wanted to run her fingers through it.

"You won't," she said softly inching towards him.

"I don't want to force you to do something that you're not ready to do."

"You won't," she repeated moving even closer now.

"I don't know if I can stop myself once we start…."

"If we start off slowly it won't be so bad and I'll stop you if you go too far."

She saw Ron swallow nervously before looking up at her. He started when he realised how close she was now.

"I don't know about you but I really enjoyed kissing you," she bit her lip embarrassed and looked down at her hands clenched in her lap.

She heard Ron chuckle.

"Oh I enjoyed it very much…" she heard him sigh again, "Hermione…how do you feel about me?"

She looked up at him surprised.

"I like you…a lot," she added feeling her face flush with embarrassment.

She saw Ron frown and wondered what was worrying him and she felt the nagging doubt return.

"I – I..." Ron took a deep breath and tried again, "Hermione, I lo – "

"We're back!" Harry announced pushing the panel away so that he and Ginny could walk through.

Hermione instantly jumped away from Ron.

"Hey Ginny!" she stood up and walked over at her friend to give her a hug.

"Have you asked Ron yet?" Ginny asked while Harry walked over to Ron.

"Not yet, we were busy."

Ginny arched an eyebrow at her and she laughed at her friend.

"Not that kind of busy."

"So you say," Ginny smiled.

"Oww!"

Hermione and Ginny turned around to see Harry rubbing his shoulder.

"What was that for?" Harry questioned Ron.

Ron simply glared at him before picking up the watch on the floor and examining it again.

"Honestly, between you and Hermione, I'm going to have more bruises then I do after a game of Quidditch."

"Did we interrupt something?" Ginny whispered to her.

Hermione shrugged before walking back to her bed. She sat down and showed Ginny the notes.

* * *

Ron looked up from the watch and noticed Hermione and Ginny whispering together on her bed.

"By the way," Ron began looking at Hermione and Harry, "Mum asked if you two would like to come stay for the holiday."

"Sure," Harry replied instantly a smile on his face.

"Oh…" Hermione trailed off looking nervous, "I don't know…I have other plans."

Ron felt a knot form in his stomach.

"Plans?" he repeated

'Holiday with her parents kind of plans? Or going on dates kind of plans?'

"Yeah well…someone already asked me to stay over for the holidays," she explained looking at him apologetically.

"I see," he said slowly, "That's fine, I'll just tell mum you can't make it…"

He licked his lips before looking back up at Hermione.

"So this friend…um who is _**she**_?"

He heard Harry laugh but he tried to cover it up with as a cough.

"_She's _just a friend from Hogwarts girls," Hermione answered.

Ron saw Ginny biting down on her lip to stop from smiling but she wasn't doing a very good job.

"I see…"

"She might have a cute brother though so you might have some competition,"Ginny said seriously.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded her.

"Okay," he said cutting of anything further Hermione was going to say, "I'm going to take a walk."

He handed Harry the watch before walking out of the room.

He had only just made it down to the common room when he heard footsteps running behind him.

"Ron, wait."

He turned around to see Hermione running over to him, she reached over to touch him but he moved back.

"Sorry," she said dropping her hands, "Sorry about Ginny, I – "

"It's okay, I'm okay…just needed to get some air," he explained trying his best not to look at her lips, "you'd better go back in case someone comes in."

"I –" she looked up at him before continuing, "No."

"Well…what?"

"No. I'd rather do this instead," she said before pulling him down by his tie and kissing him on the lips.

It was a pretty chaste kiss but she continued to hold onto his tie after she had pulled away.

"Don't make the assumption that you're the only one with urges," she said before pulling him down towards her again.

He smiled despite himself and wrapt his arms around her waist. He heard her gasp when he lifted her off the ground before placing her on a nearby desk.

He placed both of his hands on the desk to steady himself as they deepened their kiss.

Suddenly Hermione pulled away.

"Should we –" she gasped when he began to kiss her neck.

"S-should we go somewhere –" she tried to say but broke off and moaned instead.

He felt her fingers trail up his chest and she had on hand holding onto his shirt and the other running through his hair.

"…private."

"Uh-huh," he said before his lips found hers again.

He felt her hands trying to undo his shirt and that's what stopped him.

He pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes were hazy and her lips were a bit swollen.

"What?" she asked confused as to why he had stopped kissing her.

"Your hands are shaking," he said pulling her hands away from his shirt.

"Well I'm nervous," she said biting on her lip.

He took a deep breath and looked at her eyes instead of her mouth.

"I don't want you to be nervous…I just want you to feel…"

"Ron?" he felt her hands on his face.

"What is it?"

"I love you," he said softly.

He wasn't sure if she had heard him because she simply looked at him blankly. The next moment she was crying.

"Why are you crying? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – I just…Merlin I'm so stupid!"

"No," she said wiping the tears from her face and he noticed she was smiling, "I can't believe that you would say that – I didn't think I would ever hear anyone except my parent say that."

He felt relief wash over him.

"Well I'll say it as many times as you like," he said kissing her softly.

"I love you," he said holding her face in his hands.

She closed her eyes and leant into his hand.

"Say it again," she whispered up at him.

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Oh Ron," she said before hugging him tightly, "Where would I be without you?"

Ron chuckled and hugged her back.

"That's my line."

"Oh," Hermione pulled back and looked at him, "I need a favour."

* * *

"What do you suppose they're doing?"

Ginny gave Harry a _'are you stupid'_ look and he laughed.

"Good point. So Gin –"

"You know, Lavender is actually pretty nice once you get to know her," Ginny began laying back down on Hermione' bed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied.

'Okay, lets hope this works.'

"I'm going to help her apply for a job with Allan before we go out."

"Where are you two going?"

Ginny glanced over the notes to look at Harry, he was intently looking at the watches in his hands.

'I knew he wouldn't care.'

"Allan thought we'd go for a walk before getting a drink at the Hogs – "

"What do you mean Allan?!" she heard him say.

She sat up when he walked towards her.

"I told you, Allan and I are going out – on a date," she watched Harry's face carefully for his reaction.

"Are you serious?" he said incredulously.

"Very," she replied.

"He's way too old for you!"

"Who's too old?" Ron asked as he and Hermione walked into the Room.

Ginny smiled when she noticed their clothes were not as neat as when they had left.

"Allan! Did you know Ginny's going out with him?" Harry said to Ron.

"You are?" Ron questioned.

Ginny simply nodded.

"Oh well, Allan's a nice guy, and he's only a year older than us, two years older than you – that's not too bad."

Harry simply gaped at Ron evidently he had expected a different reaction from his friend. Ginny looked over at Hermione and saw her friend nod at her, clearly Ron was in on the act.

"B-but – she's only a kid she shouldn't date anyone, what would your mother say?"

Ginny dropped back down on the bed.

"My mother trusts me to make my own choices," Ginny replied.

'Darn, I'm still unsure if he's jealous or being over-protective, and since Ron knows we can't compare his reaction. I really don't understand Lavenders plan at all.'

"Ginny, I think you should get back now," Hermione said sitting down beside her.

"Okay," she sighed sitting up.

"Harry could you take her back? Ron and I will pack up."

Harry simply nodded though he was still scowling.

The walk down the secret passageway was both quiet and tense. Just before they reached the exit Harry stopped and turned around to look at her.

He held his lit wand up to look at her.

"Why are going out with him?"

"He seems like a nice guy," she replied.

"You don't even know him that well."

"Lavender told me about him."

"And suddenly we trust Lavender do we?"

"You're the one who took her with us to save Ron, and you wanted to save her from the Slytherins," she shot back at him.

"Well…saving someone and trusting them are two different things."

"Why do you care so much who I go out with?" She questioned trying to hide how nervous she felt.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt – and we hardly know anything about this Allan guy."

"Well you can come with me to his store tomorrow if you'd like, so you can talk to him before we go on our date."

"Maybe I will," he said this as though it were a challenge and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll be going there with Hermione and Lavender, so just meet us at Allan's store."

"Fine."

"Can I go now?" she said sarcastically.

He stepped aside and let her pass.

She shook her head and walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

"What was that about?" Ron asked Hermione the instant the other two had left the room.

Hermione was packing up the books and handing them to him.

"Is she really going out with Allan?"

"I think so," Hermione replied.

"Why'd you ask me to just go along with it? That guy_**is** _too old for her," Ron said as he placed the books on her desk.

"I'm sorry I made you lie to Harry but…" she trailed off as she returned his watch and placed the others on top of the books.

"What?"

"If I told you to just trust me and not ask any questions would you?"

He looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"Is Ginny in any trouble?"

"No."

"Is she going to get hurt?"

"No, not physically anyway."

He looked at her skeptically.

"What does that mean?"

"This is normal," she said placing her hands on his shoulders, "You do know that Ginny has had a crush on Harry since she was a little girl right?"

Ron nodded his head.

"Well I just think it's a good idea for her to date other people first to see if she really likes Harry."

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Not everyone is as lucky as we are," she said trailing her fingers up his neck, "Not everyone can be certain of how the person they like feels about them."

Ron frowned at her and she was wondering if she was acting a bit too pushy – she wasn't exactly an expert with boys.

"You know that is really not fair," he said suddenly.

"What's not?"

He smiled at her.

"Running your fingers through my hair can be very distracting, you could hardly expect a guy to think straight when you do that, especially when you're pressed up against him."

She blushed and began to pull her hands away, she hadn't even realised that she had been doing it.

"No don't stop," he said and she saw his face turn red, "I like it."

She simply giggled and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Someone cleared their throat and they both jumped apart.

"Sorry to interrupt," Harry said with an annoyed expression.

"Get out of here already."

"Ron!" Hermione chided, even though she did agree with him.

"Just wanted to get my watch and then I'll be out of your way," Harry said walking over to collect his watch from Hermione's desk.

"Snog away," Harry said before closing the door behind him.

"Git," Ron said before turning round to look at her.

"As much as I'd love to continue, we really should get to bed."

"If that's what you want," he wriggled his eyebrows at her causing her to laugh.

"Sleep, I meant sleep," she laughed before throwing a pillow at him.

"Says the girl who attacked me in the common room."

"Attacked?" she said turning around to look at him. What she didn't realise was that Ron was standing right behind her.

He had a smirk on his face.

"Why you."

She raised her hand to hit him but he grabbed her arm and the smile on his face dissapered. He held her hand in his and squeezed her hand.

"Don't you realise by now that I love teasing you," he said just as he leant forward to kiss her.

Hermione jerked away and looked at him with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always so cute when you're mad," he explained.

Hermione simply stared at him.

"But we've hardly spent any time together when I've been a girl."

"Yeah, but I knew you were a girl so -"

"What!"

Ron released her hand and stepped away from her.

"How long have you known I was a girl?"

"Uhh..."

Hermione glared at him.

"W-well actually," he paused and ran his fingers through his hair nervously, "I've known since that time I knocked you unconcious in our DADA lesson."

Silence fell between them.

"Okay, before you freak out, I wasn't being a pervert or anything like that - I just...argh!" he rubbed his face in frustration before continuing, "I knew that you'd leave if anyone found out that you were a girl and I just found out that the girl I liked was at the same school as me. I wanted to take the time to get to know you better and...well to be completely honest I didn't want you to leave."

'He didn't want me to leave?' she thought to herself before a warm feeling spread through her.

"You idiot," she said before kissing him.

He looked back at her dumbstruck.

"You and Harry both know I'm a girl now dont you?"

"Yeah," he answered caustiously.

"And I'm still here aren't I?"

"Yeah...but...huh?"

Hermione placed her arms around his neck.

"Don't you know that you're awfully cute when you're confused," she giggled.

"Cute? I am not cute. Guys don't do _cute_," he said indignantly.

This only made Hermione laugh harder.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that," he threatened before he pinned her to the bed.

Hermione stopped laughing instantly.

Ron was leaning over her, he held her hands abover her head and had a smile on his face. Hermione felt her heart raced as he slowly bent down to kiss her. She closed her eyes.

She heard Ron laugh.

Her eyes snapped open just as she burst into uncontrollable giggles.

Ron was tickling her.

"Stop! Stop!" she laughed trying to push his hands away.

"Not until you say I'm not cute."

"Okay you're not cute," she giggled trying to get away from him.

He released her hands and she caught her breath.

Then Ron kissed her. He ruffled her hair before speaking.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear causing shivers to run up her spine.

He watched her carefully for a few moments before stepping away.

"Now we really need to get to bed," he said moving further away from her.

"Ron?"

"Just give me a minute," he said avoiding her eyes.

"It's okay," she replied, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She gave him one more look before closing the curtains around her bed.

She lay in her bed hugging her pillow tightly trying to ignore the sinking feeling her stomach.

'Why do I feel this way? I'm happy but I can't help this feeling of unease. What can it mean?'

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all your comments.**

CutewithAcapital-Q: Thank you so much! I'm so happy you're enjoying this story.

Avanell: LOL Ron definately is having difficulties but looks like he's slowly getting better ;)

Spicysweetchica101: LOL I agree, but I'm sure Hermione would say that she loves her red-haired idiot XD

TiffanyM: 'oh la la' lol really? Well I think you should prepare yourself for more steaminess and about time I'd say.

marauders rox: I love Ron too, just in case you couldn't tell lol

IsI Wisi: Thanks! But don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism :)


	31. The Resolution

**A/N: I must confess I finished this days ago but have been too chicken to post it up. Why? Because I'm scared of your reaction and also I've been trying to figure out a way to write this story without the events of this chapter happening...but there doesn't seem anyway around this.**

**I feel physically sick after writing this, a combination of nerves, at what you guys will think, and well...why don't you guys read the chapter and find out...the other reason.**

* * *

**Chapter 30 - The Resolution**

Ginny stood staring down at the crowds below Allan's store.

People walked together in pairs and in groups, all happily going about their day.

She narrowed her eyes.

'This is wrong.'

She had been standing in the same position, arms crossed and body tense, for the last half hour. She could hear her friends, Lavender and Hermione discuss their plan with Allan behind her. She could tell Allan was uncomfortable with the situation but it seemed Lavender had finally convinced him.

The plan was basically to have Allan treat her badly in front of Harry and Ron. Even though Ron knew about her date with Allan he didn't know the specifics and as Lavender pointed out Ron's reaction would be easier to distinguish from Harry's.

'Harry.'

Ginny felt her eyes sting with the threat of tears.

Just as her thoughts turned once more the dark haired boy she was so obsessed with she saw his figure appear below her. He was walking, hands in his pockets, his face stern as he and Ron made their way to the store. She saw them stop just outside the store and she stepped back when she saw him look up at the window where she stood.

She bumped into Lavender behind her.

"What's wrong?" Lavender asked her.

When Ginny didn't reply, Lavender leant over and peered below.

"Oh, they're here!" she said excitedly spinning around to look at the others.

Ginny remained motionless as Lavender repeated the words Allan was to say to her to trigger Harry's jealousy.

"I'm not really interested in her, I'm just doing Lavender a favour," Allan recited before sighing, "I really don't like this."

"Oh don't get cold feet now," Lavender urged him.

"But…"

"Please," Hermione added, "It's not going to be a real date anyway, as soon as Harry hears you say those words he'll probably…"

"Punch you," Lavender giggled.

"Err…" Allan trailed off staring at Lavender.

"I'm kidding," she said when she saw the alarm on his face.

Ginny slowly moved over to the window again and looked at the boys below.

Ron was talking about something as he dug through his pockets, handing Harry odd little bits and pieces. Harry stood with a smile on his face as he appeared to question Ron on every little item.

"Ginny?"

Hermione stood beside her now.

"Are you ready?" her friend asked her.

She didn't say anything but simply followed the group downstairs.

They now stood behind the counter, but Harry and Ron still hadn't noticed them yet.

"Let's do this," Lavender said grabbing Hermione's arm and walking towards the door.

"No."

Lavender and Hermione stopped instantly. They both turned to stare at her in confusion.

"What?" they both said simultaneously.

"I said – no."

"No? No what?" Lavender asked as she and Hermione stepped towards her.

"I can't - I don't want to do this," she replied.

"Ginny, are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Don't you want to know how he feels about you?" Lavender questioned in disbelief.

"Yes."

Lavender looked at her in confusion.

"Then I don't see the problem."

"The problem is – I don't want to do this," Ginny replied, her arms which were still folded, clenched tightly around her chest.

"Okay," Hermione said slowly.

"But I don't understand," Lavender continued.

Ginny looked past Lavender and saw Harry's smiling face.

"He still sees me as a little kid –"

"But –"

"Let her finish," Hermione said grabbing Lavender's arm.

"He sees me as a little kid, and if I do this then I will be. Playing tricks on him to make him act a certain way…that's something a child would do," Ginny sighed before looking at her friends, "If we ever do get together I want us to be both adults about it, if he cares for me in the same way I care for him then he will tell me…someday."

"And you can wait?" Hermione questioned.

"No," she smiled at her friends, "No one meets their soul mate at sixteen. It's time to move on…and if we really are 'meant to be together', then it will happen. But maybe we're not supposed to be together right now…maybe at this moment I'm not ready and he's not ready…either way I don't want to do this."

"Are you sure?" Lavender questioned her.

"Yes."

"But you'll never know for sure," Lavender continued.

Ginny smiled as she finally realised something.

"I'm okay with that."

Without another word Ginny walked past them and out the doors.

"Ginny!" Harry said in surprise.

"Where's Allan?" Ron questioned.

"Inside," Ginny replied, "We're not going out."

"You're not? What happened?" Harry looked at her in confusion.

"I think I'm just going to be alone for a while," she said before walking away.

She was pretty certain that Harry didn't understand the double meaning in her words but she didn't care. For the first time in a long time she felt free.

* * *

"Well…that was unexpected," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry replied with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hello."

Ron turned to see Hermione walk towards him. He leant down to kiss her but she pulled back.

She was blushing as she looked around.

"Not here," she whispered.

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"As you wish."

Harry laughed and Hermione punched him.

He grabbed her hand and before she could stop him gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

She turned away embarrassed but he saw a smile on her face, at least at first.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh…nothing, just thinking about something Ginny said."

"Is she okay?" Harry questioned as the three of them headed down the street.

"I think so," Hermione replied.

"Wasn't Lavender with you?" Harry questioned looking around.

"She's applying for a part time job with Allan," Hermione explained as they stopped to look at some sweets in a shop window.

"Allan has jobs available?" Ron questioned.

"Uh-huh."

'That would solve my money problems,' Ron thought to himself.

He had forgotten how much money he made tutoring and without that constant supply of money he found the funds his parents gave him was hardly enough to buy essentials let alone to take Hermione on a decent date.

"Do you mind if we go back?" Ron questioned.

"You go ahead, I'll be in here," Harry said waving to them before he entered the store.

"Why do you want a job?" Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"I…," he began but couldn't bring himself to explain to her the real reason.

'I hate being poor,' he sighed internally.

He saw Hermione looking at him expectantly.

"Told my parents I'd get a job, and this is convenient as its close to school."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"How long have we lived together?"

"Umm…almost a whole year now," he answered.

"And do you honestly think that after all that time that I don't know when you are lying to me."

'Yikes. She never noticed before. I guess this is the bad side to being a couple…though the snogging definitely makes up for it.'

"Well?" Hermione interrupted his train of thought.

"Uhh…"

"Forget it," Hermione sighed dropping his hand as they entered the store.

"Don't be mad," he whispered to her as the customers in the store turned to look at them.

"I'm not," she replied, "You go ahead, I'm going to talk to Harry."

Before he could stop her she had walked out the store.

'Bugger, what'd I do now?'

"Ron?"

Ron turned around to see Lavender dressed in her casual clothes but she had one of the blue employee aprons on.

"You look nice," he said chuckling.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Thanks, that's what Allan said."

"But I'm sure he actually meant it," Ron continued.

"Okay, are you here to torture me with your wit or did you want something?"

"Actually, I wanted to apply for a job."

She stared at him.

"And you're okay with wearing this?"

He shrugged.

"Whatever it takes I guess," he sighed, "I need money to get Hermione a gift."

"Why are you getting her a gift?"

"Our one year anniversary," he blushed.

"Awwww," Lavender batted her eyes at him, "You wuv her."

"Shut it," he grumbled causing Lavender to laugh.

"Okay, come on, I'll take you to Allan."

* * *

Hermione watched Lavender and Ron interacting. She knew that they were only friends but seeing them together made her wonder.

_'You don't meet your soulmate at sixteen.'_

She felt the uneasiness rise from within her.

'Why do I feel this way?'

* * *

"Hey," Hermione said when she found Harry in the sweets store.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Ron?"

She shrugged and Harry knew enough to stop asking questions and turned instead on pointing out all the various sweets in the store. Since Hermione was also raised by muggles he was sure she would be as amused as he was by the variety of names and products.

"I'm surprised Allan gave Lavender the job," Harry said thoughtfully as they walked outside to sit on a bench near the sweets store.

"Why's that?" she questioned chewing on some liquorices.

"Well you know…" he trailed off.

"No I don't," she replied.

"I thought girls didn't work," he explained.

Hermione simply stared at him.

"Don't look at me like that, I was raised with muggles, I know about women's rights and stuff like that…it's just from what I've heard from you I though women weren't allowed to work in the wizarding world."

"I guess jobs like shop assistants are okay but just not being the business owner. The real problem is that we don't have a choice to choose top ranking jobs like in politics," Hermione sighed.

"What?"

"I've been so wrapt up in personal rubbish that I forgot who it was I was here for."

"Personal rubbish?"

They both started when they saw Ron standing beside them.

Silence descended on the group. Harry looked at Hermione and waited for her to explain but she didn't. She just sat there looking at Ron.

Harry felt the tension but when he looked up at Ron he saw sadness in his eyes.

"I got the job," Ron replied unenthusiastically.

"That's great!" Harry said happily trying to inject some life into the group.

Another moment of silence enveloped them.

"What'd you buy?" Ron questioned back to his normal tone now.

He sat down beside them and patted Hermione on the head.

"I got you sugar quills," Hermione said looking down at the bag rather than at Ron.

"Thanks," Ron smiled at her taking one from her bag, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before placed the sweet into his mouth.

"So where shall we go?" Ron questioned.

'That was weird,' Harry thought to himself as they all decided to go to the Hogshead.

He watched his friends holding hands and walking in front of him.

'What's going on?'

* * *

Hermione woke late that morning. Actually she intentionally slept in. She had heard Ron wake her up several times but she simply ignored him. She couldn't face him right now - in fact she found it increasingly uncomfortable to be around him when they were alone.

It wasn't the intimacy she disliked but she felt awkward around him now. As she was musing over what the strange feeling she felt was she heard Ron's voice calling her.

"Good morning," Ron greeted as he walked towards her.

He hugged her and spun her around.

"Stop it," Hermione said in embarrassment as the boys around them laughed, "I'm a guy right now."

"So?"

"So, people will know."

"So?" he repeated a crooked smile on his face.

"It's…embarrassing."

Ron looked at her for a moment before shrugging.

"Come one we're gonna be late for class."

She tried to write down notes from the lecture Professor Binns was giving but she just wasn't in the mood today, instead she chewed absent mindly on a sugar quill Ron had saved for her and simply listened to the Professor talk.

She jolted when she felt Ron's fingers squeeze her own.

She glanced at him and saw him smiling though he wasn't looking at her.

She shook his fingers off moved away from him.

She took up her quill and began writing to ensure that Ron couldn't distract her any further.

When she happened to glance back over at him she saw he had a defeated expression on his face. She would have asked him what was wrong but class had ended and everyone was walking out of the room.

"Ron," she said as she followed Ron out the room.

"Yeah?" he said smiling down at her.

She stared at him.

"As much as I love looking at you too, if we don't move we're really are going to be late," Ron said before ruffling her hair.

'I must have imagined it,' she thought to herself as she followed him down the hall.

* * *

Ron loosened his tie and threw it onto his bed. He heard Hermione moving around behind him.

"Packing?" he questioned.

"Yes," she replied softly.

In a few weeks time they would be returning home. And he and Hermione would have to part – for how long he didn't know. He hadn't had a chance to ask her if she was coming back to school with him next year.

He unbuttoned his shirt and let it hang loose.

He turned around and looked at Hermione.

She had just gotten back from Hogwarts Girls so she was still wearing her girls uniform. He watched her arranging her books and clothes into piles.

"I love you."

He saw her drop the books in her hands. They tumbled to the floor noisily.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his face tiredly.

"I'm going to have a shower," he said before walking into the bathroom.

He closed the door behind him and took a moment to regain his composure.

Slowly he walked over to the mirror. He stood staring at his reflection.

"I hate you."

* * *

Hermione knelt down to pick up the books but she ended up simply laying down on the floor.

Her whole body was trembling.

"I'm scared," she whispered to herself as she lay on the floor.

'Why do I feel this way?' she wondered to herself.

Over the past few weeks as much as she has loved being with Ron, a part of her was afraid. She didn't understand it at first but she had begun to realise that her feeling of unease was increased every time Ron told her he loved her.

'How do I feel about him? Love seems such a foreign word for me.'

Her parents loved her, and she loved her friends but she didn't understand the kind of love Ron was talking about. It's not something you can just learn from books, so how was she supposed to know that she loved him?

She had asked Lavender how you could tell that you loved someone but that didn't help her at all.

'It's when you know, in your blood, in your bones, that you can't live without that person,' Lavender had said.

'Have you ever loved someone?' Hermione asked.

'I love someone now,' Lavender had smiled.

When she had asked who, Lavender simply shrugged and walked ahead of her into class.

'I don't know what love is…so how can I say those words back to Ron?'

But what's worse is that Ron hasn't pressured her for an answer. When he says those words she knows that he is just telling her how he feels but sometimes when he looks at her, when they are simply doing nothing but reading together or cuddled together on the bed she feels his eyes on her. It unnerves her. She knows that he wants her to say it back – say anything, rather than just stay silent.

'But I can't…"

"Are you alright?"

Hermione gasped in surprise when she looked up to see Ron standing beside her.

He watched her for a moment. She looked away from his stare, from his sad thoughtful eyes.

"Fine," she replied.

He didn't say anything but she saw him stack her books back into a pile before returning to his side of the room.

'I'm sorry, but I can't…not until I know for sure.'

Ron suddenly turned around to look at her, almost as though he had heard her speak those words aloud. She quickly looked away and absentmindedly looked through the books beside her.

"Goodnight," she heard him say before the curtains around his bed closed.

"Night," she replied.

* * *

Ron lay awake for hours staring at the canopy above his bed.

He could feel it inside of him. He should be scared of it but he wasn't. He welcomed it. It was uncontrollable, all consuming and powerful.

He lay in bed that night relishing in the darkness.

* * *

"This is yours."

Hermione looked up just in time to see Ron throw something at her, she caught it in time and looked down at the object in her hand.

"You finished it?" she said in surprise as she looked at the new watch in her hands, "When?"

"Last night," Ron replied.

She looked up at him. She had heard him tossing and turning in his bed last night and she saw the dark bags under his eyes but she didn't say anything.

"You got Girls classes first?" he asked her as he fixed his tie.

"Yep," she replied putting the watch on her wrist.

"Okay, then I'll see you in DADA," he said kissing her quickly before walking out the door.

She touched her fingers to her lips.

She felt a jolt on her arm. She looked down and saw that she was about to be late for class.

She grabbed her bag and ran down the secret passageway.

* * *

Neville ran down the hall to class. He was late for DADA but luckily Professor Sprout had written him a note to give to their new teacher. He threw the bag of seeds in his school bag and caught his breath just as he approached the classroom. He was just walking down the stairs to the classroom when he heard a noise. He turned just in time to see Draco dragging John off into a room. There was no one else in the hallway except for him and he didn't like the look on Draco's eyes.

He began to make his way towards the room when he was suddenly pushed aside. He hit his head against the stone wall but he did make out Ron's figure running ahead of him.

He must have blacked out for a moment because the next thing he knew a piercing scream echoed down the halls.

When he was able to stand he saw a bloody and unconscious Draco being levitated past him by Professor McGonnagal. There were now students walking out their classrooms to look but a few them ran back into their classrooms and he didn't wonder at their fear.

Neville felt a shiver run up his spine when Ron walked past him.

Ron was covered in blood, his white school shirt now a deep red colour. Ron's face however was completely emotionless.

Neville watched his friend pass him in shock.

The students around them whispered amongst themselves and he heard words like 'Auror' and 'Azkaban', but that didn't make any sense.

"Neville?"

Neville looked away from Ron to find Harry standing beside him.

"Come with me."

Without a word Neville followed Harry. When they reached the door Harry stopped and turned to look at him.

"Wait here a moment."

Neville nodded and waited patiently outside the room.

"Okay, come in…but don't talk too loud or make any sudden movements."

Neville looked at his friend in confusion before he stepped inside.

What he found shocked him.

There on the floor was John rocking back and forth.

He had a large cloak on covering him but he could see that John was holding his torn clothes together. He was also shaking violently and tears streamed down his face.

"Are you okay?" he questioned knelling beside him.

He shrunk away from him and instead huddled into a ball as he began to sob.

"We're going to move you now," Harry said to John before turning to look at Neville.

"Help me," Harry said and without a word Neville grabbed one of John's arms and helped the sobbing boy up.

After Harry checked the halls were empty of students, he and Neville helped John towards Dumbledore's office.

They walked in silence until they stopped outside Dumbledore's office where they met Professor McGonnagal.

"Help Mr Granger in here then you can go," McGonnagal said as the boys walked into Dumbledore's office.

Neville and Harry did as they were told and after placing John down in a seat in front of Dumbledore's table, he noticed Ron standing nearby. Dumbledore was talking to Ron with the strangest expression on the his face. Neville felt Harry nudge him and he realised that he was staring at Ron's face. His friend had bruishes on his face and neck, but his hands - they were caked with blood but Neville could see the numerous cuts on them.

"Thank you boys."

Neville glanced once more at Ron before he and Harry left the room. The two of them walked in silence until they had almost reached the Gryffindor Tower.

"What happened?" Neville finally asked his friend.

Harry was silent for a moment and Neville saw that he was rubbing the dry blood off his hands.

"Harry?"

"I...don't...know..."

* * *

**A/N: In case anyone didn't know already, most of my chapters are named after songs, usually the songs I listen to while I write the chapters. This depressing chapter was inspired by Jack's Mannequin's 'The Resolution'. Here's the lyrics:**

There's a lot that I don't know  
There's a lot that I'm still learning  
But I think I'm letting go  
To find my body is still burning  
And you hold me down  
And you got me living in the past  
Come on and pick me up  
Somebody clear the wreckage from the blast

And I'm alive  
And I don't need a witness  
To know that I survived  
I'm not looking for forgiveness  
I just need light  
I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution

And the bars are finally closed  
So I try living in the moment  
'Til the moment it just froze  
And I felt sick and so alone  
I can hear the sound  
Of your voice still ringing in my ear  
I'm going underground  
But you'll find me anywhere I feel

That I'm alive  
And I don't need a witness  
To know that I survived  
I'm not looking for forgiveness  
I just need light  
I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution  
I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution

You hold me down  
You hold me down  
I'm alive  
And I don't need a witness  
To know that I survived  
I'm not looking for forgiveness

I'm alive  
And I don't need a witness  
To know that I survived  
I'm not looking for forgiveness  
I just need light  
I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution  
I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution  
I need light, I need light

**And the link if you wanna listen (replace the _ with fullstops for the link to work): youtube_com/watch?v=qMsSKKsLak8**

**But anyway about this chapter. I fear that a lot of you will be upset that there's no snogging and that Ron/Hermione's romance appears to be seriously messed up right now but as much as it pains me to see our beloved couple in pain this really is necessary. For me at least I think that this is important for both the characters development, especially Hermione's. And I'm sorry for those expecting fluff any time soon but that is quite a few chapters away, all I can say is that you won't be sorry for sticking with me until the end (only a few more chapters to go). As always I appreaciate all your words of encouragement and love. I will work hard on the next chapter so you won't be in suspense too long cause I'm sure alot of you are thinking 'WTF woman?! Tell me what happened in that room!'.**

* * *

* * *


	32. Like You'll Never See Me Again

**Chapter 31 – Like You'll Never See Me Again**

Ron watched Hermione putting on her school shoes.

"You got Girls classes first?" he asked her as he fixed his tie.

"Yep," she replied putting the watch on her

"Okay, then I'll see you in DADA," he said kissing her quickly before walking out the door.

He didn't wait for a response because he knew that he wouldn't get one.

Ron walked slowly down the stairs to the common room. The smile on his face disappeared.f

He felt the jolt on his arm and he felt fear and panic rush over him but knew it was not his own.

'So it works,' he thought to himself.

He had spent all of last night modifying Hermione's watch. It was a spell he had found in one the books in the forbidden section of the library. In normal circumstances it was commonly used by Healers to check on the state of their patients, but he modified the spell slightly. He looked down at his watch and saw Hermione's name floating on the face.

Now he knew what she was feeling whenever she had sudden changes in emotions. He should feel guilty and a part of him did, after all it was an invasion of privacy – but…

Ron dropped his hand to his side and stopped just before he reached the common room.

'But…'

"Ron?"

Ron was jolted from his inner reverie when Harry walked towards him.

"Are you alright?" Harry looked at him in deep concern.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He replied but instantly regretted it.

His voice was hoarse and strained.

Harry simply stared at him.

"About you and Hermione – "

"I'm starving, let's get some breakfast," Ron cut his friend off.

As they walked in silence towards the Great Hall Ron felt Harry's eyes on him.

"Is everything okay?" Harry said as they sat down to breakfast.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Ron said cheerfully as he placed sausages and eggs on his plate.

"You haven't been sleeping," his friend replied.

"Awww," a fifth year Gryffindor suddenly said from beside them, "Lovers quarrel. What's wrong Ron? Potter keeping you up at all hours?"

'Who the hell was this kid?!'

Harry saw the boy with dark brown hair, and strange grey eyes looking at him. The boy was tall and he had a laid back look to him. His tie was hanging loosely around his neck and a few of the top buttons on his shirt were undone.

"Shut up, Davis."

Ron looked over at Neville in surprise. Neville was glaring at the fifth year angrily.

"Jeez, sorry for breathing," the boy retorted before looking away.

Harry noticed the boy glare at Neville before he turned to talk to his own friends.

Neville continued to glare at the boy until he stood up to leave..

"Where you going?" Harry asked Neville.

"Professor Sprout needed help with something," Neville explained before leaving the room.

"Bye," Ron said before turning back to his breakfast.

"I'm fine," he said when Harry continued to stare at him as though waiting for him to keel over.

"Hmmm if you say so."

* * *

Hermione kicked off her skirt and quickly pulled her trousers on. She was running a bit late and had only a few minutes to change in the girls toilets before going to DADA.

She drank the vial of liquid, she always carried a few spare ever since Ron chewed her out about being careless.

Certain that she was quite alone she checked her hair once more in the mirror before she walked out of the bathroom.

"I know, I know," she said to herself when she felt her watch jolt her, "I'm late."

* * *

Ron placed his head against the table top and waited for their new teacher to enter the room.

"Tired?"

He looked up when he noticed who had just walked into the room.

"Bill?" Ron said in surprise sitting up instantly, "What are you doing here?"

His older brother smirked at him before ruffling his younger brothers hair.

"Position opened up," Bill explained, "Surprised Remus or Tonks didn't tell you."

"I actually thought Tonks would be our new teacher," Harry said from beside him.

"She was their first choice, I'm just the stand-in till she's – "

Ron suddenly screamed causing everyone in the room to jump.

"What the hell?!" Harry said grabbing at his chest, "You scared me half to death!"

"Uh – uh…I gotta go!"

"H-hey!" Ron heard his brother say but he ignored the cries behind him.

There was only one reason why his watch would shock him like that. Hermione was in danger.

He looked down at his watch before running down the hall towards her location.

'Please be okay.'

He felt like his legs were made of lead and he willed them to move faster – why was he so slow?!

He felt another jolt run through him and he screamed at the pain and anger. He rushed down the hall, almost tripped over a student but continued without a second thought.

He threw himself into the room and his blood ran cold at the sight before him.

* * *

Bill and Harry followed Ron down the hall.

"Bloody hell he's fast," Bill cursed under his breath.

"Where'd he?"

"Left!" Bill shouted pulling Harry's arm.

There was only one reason why Ron would fly into a panic like that but Harry prayed that he was wrong.

They burst into the room just as a piercing scream echoed down the halls.

Harry stopped dead.

Malfoy lay in a pool of blood and Ron was standing over him.

Hermione was on the floor her back to the wall and her eyes glued to Ron's face. Harry noticed that Ron had covered her with his cloak, but not before he saw the ripped remains of her schools clothes.

Bill let out a deep breath.

"I hate you!" Hermione screamed at Ron, "I hate you…hate…hate you…"

She broke into sobs and Harry ran towards her, but when he approached she screamed and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!"

Harry stared at her in shock.

"Ron?"

Harry turned around to see Bill looking at his younger brother.

Ron was knelling on the ground now checking Malfoy's wounds and trying to stop the bleeding.

"What did you do?" Bill asked his brother.

Ron looked up at his brother.

"He was hurting her," Ron explained, "So I stopped him."

Hermione cries became louder and she began to rock back and forth.

Bill sighed before standing up from the floor.

"Get Professor McGonagall," Bill ordered Harry.

Harry instantly sent out a patronus to relay the message to McGonnagal.

"I'll have to go back and take care of the students," Bill explained after a moments thought.

"Go, I can wait for her," Harry said.

"Not a chance," Bill said instantly, "I was a teenager once you know, the instant I leave you will come up with a crack pot plan to try to lie yourselves out of this mess. Well that's not going to happen. If Ron did this then…"

"Then I'll accept the punishment," Ron continued for his brother, he looked up at them from the floor, "You should take him to the infirmary."

"I certainly will and you can come with me to explain what on earth you did to him."

Harry turned to find McGonnagal standing in the doorway.

* * *

Hermione awoke some time later and found herself in the infirmary. Panic instantly gripped her and she sat up in the bed.

"Whoa, easy."

Hermione turned to see Harry sitting beside her and he wasn't the only one. Ginny, Lavender, Remus and Tonks stood around her bed, all with faces of concern and if she didn't know any better…pity?

"What happened?" she said hoarsely, grabbing at her throat when she felt the ache.

Ginny handed her some water and she drank the cool liquid in one gulp.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Remus said sitting down on one of the chairs placed around her bed.

The others followed and they all sat around looking at her. It was only when they had all disappeared from her line of vision did she see the person leaning against the opposite wall, his arms folded and his expression stern.

"Malfoy…attacked me…" Hermione began looking away from Ron.

She held her head as she tried to remember the events of the last few hours.

"_I've seen the way he looks at you,' Malfoy sneered pulling her up from her shirt collar, 'And I don't care if you are a guy, I'm going to torture you so that I can see that smug smirk wiped off his pathetic face."_

"Said he wanted to get back at Ron," Hermione felt tears run down her face, "Wanted to hurt me…"

She felt the others around her looking at each other. It was Tonks who finally spoke up.

"And…did he?"

Hermione took a deep breath. She looked up and her eyes met Ron's.

"Ron came in before any damage could be done."

All eyes turned to Ron.

Ron didn't say a word he simply looked at Hermione.

"What happened to Malfoy?" she questioned when she didn't see any other people in the hospital with her.

"He's fine, amazingly," Remus said, "It was only one big cut along his chest, but Madame Pomfrey was able to fix him up."

"So…he's…still here?" Hermione said between deep breathes.

"No," Tonks replied and Hermione saw the auror's hair turn a jet black colour, "Dumbledore's dealing with him."

"And…Ron?" Hermione looked at Ron, who was still standing silent in the shadows, "What happens to Ron?"

"We don't know," Harry said from beside her.

"Don't lie to her," Ginny said standing up from her seat, "He's going to be suspended for the last few weeks of school."

"Su – suspended?" Hermione said in barely a whisper.

She felt the tears come freely now.

When she next looked up Ron was gone.

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked in concern now that the red head had left the infirmary.

Harry shrugged.

"Hasn't really talked about it."

"This is all my fault," Hermione fell back into the bed in despair.

"No its not," Lavender said instantly, "It's that despicable piece of trash…what was his name?"

"Malfoy," Harry said with disgust.

"Yeah, it's his fault," Lavender continued squeezing Hermione's hand.

"Alright, that's quite enough, your twenty minutes are up," Madame Pomfrey came into the room and shooed the others away.

"We'll see you soon," Ginny said waving goodbye.

"Don't make that face," the nurse said, "You'll be out of here in a few hours. Here, drink this."

Hermione took the drink the nurse offered and though it tasted like wet socks she drank the entire contents.

As soon as she lay down on the bed she felt herself drift off to sleep.

_A dark figure stood above her. Their hands were cold, she wanted to scream, to move, to do anything but she couldn't. The figure leaned down and kissed her._

Hermione jolted awake.

She breathed heavily as she looked around her.

She was in the infirmary and she was completely alone.

She lay back down on the bed and curled up into a ball.

"Ron…"

* * *

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

"That's a bit melodramatic mum," Bill tried to defend his little brother.

"How else did you think I would react when I arrived here in a panic only to see my youngest son covered head to foot in cuts and bruises and drenched in blood?!"

"Molly please, this isn't helping," Arthur interrupted his wife.

Ron walked back and forth packing his belongings.

"Suspended? You were suspended! Of all my boys, you were the last one I thought who would be suspended."

"It'll be alright, it's only a few weeks left till school ends for the year," Arthur tried to placate his wife.

"That is not the point!" Molly pushed Arthur away, "This will go on his school record, who will hire a thug?"

"He's hardly a thug, mum," Bill said from the door.

"Don't you start," his mum turned on Bill instantly, "I have plenty to say about you and your…_lifestyle_."

Bill made a face at the way his mother referred to his job.

"It's not like he didn't have a reason," Arthur said taking a seat on the bed.

Molly glared at him.

"Get off!"

Everyone jumped when Ron suddenly spoke.

Arthur instantly jumped off the bed.

"That's John's bed," Ron explained before he continued packing.

"Who is this John anyway? As far as I'm concerned you're better off being away from him."

"Well that's good he's been suspended then isn't it," Bill retorted.

"He's the cause of all this trouble…and we don't see him getting punished," Molly continued ignoring Bill's comments.

"He was attacked dear," Arthur sighed.

"Well either way, I don't think it's fair that our Ron gets all the blame for some _nobody-transfer-student_."

Ron slammed his suitcase closed.

"Don't you dare say a bad word about him," Ron walked over and stood in front of his mum.

"Scream at me, hit me, kick me out of the house if you like – but I will never let you say a bad word about him."

Ron stared down at his mother for a few moments before turning round and collecting his things. Molly stared at him in shock.

"I'm ready to leave now," Ron said walking out the door.

Arthur shared a concerned look with Bill before the family left the dormitory.

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad you all are still reading and commenting, that makes me so happy! :) **

**This chapter was very strange to write. Before I started typing away I thought I knew how I wanted the story to go but the instant I began to write from Ron's point of view he put me straight. I'm sure you other writers know the feeling when the characters take over and you have no control over what they are doing, well this chapter is pretty much what Ron wanted to do and now that I think about it, his version is soo much better :P**

**Do you still wanna know what happened in that room? Well maybe if you comment I may write the next chapter even faster...muahhahaha....**

**Song for this chapter was: 'Like You'll Never See Me Again' by Alicia Keys**


	33. Run

**A/N: Tissues ready?**

* * *

**Chapter 32 – Run**

**_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done..._**

**_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear..._**

* * *

Hermione dried her hair with her wand just as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey Ron, did you want to –"

Hermione stopped when she saw the room was completely empty.

"Oh…right."

Ron had been gone for only a few days but there were always times when she would expect him to suddenly appear and hug her or kiss her. Hermione held her aching head in her hands. It had been only a few days but she felt as though she was already forgetting what his voice sounded like.

She walked over to his bed. She placed her wand on the bedside table before crawling into the covers. She held his pillow close to her face and breathed deeply.

Ink, freshly mown grass and what was that other smell?

Hermione felt something wet on the pillow. She sat up and looked down at it. There were tiny water marks on it. Her trembling fingers reached up and touched her face.

"I miss you," she sobbed as she held the pillow to her face once more, "I miss you…"

* * *

"Ron? What are you…"

Ron ignored his fathers call and simply continued sitting on the bench in the garden of their home.

"Ron – time to come in son," his father continued walking closer.

"In a bit," Ron replied lifting his head to look up into the sky.

His father didn't speak for a long time and he had thought he had returned to the house.

"But…"

"In a bit dad," Ron insisted closing his eyes.

He heard his father sigh before walking away.

* * *

Molly watched Arthur walking back towards the house and she moved to pour him some tea.

He entered the house and shook the coat of his shoulders. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Did you know our son is sitting outside?" he questioned her and he took the tea thankfully.

"Yes," she replied taking a seat beside him.

Arthur looked at her.

"And you don't think that's strange?"

"I've spent the last few hours trying to get him to come inside, he just won't listen to me," Molly stood up and walked over to the window to look at Ron.

"But it's raining outside," Arthur said as he moved to stand beside her.

"I know…but its almost like he doesn't even notice the rain."

Silence followed this statement.

"Do you remember the way he talked to me?" Molly questioned her husband.

"In the dorm room at Hogwarts?" Arthur sighed, "Yes, I do."

Molly turned round and leaned against the sink.

"He's not shown that much emotion since before he went to Hogwarts."

"I know," Arthur said slowly, "What is his relationship with this boy John?"

"Harry told me that he is the cousin of Hermione Granger."

Arthur stared at her blankly.

"The girl he likes," Molly continued.

"Ahh…"

Arthur moved over and hugged her.

"I'm worried about him," Molly's muffled voice said.

"I don't think we should be," Arthur replied, "Our son is smart and brave, he'll be himself soon enough."

"I hope so."

"He just needs some time alone I think."

Molly nodded her head before they stepped away from each other.

"I'll make something for you to eat," she said before moving away from him.

But she noticed the concerned expression on Arthur's face as he watched Ron.

* * *

"So then I told him to bugger off, if he really wanted to go be on the team he should have tried out like everyone else. I mean…"

Harry's voice echoed in the distance but in reality he was walking right beside her. They were walking to Hogsmeade for a day out because Harry apparently thought she needed to get out of Hogwarts for a while.

"Hermione? Um, Hermione?"

She started when someone suddenly grabbed her arm.

She turned to see that Harry had stopped her just before she walked into a light pole.

He looked at her in concern.

"You alright?"

She simply nodded her head before walking over to sit on a bench.

He sat down beside her.

"Do you feel like talking about it?"

She shook her head.

Harry sighed before standing up.

"Okay, I just gotta pick up this package and then we can go," Harry said before walking into the post office.

"Hello."

Hermione looked up to see a boy standing in front of her.

"Do I know you?" she said.

"No I suppose you don't, I'm Davis," he said extending his hand.

Hermione took it reluctantly.

Unfortunately he took this as an invitation to sit down.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" he questioned her.

She shrugged before looking away.

"You looked so sad that I thought I'd come over and cheer up," he said with a smile.

The boy beside her began talking but his voice sounded like an echo in a tunnel. She was sure he was a nice boy but…

She gasped when she felt his hands on her face.

"What are you –"

She stopped when she looked into his face. He was gorgeous. She was so shocked that she didn't realise that he was leaning forward to kiss her.

'Hermione,' an image of Ron flashed before her eyes.

"NO!" she screamed pushing him away.

She pushed him so hard that he tripped and fell onto the ground.

The boy simply laughed.

"I was just playing with you," he said as he stood up, "Everyone knows your Ron's girl and who wants to mess with that psycho."

"Ron is not crazy," she said vehemently.

"Whatever you say," the boy said before walking away chuckling.

'What is that guys problem?!'

She turned around and searched for Harry. What was taking him so –

Her eyes widened when she saw the person reflected in the shop mirror.

"Ron!" she turned around to find him standing across the street from her.

She jumped up from the bench and ran towards him.

But as she approached him he turned and walked away.

"Ron, wait!" she called after him.

Had he seen her with that boy? Did he think she was kissing him?

She tried to keep up with him but his legs were so much longer than hers that he soon disappeared into the crowds.

"Ron…" she whispered searching the crowds.

"Hey, why'd you just leave me there?"

She turned round to find Harry looking at her in irritation. His eyes widened when he saw her face.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I thought I saw Ron," she said as she caught her breath.

"Oh."

Hermione turned around to look at him fully.

"You don't sound surprised," she said slowly.

"Well…err…actually I kinda knew he was here…" Harry trailed off guiltily.

"What?!"

"He's been working at Allan's the past week, remember he got the job there?"

'Of course he did, how could I forget?'

"I'm going to see him."

Harry moved to stand in front her to block her path.

"No, you can't."

"What? Why not?" she said angrily.

"He doesn't want to see you," Harry replied.

"He doesn't want – "

"Actually no, he said you probably didn't want to see him and that you shouldn't until…"

"Until?" Hermione looked at Harry.

"Until you figured out how you felt about him," Harry said quickly.

Hermione sighed.

"I see."

She looked up at Harry who was watching her warily.

"Well I'm going to see Lavender, if he's there it's not my fault."

Without another word she pushed past Harry and made her way to Allan's store.

* * *

"Oh you're back," Lavender greeted Ron when he entered the store, "Did you get the new inks supplies?"

"Yeah," Ron replied before moving behind the counter to the storage room.

"Okay," Lavender said as she watched him move around the store.

She watched him carry a large pile of pencils over to some shelves before he began stacking them. She wanted to ask him about what had happened but he didn't seem to talk much these days.

"Ummm," she began as she continued labeling the sketchbooks on the counter, "Ron is anything the matter?"

She looked over at her friend when he didn't reply. His face was completely void of all emotion. She put the book in her hands down and walked over to her friend.

"Ron?" she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Ron stopped stacking the boxes and dropped his hands to his sides.

"I –"

The bell that rang when a customer entered the store rang and Lavender looked behind them.

"Hermione?" she waved at her friend as she entered the store.

She felt Ron tense and she looked back at him before walking over to Hermione.

"Can I help you with something?"

Hermione ignored her and moved to walk towards Ron.

"Ah – hey look we got these cool new quills that can change normal ink into coloured ink," Lavender moved to stand in front of Hermione and held the quill up in front of her face.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her.

"I'm not here to buy anything," Hermione said.

"Well it kind of defeats the purpose if your not even going to take a look at the items in a store," Lavender replied.

"Lavender," Hermione said in exasperation.

Lavender frowned at Hermione. She looked back at Ron who had resumed stacking the pencil boxes.

"Come here," she said to Hermione before pulling her out of the store.

"What do you want?" she folded her arms as she blocked Hermione's path into the store.

"I want to talk to Ron," Hermione replied.

"Well too bad, that's not going to happen."

"What? You can't tell me what to do!" Hermione said angrily taking a step forward.

"Look Hermione, I'd like to think that we're friends now, but the truth is that I was Ron's friend first and I owe him a lot – and right now isn't a good time to talk to him."

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned her face growing alarmed.

"He hasn't been himself lately," Lavender explained, "He must be taking the suspension really hard."

"No…I don't think its because of that."

"Hmm?" she looked at Hermione curiously.

"Nothing, okay I won't talk to him…but I'll come back next week."

"If you want to, maybe he'll be better by then."

Lavender gave Hermione a friendly squeeze on the arm before turning and walking back into the store. She walked back over to the counter and saw Ron was there, labeling the remainder of the sketchbooks.

"You didn't have to do that," Ron replied in his deadpan voice.

"Ron…" Lavender said slowly as she leant over the counter, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

He sighed before looking up.

"Customer," he said before looking back down at the books.

Lavender turned around when she heard the bell above the door ring.

'I am so tempted to pull that bell off of its hinges, but I'm guessing that won't go too well with Allan.'

"Hi!" she said cheerily, "Welcome to Allan's Artist Alchemy, your source of art supplies."

She glanced at Ron. The first time she had said that he had burst into uncontrollable laughter. But that was before the incident with Malfoy happened. Now he just stood there not a trace of a smile.

* * *

Hermione walked back to the centre of Hogsmead to find Harry. She wanted to talk to Ron, to tell that she didn't really hate him. She was just upset and scared and she took her anger out on the only person there.

She closed her eyes as the image of Ron's face appeared before her.

_'It's me Hermione, calm down,' his voice echoed in her head._

Hermione felt her foot slip on the wet pavement and her eyes flew open as concrete raced towards her face.

"Whoa! Watch yourself."

Hermione grabbed onto the arms holding her.

"Thank yo – "

Her face fell when she saw the boy standing in front of her. He was the same one who tried to kiss her earlier.

"What do you want?"

He raised and eyebrow at her.

"Just saving your life," he replied.

Hermione looked away embarrassed before mumbling her thanks as she walked away.

"You're welcome," he said following her.

"Can I help you with something?" she said in irritation speeding up slightly.

'Who is this weirdo? First he tries to kiss me then he follows me around.'

"Just wanted to apologise for before, you just looked so upset I wanted to distract you for a bit."

"So you thought you'd try to kiss me?!" she snapped before she speed up even more.

'Curse these short legs!"

"Well yeah…you weren't even listening to what I was saying. I mean I'm a funny guy, been told so many times and yet not a trace of a smile from you. So I had to something to get your attention."

"You are mental," she replied.

"Maybe," he shrugged, "Look I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Hermione stopped and turned to look at him, he did look like he was being genuine.

"I'm fine."

"Good, just be careful alright. It's not good to walk around with your eyes closed."

"Hermione," Harry called as he ran over to her from across the street, "Are you alright? Where the hell you been?"

"I'm fine," she repeated for Harry's sake.

"Well I see you're in capable hands," the boys smiled before he mock saluted her, "Have a nice day ma'ame."

"Hey I know him," Harry said as the boy walked around, "David or something, fifth year Gryffindor – has a habit of butting into other people's conversation."

"Hmmm," she said thoughtfully, "I recognise him from somewhere…"

"Let's just get a drink first before we ponder over the mysteries of weirdos."

"He was nice to me…I guess…"

"Whatever, let's just get inside, I think it's going to rain," Harry said before he opened the door to the Hogshead for them to enter.

* * *

"Darn, no seats," Harry said as he and Hermione surveyed the Hoghead.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and saw Ginny waving him over to her table. It was only when he and Hermione had sat down did he notice who else was at the table.

"Hello Dean," Harry looked at his roommate suspiciously.

"Hey Harry," Dean replied with a smile.

'What is she doing with this idiot?'

Harry glanced over at Ginny and saw that she was leafing through a magazine.

"What's that?" he asked shifting his seat over to have a closer look.

"Quiddicth Weekly," she replied, "Dean lent it to me."

"How nice of him," he said under his breath.

"I'm going to get us some drinks," Dean said standing up suddenly.

Harry watched Dean leave with annoyance.

"What are you doing here with him?"

"Like I said," Ginny replied not bothering to look up at him, "He told me about this magazine and I wanted to have a look."

"You keep in regular contact with him do you?"

"Yes," Ginny replied, "We're dating."

Harry felt a sharp pain through his chest.

"You are?" he said in barely a whisper.

Ginny looked up from the magazine to look at him.

"Did you say something?"

Harry simply looked back at her.

"I'm going back to school, I'm feeling a little tired," Hermione said suddenly.

"I'll come with you," he stood up to follow but she was already out the door.

"I think she needs to be alone for a bit," Ginny said with a sigh.

"She's not the only one," he mumbled just as Dean returned, "I'm going to go see Ron."

"Bye," Dean said as he sat down beside Ginny.

Harry took a deep breath of air the instant he walked outside.

He felt like he was suffocating inside the Hogshead.

'Get a hold of yourself Potter,' he thought to himself before he headed towards Allan's store.

* * *

Hermione sat leaning against the tree trunk as she watched the sun begin to set. She stared out over the fields towards the Shrieking Shack.

'That's when it all started,' Hermione thought to herself, 'Would I have been happier if Ron didn't know I was a girl?'

Hermione kicked the dirt at her feet.

Hermione felt a jolt on her arm and looked down. She stood up from her seat on the ground and took off the watch that Ron had given her.

"This is all your fault!" she cried before throwing it across the field.

"Accio!"

Hermione gasped and turned around.

"Ron!" she said in surprise.

Ron was standing behind her, the watch she had just thrown across the field in his hand. He looked at her for what felt like an excruciatingly long time before he walked towards her.

"It's getting dark, I'll walk you back to school," he said before turning round and walking towards the direction of Hogwarts.

Hermione stood motionless for a moment before she ran after him. She remained a few steps behind him on purpose and spent the time just staring at his back.

She felt her eyes begin to sting.

'What's wrong with you?' she screamed at herself, 'Getting all weepy from just looking at his back?'

She looked up from the ground and felt the urge to suddenly hug Ron.

_'I hate you!'_

The words she had screamed at him last week echoed in her ears, stopping any fantasies of hugging the boy in front of her.

_'Why would you say that?'_ she berated herself.

She saw the wind blow through Ron's hair and she caught the faint smell of cinnamon.

_'Cinnamon, yes that's the final smell. Reminds me of home, being snuggled up safe and warm on a cold winter's day.'_

She heard the pebbles move beneath her feet and the insects begin to move about as the sun set. They were completely alone - but it was far to quiet, this wasn't normal for them. She looked up at Ron, she wanted to say something – anything but no words came. So they continued walking in silence.

"I can't go in."

Hermione looked up when she heard Ron speak. She was shocked to realise that she was already back at Hogwarts. As slow as the walk back seemed – it also went by far too quickly.

Ron looked at her once more before he turned to walk back to Hogsmeade.

"Wait!" she heard herself say before she even knew what she was going to say.

Ron stopped his back facing her and that urge to hug him rose up again but she quickly pushed it down.

"Before…with that guy – I wasn't going to – I mean he wasn't go – "

"It doesn't matter," Ron cut her off.

A sharp pain ran through her chest.

_'Doesn't matter? Doesn't he care that I might be seeing other guys? Has he given up on me?'_

"Ron…I'm sorry about what happened. I – I'm just going to tell everyone the truth about what happened with Malfoy."

"NO!" he turned around suddenly causing her to step back in shock, "We stick to the plan, you're too important to let this stop you."

Hermione gaped at Ron before she regained her senses.

"But – you were suspended, don't you care?"

Ron looked at her with what appeared to be annoyance and frustration.

"Don't you get it yet?" he said as he passed a hand over his face as though he was physically exhausted.

"Get what?" she questioned now confused.

He dropped his hand and looked at her once more.

"I love you," she heard his voice break as he said those words.

Hermione felt her heart race and she closed her eyes.

She took a few deep breaths before opening them again.

"I …" she struggled for a few moments before looking down at her feet.

"Don't force yourself."

Her head snapped up at his words.

"I love you," he said with more determination this time, "And if I have to wait for you to say it back, and even if it kills me to see you with other guys or if I get kicked out of Hogwarts – I can endure it all because I know – **_I know_** that you'll be mine someday. Because I love you – and that means I'm not letting you go."

He looked straight into her eyes with his piercing blue eyes as he stepped forward and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Don't cry," he whispered wiping the tears from her face, she didn't even realise that she was crying, "Don't cry. Even if it takes you a hundred years, I'll wait for you."

He patted her head before he stepped back. He lifted her hand and placed the watch on her palm and closed her fingers around it. He looked at her once more with his sad, lonely eyes before he turned and walked away.

She couldn't do anything. Couldn't speak, couldn't react – she just stood there staring at his back as he walked away.

When his back disappeared into the distance she dropped to the ground and sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so weak - that I'm such a coward."

* * *

"We'll just sweep up the store then I'll take you back to school," Allan said as he began wiping the counter.

"Yes sir," she smiled at him before she swept the floor.

"So…" Allan said before trailing off.

Lavender looked up from her sweeping to see him walk towards her a broom in his hand as well. He realised she was looking at him and he instantly took a sharp turn to walk into another area of the store.

She suppressed a giggle and continued sweeping the floor.

"This goes by so much quicker with two people," Allan said happily from the other side of the room.

"I'd think so," she replied fixing up some of the items on the shelf near her.

"Yeah…a lot of things are better with two people," Allan said before clearing his throat, "Like you know…mov –ARGH!"

Lavender dropped the broom in her hand and spun around to see what had frightened Allan.

"Ron!" she said in alarm hurriedly unlocking the door.

She stepped out onto the steps and called out to her friend.

He was standing outside the store in the pouring rain. He was drenched through but his face was completely blank. Lightening suddenly shot through the sky and Lavender eyes widened at what she saw. His eyes. His eyes looked dead - void of all emotion.

"Ron! Get in here before you freeze to death!"

Allan pushed past her and pulled Ron inside.

"Come on now, I'll get you some hot tea," Allan said after he had dried off Ron's clothes.

Allan ran behind the counter into his back room.

"Ron," Lavender said desperately as she looked at him, "Talk to me. Please, let me help you."

Ron looked at her. She watched his blank mask crumble and before she could react he was holding her in his arms.

"I miss her! I miss her so much!" he sobbed into her shoulder, "I - I love her."

Lavender felt the tears seep into her shirt and she hugged Ron back.

"She loves you too, I know she does. She just needs more time to figure it out," Lavender said as she patted Ron on the back.

She wiped her eyes when she felt the tears fall down her face.

"I miss her..."

She felt Ron shaking and she hugged him tighter.

"I know...it's okay. Everything will work out in the end, I'll make sure it does."

_'I'll make sure it does.'_

* * *

**_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_**

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do...

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh is the bitch back? Comment and you may just find out :) Song = Run by Snow Patrol, one of my favourite songs :)**

**Here's the link (remove the _ and replace with a full stop for the link to work): _youtube_com/watch?v=9Qen3Xovtfc_**

**Avanell:** I can't wait either :)

**TiffanyM:** Did you think Molly was OOC (out of character)?

**You'reTheMoon:** Sorry to keep you in suspense but its better this way right? Keeps you guessing XD

**EnglishGrlVerity:** Thanks! I know - its strange but so fun when they take over :) I'm just glad Ron knows what he's doing.

**HermioneGrangerTwin:** Oh Hermione and her over analysing, makes you want to hug her and hit her over the head at the same time lol

* * *


	34. I Dare You To Move

**A/N: Very long chapter...am tired...**

* * *

**Chapter 33 – I Dare You To Move**

_Hermione felt her blood run cold._

'_Not like this,' she screamed internally, 'I won't go out like this.'_

'_Let's see what fascinates Weasel so much shall we,' Malfoy drawled as he closed in on her._

_She wanted to scream but she felt as though allthe energy was drained from her._

'_I'm scared. I'm scared...'_

Hermione held her head in her hands and tried to block the images that replayed in her mind.

"How does it feel being home?"

Hermione was jolted back to reality by the return of her parents from work.

"Great," she smiled.

Her mother leaned down and gave her quick kiss on the forehead.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" her dad asked her taking a seat opposite the kitchen bar where Hermione was sitting.

Hermione simply shook her head.

"Oh dear, I've forgotten to buy groceries for dinner," her mother sighed closing the fridge.

"I know," Hermione replied, "I asked a friend to make us something."

"Oh?" her mother said slowly before a smile appeared on her face.

Her father on the other hand was frowning at her.

"Not that Don boy is it?"

"Ron. Dad, he's name is Ron…Ronald Weasley," Hermione jumped off the stool and walked over to the dining table, "And you don't have to worry about him coming here."

"Hermione…is something the matter?" her mother said as she sat down beside her, "You've been awfully quiet this past week."

"If its about that boy attacking you –"

"No one attacked me dad, I don't know how many times I have to tell you," Hermione sighed before placing her head down on the table, "You don't understand."

"Then help us to," her mother replied, "We may not understand magic but we're here for you."

"It had nothing to do with magic…" Hermione began but her voice broke before she could finish.

"Hermio – What the hell is that!"

Hermione and her mother turned around to find their father hiding behind the kitchen counter.

"Dobby is finished Missy," Dobby said as he balanced two trays in his hands and one on his head, "Dobby apologises for making Missy wait."

"Thanks, Dobby," Hermione smiled at the house elf, "Thanks for helping me out at such short notice."

Hermione took the trays form Dobby and placed them on the table. She turned around and knelt down beside the house elf.

"This is for you, and you better not hide it in my room like last time," she said before placing a bag filled with galleons in his hands.

"But –"

"No buts, you'll hurt my feelings if you don't take the money," she patted Dobby on the head before continuing, "Now come on, lets eat."

She grabbed Dobby's hand and walked him over to the table.

She saw Dobby wipe the tears from his eyes before sitting down across from her.

"U-uh…Hermione dear," her mother spoke slowly sitting down beside her, "What is that?"

"Oh sorry. Mum, dad, this is Dobby, he's my friend and he's a great cook."

"He's the friend who was bringing us dinner?" her father spoke having advanced to the kitchen table by this point.

"Yep. Aren't you going to eat?" she asked her parents before she and Dobby began eating their dinner.

* * *

"You're in early," Mrs Cathwight said as she greeted him.

"Yeah, I got a new book and thought she'd like it," Davis explained as he held up the book in his hands.

"Go on then," the nurse said nodding her head towards the hospital doors.

Davis turned and walked inside. It was quite early and most of the patients were still asleep. He walked to the back of the room and pulled apart the curtain.

"Morning," he greeted the woman sitting up in the bed, "How are you today?"

He sat down on the seat beside her and watched her face for a moment.

"I got that book I was telling you about," he explained before opening up the book in his lap, "The lady at the store say's its popular with women so I thought you'd like it too."

He cleared his throat before he began reading.

He stopped when he felt a hand over his own. He looked up and smiled at the woman in front of him. Even though he had been told countless times that she couldn't recognise or talk to anyone, he was certain at times like these that she was trying to tell him something.

"Don't mind me," one of the nurses said as she came in to clear the breakfast tray from the table.

Davis was startled by the nurse but quickly composed himself.

"Umm just wondering," Davis said before the nurse could leave, "Do you know if he's coming today?"

The nurse looked down at her watch.

"Should be here round noon, his grandma should be with him too."

The nurse made a face and Davis laughed.

_'I'll be out of here before then anyway.'_

He turned back to Alice Longbottom.

"Sorry, where was I," he said as he leafed through the pages of the book.

* * *

Hermione woke late the following day. She felt tired and groggy and practically crawled out of bed.

She was still in her pajama's when she heard the doorbell ring. She placed the cup of tea in her hands back onto the kitchen table and walked to the front door.

It was already half past noon, her parents were long gone for work by now. She checked her hair in the mirror near the door but gave up when she realised it would never settle.

She checked the security monitor placed on the wall and her eyes widened in shock.

"Lavender?" she said in surprise as she held the door open for her friend.

"Hi!" Lavender said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here – wait how do you know where I live?"

"Oh you know, asked around," Lavender said as she looked around at the house.

Lavender whistled and gave her an impressed look.

"Didn't know you were rich," Lavender said, "Sure was a shock when I found your house."

"It's not that impressive, um look is there something wrong?" she asked her friend as she led her into the living room.

"Not really, just you know – wanted a chat," Lavender smiled.

"Okay," Hermione said slowly, "Like some tea?"

"Love some," Lavender said following Hermione into the kitchen.

"So how have you been?" Hermione asked as she poured some more hot water into the tea pot.

"Oh you know, working – nothing all that interesting," Lavender took a sip of her tea before her eyes roamed around the kitchen, "So what does Ron think of your fancy house?"

"Ron?" Hermione was startled for a moment but regained her composure, "He hasn't been here – why would he?"

"Hmmm…" Lavender said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Nothing," Lavender replied though there was something in her eyes that gave her away.

"What's with that look?"

Lavender shrugged before getting up from her seat.

"Could you show me around your house? Don't know when I'll see another one like it," Lavender smiled.

"S-sure I guess," Hermione said slightly confused, "I'll show you the library first."

Lavender giggled.

"Course you would."

"What's that mean?" Hermione asked her as they walked up the spiral stairs.

"Oh you know, something Ron said. From what I gather you're a major bookworm."

Hermione contemplated these words for a moment.

"He talks about me a lot does he?"

"Hmmm? Oh wow this is gorgeous," Lavender said as she walked around the upper levels of the library, "How many levels is this?"

"Two," Hermione replied slightly frustrated, "So does he talk about me often."

"Who?" Lavender replied picking up a book and leafing through it.

"Ron."

"Oh yeah you know – oh, would you look at that," Lavender said walking over to a framed portrait, "This you?"

Hermione saw Lavender point at a picture of her just before she left for Hogwarts. Her parents insisted on taking a family portrait before she left.

"Strange how the pictures don't move. Ron told me that they don't but I didn't think that it was true," Lavender giggled, "Guess I lost that bet with him."

Hermione watched Lavender move around her library.

"Lavender," Hermione said as she walked over to her friend, "Not that I'm not thrilled to have you here but what's really going on?"

"Oh your garden is gorgeous! Is that a miniature maze? Can we go have a look?" Lavender said excitedly as she looked out the window at the gardens.

"Um – " Hermione shook her head before replying, "Sure, but just give me a minute to change, why don't I meet you down there."

Lavender nodded before she walked out of the room. Hermione took a moment to think before she headed to her room to change.

"Oh these are pretty," Lavender said as Hermione approached her.

Lavender leant down and smelled a few flowers in the garden, "Hmmm…"

"What?" Hermione said as she walked over to her friend.

"Oh nothing…it's just…" Lavender stood up and walked over to some more flowers.

"Have you seen Ginny?" Hermione asked as they walked around the garden.

"Oh yeah, she comes in sometimes to see Ron while he works. I think she loves the fact that he works at Allan's – gives her an excuse to visit Hogsmeade every other day."

Hermione sat down on a nearby bench and watched Lavender walking around the fountain in the middle of the garden.

"How is Ron?" Hermione was finally able to ask her friend.

"Did you say something?" Lavender questioned walking over to her.

"I was just asking how Ron was lately?"

Lavender looked at her for a moment before her eyes drifted to something behind her.

"Oh," she said before stepping over and smelling a flower in the bush behind Hermione, "Ah-ha."

"What?" Hermione questioned curiously watching her friend.

"Do you mind if I take some?" Lavender pointed at the white gardenia's behind her.

"Sure, go ahead, my mum had them planted all over the garden. I always have freshly cut ones in my room."

"But you prefer them alive?" Lavender said as began to pick a few from the bush.

"Yeah I do," Hermione looked at her curiously, "how'd you know that?"

"Ron told me," Lavender replied, "He said you always had the faint smell of gardenia's on your clothes. There that's pretty isn't it."

Lavender showed her the small bouquet in her hands.

Hermione frowned at her.

"Lavender, what's going on?"

Lavender sighed before she sat down on the seat.

"I have to tell you something," Lavender began turning to look at her seriously.

"What?" she said cautiously.

"I like Ron."

"I know you do," Hermione replied, "You're his friend."

Lavender shook her head at her.

"More than a friend?"

"Look I wasn't going to do anything 'cause I mean I'm not blind, I see the way he looks at you."

Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"He worships the ground you walk on," Lavender said in exasperation, "How could you not see it?"

"I don't need someone to idolize me," Hermione said instantly though she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Right okay, whatever you say," Lavender sighed before continuing, "So how do you feel about him?"

"I like him…a lot."

Lavender looked at her as though waiting for her to continue.

"That all? You don't love him?"

"I – I don't know…" she trailed off avoiding Lavender's eyes.

"You like him?" Lavender sighed, "You've lived with him for a year, been through a hell of a lot and he was suspended from Hogwarts for protecting you – and you just like him?"

Hermione felt her heart begin to race.

"Yes," she said in barely a whisper.

Was that true? Did she just like him? Like him the way a person likes a friend?

"Look, like I said, I wasn't going to do anything because obviously he loves you and I thought you felt the same way. But if you don't then I'm not going to hesitate."

Hermione instantly turned to look at Lavender.

"What do you mean?'

"Well, you don't love him, so obviously the relationship is not going anywhere."

_'Not going anywhere?'_

"What? He's my –"

Lavender arched an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?"

Hermione tried to think of the words that would adequately describe what Ron was to her.

"You don't love him – so it's quite selfish of you to keep him hanging like this," Lavender said as she stood up, "I'm going to ask him out when I see him – which is in about," Lavender looked down at her watch, "Two hours."

Lavender turned and walked back towards the house.

Hermione sat motionless.

_'The relationship is not going anywhere'_

_'You don't love him.'_

_'Selfish.'_

_'I'm going to ask him out.'_

Lavender's words echoed around her head and she felt as though a thousand knives were stabbing her.

"Wait," she heard herself whisper.

She looked and saw Lavender walking into her house. She stood form the bench and felt her breathing and heart race increase.

"Wait!" she cried as she ran towards the house.

"Lavender! Wait!"

She saw Lavender turn around as she reached the front door.

"Yes?"

"I – I," she took a deep breath before clenching her fists in determination, "I won't let you or anyone else have him."

She took a step towards Lavender.

"He's mine. Do you hear? He's mine and I won't let you or anyone else touch him."

"Why is that?" Lavender said her eyes wide.

"Because I bloody love him that's why!"

Hermione gasped as she heard the words echo around the room.

She looked back at Lavender and saw her smiling back at her.

"I know you do you dork," her friend laughed, "Now get on your bloody horse and tell him that."

"I gotta go," Lavender said as she opened the door.

"But I just said –"

"Calm down," Lavender said when Hermione grabbed her arm with a vice like grip, "Allan's here to pick me up."

Hermione looked around the open door to see Allan waving at her awkwardly.

"Hope I'm not too late," he said looking at Lavender.

"Nope, right on time."

Lavender turned round patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't keep that idiot waiting too long," Lavender said as she walked out the door, "Only so much moping a girl can take."

Hermione saw Lavender smile at Allan.

"Are you two…?"

"He's taking me to buy art supplies," Lavender smiled before leaning forward and saying loud enough for Allan to hear, "Not too romantic for a first date but I'll work on him."

"This is a date?" Allan said in surprise.

Lavender giggled.

"Boys," she said with a roll her eyes, "I'll see you later."

"Bye…and Lavender," Hermione ran after her friend and hugged her, "Thank you."

"Whatever it takes to make my – I mean _your_ Ron happy. Now go and tell him how you feel you silly girl."

"Think I will," Hermione smiled as she watched them apparate from her front lawn.

* * *

Davis watched from across the corridor as Neville and his grandmother entered the room.

He dropped his folded arms to his sides and turned to leave.

"Hold it."

He cringed before he slowly turned around to see Neville staring back at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Davis looked down at his feet.

"Sorry – I was just –"

"I told you to stay away from her," Neville said taking a step forward, "I don't appreciate you coming here whenever you feel like it."

"I know – I – "

"Just get out of here," Neville said as he shook his head.

'I just like talking to her," he sighed and looked out the window, "No matter what you think of me, I just like spending time with her."

He turned around and saw Neville frowning at him – but whether he was angry or not Davis couldn't tell.

"You don't owe her or me anything," Neville said before he handed him a book.

'I must have forgot it,' he realised when he looked down at the book in his hands.

"I know that...look I – "

He stopped when he felt Neville's hand on his cheek. As he looked up at the boy in front of him he felt his cheeks burn.

The sound of footsteps approached them in the empty hallway and Neville suddenly dropped his hand and placed them in his pockets. Davis watched the nurse walk past them.

"Just get out of here," Neville said before he turned round.

Davis watched him leave before he walked out of the hospital.

When he stood outside once more he felt the light rain on his face, cooling his burning cheeks. Slowly he moved his hand to touch his cheek.

'I really am an idiot.'

* * *

Hermione coughed as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Who's that?"

She dusted the ash of her clothes and looked around her. A smile lit up her face.

"This is amazing," she said in awe as she looked around the living area of the house that she had just arrived in.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned to see Ginny standing behind her, hair askew and still in her pajama's.

"Did you have any trouble getting here?" her friend asked walking over to help her with her suitcases.

"A bit, but it was interesting," she said hugging her friend, "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Well you made it sound like a life and death situation," Ginny said as they dragged her things up stairs.

"Isn't anyone else home?" Hermione wondered aloud.

It was so quiet and Ron always told her that he could never think in his house because of all the noise.

"For now, mum's just gone out for some groceries – should be back soon."

Hermione looked around the small room that Ginny had decorated in Quidditch posters.

"Wanna see Ron's room?"

She turned round to see Ginny smirking at her.

"Ginny…no I don't."

Ginny laughed at her.

"What was that?! You hesitated!"

She tried to keep a straight face but ended up laughing as well.

"Go down downstairs for bit, I've gotta have shower."

Hermione looked at her friend before her eyes fell on the bed. It looked like a clothes bomb had exploded on it. She looked up and smiled.

"So when's Harry getting here?"

"This evening – I mean - "

Hermione laughed. Revenge was sweet.

"Alright, come on I really have to get ready."

"Okay, I'll wait downstairs."

Hermione left her friend and walked down the spiral stairs.

She looked around the kitchen, she walked over to the sink where the dishes were currently washing themselves.

'It's like Fantasia,' she thought before turning round.

Her eyes spotted a basket of clothes on the kitchen table. She looked around to check no one was around before she walked over to it. On top was a white school shirt she hesitated for a moment before picking it up.

She saw the 'RW' stitched into he collar.

'Ron.'

She felt a wave of emotion wash over her. She smiled before she held the shirt to her face. It hadn't been washed yet so Ron's smell still lingered in the shirt.

She took a deep breath.

She jumped when she heard something drop near her. She instantly hid the shirt behind her.

"Um hello."

The woman in front of her looked at her for a moment.

"You must be Ginny's friend."

"Yes, I'm Hermione Granger," she smiled moving to shake the woman's hand but realised she was still holding Ron's shirt so she stopped.

"Oh," the woman replied, "I'm Ginny's mother."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Weasley."

"And you dear," Molly smiled at her.

Hermione bit her lip nervously as Mrs Weasley looked her up and down.

"Hmmm," Molly said thoughtfully before picking up the groceries off the floor.

Hermione quickly leant down to help her.

"Thank you dear," Molly said standing up and walking over to the sink.

Hermione placed the items on the kitchen table before she turned round to see Mrs Weasley smiling at her.

"Um…this is a lovely home," she said in attempt to start conversation.

"It's not much but we love it."

Molly continued to look at Hermione with a strange smile on her face.

"Mum you're home," Ginny walked over and kissed her mum on the cheek.

Ginny turned round to look at Hermione.

"Are you planning on doing the laundry for us?" Ginny asked her friend.

Hermione started.

"Would you like me to, I'd like to help out if I can."

Ginny looked at her before sharing an amused smile with her mum.

"You're holding Ron's shirt," Ginny said nodding at Hermione's hand.

Hermione stood speechless as she looked down at her hands.

"I – uh…this isn't…"

Both women laughed at her.

"Show her how to wash the clothes Ginny," Molly said before she began packing away the groceries.

"Follow me," Ginny said as she lifted the basket off the kitchen table.

* * *

"Just me mum," Ron said as he stepped dusted himself off.

He walked out of the living room and pushed open the kitchen door. He saw his family sitting around the kitchen table. They all fell silent when he entered the room.

"Hey Harry," he said when he saw his friend sitting at the table.

Someone coughed uncomfortably.

"What's –"

He stopped talking when he heard someone running down the stairs.

"Who…"

"Ron?"

His eyes widened at the sight before him.

"He – Hermione?" he said in shock as he looked at the girl running towards him.

He almost fell over from the impact of her hug. She looked at him for a moment before she kissed him.

He wanted to relish in the feeling but was uncomfortably aware that his entire family was watching them so he pushed her back.

"What are you doing here?" he began to panic, "Has something happened."

Hermione bit her lip in an attempt to hide the smile on her face. It was then he was finally able to see her properly. She was wearing one of his mother's aprons and she had flour and what appeared to be dough stuck in her hair.

"Have you been cooking?" he said in shock.

"If that's what you call it," he heard someone mumble near them.

"I have," Hermione said excitedly before she pulled him over to the table and pushed him into the empty seat beside his father.

His dad gave him a sympathetic look and looked as though he were trying to communicate with him telepathically.

The entire room was silent and Ron looked at everyone suspiciously.

"Mum, what's going on?"

"Hermione spent the entire day cooking you…something," Ginny explained.

"Something? Yeah sounds about right, it doesn't even have a name."

"Fred!" his mother said instantly.

Hermione came back to the table and placed a slice of what looked like a custard tart on his plate.

He looked up at her.

"You made this?" He asked.

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Try it," she encouraged handing him a spoon.

He looked at her before looking back down at the tart.

'Guess we could talk after dinner,' he thought to himself before he took a large spoonful of the tart to his mouth.

"I'll miss you Ron," George said tearfully from across the table.

"You were a good brother," Fred added.

Ron stared at them in surprise as he ate.

"It's delicious," he said looking up at Hermione with a smile.

She beamed back at him.

He turned round to see even Harry staring at him in shock.

"Don't hold it in," Fred said, "Let it out."

"What the hell are you talking about," Ron said getting annoyed now.

He picked up the remainder of the tart and ate it whole.

"Like some more?"

He nodded at Hermione and she instantly placed another slice of the tart on his plate.

"Hold it!" George said grabbing the plate away from Ron.

He and Fred began spooning mouthfuls into their mouths.

"Oi!" he said grabbing the plate away from them, "What are you two doing?"

He saw their eyes glaze over before they both reached for some water.

"What the hell!" George said through his tears.

"Is your sense of taste messed up or something?" Fred added his face going green.

Ron stared at them.

"Hey," Hermione said in annoyance, "You said that it tasted great when I asked you before."

"We didn't want to hurt your feelings," Harry explained.

Harry turned to look at Ron.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

He heard both his parents laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" he said in confusion.

"Nothing, son, nothing at all," his father said as he patted his son on the head.

"You're all acting very strange today," he said before looking up at Hermione.

She leaned down and looked at him in the eyes. She moved forward and whispered in his ears.

"I love you."

Ron froze.

"I knew it, he looks like he's going to be sick," Fred said in triumph pointing at Ron.

Ron ignored his brother as a smile spread across his face.

He stood up and grabbed Hermione by the waist. He spun her around the room. He heard her laughing.

"Say it again," he demanded placing her back on the floor.

She bit her lip and looked around the room in embarrassment.

"I –" she placed her hands on his face, "Love you."

He couldn't stop smiling, not even as he kissed her.

"Oi, we're trying to eat over here."

Ron simply laughed before he kissed Hermione over and over.

After a very long kiss he pulled back and looked at her properly.

"I've missed you," he whispered as he touched his forehead to hers.

She reached up and hugged him tightly.

"As I have you," she replied, "Sorry I'm so slow."

He smiled.

"Well you could hardly resist."

She laughed.

"No I really couldn't."

He leant forward to kiss her again but she pulled back. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"And?"

"And?" he repeated.

"I just said I loved you – aren't you supposed to say something in response?"

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully, "I'm hungry?"

"Funny," she said with a frown.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear causing her to blush.

"Awwww," a chorus of voices said from behind them.

Ron felt his face heat up. He had completely forgotten that his family was in the room.

"So cuuuute!" Fred said before hugging George.

"Hermione I love you," George said to Fred.

"Oh Ron, you big stud you – take me now!" Fred replied pretending to faint.

"Oi!" Ron shouted at them.

"Enough boys," their mother scolded them although she was clearly smiling.

"Can we eat yet?" Fred said releasing his twin.

Ron held Hermione's hand and led her to the table.

"Just don't give us anymore of that," George said pointing to Hermione's custard tart.

"Fine, I'll have it all," Ron replied.

"Ever thought of working in the joke business Hermione?" Fred asked as they began eating dinner.

"We're always looking to expand our Puking Pasties range," George explained.

"Funny," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Ron simply laughed as he held her hand under the table.

* * *

**A/N: Darn it all! I can't write Molly or Arthur at the moment. I never had this problem before. Hope it doesn't detract from the story too much :(**

**HermioneGrangerTwin:** Thanks! I knew you'd get what I was doing lol :)

**Mishma:** Thank you. Hope you liked this chapter too.

**Nicole:** I'm glad I made you feel that way, I really wanted everyone to feel frustrated but understand how Hermione was feeling at the same time.

**CutewithAcapitalA:** Oh the sky-writing thing is a good idea lol :) Yeah I know I can't get Ron's parents right - its annoying me, any suggestions? lol you don't like Davis? I do - but I guess that's cause I know his story and I created him for a reason, don't you trust me?

**Avanell:** Allan is just a year older than the trio, so he's not too old.


	35. A Perfectly Good Heart

**Chapter 34 – A Perfectly Good Heart**

_Hermione gasped when she turned the corner and ran straight into someone._

_"Malfoy," she cursed under her breath before quickly walking past him._

_He grabbed her arm and stopped her._

_"What's the rush?" Malfoy said pulling her arm painfully, "Stay and chat."_

_"I'd rather gouge my eyes out with a hot poker," she spat pulling her arm away and turning to continue down the hall to the classroom._

_Pain shot through her and she felt the world dissolve into darkness._

_Hermione shot up when she felt the ice cold water hit her. She coughed and sputtered and wondered why she was dripping wet._

_"Finally. You sleep like the dead."_

_He made it sound more like a threat than an expression._

_Hermione blood ran cold when she realised that her wand was gone and Malfoy was standing across the room from her._

_"What do you want?" she tried to say confidently but she felt her heart racing._

_Malfoy shrugged._

_"Just wanted to see what fasinates the Weasel so much."_

_Hermione gulped and shifted back but soon hit the stone wall behind her._

_"Why does he like you so much?" Malfoy wondered aloud, "I must say that I'm not too surprised that he is a poof."_

_"Shut your mouth!" Hermione screamed back, "What does it matter whether someone is a boy or girl? All that matters is that the people involved love each other. But I'm sure you wouldn't understand what love means!"_

_Malfoy's face darkened and she wished that she had kept her mouth shut._

_"Pathetic," Malfoy said waving his wand cutting her clothes._

_She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming out in pain but she felt her eyes being to sting from tears as the blood seeped through her clothes._

_"What?"_

_She realised that Malfoy was staring at her curiously._

_Hermione eyes widened and she quickly checked that she was still in her male form. She sighed in relief when she saw she was. So what was it that fasinated him so much?_

_"A time turner," Malfoy said thoughtfully._

_'Not good,' her mind screamed as Malfoy stepped towards her._

_"Stay away from me!"_

_Malfoy laughed at her as he advanced further._

_Hermione felt her blood run cold._

_'Not like this,' she screamed internally, 'I won't go out like this.'_

_'Let's see what fascinates Weasel so much shall we,' Malfoy drawled as he closed in on her._

_She wanted to scream but she felt all the energy was drained from her._

_'I'm scared. I'm scared...'_

_She felt her entire body go cold as Malfoy's hands trailed up her legs and arms._

_Tears instantly sprung to her eyes._

_'Ron.'_

_She felt his ice cold lips on her neck and she cringed._

_Then suddenly her eyes zeroed in on Malfoy's wand which he was holding quite loosely in his hand. Without a second thought she lunged and grabbed the wand off him._

_He was so startled that he dropped the wand onto the ground and she instantly grabbed it from the ground. She waved the wand around madly._

_"Stay away!" she screamed holding the ripped remains of her clothes tightly to her chest._

_"Stay away," she said more tearfully._

_She heard Malfoy scream in pain._

_She looked down and saw him lying in a pool of blood._

_Her eyes widened and as the sight before her registered in her mind she screamed._

_She screamed once more when she felt someones hands on her._

_"Get off! Don't touch me!"_

_'It's me Hermione, calm down. It's Ron."_

_Hermione stopped and looked up at the person in front of her._

_She saw the blood trickle down his face and she instantly dropped the wand in her hand. She wanted to hug him, to feel safe in his arms but anger coursed through her. She began to hit him._

_"I hate you!" she cried, "It's all your fault! I told you people would notice."_

_Ron looked at her in confusion. He tried to touch her but she pushed him away._

_Ron sighed before looking back at Malfoy. He pulled out his wand and placed it on Malfoy's forehead._

_"What are you doing?" Hermione questioned angrily._

_"Modifying his memory," Ron explained before standing up, "You're right its my fault, so I'll take the fall for this."_

_"What?! No! I don't need you to rescue me!"_

_"Would you think straight for a second, remember who it is that you are here for!" he screamed back at her._

_She stared at him in shock._

_"The reason that you are here – it's more important than our **personal rubbish**."_

_She cringed when she heard her words repeated back at her. She closed her eyes and hugged her legs to her chest._

_"I can't think…" she held her head in her hands._

_She realised that she could still feel Malfoy's lips and hands on her body and she began to rub furiously at her neck and face. The physical and emotional pain made her eyes overflow with tears._

_"I hate you…" she sobbed._

_"Hermione!" she heard Harry's voice but she didn't even bother to look at him._

_"I hate you!" she screamed at Ron._

_It was all his fault._

* * *

Hermione jolted awake and sat up in the bed. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and held her head in her hands as the images from her dream faded away. She heard Ginny's soft snores near her and she looked out the window. It was still dark. She sighed before getting out of the bed. As quietly as she could she walked over to the door. She looked over at Ginny once more before she opened the door slowly. She almost screamed but bit down on her lip when she saw the person standing in her doorway.

Ron was looking down at her. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

He held up his watch.

'Oh right.'

She had forgotten about the watch. Ron had explained to her the first night she had stayed at the Burrow that the watch transmitted sudden changes in emotion.

She stepped out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

"You alright?" he questioned resting his arm on the door frame.

She shrugged before leaning into him. He wrapt his arms around her.

Hermione smiled up at Ron. He softly caressed her cheek. Her heart swelled as she saw the love in his eyes and touch. His fingers were hesitant and gentle.

"I love you," she whispered lifting her hand up to touch his face.

He smiled at her.

"Love you too, Puffin."

She giggled at his pet name for her. He had told her that her cheeks always puffed out when she was angry at him, she was offended at first until he told her that he loved the fact that she was so passionate about everything, of course she didn't let on that she quite like the nickname now.

She sighed in contentment as she rested her head on his chest and listened the rythamic beating of his heart.

* * *

"I'm late!" Ron screamed as he ran down the stairs.

Hermione rolled her eyes and held out the paper bag in her hand. Ron grabbed it as he put on his left shoe. He then turned and ran out the door. She watched him run across the garden before he suddenly stopped and ran back towards her. She smiled as she watched him catch his breath. He chuckled before he leaned over and kissed her.

"Chimney's that way," she nodded to the living room.

"Right you are," he said before he ran into the living room, "Bye Mum."

Molly looked up from the stove.

"That's the third day he's been late this week," Molly said to the stove more than at her.

Hermione blushed but quickly defended herself.

"We just talk, we have a lot of catching up to do."

She turned when she heard Harry groan. She saw her friend walking down the stairs looking disgruntled.

"Does he always have to scream like that?" Harry complained as he sat down and placed his head on the table.

Hermione simply laughed.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley," Harry said when Molly placed eggs and bacon on his plate.

"Ginny?" Hermione said in surprise when her friend walked down the stairs wearing a summer dress that only just reached her knees.

Hermione saw Harry's eyes widen as she walked towards him.

"Ron left already?" her friend asked.

Hermione nodded.

"That idiot, we were supposed to go together," Ginny sighed.

"Date with Dean?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny simply nodded as she buttered some toast.

Hermione saw Harry frown at Ginny before he looked away.

* * *

Lavender looked over at Ron as she checked the items on the shelves.

He was smiling as he munched on some chocolate biscuits.

She walked over to him.

"That good are they?" she asked him trying to understand the strange expression on his face.

He smiled at her.

"Disgusting," he laughed as he continued to eat another biscuit.

She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Disgusting? Then why are you eating it?"

"Because its delicious," he replied laughing once more.

"You are so weird," she said placing the clipboard in her hands down on the table.

"She really can't cook," he smiled.

"Who? Hermione?"

He nodded his head at her.

"So why are you eating it then?" she asked him again.

"Because Hermione made it," he said as though it were completely obvious.

Lavender sighed.

"I give up," she said turning round to continue her work.

* * *

**A/N: I've finished the epilogue but I need at least 5-10 comments before I post the it. I'm not trying to be mean but I just want to know that everyone's read this before I post the final part, and I also want to hear everyone's thoughts. I promise the instant I get 5 or more reviews/comments I will post up the final chapter.**


	36. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**Change Coming to Hogwarts.**_

_The Minstry of Magic and Council for Magical Education has today announced new reforms for its Education Policy. The historic and respected Hogwarts School of Wizardry and its sister school of Witchcraft will be merged into a single entity. _

"_We intend to allow the students, both male and female, to experience the vast array of magical courses that the excellent Professors at Hogwarts Boys and Girls have taught and will continue to teach at such a high standard. It is hoped that this initiative will allow graduates to make an informed choice about their future career._ _Education_ _of our young witches and wizards is of crucial importance to us at the C.M.E and we will continue to strive to advance Britain's Magical Education's system."_

_When pressed on further information, the Minister for Education issued a statement saying that: _

"_We at the Ministry understand the importance of our traditions and our proud history, but we must not allow those traditions to become shackles on the education system. As society progresses, the community expects their elected representatives to act in the best interest of the community and secure our future - which we all know lies with our children."_

_When asked what had convinced the sudden shift in views the Ministry and Council would reveal no more other than that they had been presented a strong case for reform from an independent body and reiterrated that they were simply responding to the opinions and expectations of the wizarding community at large. _

_Inside sources inform the Daily Prophet that - _

"Unbelievable!" Ron said handing the newspaper over to Hermione.

She took the paper from him and looked at the picture of Fudge smiling back at them as he shook Dumbledore's hand.

"You'd think that they came up with the whole idea themselves," Ron continued.

"I don't care," she replied reaching over to hold his hand.

He looked at her before he smirked.

"Not even that we can't live together anymore?"

"For now," she replied and she saw him blush at her words which she found he did quite often these days, "At least we can see each other between classes and during meals."

"I suppose," he pouted.

Hermione laughed at his childlike expression. He looked up at her and reached over to touch her necklace.

"You sure you like it?" he questioned her again, touching the jade heart necklace and tracing their engraved initials on it with his fingers.

She placed her hand over his.

"I will love anything from you," she replied, "_But_ from now on, don't spend money on me when you don't have to."

He shrugged.

"I wanted people to know you belong to me."

She should be offended that he was treating her like a belonging but she wasn't any better, she almost bit a girls head off just moments before just for looking at him. Ron had laughed at her and teased her about being jealous, which she had vehemently denied.

"Come along girls."

Hermione turned to see McGonnagal waving the female students over.

"I'll see you after Transfiguration," she said before running over to her classmates.

"Hey."

She felt Ron's arms around her and she stopped in her tracks. He spun her around and looked at her.

"Love you," he said before quickly kissing her.

She felt her face heat up as she watched him run down the hall. She heard the giggles from the girls around her.

"Always has to have the last word," she said before a smile spread across her face.

"Care to join the rest of the class Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor," she replied turning round, "Gladly."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all who have read and commented. I hope you have enjoyed and loved this story as much as me. Now don't fret, I have a sequel of _sorts_ in the works, but its focused more around Neville and other characters, although R/Hr will have cameo's here and there. But don't get too excited, it's still in its conception stage and probably won't be up for some time. If there's anything in particular you'd like to know more about then just comment or place requests for what you'd like to see. Between now and the sequel I'm going to do 'missing moments'. I've already written a Allan/Lavender missing moment so just tell me if you're interested in seeing anything else in particular :)**

**I made a polyvore image just to celebrate the ending of this fic, it's just a collection of things R/Hr related from this fic inc the neclace Ron gave Hermione appropriately named 'Key to my Heart Necklace' (remember to replace the _ with fullstops for the links to work): ****www_polyvore_com/hr_lonely_heart/set?id=4612119**

**Lin13:** No sorry, I'm horrible at writing NC17 stuff. Maybe I'll try in the sequel ;)


End file.
